Fighting Destiny
by Lovenyx125
Summary: "I'll mate with you when hell freezes over, Edward Cullen!" Murder drove Bella from Phoenix; she never expected death to be waiting for her in Forks. Family secrets are revealed, and Bella has to face everything Renée wanted to protect her from. Fighting for justice and her own freedom, she quickly runs out of choices as she discovers what is lurking in the forests of Washington.
1. Cathartic

**Title:** Fighting Destiny

**Author:** Lovenyx125 (Moi)

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Bella Swan

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Edward. I don't know Bella. I don't own either one of them or the other characters in this story. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion, or headaches. I am merely writing this for the pleasure of my readers and myself. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

**Summary:** "I'll mate with you when hell freezes over, Edward Cullen!" Murder drove Bella from Phoenix; she never expected death to be waiting for her in Forks. Family secrets are revealed, and Bella has to face everything Renée wanted to protect her from. Fighting for justice and her own freedom, she quickly runs out of choices as she discovers what is lurking in the forests of Washington.

**Fighting Destiny**

**Chapter 1: Cathartic**

[Bella's POV]

"Well that was a good waste of three hours."

"Was not." I giggled. "I think it was funny."

"Bella, the girl was trying to give him head and he threw her out of the limo," Rosalie explained with her bitch-brow up.

"Exactly. It was hilarious," I said defensively.

"You're hopeless," she declared.

"Nope. You're just picky."

"Actually you just have terrible taste when it comes to movies," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Rose, you are delirious," I told her with a shake of my head. I got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going? Don't tell me you're crying all because I dissed your favourite movie," she called after me.

I threw a pillow at her.

"I'm getting more pop and just so you know, _She's the Man_ is way better. It's one of Channing Tatum's finer moments."

"Get the popcorn out of the microwave, will you?"

"What's the magic word?" I taunted over my shoulder as I peered into the refrigerator.

"My ass!" she retorted.

Rosalie Hale. Best friend extraordinaire and kick-ass bitch. Her tall, busty, blonde image gave everyone the impression that shoes were her best friends. Well they were, but they were second to cars. Yeah, the model-like girl in my living room loved tinkering with cars and damn was she good at it. She was a class-A bitch that everyone knew better than to mess with. Oh and she was my best friend since I moved to Jacksonville, Phoenix. We first met when she found out that I married her brother in grade three at recess and punched me. What a honeymoon it was, ladies and gentlemen. She even took the ring pop he gave me and stepped on it. To this day, she still owes me a ring pop. That bitch.

Today was a Friday and that meant we were doing our weekly slumber party. Snacks, fuzzy socks, and movies starring Channing Tatum…yeah it doesn't get any better than that.

"Ladies, I'm home!"

I rolled my eyes as Jasper stomped his way over to the kitchen with a big blue eyes. Though, he was a bit on the leaner side.

"Somebody looks like their cat got hit over by a truck," Rosalie commented as she came into the kitchen.

"Another no-no?" I asked sympathetically.

He nodded and let out a deep sigh.

"All she talked about for the past two hours is herself. I swear the only time she stopped talking was when she stopped to breathe. Definitely not my type."

"Well that's what you get when you go out with bimbos," Rosalie snapped.

Jasper was the ever charming, hopeless romantic. He was in search for 'the one'. He really believed his soul mate was out there and he was hell-bent on finding her. Every week or so he would go on a date with a girl that he hoped, earnestly, was the one. However, every time he would come home dejected and exhausted. But then when he saw the next girl he thought was it, he'd be over the moon again. He was gorgeous and girls were dying to go out with him but…he was Jasper and Jasper just wanted his soul mate.

"What is your type?" I asked as we settled on the couch again, this time with buckets of Ben and Jerry's.

Jasper furrowed his brow and said, "I don't know. I haven't met her yet."

Well that was Jasper in a nutshell.

Me?

I was more of the quiet girl in the corner with a head in a book. I'm a good girl who had been raised with good morals. Sure my parents are divorced and I live with my mother and he new husband, Phil. I may not have met my dad and brother in years but that didn't mean I was a rebel or broken. Nope. I was a happy girl, content with her life. Maybe I was a little bit of an introvert, if we're being honest here. Though I see nothing wrong with it. Actually, that was me when I was alone. Though when you add Rosalie and Jasper into the equation…not so quiet anymore.

Together we're a riot.

"Hey Bells?"

"Hmm?"

"What if…what if she doesn't like me?" Jasper whispered.

I looked over to see that he had stopped piling himself with creamy goodness and was overthinking matters again.

Rosalie snorted and I shot her a look.

"Why wouldn't she like you Jasper? You're the complete package. You're smart, hot, funny, and you play guitar. What girl wouldn't want you?" When he didn't look convinced, I added, "Besides, she's your soul mate. You're made for each other. You're made to love each other. Remember?"

He didn't buy it. In fact, if it were possible, he looked even more put out.

"When she finds out about…um," he whispered and swallowed hard. "She won't want anything to do with me. I'm a freak Bells."

"We all are Jasper," Rosalie said exasperatedly. "You're not the only one. Though with your luck, she might be one too."

He cracked the smallest of smiles but it didn't last long. Rosalie shot me a look to say something reassuring but I was too busy overthinking, myself. What if Jasper was right? What if no one wanted us because of who we were? What if they thought we were freaks when they found out what we could do? I mean, after all, we are just teenagers with freaky supernatural abilities. It isn't normal for two teenagers to be able to play around with air, control it and change it's temperature, by will. Jasper and Rosalie aren't normal. I'm not normal either, though. I can light fire without a source. We're freaks. The Hale twins and I are abnormalities. Unnatural. Mutations are what we call ourselves when we're feeling extra piteous on ourselves. What person would love a mutation? A freak?

"Not you too Bella!" Rosalie groaned. Out of all of us, she was the most accepting of our nature. Okay, maybe I was more accepting of it than her but at least she didn't wallow over it. Rosalie was the kind of girl who wallowed. Instead, she left a trail of broken hearts behind her to wallow for her. She hated that the opposite sex only liked her for her beauty but the attention was something she got off of. Secretly she loved it even though she complained about it out loud. "Come on guys! It's Friday! Enjoy!"

"Your right Rose. I'm sorry Bella for pulling you into this mood too," Jasper announced and patted my head fondly. "I'm going to go change. I think I have a couple spare shirts lying around in your laundry."

"Borrow something of Phil's if you can't find any," I called after his retreating figure.

"Hey Bells? What time are our moms getting home?" Rosalie asked offhandedly as she flipped through channels on TV, looking for something good to watch.

I shrugged. "Who knows when the rally will end?"

My mom, Renée, and Rosalie and Jasper's mom, Lucy, are rally buddies. They're activists of the feminine movement and can usually be found at anything supporting feminism. Whether it's a rally or a seminar, they're there. When Lucy came to take Rosalie home from our first play date at my house, she met my mom and BANG! Turns out they were best friends in Forks, where we used to live, and the Hales left just a year or two after we did. They've been inseparable ever since. I guess I was a little hurt when Renée chose Lucy to be her maid of honor, again, when she got married to Phil, but the look of happiness on Renée's face on her wedding day was worth it.

"Hey guys! _Suits_ is on right now!" Jasper yelled as he trudged down the stairs loudly. "Rose, I know you have the remote!"

Rosalie and I exchanged looks and tried to stifle our giggles. She rolled her eyes when Jasper plumped down on the center of the sofa with his eyes glued to the screen.

It was just another typical Friday night in my life. My very happy and peaceful life.

_**Two weeks later…**_

"Isabella? Isabella, can you hear me?

Fuzzy. White. Blurry.

Everything felt faded.

Tried to open my eyes. Heavy. Thick.

Tried to speak. Parched. Mouth wouldn't open.

Fuzzy. Everything was fuzzy.

Where was I?

"Isabella? Can you give any indication that you can hear me?"

Unfamiliar. Far away.

Who was that?

Why wouldn't the roar in my ears go away?

"Isabella? Miss Swan?"

Darkness was closing in.

No! Tried to open my eyes. Still to heavy.

What was going on?

Wait! What's that sound?

_Thump. Thump._

_Thump. Thump._

_Thump. Thump._

My heart! That's my heart!

"Bella! Bells! Open your eyes! Wake up!"

Jasper. Where was he? Why can't I open my eyes?

"Bella wake the hell up! You're scaring us! Shit Bella!"

Rosalie. I couldn't see her either. Why was her voice fading?

Wait! I think I can remember something!

School. Empty. Quiet. Living room.

Cathartic.

"RENÉE!"

_**A day ago…**_

"Mom! I'm home," I announced as I put my shoes away. "And I'm starving! Rose and Jasper want to go out for sushi."

No response. Odd.

"Mom? Phil? Where are you guys?" I asked loudly and trekked up the stairs.

I put my bag away in my room and realized I had yet to get a response.

"Mom!" I yelled and headed to the master bedroom.

Empty. All the rooms were empty and when I strained my ears, I still couldn't hear a reply. Maybe they were in the kitchen.

I headed back downstairs and the silence was still there. Nervousness began to set in. Renée was supposed to be home today. Where was she?

The kitchen was empty, much to my dismay. The anxiety increased.

"Mom?" I called out cautiously.

I walked into the living room and stopped dead. With wide eyes I stared at the floor and suddenly everything was spinning. The floor came at me with amazing speed but the darkness was faster. Just before I passed out, I let out a strangled sob.

"Mom!"


	2. Three Freaky Musketeers

**Fighting Destiny**

**Author's Note: **_Sorry, this chapter is a little short but I posted it a little early to make up for the lack of length. I promise the next chapter will be longer and maybe we'll get a glimpse of Edward. Who knows? ;)_

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :)_

**Chapter 2: Three Freaky Musketeers**

[Bella's POV]

"Do you think you're up for a bowl of oatmeal?"

No.

"Just a little bit."

Definitely not.

"Just try. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

I don't think so.

I raised my eyes and gave the room a once over. White and depressing. That's how I would describe it. It was a typical hospital room to anyone else but to me it was a cage. A hollow confinement room designed just to suffocate me. The alabaster walls threatened to close in on me and for once, I wasn't afraid. Let them. How did it matter if I too died? A part of me had already gone to the grave when Ren – NO! I couldn't even think her name. _Coward_, I sneered at myself. However, I couldn't deny that life had lost its appeal now that I have lost it all. My family. My life. My future. My everything. One event turned out to be more catalytic than Hollywood portrayed it to be in movies.

"Please Bella."

I finally turned my gaze on my extremely anxious best friend. Her blonde eyes were brimmed with tears that threatened to fall but behind them I could see it. The blue of her eyes was armed with steel. Tears would have to fight a battle to fall before her best friend. She was brave like that. Courageous. Strong. Something I clearly wasn't. Spending a week in the hospital after passing out said a lot about a person's strength. Or rather…weakness.

I let out a soft sigh and nodded. I could take a bite or two. For her. That much I could do.

I rested the bowl on my lap and pushed the oatmeal around with my spoon before lifting a mere morsel to my lips.

She gave me a tight smile but I could see she was bursting to make me eat more. Finally, the desire was too strong and she whispered, "You've got to eat more than that, sweetie. The doctors are worried you'll pass out from weakness. You need your strength, baby."

The clock on the wall adjacent to me ticked annoyingly as I ate each spoonful slowly and carefully. When you've lost everything in your life, including your life, food just doesn't hold the same appeal anymore. Hunger doesn't matter. It's just another doorway to death.

"Bells? I wasn't sure whether you were up for orange juice or apple so I brought both," Jasper said as he walked in. He gave me a small smile and held up two glasses for me to see.

Oh Jasper. How could I explain to him that juice was such a trivial decision? How did it matter whether I wanted apple juice or orange? At the end of the day, I had still lost everything.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked suspiciously, watching Jasper as he pulled up another plastic green chair next to her.

I took a close look at him and realized that she was right. Something was bothering Jasper and he was dying to blurt it out. It was written quite clearly all over his face.

"I – it's nothing," he mumbled after casting me a surreptitious look.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Bullshit."

"Really, it's nothing," he insisted and shot Rosalie a dark look.

She caught on quickly and gave him a quick nod. Then turning to me she said in a falsely bright tone, "So what will it be Bella? Orange or apple?"

"Tell me Jasper," I said, ignoring her silly question.

He, in turn, ignored me and added, "They had fruit cocktail too. I could go grab it if that's what you want."

"What I want is for you to tell me what happened," I said with a touch of impatience. Okay, maybe a bit more than a touch. Or a lot more.

The Hale siblings exchanged looks but one glance at my determined face made them sigh and give in.

"My mom was talking on the phone downstairs. A social worker is coming in to see you tomorrow," he admitted quietly.

My eyes widened as I took in this information. A social worker. Of course, how could I have forgotten? Currently, I had no home or guardian. My house was still being searched for evidence and it had been identified as the crime scene, which meant I couldn't stay there. Not that I wanted to anyways. I couldn't stay in a house with so many memories, knowing what had happened in the living room downstairs. Well, I could live with the Hales but I knew that it would only be temporary until I was found another guardian. Lucy and Richard swore they would try their damned hardest to adopt me but the chances of it working out were slim to none. I looked up and saw both of my best friends watching me closely. I tried to give them a smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"It'll be okay Bells. Don't worry. It'll all work out in the end," Jasper tried to assure me. I gave him a grateful look but on the inside I was screaming "Liar!" and throwing a tantrum. No, it won't be okay. Yes, I'm worrying. No, it won't all work out in the end. But I didn't say that. Instead, I mustered up all the courage I could and whispered, "I hope you're right."

The social worker was a petite redhead with way too much makeup caked onto her face. The bun on the top of her head jiggled every time she spoke. It was hard not cracking a smile at Jasper and Rosalie's antics. They were standing behind her and imitating her every moment. Every so often, she would turn around to see what I was glaring at but all she ever saw were the siblings standing stoically.

"Isabella Swan, my name is Mabel Wench but you can just call me Ms. Mabel. Everyone does," she said in a sugary tone. Rosalie's bitch-brow rose and Jasper had a hard time keeping a straight face.

She looked at me expectantly but I didn't say anything. Didn't even bat an eyelash to give an indication that I heard or understood what she said. When it became clear that I wasn't going to respond, she continued, "You are sixteen, almost seventeen, correct?"

I gave her a curt nod as she read through my file.

"Since you are not an adult yet you cannot live on your own. You will need to live with a safe guardian who can provide for you and take care of you, correct?"

Her incessant need to say, "correct?" after every sentence was starting to tick me off.

I knew what was coming. She would tell me that I would be going into foster care until a home could be found for me. Great.

"Well, you aren't a ward of the state and -," she began to say but I cut her off.

"What do you mean I'm not a ward of the state? I'm an orphan," I told her sharply. What was this woman playing at?

Ms. Jiggle – yes, I refused to call her Ms. Mabel – stared at me with wide eyes and then she _laughed_. Yeah, she laughed. The woman just laughed while I sat there gaping at her in disbelief.

"Oh sweetie. I apologize. The doctors told me you'd be a bit disoriented," she said sympathetically. "Hon, you're not an orphan. It says here in your file that your father is very much alive and lives in Washington."

Oh. Right.

I had completely forgotten about my dad, Charlie. I guess I could blame it on the fact that I hadn't seen or talked to him in years but it was a pretty lame excuse. Who forgot about their father? _Patients in a hospital after a traumatic event_, whispered a snidely part of my brain.

"Charlie Swan is your legal guardian now sweetheart. We contacted him already so he's been informed of recent events and your current situation."

"Excuse me?" Rosalie snapped from behind me. Oh boy, mama bear's claws were coming out. "Current situation? Are you fucking with me?"

"Rose," I tried to hush her but a sharp look from her shut me up.

"Don't even try to sit there and call her very traumatic loss a 'current situation'. You get that, bitch? Who the fuck do you think you are walking in here and pretending like everything is sunshine and daisies?"

Rosalie was really impressive when she was pissed. By the time she finished her tirade, Ms. Jiggle was looking flustered and well admonished. Avoiding eye contact with me, she mumbled, "You'll be able to move to Washington by next week, once everything is in order. We're still finalizing details as to when you'll be leaving but it'll all be settled once we talk to the doctors."

I was quiet after Rosalie had ushered her out with her menacing glare. It was a lot to think about. I had forgotten that I still had a roof to live under and a parent to watch over me. It was a tiny piece of comfort knowing that Charlie didn't turn me down and leave me to be a ward of the state.

"What do you think Charlie will be like?" Rosalie asked with a soft smile. I knew what she was trying to do. Distract me and keep me focused on the side with the greener grass.

I shrugged and said, "From what I remember he's quiet. He doesn't impose or hover. He's nice and he has a moustache."

Rosalie rolled her eyes while Jasper chuckled.

"What about your brother?" Jasper wondered.

I frowned when I realized I really didn't know much about him.

"Um he likes hugs and jelly beans," was all I could come up with after racking my brain. It's really sad how I know nothing about my own brother.

"Well you better call us everyday and we can even Skype," Jasper insisted.

"Jasper, I think she knows that if she doesn't call I'll come to Forks and kick her ass." Rosalie rolled her eyes at the ridiculous notion but her eyes were sparkling.

"I might just have to forget to call so you'll visit," I teased softly.

"One call baby," Rosalie said firmly. "That's all it'll take and I promise I'll be there as fast as I can."

"I might take a little longer since I'll be cleaning up all the destruction Rose will leave in her path," Jasper joked but his eyes were serious.

They were serious.

I knew, without a doubt, that they would drop everything for me. They would take a bullet for me and I know I would do the same for them. Why? We're family, that's why. We watch each other's back's and we're sworn loyalty to each other. We make tease each other, get in a fight every once in a while, or even call each other names, however, at the end of the day we're still family. We're the three – freaky – musketeers.


	3. Incredibly Unexpected Beginnings

**Author's Note: **_I hoped this chapter was a little longer and I promise to explain Bella's reactions in the next chapter. I know, I'm such a tease._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :)_

**Chapter 3: Incredibly Unexpected Beginnings**

[Bella's POV]

J. M. Barrie, the man who wrote Peter Pan, once said, "Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting." Maybe the guy was on to something, which knows, but maybe I'm on to something too. Goodbye suck. Plain and simple. I hate them. I hate the forced humor and optimistic goodbyes more than the teary eyed, sobbing ones. I hate any kind of goodbye and if I had to choose the kind of goodbye I gave the Hales, I would choose to not even say goodbye. I would choose to stay home and hide under the covers. I don't want to leave Phoenix. I don't want to leave the Hales. They're family, the only family I have left that I actually know and love. I don't know Charlie or Emmett Swan and I can't love someone I don't know. However, I do know Phoenix and I love it. I have so many memories rooted here and going away is like I'm leaving without all of me. I guess I could say that when I got on the plane today, I did leave a piece of me behind. A very prominent piece.

Rosalie tried to be tough about my departure but by the time we got to the airport, she was sobbing all over me. Jasper didn't cry but I swore I saw his eyes mist over. Had we known this day would come, would we have been better prepared? Hell no. Nothing could've prepared us for this.

As I went through security check in, I had to fight the urge to run back. I wanted to cry, stomp my feet, and throw a tantrum. It wasn't fair. I lost my mother and now I had to leave the rest of my family too? Outrageous and downright cruel. Whoever was dealing the cards up in the sky was clearly not in my favour.

The flight to SeaTac was uneventful. The most that happened was a blond guy, who seemed to be about my age, tripped over my foot as he boarded to plane. I felt bad up until he started talking. I had no sympathy for arrogant pigs that thought they were God's gift to mankind. I bided my time watching _Big Bang Theory_ episodes and ordering glass after glass of ice water. Often when I worked with fire, I used my body's heat to manifest it. My body temperature was now heating up since I hadn't played around with my element in a long time.

After I gathered up my life's possessions in two suitcases at baggage claim, I headed to the arrivals area. I found myself a pillar to lean against, exhausted from the flight, and looked around for my family. I had no idea what they looked like but I was unconsciously looking for a man with a moustache.

_What if he shaved it off?_ I thought worriedly. I knew it was a silly fear but for a moment I panicked. I would be stranded at the airport with no number or anything.

I had been looking around for five minutes until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked around and automatically flinched. I was looking at a white wife beater that stretched over the frame of a very bulky and tall man. Holy cow! This guy was the hulk! Well, not as green but the body was the same. I looked up, past the shoulders, and almost giggled out loud. The guy, who I now realized was only a teenager, was looking at me nervously like I was going to attack him any second. It was quite the comical sight. I gave him a small smile, which encouraged him to speak.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"Bella," I said habitually. Then it dawned upon me that the only way he could know my name was if he was – "Emmett?"

He grinned, showing off his dimples, and then before I could say anything else, he pulled me into a tight hug. I realized that I was being completely rude by just hanging limply in the air while this giant of a teenager spun me around in his arms. I lifted my arms and reciprocated the hug.

"Dad is really sorry he couldn't come but he got called in to work at the last minute," Emmett explained as he lead me out of the airport, refusing to let me carry my bags. "Some teens on the reservation started a bonfire that went wrong."

I nodded but secretly I was relieved. I was trying to avoid meeting my biological father because I was afraid. Meeting him would make my move to Forks more of a reality. It would finally set the facts in stone. My mother was gone and now I was going to live with almost-strangers in a strange house in a strange town. And what if he didn't like me? Maybe that was why mom took me and left Forks years ago.

_Don't be silly. He's taking you in, isn't he?_

Of course, the ever-looming fact that hung above my head. Charlie had agreed to take care of me so that had to mean something, right? If he didn't like me he would've left me to the mercy of foster care. I had to think positive. It was the only way I would survive the next two years in hell.

Emmett drove fast, like really fast. When he caught the terrified look on my face and how I was gripping my lifeline – ahem – seat, he grinned sheepishly and slowed down just a bit. He asked me a lot of questions about me and my life in Phoenix, though somehow I didn't feel like he was being intrusive or annoying. I had no idea why but I actually found his curiosity and interest flattering.

"I'm usually always with Rosalie and Jasper," I said in response to his questioning what I did in my spare time. "They're my best friends and have been since grade three. They're absolutely amazing and the most loyal friends anyone could ever have. I'm extremely lucky to have them. Or I was."

I choked up by now and realized that somewhere in between my rant tears had started pouring down my cheeks.

"You're really close with them, aren't you?" Emmett wondered quietly. "You miss them a lot."

I nodded solemnly.

"Without a doubt," I vowed.

Emmett was quiet for a moment before he whispered, "Look, I know you don't know me that well and you feel all alone. Anyone would after everything they've ever know is ripped away from them but you need to understand one thing. I'm still your older brother. Your protector. I'm still your best friend. You many not realize it now but you will eventually. You're my baby sister and you mean everything to me. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on and at that moment I swore I would always watch over you. I know that life hasn't gone the way it should've. You and mom should've never left. We could've been a big, happy family. I've missed so many milestones in your life but no more. I'm not leaving your side, Bells. I know you might find this strange since you just met me but I've missed you more than you can imagine. I've spent every day in the last ten years wishing you and mom were still here. I just got you back and I'm not going to loose you again."

….

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. Words had failed me and my heart responded by coating my face with more tears. I honestly didn't know what to say after the most amazing and heartfelt speech I'd heard. I didn't know if Emmett meant it or not since I couldn't have imagined the love in his voice. I never had a blood related sibling. I never had somebody who I meant so much to. Now that I do, my mind was going crazy. Hundreds of possibilities began floating through my head. I had an older brother. Somebody who would care for me, protect me, tease me, joke around with me, and always stand by my side because, at the end of the day, he loved me. Undoubtedly and incredibly…my older brother, Emmett, loved me.

"Shit, I didn't mean to make you cry," Emmett said worriedly, watching me from the corner of his eyes. "I just wanted to clear out the huge pink elephant in the backseat. I wanted to make sure straightaway you knew the truth. I don't want anything hidden from you. You're my sister and I'll be damned if I don't spend the next eternity making up for all the time I missed with you."

A wide grin spread across my face as reality sunk in. I was no longer an only child, physically and emotionally. I could just imagine all the fun sibling things we could do.

Now that the awkwardness in the atmosphere had been lifted, the drive to Forks seemed to be shorter than I'd expected. We spent the entire time joking around and reminiscing childhood memories that we'd missed out on.

Forks was a very small town with a measly population that survived under a constant downpour of rain. As Emmett drove through the empty streets, I could only imagine how depressing life would be in this small niche. A few minutes later he pulled up in front of a quaint little house. It was bigger than I had expected but it wasn't as big as my house in Phoenix. The brick was a faded maroon and the stones leading up to the porch were cracked in several places. Surprisingly, for a house that looked so downtrodden, the lawn was amazing. Colorful flowerbeds of tulips adorned the stone pathway and the porch. It made the house look so much happier than it was in this weather.

"Wow Em," I gasped with awe as I took in the garden. "It's beautiful."

"It's all Alice." He grinned as he carried my bags to the porch. Then catching my inquisitive look, he added, "A close friend. She…has a green thumb."

The awkwardness returned for a moment as Emmett struggled for words. He seemed to be careful of what he said. So much for honesty, right?

"Actually I'm surprised she isn't on our doorstep with pie." Emmett chuckled, shaking his head and unlocked the door. Opening it wide open, he turned to me and announced, "Welcome to the Swan house!"

I giggled and slowly went inside. Despite the fact that it was inhabited by two guys the house was very clean. There was a common theme of warm colours in the small foyer that, when I checked, continued into the kitchen and living room. The kitchen was bright and cheerful, a complete contrast to the weather outside that the backdoor gave access to. The living room had a brown leather couch and a flat screen TV that was hooked up to many game systems.

"It's better to have all the games downstairs. Easy access to the kitchen," Emmett explained mischievously when he saw me smiling at the games.

There were three bedrooms upstairs, Charlie's, Emmett's, and mine. They each had their own bathroom, for which I was very grateful, and the same warmth of downstairs was spread out upstairs. My bedrooms walls were the only bare walls and Emmett told me that Charlie insisted I decorate them based on my preferences. That was kind of him, I noted quietly.

Eventually Emmett left me to my own devices, telling me to freshen up, take a nap, or unpack. He had to run some errands, though he tried to get me to make him stay.

"Are you sure you're okay being all alone here?" He asked for the fifth time.

"Yes Emmett. I think I can handle being alone in a house, in a town where nothing happens, for a little while," I told him patiently for the fifth time.

When he finally left, after checking all the windows and locks in the house, I breathed out a sigh of relief. Emmett was really overprotective. I was touched but the whole errand thing was a little too much. I decided to take a shower since I probably smelled like stale air, airplane food, sweat, and lord know what else. After my shower, I was contemplating between unpacking and exploring the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. Confused, I slowly headed down and stood before the front door. Then, quite gently I lifted my right hand and stared at it with concentration. Then, I rubbed together my thumb with my index and middle fingers. A small flame came to life on my palm, dancing slowly. I grinned at it when it rubbed against my fingers and softly purred in satisfaction. Then, hiding my flame holding hand behind my back, I opened the door.

The moment I saw who it was standing at the door, I immediately willed the flame away. I smiled nervously when it left but with slight anger. Fire didn't like being ordered away.

"Um hello," I said awkwardly, not sure as to what she wanted.

The girl standing before me could've been no more than five feet tall or prettier. Soft black hair came to her chin, framing her petite face and vibrant, mossy green eyes that sparkled when she flashed her pearly whites.

"Hey! You must be Isabella!" she squealed excitedly, rushed forward to hug me, somehow not squishing the pie in her hands. "I can't believe you're finally here! We've all been so excited to finally meet you and Emmett wouldn't shut up about you. This is just so awesome! I just know we're going to be the best of friends!"

I was stunned as she squeezed me tightly before pulling back from the hug. She had managed to say all that in one breath. Gosh, she was a rush of energy. When she caught wind of my expression, she giggled and gave me an apologetic grin.

"Sorry. I get a little excited sometimes," she confessed in a scandalous whisper.

"A little? I think I just met the energizer bunny reincarnated," I blurted out without thinking. Immediately, I covered my mouth with my hands and stared at Alice with wide eyes. However, she just laughed it off with a wave.

"Don't worry. My brother thinks I'm coco for cocoa puffs," she assured me but it just brought out a fresh wave of giggles in me.

"Well Emmett's not here," I told her after I was done laughing. "Do you want to come inside and wait?"

"Oh I'm not here to see that big monkey," she said dismissively and brought forward the pie. "I just came here to introduce myself and welcome you with this freshly baked, homemade pie. I helped mom make it."

I grinned down at the pie she pressed into my hands. It smelled and looked delicious.

"Thanks a lot Alice. It looks amazing. I bet it's delicious," I told her earnestly. "Are you sure you won't like to come inside?"

She shook her head and pulled me into another hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night? What's tomorrow night?" I wondered, my nose scrunched up in confusion.

"You're coming over to dinner, silly," Alice trilled happily. "Look, I got to run but it was great meeting you. I meant what I said. We're going to be best friends! See you later."

I waved to her as she skipped down the driveway, my grin never dropping from my face. I had made my first friend and I'd only been here an hour. At this rate, I'd have a posse by breakfast.

However, the wide smile on my face didn't last long. As soon I saw a police cruiser pull into the driveway, my smile fell. I watched anxiously as Alice chatted with Charlie through his cruiser window, often turning to grin at me. I wished desperately that Emmett were here. My heart began racing faster and faster, my palms started sweating, and I was afraid I was going to pass out when Charlie Swan stepped out of the cruiser and looked at me.

Holy Shit.


	4. Heat Coursing, Cold Dancing

Author's Note: _I'm so sorry for updating so late. I originally planned on updating Friday but there was a huge snowstorm in my area and I didn't get the chance to finish the chapter. But here it is now!_

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :)_

Chapter 4: Heat Coursing, Cold Dancing 

[Bella's POV]

When we first left Forks and moved to Phoenix, I was a little thrilled and a lot confused. I didn't understand why we were leaving my dad and brother. I didn't understand why we left the constant wetness to live in the dry suburbs. I asked Renée where "daddy and Emmy-bear" were when we moved into our new home. She told me, "Daddy and Emmett couldn't come with us to Phoenix. They like the rain, sweetie, and we like the sun. Don't we, honey?"

To be honest…I never liked the rain too much and as I got older, I realized why. I was a fire kind of girl and water just blew me out. Water was my weakness, the element that was stronger than me.

It was also a silly reason to not live with the other half of our family but the little girl I was accepted it. It was good enough of a reason for a little kid. Now that I'm older…I understand that Renée was hiding the real reason and if it was bad enough to be hidden from a little kid then it probably was serious. To this day, though, I have no idea why we left. So my overactive imagination made up plenty of bizarre reasons during the time I was in the hospital and on the way to Forks. One reason I keep getting stuck on is that Charlie didn't like us; he didn't want us around.

However, when Charlie Swan stepped out of the cruiser and looked at me, I knew straight away that I was wrong. Dead wrong.

Charlie is a simple yet handsome man. I could see why my mom loved him at some point, enough to get married and have two kids. We share the same hair and eye colour, chocolate brown, and I know that he isn't big on dancing, just like me. He's not clumsy, like me, but he's also got a left foot. He's quiet, from what Renée has told me. He also a very respected member of the Forks community since he's the chief of police.

When he looked at me it felt like I was looking back in time. Memories of playing in the yard and going fishing together rushed through my head all at once. I remembered building snow forts with him and Emmett, while in the summer we built forts, out of blankets and pillows, in our living room. My heart told me that a man who did all that with me couldn't possibly hate me. Besides, his eyes were gentle and I swore I saw long-awaited happiness in them.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but giving him a small smile back. He was my father, after all.

"Isabella," he greeted when he got to the porch. He held his arms open nervously, as if unsure I would give him a hug. I couldn't deny him a chance to hug his only daughter so I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's Bella, dad," I told him softly in his ear, testing out the term 'dad'.

"Bella," he said as he pulled away. "How was the flight?"

"It was okay. Unexciting but I think that's a good thing."

"I hope Emmett didn't bother you too much on the way here. He's a handful, that boy."

"Emmett's great," I assured him. "He couldn't bother me if he tried."

Charlie smiled and ushered me into the house.

"Emmett called to say that he would be home in five," he told me as he hung up his gun. "How about we order pizza? The fridge is pretty empty. We usually eat out at the lodge."

"Burgers and fries?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "That's not healthy at all."

Charlie shrugged sheepishly and admitted, "We can't really cook. We're sort of a hazard in the kitchen."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then. I'll take over the kitchen from now on," I announced with a sense of relief. I had a way of earning my keep here. I didn't want to be like the daughter he just paid for and lived in his house. I wanted a way to pay for my disruptive presence. It wasn't easy for a single father to care for a teenage daughter, especially with a teenage son.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I won't have to take all the fish up to the Cullen's to be cooked," Charlie confessed awkwardly with a slight pink tinge in his cheeks. "How about you take over the kitchen from tomorrow onwards? You're probably exhausted from the flight."

I nodded because, honestly, I was pretty wiped out. Plane rides were never a favourite of mine. I usually fidgeted myself silly as all the possible disasters ran through my mind. I was forever convinced the plane would crash.

"I'll call and tell Emmett to pick up the pizza on the way," Charlie informed me. "Why don't you pull out a couple plates?"

I nodded and headed over to the kitchen. Behind me, I could hear Charlie talking to Emmett on the phone.

Emmett came back in twenty minutes, looking possibly elated as he steered me into the confines of the kitchen and pulled out two packs of Oreos from behind his back. He smiled at me mischievously and handed me one.

"You remembered," I said softly, touched that he still knew that I loved Oreos.

"Remember, I used to sneak these into the house for us to share back when we were kids," he told me eagerly.

"You used to get us in so much trouble when mom saw mess all over our faces and clothes," I mused.

"It was worth the smiles you gave me afterwards." he shrugged nonchalantly but I saw the tender look in his eyes.

When Charlie called us out to the living room, I gave Emmett a tight hug and a wide smile before following him out of the kitchen. I giggled when I saw how he skipped told the living room. This boy seriously needed more hugs. He was so sensitive to one.

Charlie and Emmett had a football game on the wide flat screen and a drink each. Charlie had a beer while Emmett and I sipped on orange crush. Dinner was loud as they kept a constant stream of commentary to go with the game. During commercials Emmett asked me more questions and Charlie listened closely, while pretending to be paying attention to the screen. Around nine, I called it a night and headed upstairs. My mind was stuck on the look on Emmett's face when I hugged him goodnight. My older brother was seriously too happy about my presence.

It was tough going to sleep because I was in a new bed, in a new place. Emmett snored in the room next door, shaking the house, but my mind never rested. I was thinking over the events of the day and how they were as different from my expectations as could be. I tossed and turned in bed, throwing my blanket to the floor and eventually stripping just to shorts and a tank. My cotton pyjamas lay on the floor discarded. Eventually, I got up and cranked the window open. It was hard since it hadn't been opened in years but a lot of pushing and cursing helped.

I lay in bed for another half hour, letting the cold breeze dance over my sweltering skin. The heat in my body had reached a point where it was intolerable. I was sweating and running a temperature that should've landed me in the hospital. The wind from the window wasn't enough and I even tried washing my face with cold water. I couldn't run a shower in fear of waking up Charlie and Emmett.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I threw on a Hollister pullover hoodie but didn't change out of my basketball shorts. I crept out of my room, tiptoeing as quietly as I could, and down the stairs. I grabbed the keys that hung in the foyer and slipped out of the house. I locked the door behind me and headed down the porch. The cold wind was a relief against my hot skin but it didn't make me shiver. I didn't feel cold at all, the fire in my veins protecting me from low temperatures. I knew it wouldn't last though. The moment I played around with fire a bit, my body temperature would go down and I would freeze on my way back to the house. I didn't worry about that now though .I would deal with the problem when it came. This was a very bad habit of mine. I didn't like dealing with problems until later and it was an emergency. It also meant that procrastinating helped me do better since I worked best under pressure.

I had no idea where I was going, just walking where my legs took me. I didn't remember much of Forks except for faint memories I had. I knew there was a park near by but I didn't know which way it was. I blindly stumbled under the weak streetlights, believing that nothing really happened in Forks so I was safe. It was a small town and my slightest whisper would reach every inhabitant.

I think I had been walking around for about ten minutes when I spotted a familiar formation of trees. The entrance of the park was guarded by three pine trees huddled together in the cold. I grinned at the sight but winced when the wind hit my teeth – which were not protected by heat and quite sensitive to the cold.

The park was empty save for a few crickets that chirped in my arrival. There was a single lamppost I saw, my confidence wavering slighting in the cover of darkness. I headed straight for the swings and sat down on the middle one. Gently pushing the swing back and forth with my feet, I raised a hand in front of me. Mimicking the action I made when Alice came by today, I lit a small flame onto the palm of my hand. This time it didn't purr or rub against my fingers, instead choosing to vibrate angrily. It was still upset at my earlier dismissal of it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly. "Please don't be mad."

It grew hotter, tickling my skin, and I let out a sigh. "Look, I couldn't let Alice see. I can't let her think I'm a freak. She's my first new friend here and I don't want to screw things up with my only friend. When school starts I'm going to need someone to sit with. I'm pretty sure Emmett doesn't want his baby sister following him around in front of all his friends. This is so sil - ."

_Snap_.

My head shot up and my eyes narrowed as I scanned the area of the park. Someone was here. I contemplated between keeping the flame or willing it away. If the intruder was an innocent citizen of Forks then I was screwed but if it was a criminal then I needed a way to protect myself.

"Who's there?" I called out and almost instantly I saw an outline of somebody approaching from the entrance of the park. I couldn't see who it was since there was no light near them. As the got nearer, I yelled, "Are you a rapist? Because if you are then I'm warning you. I'm armed and dangerous."

_Crack_.

I squinted my eyes, as the stranger got near the lamppost, eager to see who it was. However, just before they stepped into the light, a strong gust of wind pushed around me and topped me over backwards. My heart began to race as I panicked. I was in the perfect position for the killer to get me and I couldn't even defend myself. I couldn't even see the killer approaching.

I tried to get up but legs were high up in the air and tangled into the seat of the swing. As I struggled, I realized that I could feel somebody's presence behind me. With dread replacing the fire that coursed through my veins, I looked straight up but I didn't see the sky.

_Damn, those are some pretty emerald eyes for a killer_.


	5. Insanely Beautiful Jerk

Author's Note: _I hope you guys like the chapter. I know it's a little short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I will most likely be updating 'Lose Yourself' this weekend and if I don't, I definitely will sometime this week. Though sometime this weekend is the best guess so hold on tight._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :)_

Chapter 5: Insanely Beautiful Jerk 

[Bella's POV]

I didn't realize I was gaping with my mouth open until he raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you fucking disabled?"

I gasped and continued to stare at him, not understanding what he was saying.

"Are – you – deaf?" He pronounced each word slowly as if talking to a small child.

I finally got what he trying to say and, instantly, my temper flared. I glared at his conceited smirk and snapped, "Can you move so I can get up?"

His face disappeared and, with a groan, I struggled to get up. When I was finally upright, I brushed away sand off of my hoodie and bare legs. Blushing when I caught him staring at my legs, I asked suspiciously, "Are you a killer?"

His eyes snapped back to my face and he snorted.

"Yeah, I'm going to cut your body up into itty-bitty pieces and throw them into the river," he said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

I ignored his sarcasm and took a moment to take a good look at him. He was tall, my head only coming up to his chest, and muscular. He wasn't over-the-top packed like Emmett, instead toned but still lean. His messy hair was an odd yet pretty bronze colour and I had to fight the sudden urge to run my fingers through it. Blushing again, I almost swooned when I noticed how chiseled his jaw was. High cheekbones, rosy lips, and startling emerald eyes…yeah, this boy was gorgeous. Standing there in his sweatpants and hoodie, he could be a male model for insanely beautiful jerks.

"Like what you see?"

I looked away, flushed, but when I caught sight of his smirk, I snapped, "Hardly. Too bad I can't see past your huge ego."

"Yeah, I can see the disappointment in your face. Maybe you should see an optometrist," he suggested patronizingly.

"No thanks. I'll pass," I replied coldly.

He shrugged and said, "Suit yourself. Your loss."

"Hardly," I repeated and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Aw. Look how tiny your dictionary is," he sneered. "A five year old knows more words than you."

"Are you trying to imply that you know more words than me? I really doubt it," I snapped.

"Bad coordination, bad hearing, bad comebacks, and now bad sense of judgment. Wow. You're really the package, aren't you?" He let out a low whistle and I swear my hands itched to smack that smirk off his face.

"At least I don't have an ego the size of Alaska!"

"Well, your bitchiness would beat me there, Princess."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Whose got the small dictionary now?"

"What can I say? If the shoe fits then why look for another," he replied sardonically.

"Ugh!" I huffed and threw my hands in the air. "Don't you ever shut up?"

"Don't you ever stop being so annoying?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You are so infuriating!" I cried and fell back onto the swing. "Just go away."

"Why don't you?"

"I came here first," I spat.

"To Forks? Nope." He popped the 'p' and grinned at me. Momentarily, I was stunned by how beautiful his smile was but I quickly snapped out of it when he said, "I've never seen you before. I think I would've known if my town had such a bitch. You new?"

"No, I've been living in the park since I was a kid," I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I can see how you'd fit in with the fucking hobos," he replied smoothly, appraisingly my attire.

I frowned and looked down at my clothes. I didn't see how I looked like the street folk to him and I didn't like it. When I looked back at him, an emotion flashed in his eyes but it was quickly replaced by ice, once again.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" I asked, annoyed by his presence.

"Just came to see your home." He grinned and spread his arms out wide, gesturing to the dark and empty park.

"Funny little thing, aren't you?" I sneered but to my surprise he just leaned forward, inches away from my face. My eyes fluttered close when his cool and minty breath danced over my skin.

"Oh I assure you, Princess. There's nothing little about me," he whispered in a honey-like voice.

My eyes snapped open and I blushed when he pulled back to wink at me.

"I bet your jealous that'll you'll never get to find out just how big I am," he gloated. "Sorry Princess but you're not my type."

"Why you little – ugh!" I shouted angrily. "Who do you think you are just walking over here and acting like a bipolar chick? Seriously, dude. Maybe all the girls in Forks are after you but I'm not one of them. I don't care how handsome you are. I hate you."

He looked surprised for a few seconds and then he said with a smirk, "You think I'm handsome? I just turn your buttons, don't I? I wouldn't be surprised if you came here to spend some time with me. Couldn't resist, could you?"

"You are so full of yourself! Did you not hear what I said? I – hate – you!" I spat out every word with as much venom as I could. "I wouldn't like you even if you were the last person on Earth."

"The feeling is mutual," he replied coldly and crossed his arms over his chest. "So why are you here then?"

"None of your business," I snapped at him.

"Au contraire, Princess. I happen to come here every fucking night so technically you're the intruder."

"Good to know. Now I know where not to go," I retorted and got up from the swing.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Home," I said shortly and started to walk away.

"Aren't you already there?" he called after me.

I just flipped him the bird and kept on walking. I was fuming when he called out, "Nice ass, Princess, but I'm still not into you."

The walk home was quick as I spent most of it cursing insanely beautiful jerks under my breath. I hated this jerk and I hoped with all my heart that I wouldn't have to see him again in the next two years I would be here. If the rest of Forks was anything like him then I dreaded being here. I was just here for two years before I left this cold, wet town. I really didn't need an arrogant jerk ruining any memory I would have of this place.

"Calm down, Bella," I told myself. "This will probably be the last time you'll ever see him."

I was surprised to see the lights of the house on. I gulped when I realized just how much trouble I was in. They probably thought I stole their money and made a runner. It was with a heavy heart and much guilt that I crossed the porch to the front door. I let out a deep sigh before reaching for the doorknob. Before I could turn it, though, it opened and I cringed at the large, manly figure before me.

_Oh boy, I'm in so much trouble_.


	6. Destiny

Author's Note: _I hope you guys like the chapter. I tried to make it longer than the others but I failed. I originally planned to stop it right after he sat down for dinner but I continued thinking about just how amazing the response for the last chapter was. You guys just amazed me will all the reviews. I do love reviews. Very much. _

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :)_

Chapter 6: Destiny 

[Bella's POV]

The pie Alice and her mother had made was absolutely delicious so if I wanted to even compare, I would have to work hard. I wanted to give the Cullens a good impression so now here I was, in the kitchen, with a bewildered Emmett. He had insisted on helping me out and after much pouting and pleading, I concurred.

"So what are we making again?" he asked, again, when he saw the cinnamon.

"Cinnamon rolls," I told him, again.

Emmett wasn't the best help in the kitchen since he had absolutely no idea what he was doing but he was great company. He told jokes and entertained me with his screw ups while making the cream cheese. I figured that if he hadn't helped, I would've been done faster but it was that fact that he wanted to help me and "bond" – as he called it – that mattered. In the short hours I had come to know him, I loved Emmett. He was the older brother I had always – secretly – wanted. Back in Phoenix, Jasper was like my older brother but now it felt like he was the one filling in Emmett's absence from my life. Not the other way around.

Rosalie called me just after breakfast and I told her of everything that had happened so far. She laughed her ass off at my encounter with the park boy and said, "Only you, Bella. Only you would end up in a situation like that."

"I know. Things like this always seem to happen to me," I told her with a sigh. "I'm never going back to that park."

"Gosh. Forks seems fun. How are Emmett and Charlie? I hope they aren't too mad about last night."

"Nah. They were really worried but that was just about it. Charlie gave me a couple bottles of pepper spray and Emmett just told me to take him next time I wanted to stretch my legs," I told her with a roll of my eyes, even though she couldn't see it. "But they're really nice, Rose. I just love Emmett. He's really awesome and like a teddy bear. A huge teddy bear. Charlie is great too. I was pretty worried about him not liking me and everything but now that just seems silly. I think he loves me. I think they both do."

"That's family for you Bells. It's great that you've found such a loving home. You deserve it. I do wish that you could've lived with us but who knows, maybe Forks is your destiny. Your gift from fate for dealing with so much," Rosalie said quietly and with much hope in her voice.

"Thanks Rosalie. But I'm leaving after high school. Remember our plans? We're going to go to the same universities. The three musketeers have to stick together."

"That we do. We won't let a little thing such as you being in a completely different state as the two of us stop our destiny," Rosalie agreed but then she took on a subdued tone. "You better not hold yourself back in Forks just because we've planned our escape to university. You may be leaving Forks after graduation but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy and live your life there. I know you, Bella. That's exactly the kind of stunt you would try to pull. So, seriously, be a little selfish for once and live."

I snorted at how philosophical Rosalie was being today but I knew she meant well. Rosalie was like a mother hen sometimes. She may be a badass chick but she had a soft side to her. A caring and nurturing soft side.

"You've got to help me out. What can I make so the Cullens will like me?" I whined. "I don't want them hating me. Alice is Emmett's best friend and both families have a lot of get-togethers. In fact, Forks has quite a lot of barbeques and parties for a town so submerged in overcast weather."

"Pie?"

"Seriously, Rose? No way. It's so stereotypical and white picket fence. Besides, Alice already brought me pie. I don't want to copy her, especially when there's no way I can even compare to hers. It was awesome."

"Um, how about cookies? Wait, no. That's so simple and cheap. Uh, cake? But it's not a party so that's weird too. Wait! I got it. Cinnamon rolls."

I snickered at how proud Rosalie sounded of her suggestion. Though, she had every right to be. Cinnamon rolls were a great idea.

"With homemade cream cheese. Thanks a lot Rosalie," I said with relief. I had been racking my brain ever since I got up. "Hey, where's Jasper?"

"No idea. I think he's meeting up with some chick. Come Friday night and he'll be all mopey again."

Right. I had almost forgotten. It was Jasper's tradition. Find some new girl in the week and go out with her on Friday. It was his hopeless dream to find his soul mate and nothing ever brought him down. He never gave up.

At precisely six thirty, I was standing between Charlie and Emmett on the front porch of the Cullens. I kept biting my lip from nerves but it wasn't even my fault. The Cullens didn't live in a house. Nope. They lived in a mansion. A big, white mansion. The lawn was huge and immaculate; flowers of colorful variety decorated it along with a couple of huge trees. I was impressed. Very impressed.

The door opened to reveal a delicate woman with a warm smile. Caramel curls rested over her shoulders and piercing green eyes appraised me. Before I could say anything though, the tray of cinnamon rolls was out of my hands and the woman pulled me into a hug. She smelled nice. Like apples and cinnamon. I inhaled deeply and hugged her back, her arms warm and loving.

"Oh Bella dear. It's been so long since I last saw you. You've grown into a fine young lady," she gushed in honey-like tones.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," I replied softly when she pulled back.

"Call me Esme, sweetie. Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law."

"Thank you, Esme."

"Is this the beautiful Bella?

I looked past Esme to see a gorgeous blond man coming towards us. He flashed me his pearly whites and I blushed.

"Hello Mr. Cullen," I said shyly. I could hear Emmett snickering behind me.

"It's Carlisle to you Bella," he told me, pulling me into a hug. "Last I saw you, you only came up to my knees."

"Bella!"

I looked away from his sparkling blue eyes and into the emerald ones of Alice. She came bounding down the spiral staircase and pulled me into a tight hug. Clearly, hugging was a family thing.

"Hey Alice," I said with a giggle.

"I just love your dress. It's so cute," she squealed as she checked me over.

"Is it Alice approved?" I teased. Emmett had told me about Alice's obsession with fashion and shopping. It was her life. Most of them couldn't leave the house if she didn't approve their outfits.

"Definitely." She giggled and pulled me along with her to the heart of the house. "Come on."

She showed me the kitchen and the living room, telling me that she would give me an official tour of the entire house after dinner. Both rooms were absolutely gorgeous. The kitchen gleamed and sparkled with its granite counter tops, marble tiles, and professional appliances. The living room was warm and cozy, with it's crackling fireplace and homely paintings. I was in love with this house. If the kitchen and living room were like this then how would the rest of the house be? I could only imagine.

Then I realized that Emmett was missing. Charlie and Alice's parents had followed us in to the living room.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, confused.

"Oh he's upstairs with Edward."

"Edward?"

"My brother. I think they have a Mario Kart rain check they want to cash in."

"How often do they hang out?" I wondered curiously.

"Pretty much everyday. We're all pretty close," she told me.

Apparently, it was pre-dinner tradition to sit down and talk in the living room. I found it to be quite comforting. The adults talked and laughed out their own matters while Alice and I chatted by the fireplace. I loved the warmth and being near fire just felt nice. I was a little confused when Alice pulled me over the fireplace and said, "I thought you'd like this spot the best." But I brushed it off.

After about an hour of socializing, Esme called us into the dining room. She had dinner set on the table and I realized guiltily that I should've helped her set it up. It must've taken her ages to bring everything to the table.

I settled down between Alice and Charlie, who I really needed to spend more time with. Ever since I'd gotten here, I'd been busy with everyone but Charlie. I felt bad but I promised myself I would change that.

"Where are the boys?" Carlisle wondered suddenly, noticing the empty chairs.

"I called them over the intercom, dear. They should be along any second now," Esme said, as Carlisle placed his hand over hers on the table.

Soon enough, I could hear two sets of heavy footfalls coming down the stairs and Emmett walked in.

"Man, that smells good!" he exclaimed, sitting down across from Charlie.

I was so focused on him that I didn't notice another boy take a seat across from me and say, "Looks good, ma."

I looked across the same time he did and we froze.

"You?" I shrieked in surprised.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he spat angrily.

"Edward!" Esme admonished. "Language."

It took me a few seconds to realize the she was talking to _him_.

"You're Edward?" I gasped.

"In the flesh, Isabella," he sneered.

"You two know each other?" Alice asked, her nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Unfortunately," Edward mumbled.

"Very unfortunately," I added.

"When did you guys meet? I've been with Bella all day yesterday and today," Emmett protested.

"You never told me you met him!" Alice cried and pouted. "I thought we were best friends."

I tried to explain but Edward snorted and said, "Best friends? With her? What the hell?"

"Shut up, Edward!" Alice said but he just chuckled.

"Come on children. Settle down," Esme said and turned to me after giving Edward a pointed look. "Why don't you tell us about yourself, Bella? How old are you?"

"Like we care," Edward muttered under his breath and I sent him a glare. Emmett chuckled.

"Sixteen."

Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie exchanged looks while Emmett coughed.

"What?" I wondered.

"Nothing, sweetie. So you're a junior in the fall, just like Alice."

I nodded.

"What are your hobbies?" Carlisle asked gently. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well I like to read and I usually just hang out with Rosalie and Jasper. We do some pretty vague stuff. Anything from slumber parties to browsing the mall," I said while trying to ignore Edward's stare.

"Who are Rosalie and Jasper?" Alice asked curiously.

"My best friends that I left back in Phoenix. We've been best friends since elementary school when I married Jasper at lunch. Rosalie, his sister, got pretty mad and she came over to beat the hell out of me. She punched me and stepped on the ring pop Jasper gave me. We've been best friends ever since," I told them with a smile. "She still owes me a ring pop."

"Oh. Is Jasper your boyfriend?" Esme asked softly, exchanging another look with the adults. Even Emmett, Edward, and Alice had weird looks on their faces.

"Oh no. Definitely not. He's like my brother. We're just best friends," I explained. "All three of us are. We always say how our destinies are intertwined and stuff. We've got our entire future planned. The three of us are going to go to the same university in New York and we're all going to plan each other's weddings. Sorry. I'm rambling, aren't I?"

I caught sight of everyone's pale faces, well except for Edward, who was smirking.

"What?"

"You're leaving Forks after graduation?" Emmett whispered with a frown.

I nodded and realized that he was probably upset about me leaving him. Why the others were freaked out, I didn't know.

"Yeah. I have to Emmett. It's my destiny, remember? Rose, Jasper, and I? What about you? Don't you have dreams about other places?" I asked with a shrug.

Everyone was silent. I swear you could've heard a pin drop.

Emmett shook his head slowly and said, "I can't leave Forks, Bella."

"Neither of us can," Alice chimed in.

"Forks is our destiny," Emmett added sadly.

"You guys aren't serious, are you?" I chuckled. "Forks? This wet, cloudy place?"

They nodded.

"Well good for you, I guess. But I'm leaving right after graduation," I said awkwardly.

Esme gave Charlie and look and he nodded. Then, turning to me, she said gravely, "You can't leave Forks, Bella. Forks is your destiny."


	7. The Real Renée

Author's Note: _WOW! The response to the last chapter was amazing! So many reviews! I wasn't planning on updating until a week later but your reviews just inspired me to update earlier. Thank you guys so much! Let's aim for even more this time! I know eighteen reviews are a lot to beat but please guys! I know you can do it. I believe in you and I believe in 'Fighting Destiny'._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :)_

Chapter 7: The Real Renée 

[Bella's POV]

The tension around the table was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Nobody was smiling. Nobody looked even close to happy or okay. Charlie was staring down into his plate with remorse written all over his plate. He wasn't eating. Nobody was. Carlisle and Esme were gripping their hands tightly, their bones whitening against the pallor of their skin. Emmett and Alice looked ashen, with similar miserable frowns and glassy eyes. I could swear though I saw a glint of anger in Emmett's, though I could've been seeing things. Even Edward wasn't smirking. He was watching me with a strange look on his beautiful face that I couldn't decipher. I stared back, trying to comprehend his expression, along with everyone's abrupt change in mood.

I didn't understand. Not one bit. Was Esme on crack? What was going on? I had to admit; some people are a little obsessed, even crazy, when it comes to fate and destiny. Sometimes, even Rosalie goes off on lengthy tangents about the unknown future and what was planned for us, something her mother believed in greatly. Lillian Hale was a huge believer in fate and destiny. She believed that everyone had a destiny they were to fulfill and she was serious about it. Apparently, she grew up in a household – no, scratch that – a community where everyone believed in it. There were legends and myths; rituals and traditions; beliefs and faith that centered on fate. One's destiny was the essence of their culture and their ancestors. Jasper took on after Lillian Hale, as he greatly believed in his soul mate. Yes, soul mates were another huge part of their lifestyle. The Hales came from a community where soul mates were a norm and the notion was greatly respected. Lillian Hale told us many stories about her friends and family finding their own soul mates. She claimed she even found hers but she left him and came to Phoenix. Rosalie, Jasper, and I always wondered why they'd left their hometown of Denali, Alaska. They had left when Rosalie and Jasper were very young, never looking back. Lillian Hale never said why they moved to Phoenix but I do know that they ran in the dead of the night. Just like my mother and I. My mother always became strange when I ever mentioned soul mates or destiny. She'd get stiff as a board and a faraway look in her eyes. Then, she'd leave the house and come back hours later with a new boyfriend. After Phil came along, she would break down into tears at the mention of those catalytic notions and I would leave her to cry in Phil's arms with guilt weighing down my heart. I knew better than to mention those words in my mother's presence but sometimes I slipped up. They would come tumbling over my lips without a moments notice and immediately Renée would go into her strange state. So by the age of sixteen, I was well versed when it came to fate. Yes, I rolled my eyes at it with Rosalie, while Jasper watched us with disappointment, but a small part of me believed in it. I always wondered what my fate was. No, I didn't believe that fate was pre-decided. Maybe it was, who knows, but I do know one thing…I would write my own destiny. I was going to choose my fate and live my life the way I wanted to. I had already decided my fate and now I was going to live it. Rosalie, Jasper, and I were going to live it.

"Um…you guys are some big believers of fate, aren't you? That's cool. Mrs. Hale was like that too and so is Jasper. To each their own, right?" I tried to play the awkwardness off with nonchalance.

"Don't you believe in destiny?" Alice asked disbelievingly.

I shook my head and said, "I do, but not the way most people do. I don't believe that my destiny is already decided for me. I decide my own fate. I choose my own destiny. My own future."

Edward let out a sudden snort and scoffed, "That's ridiculous. That's not destiny. Destiny can't be decided or picked. Your destiny is predetermined no matter what you do. Did you hit your head in the sand?"

I glared at him, the mention of the park incident still very fresh in my mind. "Destiny isn't always predetermined. Who decides one's destiny? God? I'm not religious. Neither my mother nor the Hales ever went to church. I don't have a god or anything of the such that I follow. There's no one to decide anyone's destiny."

"But there is," Alice piped up. "Not god per se but a higher entity. Someone writes our destinies and chooses our soul mates."

"Soul mates? You too?" I groaned and shook my head. "There's no proof of soul mates."

"There is," Emmett added and everyone nodded in agreement. "Everyone has a soul mate. Their other half that they're destined to find and spend their lifetime with. You're not complete without your other half."

"Where's the proof?" I asked stubbornly.

"All around you," Esme said softly. "Many people in Forks have already found their soul mates. Carlisle is my soul mate. Renée was your father's."

"No!" I said forcefully. "Mom can't have been Charlie's soul mate. She left him."

Suddenly, Charlie pushed his chair back and choked out in a strangled voice, "Excuse me."

I watched him hurry out of the room with regret and when I looked back at the table, everyone looked apprehensive.

"Good going, Isabella," Edward muttered.

"Shut up," I mumbled back and looked down at my lap. "I – I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that if mom left him then she couldn't have loved him that much. I don't doubt Charlie's love for my mother but my mother loved Phil."

Esme shook her head and said, "Your mother loved Charlie very much. Even after she left, she continued to love him."

I looked up at her and said bitterly, "No offense but how would you know?"

Esme gave me a soft smile. "Believe it or not but your mother and I kept in touch until very recently. We were the best of friends in Forks and even though I didn't approve of her decision to leave, I supported her. I was there when she packed your stuff and I helped her acquire tickets for Phoenix. Your mother loved Charlie until the moment she died."

I gaped at this piece of information.

"My mother never mentioned you," I pointed out. "Even so, she loved Phil more. She married him."

"Yes, she loved Phil but it was never as much as she loved Charlie. Charlie was her first love and her soul mate. Phil was a man who was able to cure her heart of a little of the agonizing heartache. She wanted you to have a father and Phil was a great man. But he was never Charlie."

My heart thudded loudly at her words. My heart told me that she was right but my mind was relentless. I refused to see my mother in a negative light. I didn't want to see a part of her that I'd never known. I was afraid that she wouldn't be my mother anymore. My mother wasn't anything that Esme said she was. I knew my mother and she wasn't this.

"You're lying!" I shrieked. "My mother loved Phil! She told me so! She wouldn't lie to me!"

"Bella, there is much your mother didn't tell you. This was one of those things she never mentioned to you because she didn't want to hurt you."

I shook my head and tears began to obscure my eyes.

"No. No. No," I chanted with every shake of my head. "You're lying. Stop it! Stop lying!"

I could feel my skin heating up and my palms tingled, threatening to catch fire. I was moments away from breaking down and I didn't want to Cullens to see. My fire controlling ability was for my eyes and knowledge only. They'd have me admitted into the hospital if they knew what I could do.

"Excuse me," I cried and stumbled out of my chair. As I ran from the room, I could hear voices calling out behind me, screaming my name. I ignored them, hurling myself down the hallway and out the front door.

The cool night air hit me like a brick wall but it did nothing to sooth the heat prickling every inch of my skin. My heart was beating rapidly and could be heard in the dead of the night. The lights shining from the large and plenty windows of the Cullen mansion illuminated my running figure. I sprinted down the lawn, to a group of shrubs. My stomach lurched and I bent over, expelling the measly contents of it.

Acid burned my throat and my stomach ached. I lifted my hands off my thighs to reveal to scorched handprints in the fabric of my dress. A strong breeze blew around my, ruffling the burnt fabric. Wiping my mouth, I backed away until I hit something big and hard.

Confused, I turned around and found myself face to face with a very defined chest. Fear began to course through my veins as I looked up and met a very green and angry gaze.

"What the hell was that?" He spat out the words as if they were some vile things he'd been trying to rid himself of.

"W- what do you mean?" I asked, not understanding exactly what part of this horrendous dinner and my escape he was talking about.

"Back there. At the dinner table," he clarified through clenched teeth.

"You were there. You saw what happened."

"What I saw was a stupid, naïve girl spit out cruel lies and hurt just about everyone else there," he said loudly and the wind picked up. "You father is in the bathroom, grieving his dead soul mate. Yes, I said soul mate." He raised his eyebrows when I opened my mouth and I quickly shut it. "Your brother and Alice are worried sick about you. My mother is crying in my father's arms because she's afraid of hurting you by telling you things your mother hid from you. Wrongly."

"You don't know anything about my mother! You don't have any right to say that about her," I screamed, more tears starting to make an appearance. I had to fight to be heard over the howling wind.

"I know more about your mother than you do! You know Renée Dwyer. I know Renée fucking Swan. I know about her fucking childhood and who she really was. You know nothing about anything. I know what she took you away from and I know how fucking wrong it was," he yelled back, taking a step forward. "Look at yourself now! You know nothing about Forks and the fucking life you were meant to live. You know nothing about our lifestyle and the things that happen to us. You come here pretending that everything is perfectly fine and that you'll be out of here soon. So listen the fuck up, Princess. You'll never be out of here! Understand? You were meant to grow up here and live here. You were meant to learn about our rituals and be one of us. But no! Your selfish mother left because she was scared of the truth and she took you down with her. Her selfish actions are the reason you know nothing right now."

"Then tell me!" I shouted angrily. "Tell me if you know so much!"

"Fine! You want to know the truth?" His emerald eyes were brimmed with ire and the wind was as loud as ever.

"Yes! I want to know the goddamn truth!"

"The truth is that - !"

"Edward!"

The wind suddenly stopped and we both turned to face the lit porch.


	8. Empty Threats

Author's Note: _Wow, guys. That was a really quick response. Eighteen reviews in a day! We did manage to beat eighteen reviews – by one – but that's still great. Can we aim for more this time? I just love hearing your thoughts on my chapters. Do review, even if it's to criticize or to just mention the update. I know you can do it. I believe in you and I believe in 'Fighting Destiny'._

_I'm looking for a banner artist so if anyone has an idea of who I can contact or are willing to do it themselves, please do let me know._

_I'm thinking of starting a blog but I don't know if I should. What do you guys think?_

_Follow me on twitter ShagunChhikara_

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :)_

_**Anna: I just loved your review. I listened to the song and you were definitely right. The song fits in perfectly with the story. I wish I could've contacted you by PM or something because I sort of had a proposal for you. If there is any way I can contact you, please let me know in another review – a pm would be better. If there isn't, still let me know so I can figure something out.**_

Chapter 8: Empty Threats 

[Bella's POV]

Alice stood on the porch with her hands on her hips and her eyes blazing with anger. In that instance, they looked so much like Edward's that I was blown away and had to fight back a shiver. She was staring at Edward and they seemed to be having a showdown of sorts. Finally, after what felt like an eternity but probably was a minute, Alice broke their gaze. She looked at me and, in response, her posture softened.

"I'm sorry Bella, but it isn't our place to tell you the truth. The job lies with Charlie and Carlisle. Carlisle is the leader of sorts around here so he has to be the one to introduce you. Of course, there hasn't been a case like yours before so you really are the first to get an introduction to our life," she said sympathetically. "Charlie is your guardian so he must be present. I'm sure you'd feel more comfortable knowing that he's going to be there."

Quite the contrary, actually, I didn't feel okay being in Charlie's presence with the act of making him cry on my conscious. However, the urge to know the truth was stronger than my guilt so I nodded.

"Come on inside. Everyone is settled in the living room."

I made to follow her inside but I was stopped on the porch but Edward grabbing my arm and jerking me around.

"Ow!" I cried as he squeezed my arm tightly. Boy, was he strong.

I made the mistake of looking up into his eyes and cringed at the hate I saw flaring inside of his dark irises. I was beginning to think that the feeling was mutual.

"Listen up, Isabella," he sneered. "I can't keep my family away from you and as much as I wish you weren't here, you are. So stay away from Alice. She's a sweet girl who doesn't need selfish people like you in her life."

I gaped at him in shock before pulling myself together and glaring back.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I snapped.

"Au contraire, Isabella." He smirked down at me with malice dripping from his lips. "I'm the next leader so I actually can."

"Next leader? What are you? The mayor?" I scoffed in disgust.

"I'm the man who has the power to exile you from Forks. I can keep you from seeing Emmett and Charlie ever again. I can order Charlie to give up his parental rights to you and then you'll just be flung into the foster care system. I can do that and I will if you give me a reason to."

I snorted at his words but on the inside I was actually shivering. His words sounded promising and from what I knew of this jerk, he was capable of doing anything. Though, whether he had the power to actually do anything, I didn't know.

"Yeah right. I wasn't born yesterday. You can't order my family or me to do anything! It's a free country." Now I was the one smirking at him.

"Fine. Have it your way. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't," I replied coolly and tried to pull my arm out of his grasp. "Let go!"

"I wasn't finished," he said snidely.

"I don't care," I snarled.

"Quiet Isabella," he scolded me. "I just wanted to make sure we're clear about one thing."

"What?" I barked out.

"Stay the fuck away from me," he said slowly, pronouncing each word with a smirk.

"I plan to," I retorted coldly. Did he really think I liked being in his unholy presence? "With much pleasure."

"I'm serious. Stay away from my family and stay away from me. We don't need girls like you worming their way into our lives. We don't need another Renée."

I stared at him for a full minute before stomping on his foot…hard. He wasn't expecting it and let go of my arm, though I suspected it was more out of surprise than pain.

"I just want to make one thing clear too," I said in a sarcastically sweet voice though I was glaring daggers at him. "Stay away from me and shut up about my mom. I swear to god, you'll regret it."

I turned back around and my hand had just closed around the doorknob when his voice called out behind me.

"What the fuck will you do? Trip over me? Throw up on me? Burn me at stake?"

I froze, my blood going icy at his words. _Burn me at stake?_ It was such a random yet ironic remark. There was no way he could know but this couldn't just be a coincidence. His phrases didn't make sense together unless they were propositioned as a personal taunt. But there was no way he could know? Was there?

I shook off his remark and headed inside. When I walked into the living room, I was still a little suspicious and slightly freaked out. Though, the sight of a red-eyed Esme stopped my dubious emotions on the spot, instead making room for a flood of guilt. Alice and Emmett looked up from their place around Esme and gave me small, worried smiles. I didn't deserve their smiles but I felt even worse when Esme smiled at me. She might as well have punched me in the stomach.

"They're waiting for you in Carlisle's study," Alice answered my unasked question when I noticed the absences of our fathers. "Second floor, first door on your right."

I nodded and headed back down the hallway. I took my time on the stairs, nervous about what I was going to hear and ashamed of seeing their disappointed looks when they realized I wasn't a nice, sweet daughter like Alice.

For a moment, Edward's angry face flashed before my eyes but I quickly pushed it away. I didn't need any more ire coursing through my veins. My body was already warmed up from the anger of our previous argument.

I paused before the closed door of Carlisle's study. Taking a deep breath, I knocked twice and, immediately, Carlisle called out, "Come in."

"You can do this Bella," I muttered under my breath. "Don't be afraid. You may be the underdog here but they owe you this information. Don't fret."

My words didn't help much since when I opened the door and came face to face with the two men, I hesitated. Carlisle had gestured for me to take a seat across from him, next to Charlie, but I was afraid. Afraid of the truth.

Charlie, too, had red eyes, making Edward's claims correct, much to my dismay. I couldn't meet them, though, when they appraised me worriedly. Instead, I trained my gaze on Carlisle.

"Alice said you have some information you want to tell me," I said politely, internally cringing at the weakness of my voice.

"You make it sound like I'm a part of the FBI, Bella," Carlisle remarked with a soft chuckle.

"I meant to say that Alice said guys wanted to _introduce_ me to Forks," I corrected, emphasizing the 'introduce'.

Carlisle nodded.

"You see, Bella, the life we live here in Forks is much different than those of others. There are others like us, all around the world, who live our lifestyle and follow our traditions," Carlisle began and paused to let me take in what he said so far. If he did that for everything else he would tell me then we would be here all night.

"I don't know where to start," he confessed with a strange twinkle in his eyes. "I've never had to tell one of our own of us. It's quite a strange experience, I must say."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" I offered.

He nodded and leaned forward on his desk.

"This was a long way back. Centuries ago, these five brothers fell in love with the same woman. A witch to be exact," he paused again, but this time to let me snort.

"Seriously? A witch? I thought this was a history lesson, not creative writing class," I scoffed.

Carlisle gave me a knowing smile and said, "I know you don't believe me but trust me when I say that this is a history lecture. I'm not lying and everything I tell you is the truth. Only the truth."

I seriously considered telling him he was off his rockers and walking out. I wanted to know what was going on and fairytales weren't exactly reassuring. However, there was something about his tone that stopped me. He sounded serious. A little too serious considering he just told me that witches are real.

"Alright. Go on."

"Thank you." He nodded at me and continued, "When the witch chose the youngest brother, the others were much dismayed. Back then, the notion of marrying for love was ridiculous. Especially when it came to women. The other four brothers demanded a compensation for her betrayal - ."

"Betrayal?" I blurted out, confused. "How did she betray them? She chose the man she loved."

"In their eyes, she betrayed them by rejecting them. Each of them believed himself to be a man of the strongest and most intelligent kind. So the demanded a compensation from her. She complied by granting each of them with an affinity," Carlisle explained and paused again. "Do you understand what I'm saying so far?"

I nodded, internally rolling my eyes.

"Continue with the affinity part," I said, with an edge of curiosity in my voice.

"She gave each of them an affinity pertaining to their strongest characteristics. The eldest brother was a very intelligent and levelheaded man, so he got the affinity of air. The second oldest was a very soothing and lax man, who loved to spend his days on the ocean. He was gifted the affinity of water. The third eldest man was quite rash and had a temper, leading to him gaining the affinity of fire. The remaining brother was quite down-to-earth who loved nature. He was presented the affinity of earth."

I listened to Carlisle's story – oops, history lesson – with rapt attention. I had to admit, I was fascinated but still a little confused.

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with me? Or Forks?" I admitted.

"It has everything to do with Forks and it's inhabitants. You see, we are the descendants of the four brothers. Not direct, of course, since they fathered many, many children. Somewhere along the line, the concept of soul mates was introduced to prevent so many children that inherited their affinities but the damage was done. Their descendants are littered all of the world in clans just like ours."

"Wait! Wait!" I interrupted quickly, my mind finally catching up to his words. "What do you mean by 'inherited their affinities'?"

Carlisle smirked; a very familiar trademark of Edward's except it contained not an ounce of malice or anger.

"It means that your little secret isn't much of one."

_Secret? What…oh…Oh! Oh shit!_


	9. Crazy Dreams

Author's Note: _That was amazing guys! I just loved hearing from you. I had hoped to reach the 100 mark but oh well! Can we aim for twenty-five reviews before my next update? I would love that so but no worries. I'm just really happy that will all these amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. I really appreciate your support guys! Really, I do. _

_Well, I've had an exhausting week! Boy, am I glad to see the weekend. Writing is always a great stress-reliever and seeing your responses is like the icing on top…with lots of sprinkles... and love. _

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!_

_**I just really wanted to personally thank our special friend from Poland for the amazing review. This chapter is dedicated to you and I tried my best to make it as long as possible without going insane. Well, I wrote this in one sitting since I was eager to update so it's not actually that long. So sorry but I hope you like it.**_

Chapter 9: Crazy Dreams 

[Bella's POV]

When sunlight streamed through my window the next morning, it was with a dazed sense of relief that I got out of bed. With a soft smile on my face, I padded over to the washroom to get ready for the day. It had all been a dream; a crazy dream caused by all the sugar Emmett had fed me. I had imagined Edward from the park too. There's no way I met some crazy guy in the park and then he somehow…magically…ended up being Alice's of brother. Speaking of Alice, tonight was the dinner at her house. I couldn't wait and my freaky dream had given me an idea. I was going to bake cinnamon rolls for the Cullens. After all, first impressions are everything.

I grinned as I wiggled into my jeans – _right leg in, left leg in, jump, wiggle, and hop right in! _– and brushed through my soft, chocolate locks. Humming pleasantly to myself, I headed downstairs. I twirled down the hallway but immediately stopped when I stubbed my toe.

_Stupid wall!_

Cursing but still in a bright mood, I hopped into the kitchen.

"Morning!" I called cheerfully to Emmett's back. He was standing by the stove, with his back to me, and flipping pancakes. Yeah, I could smell those amazing pancakes and my stomach was definitely excited.

"Morning Bells," Emmett said in a happy but confused tone.

I didn't dwell too much on his voice, instead heading over to the fridge to pour myself a glass of milk.

"Want some?" I asked, holding up the milk behind my back as I shuffled through the basket of fruits.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, sounding even more bewildered than before. "Why are you so happy?"

I rolled my eyes at the suspicious tenor in his words and began pouring the juice.

"Just had a really weird but cool dream. I'm glad it was just that…a dream. It would've been freaky if it was real but its not, so it's all good," I rambled on, giggling. "I'm thinking about baking cinnamon rolls for the dinner tonight. What do you think? Want to help?"

I settled down at the breakfast table and began going through my phone, replying to Jasper and Rosalie's notifying texts.

"Dinner? What dinner?"

I raised my eyebrows but kept my eyes on my screen.

"Wow Emmett. You're really out of it, aren't you?" I chuckled. "I meant the dinner at the Cullens'. I want to make a good first impression, you know?"

"First impression? Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" I wondered, laughing at Rosalie's recount of Jasper's insane math teacher. "Oh my gosh! This is so jokes! Jasper's math teacher hit on him again! She's like fifty."

"Great! Two days here and she's already lost her mind. What am I going to tell Charlie? What am I going to tell Dr. Cullen? I knew it! It's too soon," Emmett muttered furiously under his breath.

"Em? Are you okay?" I asked and turned my head to look at him.

I let out a loud scream and toppled backwards, off my chair. My head hit the ground with a loud _thump_ and I groaned at the sudden headache I had produced. I knew it was too good to be true. It had been days since my head met the floor and it had wasted no time introducing itself to the floor of my new house. _Great Bella! Now you have to walk around with an egg on your head_, I grimaced at my thoughts.

"Bella! Shit! Fuck! Dad's going to kill me!"

I raised my head to see Emmett kneeling next to me with a frantic expression. His eyes were wide with worry as he pouted at me. Though what caught my eye was the fading, purple bruise he now supported on his cheek.

"Oh great!" I moaned and dropped my head back down, wincing at the fresh wave of pain. It was too good to be true. "You mean all that really happened? Last night was real?"

"Why wouldn't it be real?" Emmett asked quizzically as he helped me up off the floor.

"Gee, I don't know! Maybe because stuff like that doesn't happen in real life? Maybe because that kind of life only exists in the movies Walt Disney makes and brainwashes kids all around the world with?" I suggested sarcastically and frowned as I sat down on a different chair. Reaching up, I felt around my scalp until I touched a tender lump. I hissed at the pain and dropped my hand in resignation. "This is just great! I live in a town of freaks and my head now has a huge golf ball on it."

"Woah! Woah! Wait a minute!" Emmett suddenly cried, catching on to my words. "What do you mean by 'a town full of freaks'?"

"That's exactly what I mean! You people are just plain weird!" I snapped as panic began to set it. "This is just crazy! This isn't real! This isn't really happening to me, is it? Oh no, it totally is!"

"How is this not real? It totally is and you know it!" Emmett tried to reason but I swore I saw a little bit of anger in his eyes. Judging by how the volume of his words began to increase, I was right. "How can you sit there and say this isn't real? You said so yourself, you've been doing this for years. This is a part of you. If we're freaks then you're a freak just as much as us. Even more, seeing how you've never even done a ritual before and you're totally A-Okay. The only reason you don't want to believe anything is because Renée didn't tell you about us. About the life you were supposed to live. Now, because of her, you're completely in denial. This is just so fucked up."

_The life you were supposed to live_.

There it was again. Edward had spoken the same words to me just last night. Why did everyone keep saying that? I lived the life I was supposed to live. I met the Hales and lived a very happy, satisfied life until a few short weeks ago. Yeah, I lost a lot of time with Charlie and Emmett but I was here now. I had two years to make it up with them and then some visits for the rest of my life. Wasn't that enough? What more could I do?

"Why do all of you keep snapping at mom?" I asked angrily. I hated how everyone kept taking turns at insulting my mother. She made her choices and she was fine with them. My new family and the Cullens needed to learn how to deal with it. It was her life...her decision. "None of this is her fault!"

"Oh right! It's totally not her fault that she kept you away from us all these years. She tore our family apart and ruined your future but that's fine, right? Yeah, I can see how it wasn't her fault," Emmett retorted bitterly. He turned away from me and headed back to the stove. "Whatever you say, little sister."

"Stop that." I frowned at his angry and dismissive behavior. It wasn't really Emmett's fault that his perspective was screwed up. He was just a little biased. He hadn't really known mom so he didn't know what an amazing and loving mother she was.

That thought made me sad. It wasn't fair to Emmett that he never got to know his own mother. I knew what a wonderful mother she was and I got to experience her love for years. Emmett, on the other hand, only knew what others told him.

I frowned harder as I thought back to last night. To what Carlisle had said.

_ "Bella, I know you may feel like an anomaly but I assure you," Carlisle said soothingly. "You're not the only one. What may have seemed like a strange, abnormality all these years is actually an affinity."_

_ "How-how do you know about it?" I asked, eyeing him dubiously._

_ "Remember, I just mentioned that the offspring of those four brothers possessed affinities of their own. Branches of the original magic, the offspring inherited these amazing gifts and passed them along to their own children," he explained and then leaned forward to whisper, "We are those children, Bella."_

_ I let out the deep gust of air that I had been holding in and dropped my gaze. I was afraid something like this would come along. The moment Carlisle mentioned the affinity of fire, I was intrigued, but also a tad bit scared. I hadn't been sure what he would do when he found out about my ability – ah, affinity – but it couldn't be good. Right? I mean, here I was, a teenager with the ability to wield fire. Like that wasn't weird at all. But then Carlisle mentioned 'we'._

_ "What do you mean by 'we'," I wondered quietly._

_ "Those clans that I told you about are made up of people who inherited affinities. Like those clans, many inhabitants of the Forks coven also inherited affinities. Certain families that carry the distant blood of these four brothers make up our very own town. My family is one and so is yours."_

_ I stared at him in surprise, not expecting him to tell me that his family and mine had affinities. That they were just like me. It was a strange piece of information that somehow lessened the worry on my shoulders. They weren't going to exorcise me or anything. What a relief._

_ "There are other families too like the Webers, Stanleys, Cheneys, Mallorys, Newtons, and many more. Certain families represent certain affinities that are passed down in their own family." Carlisle paused and waited to continue until I gave him a small nod. "The Cullens are the leaders and represent air. Your family represents fire. The Webers represent earth while the Mallorys represent fire. The Stanleys represent water and so forth."_

_ "Wait," I said slowly, digesting everything he told me. "What if someone from one family marries someone from another family? Like two families with different elements. Then what?"_

_ He hesitated before answering me, glancing at quiet ole' Charlie. "Well you see Bella, the traditions that have been passed down from centuries ago are very old-fashioned. Our culture is slightly male dominant. So when a female mates with a male of another element, their children inherit the father's affinity to carry on the family element."_

_ "That's…that's a little disturbing," I admitted nervously. "Isn't it silly to follow such old, sexist traditions? Why don't you guys change them, to make them more equal?"_

_ "We can't," Carlisle said simply. "That's the way things are. Children are always born with their father's element. That can't be changed."_

_ "Always?" I confirmed._

_ Again, Carlisle hesitated, which for some reason irked me. "Not always. Alice is Earth, like her grandmother. Esme is water and that's the affinity that Edward inherited. They're the first Cullens to do so." _

_ My stomach did a backflip at Edward's name but I ignored it. I didn't have time to dwell on ridiculous reactions pertaining to arrogant jerks. Then, I realized that Carlisle had said that my family represented fire. That meant – _

_ "You can control fire?" I turned and asked Charlie curiously. _

_He gave me a small smile and nodded._

"_Oh! Show me!" I squealed excitedly, clapping my hands together._

_Charlie and Carlisle looked amused at my childlike antics but I was too eager to care. I wanted to see somebody other than me playing with fire. I wanted to see the proof for myself._

"_Alright." Charlie sighed warily but smiled as he turned to Carlisle. Carlisle reached under his desk and took out a crumpled piece of paper. He placed it on the desk before Charlie, who was now looking down at it with focus. I watched with rapt attention and squealed again when the paper caught on fire. Awed, I turned to my father and whispered dramatically, "You didn't even touch it. That's – so – cool!"_

"_If I may ask, Bella," Carlisle interrupted my excitement with an amused voice. I turned to him with a pout and he chuckled. "How far along are you with your affinity?"_

"_What do you mean?" I furrowed my brow at his question, not understand exactly what he meant. _

"_How much can you do?"_

"_Um…well it's mostly on my palm. I haven't tried moving it or anything they do in movies. I certainly never tried doing it without touching. I just didn't know I could," I confessed with a shrug. "I didn't know there were others who could do this."_

_Carlisle leaned back in his leather chair and nodded pensively. I squirmed under his scrutinizing gaze. I felt like he was searching me, looking into my soul. I didn't like it. Not one bit. I looked around the room for a distraction._

"_So Emmett can do this too?" I wondered enthusiastically, my voice returning to it's animated state._

_Charlie nodded with a grin and I vibrated in my seat._

"_Can I go see?" I asked eagerly and Carlisle nodded with amusement twinkling in his ocean blue eyes._

_I jumped up from my seat and ran to the door. I pulled it open and, just as I raised my hand to wave back at Charlie, I smacked something hard and fleshy. My eyes widened and I stepped back to see who was cursing in pain. I cringed when I saw my poor brother clutching his cheek._

"_I told you Em. She's nothing but trouble."_


	10. Abandoned Mates

Author's Note: _Thank you for the endless support guys! I'm really overwhelmed by your responses and it really touches my heart that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!_

_**I know that Edward comes across as a complete and utter douchebag. It's hard to not hate him with the attitude he's got going but I'm hoping to shed some light on that in the next few chapters. **_

_**A lot of you had questions about the mate thing but I think this chapter should cover the basics. If you still have questions after reading this chapter then don't hesitate to ask. **_

_**Whew! This was the longest chapter I've written so far and I'm hoping for future chapters to be at least this long. Also, I would like to officially welcome Annabanana94 to the 'Fighting Destiny' Team. She's helping with the playlist selections and we're in the process of setting up a Twitter and Blog.**_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Blacklady33 for her amazing and inspiring review. It really touched my heart and I just loved it. I love hearing about all the different countries where my story is being read. So far we've got Poland and Peru.**_

_**Just to clear, Jasper and Rosalie are both Air. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear in the first chapter.**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**The Forgotten – Green Day**_

_**Missing - Evanescence**_

Chapter 10: Abandoned Mates 

[Bella's POV]

I felt really bad about hurting Emmett. I hadn't meant to, it was a complete accident. Now Edward, being the jerk he is, had to go along and make it worse but saying that I was nothing but trouble. Did he really think I was out to hurt my own brother? Unfortunately, his crude comment hit harder to home than I would've liked. I was so angry that tears had sprung to my eyes. I had insisted on going home since Emmett was injured and I was really pissed off. Carlisle agreed that everything he had told me was more than enough for one night.

Now I regretted agreeing with him. It was lunchtime in the Swan household and neither of the men were home. I was busy scrubbing the bathroom tiles because, to be honest, I was really anxious. I had tried lazing around in front of the TV but I just couldn't sit still. My hands were shaking violently and I kept vibrating on the spot. I was behaving like a little kid with ADHD that hadn't taken his medication in a while. So I resigned myself to keeping my hands busy. I would've made lunch but all this anxiety kept my hunger at bay and neither Emmett nor Charlie had called to say they would be home for lunch. I really wanted to run over to the Cullen's place for more information but that would've been completely weird and desperate. I had to be nonchalant about this…like this wasn't affecting me in the least bit. I didn't want to give anyone the idea that I was comfortable with this new information and that it would make me stay in Forks. I was leaving after graduation no matter what anyone said.

I tried calling the Hales but Lillian told me that they were both out and then she spent an entire half an hour fretting over my absence in their life. It touched my heart that she was trying to mother me all the way from Phoenix. Lillian Hale loved me despite that I had left Phoenix. Her love and care didn't stop the moment I left…it wasn't for show. I thought back to what Edward had said – or more like threatened. He said that he would have Charlie revoke his parental rights over me and have me sent to foster care. Now that I thought about it, I would always have the Hales to go to. Renée used to say that if anything ever happened to her I would still have the Hales and vice versa. I guess she forgot about her ex-husband and her son because she never mentioned them. I wouldn't mind living with the Hales but I wasn't okay with never seeing Emmett or Charlie again. I didn't know if Edward had been joking about his power over my family but with psychotic jerks like him, you never know.

Thinking about leaving my father and brother actually brought on a curtain of despair over me as I trudged downstairs to the kitchen. Cleaning all three bathrooms had been exhausting and, unfortunately, only kept my hands occupied. It left my mind free to wander and I really didn't appreciate the depressing abyss my thoughts were crawling into.

It was already four in the afternoon so I decided to make lunch – or rather a mix of lunch and dinner. With my mind set on spaghetti, I headed straight to the pantry. Just my luck, there wasn't anything to make spaghetti with. Another look around the kitchen told me that there wasn't anything I really could make. The Swan kitchen was severely under stocked and I had a sneaking suspicion that the Swan men lived on take out.

With a defeated groan, I fell back onto the couch. I didn't have anyone's number and nor did I have a car. It wasn't like I could call Emmett for directions to the nearest – or only – grocery store in Forks. I couldn't drive around to look for it either. I was a little miffed that Emmett had just left to my own devices here. I couldn't blame Charlie because he had been at work since before I woke up but Emmett had snuck out when I was in the shower. I guess he was still pissed at me but that didn't mean he could leave me stranded in the house with nothing to eat.

I was forced to snack on stale crackers, with didn't really settle well with my growling stomach, until the hunger got too much. With a determined streak in my steps, I ran up to Emmett's room. There, I found his laptop on and running – thank god for Emmett's lack of care for saving electricity. A quick search on Google told me that I was a little far from the closest fast food place or any food place. However, there was a gas station just five minutes of walking away. I could walk five minutes without getting lost, right?

I was way too hungry to care that I was heading into town in only sweats and a hoodie. I think hunger was much more important than satisfying the town's gossip urges. I locked up with the spare key Charlie had given me after my little rendezvous on my first night here and got on my way.

It took a little longer than the five minutes Google said it would but that was probably because it was drizzling and well, I was me. Bella Swan really can't go anywhere without getting lost. It was a proven fact, according to Jasper. The gas station was pretty empty except for a cashier with a bad case of acne and three other townsfolk. Two old ladies whispered conspiratorially as I shuffled past them to find something to satisfy my stomach. Sometimes living in a small town really sucked. News spread like wildfire. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew about my gas station visit in baggy clothes in an hour.

I grabbed a carton of milk, a dozen eggs, and a pack of burger buns before heading over to the candy aisle. I think I deserved a little reward for not freaking out about what the Cullen's told me and abandoning Forks. I was having a hard time choosing between a pack of skittles and a pack of peach rings when I heard a familiar squeal coming from behind. I had just turned around to see what the commotion was when two skinny arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I found myself tasting a head full of hair. Grimacing, I tried to pull away and, thankfully, Alice realized what I was attempting. She let me go with an unabashed grin and squealed again.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you again so fast! I had no idea you would be here! Now I'm glad Edward ate all my gum and I had a sudden craving for minty fresh breath," she said excitedly.

"What?" I chuckled at her enthusiasm. She was a bucket full of sunshine.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered with an amazed voice.

I frowned when I thought of the reason I was here in the first place. Stupid Emmett.

"Emmett ditched me at the house all day and there was nothing to eat. I don't have anyone's number so I just walked on over here for something to satisfy my starving stomach," I explained with a roll of my eyes.

Alice shook her head and said with a sigh, "Typical Emmett. He should've thought about you being home alone all day. He could've at least given you his number. Or even mine. Here, give me your phone."

Warily, I handed her my phone and she began punching numbers furiously. Passing it back, she flashed me a grin and said, "There, now you can call me when Emmett abandons ship again. In fact, I was thinking about calling your house but I didn't think you'd want to talk to me after last night."

She gave me a sad smile and I know we were both thinking of how upset I had been at Edward's comment. It wasn't Alice's fault though so I had no idea why she thought I wouldn't want to see her. I told her so and she giggled.

"Thank you!" she said earnestly. "Do you want to hang out? We can head out to dinner and catch up on what we missed in the past ten years. We were friends before you left, you know? Well, I was always stealing you away from Edward but we did manage to squeeze in some girl time."

Her sudden revelation of this tidbit of information caught me off guard and I sputtered, "W-What?"

"Oops!" She grinned mischievously. "You had no idea you and Edward were friends, did you?"

I shook my head, my mouth still agape. She giggled again at my expression and shook her head.

"Yeah. Edward's always been a little possessive of his friends so I had to fight with him to hang out with you. He always claimed that you liked him more than me and I used to think he was right until I saw you two fight last night. Now I'm sure you always loved me more."

"Edward and me? Friends?" I wondered dubiously and Alice nodded eagerly. I snorted and shook my own head. "There's no way. I hate him."

Alice frowned at my comment but her expression cleared up as fast as it came. "Believe it or not, it's true. You guys were pretty close and when you left, he was devastated. I guess ten years is a really long time and a lot has changed. You don't remember us, do you?"

I shrugged and said, "I remember little bits and pieces but I'm afraid I don't remember anything about you or Edward. Sorry."

Alice shook her head sadly and said with a small smile, "It's alright. I didn't expect you to remember anything. After all, you had a brand new childhood in Phoenix with new friends."

Before I could say anything to fix her pained expression she smiled wider and asked, "So dinner? What do you think? Got any plans?"

"Well I do have this one friend I need to catch up with. I knew her before I left Forks and apparently she fought her brother for me. You know her?" I deadpanned.

Alice chuckled at my teasing and linked her arm through mine.

"This is so exciting! I've been waiting to catch up with you for year," she confessed as we headed towards the front of the store. I had decided to take both the skittles and the peach rings. One could never have too much candy. "I'll text Emmett and tell him that we're having a girls night out."

Dinner with Alice was actually quite fun. We ate at the Diner, Fork's classiest restaurant. It was more of a family grill place that sold loads of fat wrapped in meat and buns. The Diner was packed with families and teens alike, celebrating the end of a great summer.

Alice told me about childhood memories that I had either forgotten or missed. She told me of all the birthday parties I should've been there for and what exactly had happened in them. She even confessed that Emmett got pretty sad at each birthday because he was always thinking of the fact that I wasn't there. I was touched but my heart turned into real mush when she told me something even more heartbreaking.

"We hold a birthday party in your honor every year on September thirteen," she told me, ignoring my shocked face and blurry eyes. "It was Edward's idea when your first birthday without us came along and you weren't there. There hasn't been a year when we haven't had a part for your birthday. Emmett cuts the cake in your name and we just pretend that somehow, in our hearts, you're there with us."

"I-I had no idea you guys missed me this much. I didn't know I played such a big role in your lives. I didn't think my leaving would affect you all this much," I admitted, trying to hold back tears unsuccessfully. Alice reached across the table and squeezed my hand encouragingly.

"Our clan has always been very close so the loss of any member always hits us hard. We're not a lot of families that have affinities so everyone matters even more."

I was a little uneasy when she said 'clan'. It reminded me of everything Carlisle had said last night and now I was afraid of how big of a role I played in all this…of how involved I was unknowingly. It would make leaving even harder.

What really made me squirm was every time Alice mentioned Edward. I didn't like the idea of us being friends and him caring so much about me. It was too foreign…too strange. The Edward I had come to know and hate was an egotistical jerk who had no care for anyone's feelings. I couldn't imagine him celebrating my birthday every year. It was too farfetched and even more unbelievable every time Alice stated it.

"Alice," I began softly, frowning down at the grainy colours of the wooden table. "I find it just so hard to believe that Edward was my close friend back when we were kids. He's just so mean and crude. If what you're saying is true, then I don't think he cares anymore."

Alice smiled sympathetically and patted my hand. "I know he doesn't seem like the Edward he once was but you need to understand that it's not his fault. He's had so much pressure on him, growing up. I think he's just having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that you're here."

I opened my mouth to tell her that her notion seemed ridiculous but I was cut off.

"Hey Alice. Fancy seeing you here," a soft voice called from behind me.

I tuned my head to see three girls heading towards us. The one who had spoken was the tall brunette with the glasses and on the left. The brunette in the middle and the blonde were both staring at me intensely and a little rudely. The brunette that had spoken had yet to look at me.

"Hey Angela! Jessica! Lauren," Alice chimed with a grin. "Just hanging out with Bella."

At her mention of me, Angela, the brunette that had spoken, smiled at me. She held out a pale hand and said, "Hey, I'm Angela Weber. You're Emmett's sister, right?"

I nodded with a small smile and shook her hand.

"This is Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory," Alice added, indicating to the two girls that were still staring at me.

I smiled awkwardly at them and the brunette grinned. She stepped forward and said in a high-pitched voiced, "I'm Jessica! It's so nice to finally meet that girl who the whole town has been talking about. You do look a lot like Renée."

I cringed when she mentioned my mother but didn't say anything. Lauren was glaring at me and it really made me uncomfortable. I never liked the spotlight.

"Jessica is Water and Lauren is Fire, just like you," Alice explained with a wide smile. "Angela is Earth like me."

"It's really nice to meet you Bella," Angela said softly. "Everyone was really excited to see you again. We've all missed you."

Lauren snorted and muttered something under her breath. I could bet that it was nothing nice though.

"I'm sorry, what was that Lauren?" Alice asked politely thought I could see the anger in her eyes.

Lauren shook her head and sent me a final glare before turning to her friends.

"Can we leave now? Something smells foul," she complained, her eyes slinking over to me at her words.

I frowned at her implication and I knew for a fact that I didn't smell. I didn't even know this girl and she already hated me. What the hell? I had never done anything to her so she had no right to treat me like shit.

After Angela, Jessica, and Lauren left, Alice gave me an apologetic smile and returned to her triple frothy strawberry shake. We were quiet for a while as I gazed around the Diner, trying to understand exactly what kind of town Forks was. Just as I was about to give up with my assessment, my eyes caught on a plaid shirt and icy blue eyes.

"Alice," I murmured, casting my gaze away from him for a few seconds. "Who's that?"

Something about the man sitting in the booth by the door intrigued me. Maybe it was the overdue shadow on his tight jaw or the way his shoulders were hunched over. Maybe it was the way he turned the pages of his newspaper, looking defeated and like the world rested on his shoulders. Maybe it was the haunted and abandoned look in his eyes. He looked like a man who had lost everything near and dear to him. Defeated and broken, he sat there all alone and with an empty expression.

"Oh, that's John Whitlock," Alice whispered and leaned forward in her seat. "He moved here a couple years back from Alaska. His wife and two kids left him back when they were young. His family is Air but he has no heir now. He lives all alone and he attends coven meetings regularly but he never speaks."

My heart went out to this poor man who truly had no one anymore. In some ways, he reminded me of my own father, I realized with a pang. My mother had taken me and abandoned Charlie. If she had taken Emmett with us, would Charlie have been like this man? Would all the light have gone out of him too?

I shuddered at the thought and thanked the heavens that, for some reason, my mother had left Emmett behind with Charlie. Yeah, it sucked that I didn't have a blood-related, older brother all these years but Charlie had needed him more than me. I was glad that the two had each other. However, now they had me too. I would be here for them for two years. After that, I promised to keep in touch and visit regularly.

After dinner, Alice offered to drop me off in her car and I agreed when I saw how heavily the sky was crying. By the time we got into her canary yellow Porsche, we were both soaked to the bone. We chatted lightly on the short drive to my house but when she pulled into my empty driveway, her phone rang.

"Hey mom," she chirped merrily into the phone.

I could hear the soft murmuring of Esme Cullen through the speaker but I couldn't make out any words. Whatever it was, it made Alice's smile fall and her brows pucker.

"That again?" she mumbled and let out a deep huff. "I'm not coming home until the all clear, mom. I'm at Bella's if you need me. Call me when it cools down."

When she hung up, she turned to look at my confused and worried face.

"Is everything okay?" I wondered softly.

Alice sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Yeah, Bella. It's fine. Listen, can I come in for a bit? I really don't want to go home right now."

I bit my lip and nodded. I was curious and a little worried about what was going on but I knew better than to ask. It was Alice's personal matter and if she wanted me to know, she would tell me. It wasn't my place to pry.

When we got inside, I fetched us some dry towels and hurried to the kitchen to make us hot chocolate, the only beverage that we had. Once we were both settled in the living room, we made small talk of our hobbies. Alice was quiet compared to her usual self but I didn't comment on it. I didn't want to make her feel awkward.

At one point, silence fell upon us for the first time. I didn't attempt to break it, seeing that Alice was staring down at her mug, deep in thought. I watched her with concern, truly seeing her for the first time. Of course, my first reaction to her was that she was a beautiful, bubbly, tiny girl. Now, I thought different. She looked exhausted and the faint bruises under her stunningly emerald eyes proved it. She was extremely pale, just like me, but it didn't suit her. It made her look even tinier and underfed.

I had been looking down at my own mug when she suddenly spoke. Her words were quiet and solemn, full of lost hope and wishes that everything would be okay.

"No, nothing's okay," she admitted.

I looked up and saw her gazing back at me with tear filled eyes.

"Mom called to tell me that dad and Edward are fighting. Again," she told me quietly. "They do that a lot these days."

"How come? Why?" I asked, unable to stop myself. I quickly added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand."

Instead, Alice shook her head and said, "No, I want to. They-they're worried. Edward turned eighteen in June and he still hasn't mated."

What the hell? Mated? That sounded…primitive and more of a term one would use when discussing the animal kingdom.

Alice saw the freaked out look on my face and she said with a frantic shake of her head, "Oh no. It's not what you're thinking. Okay, maybe it is but let me explain."

"Okay?" My agreement came out more of a question.

"I've never explained this to anyone and I'm sorry if I freak you out any more than you already are. I'll try to keep in mind that you've never heard of any of our customs or cultures. The things we grew up knowing and accepting are completely foreign to you. Sorry, I know it's hard not to be ethnocentric but just try. It'll really help."

I nodded mutely, confused more than ever but willing to hear her out.

"Okay, here goes nothing. So you know how we had that really heated discussion about soul mates last night?"

I nodded again and Alice nodded satisfactorily.

"What we were saying was true. It's in our traditions. You see, along with the affinities, the witch gave the four brother the ability to mate. Mating is a ritual that takes place between two soul mates. It bonds the two souls so that neither will ever love another. You only have one mate for your entire existence. No one else will ever make you feel even close to the same. Well, they say that after you mate, you are completely asexual when it comes to other members of the opposite sex."

I blushed at her words and she actually smirked.

"You're a little shy, aren't you?"

I nodded, still red in the face.

She chuckled and said, "Wait until I get to the mating ritual. You'll pass out in embarrassment."

I raised my eyebrows at her but she continued with what she had been saying before.

"The bond is so strong that you can't be away from your mate because it causes physical pain," she continued. "Males mate when they turn eighteen but their mates have to be seventeen for the mating ritual to occur. Males won't recognize their mate until she's seventeen."

"What if the male is younger than eighteen but the female is already seventeen?" I wondered as I processed the information.

Alice shook her head and said, "No, that never happens. I don't know if Carlisle told you but everything in our culture is male dominant. The female is never older than the male. All our customs are focused on males."

I grimaced and wondered bitterly, "Isn't that a little sexist?"

"Yeah, it is but that's how it works."

"So wait, what does all this have to do with Edward and Carlisle's fights?" I asked curiously, suddenly remembering where this whole conversation started.

"You see, sometimes mates aren't always in the same clan. Usually, fate brings the two together but there's a rare case when it doesn't. If the male doesn't mate by the time he's twenty-one, then he dies. Same with the female."

My eyes widened and I said softly, "So Edward will die in three years if he doesn't find his mate?"

To my surprise, Alice shook her head again.

"No, Bella. It's different with the next leader of the clan. If Edward doesn't find his mate in ten months then he dies."

I swallowed hard, not expecting this news. As much as I hated Edward, I didn't like the idea of anyone dying.

"What happens if the next leader of the clan dies?" I hated the words I had just spoken but I needed to know.

"If Edward had a younger brother, he would inherit the position, but he doesn't. Women can't inherit the position of leader. Those are the ancient rules. My mate would become the next leader but that would screw everything up."

"How would that screw everything up?"

"Another family would become in charge and that isn't what we want. We Cullens are the leading family for a reason. Our affinities are a tad bit stronger then others."

I nodded at her reasoning, as it did make a little sense.

"So what's going to happen?" I asked.

"Carlisle thinks that the daughter of the Denali's, the leaders of the Alaskan clan, might be Edwards mate," she said sadly and then added, "After what happened between you and Edward, that's our only option."

"Woah! Wait, what do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

Alice's eyes widened and she fidgeted before saying, "Everyone thought you would be Edward's mate."


	11. Forgotten Memories

Author's Note: _Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!_

_**This chapter is sort of an explainer for why Bella is totally nonchalant about her mom's death. I know it's a tame chapter but I promise the next one will be even better.**_

_**It has come to my attention that my fanfic is similar to TallulahBelle's Elemental. I can assure you that my fanfic is nothing like that. The only similarities are the elements and the mating. However, my mating process is completely different and it focuses on dominance and possessiveness. I don't do elemental circles and my characters aren't witches. The antagonist is not a soul eater and is quite much human. Right now, the fics seem alike but as we progress, you will see that they are completely different. I could never write anything as amazing as Elemental.**_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to hiddenhibernian for the kickass review. I have never ever seen such an amazing and detailed review. It just made my day. Or Week. Or life. Seriously, I'm trying to follow your advice and I swear I'll add more inner monologue next chapter.**_

_**Also, we can totally add India to our list of countries. Peru, Poland, and India….wow! I'm actually from India so it was great to see Noor's review. I know from the stats graph that this fic being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. **_

_**So March break is coming up and that means I'll be updating more often…I hope. You guys can expect an update on Friday or Saturday. Probably Saturday because I really want to write a longer chapter and add some more Edward and more of the Clan. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Cheers! (I'm a wannabe Brit)**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Dream**_ _**- Priscilla Ahn**_

_**Falling Away – Big Scary**_

Chapter 11: Forgotten Memories 

[Bella's POV]

_The sun was shining today, having escaped the dreary cover of the clouds. It shone unusually bright, over the colourful meadow and the sparkling river. The crackling and sizzling of the cool summer water filled the air with the essence of peace. Blue jays chirped from the light brown branches of the oak trees and the lone cherry blossom they harboured. _

_ A little boy, no older than five, sat by the foot of the cherry blossom tree. He gazed at the tree line that bordered the meadow, waiting with a vibrant hull of impatience. He frowned when no one appeared but smiled when he thought of who would eventually. His thoughts raced to his little sister who enjoyed hogging his best friend, much to his dismay. He hated sharing…especially his friends. _

_ Finally, after what seemed like hours to the boy but was only mere minutes, a petite figure appeared past the trees. She was a tiny little thing with russet locks that ran down to her elbows. With her blue sundress and pink-tinged cheeks, she looked absolutely lovely._

_ "You're late," he said and got up with a small scowl. _

_ "Alice wanted to play with her new Barbie," she explained as she skipped over to him. "I sneaked out though. I don't think she noticed."_

_ "I hope she didn't. She's going to come steal you from me," he told her._

_ "She's not going to steal me. She just wants to play with me. She says you hog me too much," she said sternly but the corners of her mouth were lifted in a mischievous smile._

_ "I do not. I just like playing with my best friend. She needs to get her own," he insisted._

_ He reached out and wrapped his fingers around hers, grinning when she squeezed his hand. _

_ "Come on. I want to show you something," he said suddenly and tugged her hand towards the river._

_ "Oh! A surprise?"_

_ The boy chuckled and nodded. "Yes, a surprise."_

_ "I don't like surprises," she said with a shake of her head._

_ The boy stopped walking and turned towards her with a pout. "Not even my surprises?"_

_ She shook her head again and whispered, "I don't like surprises."_

_ Now it was the boy's turn to shake his head. "No. You'll like my surprise."_

_ "I don't know," she began to say but he cut her off._

_ "Don't bite your lip. Mommy says that it's bad. You're going to bleed," he said seriously and then glowered. "You're going to love my surprise."_

_ "Why? What is it?"_

_ "It's my surprise. Of course you'll love it. It's mine," he said stubbornly._

_ The girl sighed and said, "Alright but you can't boss me around. Mommy says that it's not nice for a gentleman to boss around his lady."_

_ "Are you my lady?" he teased, grinning from ear to ear._

_ "Am I?"_

_ "You are. You're my lady and I'm your gentleman," he confirmed with a toothy smile. "Come on. I want to show my lady something very special."_

_ This time she let him lead her with a wide smile and many giggles. He came to a stop by the edge of the river, holding her hand tighter when she ever so slightly slipped on the wet, smooth, rocks that decorated the bank._

_ "Watch this," he said excitedly and dropped her hand. Then, he kneeled down and leaned forward towards the water. Dipping his hand into the water, he stared intently at it and his brow creased with concentration. A few excruciatingly painful seconds later, the girl gasped as a small wave lapped against the current. The boy lifted his hand out of the water and raised it in the air in front of her. Slowly, a small trickle of water began to rise. It coiled around itself as it rose in the air and dance gently to the beats of their hearts._

"_Oh my gosh! That's so cool!" The girl squealed animatedly. She clapped her hands together and vibrated on the spot. "How did you do that?"_

_ "Mommy taught me," he told her and puffed out his chest proudly, as he let the water fall back down. Wiping his palm on his pants, he leaned forward on his heels. "Cool, right?"_

_ "So much," she assured him._

_ The boy's pleased smirk changed into a shy smile and his eyes smoldered hers. She noticed his sudden change in demeanor and asked, "What's wrong?"_

_ "Can I hug you?" He asked softly, tilting his head to the side as he watched for a response._

_ She bit her lip again and nodded. In an instant, his small arms were wrapped around her even smaller frame. She was caught off guard at how quick he was to pull her into a hug but then she hugged him back. _

_ When he pulled away, the boy was beaming from ear to ear. He pulled the girl closer to the riverbank and began repeating the first trick. The two giggled and laughed at their antics until, suddenly, the sun went behind the clouds._

_ A new figure appeared at the edge of the trees and called out loudly, "Edward!"_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned and smacked my arm along my left until I hit a certain savior button labeled 'snooze'. The blaring alarm cut off and dove under the cover of my blankets, hoping to hide from the bright sunlight that glared through my window. It was an odd day that the sun shone in Forks but I still couldn't help but despise it. I had seen enough of the sun in Phoenix. All I wanted right now was the cover of darkness so I could go back to sleep.

It was a few moments before I managed to summon the courage to drag myself out of bed. The path from my tempting bed and the waterfall like heaven under the warm water in my shower was agonizing. I really could spend all day in my bed. After all, it was summer vacation. That thought brought along a gloomy one as I realized that school would be starting soon.

With a unhappy bounce in my step, I headed down to the kitchen but stopped cold when I saw the sight that greeted me. Emmett was waiting at the breakfast table with a huge pile of pancakes before him. He smiled abashedly at my suspicious look as I walked over to him.

"What is this?" I asked sharply, yesterday's abandonment fresh in my mind.

"Um – I made breakfast for you because…well…I wanted to apologize," he began awkwardly. "You probably don't want to hear it but –"

You're right. I don't," I said bitterly.

"All right but you still need to hear it," he said and swallowed hard. "Look, what I did yesterday was wrong on so many levels. First of all, I shouldn't have lashed out at you in here. You're entitled to your own opinions and it completely slipped my mind that you're new to all this. It wasn't fair that I took mom's anger out on you. You don't deserve it. You're so much better than her."

"Wait! What?" I shouted, throwing my hands up angrily. "Are you serious?"

How could he? He just apologized for snapping at me but the reason it hurt was because he had insulted mom. He had insulted her yesterday and now he was doing it again. What the hell?

"Whoa, Bella! Listen up," Emmett interrupted my glaring. "I'm not finished. Just like you're entitled to your own opinions, I'm entitled to my own. We see mom in two different lights and that's fine. Well, it's not but I can live with it. Okay?"

Reluctantly, I nodded. He had a point there.

"Secondly, I want to apologize for leaving you alone all day. It was really stupid of me to just walk out on you when the house is completely bare. You starved because of my stubbornness and I'm so sorry for that. It was also stupid of me to not give you my number. What if something had happened? You could've died." He hung his head and started at the ground morosely. "It hasn't even been a week and I already failed you. You could've died because of me. I'm the worst older brother ever."

My heart broke at his pitiful expression and I could tell that he honestly regretted his actions. He was beating himself over yesterday when in fact nothing happened to me. I was perfectly fine. Emmett loved me. He didn't mean to hurt me.

"Em, it's okay," I said softly and he looked up at me with confusion. "I'm fine. Nothing happened. It's okay. I forgive you."

Emmett shook his head and said, "But you could've died. God, I really fucked up!"

Now I was the one shaking her head. "No, you didn't. I'm perfectly fine. No blood, no foul. Stop beating yourself up over this. You're the most dang amazing big brother anyone could ever ask for. I have no idea how I got this lucky."

"Seriously?" He looked at me dubiously and I nodded.

And just like that, we were good again. We had no reason to fight over anything that had already happened. We had already missed so much in each other's lives so it was kind of silly to waste the time we now had together on frivolous things such as fights.

After we finished breakfast, Emmett commented on how the house hadn't looked cleaner in years. I blushed at his compliment and mentioned how if oafs like him didn't stop making messes, it would go back.

Around noon, Emmett left, claiming that he had plans with Edward and would be back for dinner. I didn't like that he would be away again but at least he left me his number. I really didn't want to be alone so I set lasagna in the oven and called Alice. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Bella," she greeted excitedly. She sounded way too perky for only midday…or maybe I was just really lazy.

"Hey Alice." Since I only knew her for a few days, despite her claims that we were best friends once upon a time, I threw in some pleasantries. "How are you think fine sunny day?"

Alice giggled and replied, "I'm doing pretty good. It's nice to see the sun every once in a while. Edward and I had a fight over my Lucky Charms but it's safe to say that I won. What about you?"

"Emmett made me breakfast and apologized. He looked pretty upset so I caved. Um, actually those pancakes just looked awesome and I couldn't resist," I admitted with a few chuckles of my own. "I'm glad you kicked Edward's butt. We Lucky Charmers need to stick together."

Alice gasped and cried, "You too?"

"Yup," I popped the 'p'.

"Oh my gosh! This is so awesome! It's like we were born to be best friends!"

"Best friends?" I repeated, a little confused.

"Well yeah. I was under the impression that we're best friends forever. No such thing as no communication for ten years is going to stop us. We're B.F.F.A.E.N.M.W.H!" she got out in one breath

"B.F.F.A.E.N.M.W.H?" I wondered, a little amused, but also a little excited myself.

"Best friends forever and ever no matter what happens," she said impatiently. "Come on Bella. Get your head in the game."

"Please don't tell me you like High School Musical," I said with a groan.

"No way. I'm all for Harry Potter," Alice corrected. "What about you? Brainwashed for crappy, songs sung by walking stereotypes or totally awesome enough to love J.K. Rowling's magical creations?"

I laughed at Alice's descriptions and nodded. Then I realized that she couldn't see me and I was answering 'yes' to a question that required me to pick 'a' or 'b'.

"Harry Potter all the way Alice," I said with a chuckle.

She squealed and said excitedly, "This means that we can totally hang out today! My place or yours?"

"How about mine? I'm making lasagna and there's more than enough for the two of us."

"I'll be there in half an hour," she replied assertively. "See in a while B.F.F.A.E.N.M.W.H!"

I shook my head at her antics and humored her, "Of course B.F.F.A.E.N.M.W.H."

I set to fixing up little things all over the house. I don't know why but I felt like impressions mattered. I really liked Alice and I didn't want to risk losing her friendship.

True to her word, Alice rang the doorbell exactly half an hour after our phone call ended. I hurried to the door but tried to make it look like I wasn't desperate.

"I have a confession," she declared as she walked in. "I'm only in this for your food. I'm totally using your friendship for your cooking skills. I admit it."

I snorted and shook my head before following her to the kitchen. We both dug into the lasagna and garlic bread with much enthusiasm. For a while, all that could be hard were our moans and groans of appreciation as our taste buds blew up from happiness.

"This is kickass, Bella," Alice said matter-of-factly as she took her third helping. The girl was tiny yet she could pack so much.

"Thanks. Mom had me take a cooking class with her when I was little. She got bored and moved on to pottery but it just stuck with me," I told her. It didn't escape my notice how her smile fell slightly at the mention of my mom but I didn't comment on it.

Alice was quiet for a minute before she said pensively, "Hey Bella? I was wondering…."

"Yeah?" I prompted.

"You – you talk about your mom so casually. I mean, doesn't it hurt to even think about her?" Alice asked quietly, watching me worriedly, as if afraid I would lash out or break down.

I didn't answer right away, instead taking time to put my plate away in the sink. I cleared the table and followed Alice into the living room with her plate. She settled onto one end of the couch with her lasagna and I took the other. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them and placed my chin on the top. Looking at the photos that rested on top of the mantle, I whispered, "It does. It hurts more than you can imagine. Every thought of her is like a knife slashing through my heart."

"How do you do you?" Alice mumbled, hiding the curiosity well but I knew her.

I shrugged and mumbled, "I don't know. I mean, I just pretend that she and Phil are just on vacation and they'll be back in two years. It's easer to pretend that they're alive and happy than to sit and wallow. I just can't handle the wallowing. It drives me up the wall. My days in the hospital were just horrible. I could do nothing but sit in bed and think about their death. The fact that I saw their bodies –" My breath caught in my throat and I choked on a sob. "I kept seeing the same images in my head on loop. They never stopped. It was so scary. It still is. I'm afraid that I'll let the images back in and then I won't be able to let them out. I'm scared that if I just let myself sit and cry about it then their deaths will be real. Right now, I'm doing everything to keep it at bay. I won't be able to handle it. I just can't."

Alice moved over and pulled me into her tiny arms. I didn't stop her but I did wipe furiously at my cheeks, trying to prevent the tears from falling. I couldn't cry. Not now. Not here.

"It's okay to cry, you know? It helps," Alice murmured.

I shook my head and said hoarsely, "It won't help me. It'll just make it worse. More real."

Alice nodded and didn't say anything else. I appreciated that she accepted my decision to lock all my tears and pain into a safe and throw the key away. I knew she didn't approve but as my best friend, she supported me.

The rest of the evening was pretty subdued. We watched TV and joked around but there was a little heaviness in our hearts. We knew that, just for today, we weren't happy. Not on the inside.

Around six, Emmett walked into the house, yelling, "Honey, I'm home!"

Alice and I rolled our eyes and snickered at his Emmett-like behavior. When he walked into the living room, he pulled both of us into tight hugs. I might have been imaging things but it felt like Emmett was trying to put all his love into our hug.

"I guess I should go now," Alice said with a sigh and reached for her purse.

"Edward's waiting in the Porsche," Emmett told her and she gave him another hug.

I was a little flattered when she hugged me longer than Emmett, but I couldn't help but flinching when she whispered into my ear, "Hold on."

Emmett sent me questioning looks all evening, even during dinner, until Charlie finally put his fork down and said, "Emmett, quit looking at your sister like she robbed a bank. Bella, this is delicious."

I couldn't help but grin at Emmett's pout as I thanked Charlie. When I got to my room though, my smile dropped. I took one look at my bed and shivered at the memories that assaulted me. Up until now, I had been able to successfully ignore last night's dream. Now, I couldn't. I needed answers and I needed them now. The hunger for the truth was eating at me and I didn't know how much more I could take.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much I could do. Alice had told me that Carlisle would tell me more this weekend, during my welcome party. Well, it was actually the end of the summer party but they just included my welcoming into it.

I tossed and turned in bed, way past till I could hear Emmett and Charlie's snore. It felt like déjà vu as I finally succumbed to the ever-growing thoughts in my head. I sat up in bed and stared out the window, my mind going crazy now. I had an option but the real choice was whether I could handle it. I could just wait a couple more days, until the party, or I could find out now. Or at least try to. There was no guarantee that _he_ would give me answers.

Then again, I wouldn't know unless I tried. Internally berating myself for the choice I was making, I slowly headed to my closet to change into more appropriate attire. Once I was dressed, I crept downstairs, tiptoeing on the step that creaked the most. When I finally slipped out of the house, I let out a sigh of relief. Back in my bedroom, it had seemed so easy. Now, standing on the porch, looking out into the darkness of the night, it was oppressing. I couldn't find it in me to make my feet move.

"_I happen to come here every fucking night so technically you're the intruder."_

Taking in a deep breath, I screwed up my courage and stepped off the porch. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was going to pay a visit to Edward Cullen.

_Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into?_


	12. Haunted Green

Author's Note: _Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Kohinoor. Happy Birthday! Hope it's a great one! I also hope that I'm not late with the update.**_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. **_

_**I'd like to thank Annabanana94 for the playlist. She's amazing.**_

_**So March break is here and that means I'll be updating more often…I hope. You guys can expect an update on Monday or Tuesday. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Adios!**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Demons – Imagine Dragons**_

_**Titanium – David Guetta**_

Chapter 12: Haunted Green

[Bella's POV]

_The nominees for the stupidest citizen of Forks are:_

_ Isabella Swan_

_ Edward Cullen_

_ Isabella Swan_

_ Edward Cullen_

_ And the winner for the stupidest citizen of Forks is Isabella Swan!_

_ Great job Bella. This is, by far, the stupidest thing you've ever done_, I thought dryly. Well, it was. I couldn't deny that what I was currently doing was absolutely insane and ridiculous. Why would the lamb go back to the lion after barely escaping it's sharp teeth? Maybe because the lamb is a masochist. Yeah, I was definitely border lining masochism, if I hadn't already crossed it. What was wrong with me? Apparently…everything.

Which was why I was now standing here, in the park entrance, contemplating running back home and calling a mental institution. Gosh, I'm so melodramatic.

Even from this distance, I could see a tall figure huddled over on the swings. That was, without a doubt, Edward Douchebag Cullen. Damn, that has a nice ring to it.

Taking in a deep breathe, I bubbled wrapped my dignity and headed towards the King of Douchebags. When I got near the edge of the lamplight, I called out, "I guess you weren't lying. Too bad, I really liked thinking of you as a liar. Really added to the list of names I had for you."

His head snapped up and his eyes narrowed at my approaching form. My eyes widened when I saw his gaze. It was starling to see the darkness in them. Maybe it was the lack of light but his eyes were a dark mossy green instead of the emerald I was so used to. His shady orbs made him look haunted…in turmoil.

In seconds, a startling glare graced his features and he snarled, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

I placed a hand over my heart and said mockingly, "Ouch! I'm hurt Cullen. You make it sound like you don't want me here."

"I don't," he growled and rolled his eyes when I snickered. "Seriously, what the fuck are you doing here? Don't you have other lives to ruin? Live up to your mom's reputation?"

I frowned. What the hell was it with everyone bad-mouthing my mom. Seriously, did these people not have any respect? They didn't even know my mom and yet they went around spouting bullshit. I seriously wanted to snap at the Douchebag and strangle him for taking a hit at my mom but a strangely wise part of my mind told me not to. This was the perfect chance to get answers.

"And what reputation would that be?" I asked nonchalantly as I sat down on the swing next to him.

He snorted and shook his head before saying, "You're a fucking terrible liar. You obviously want to fucking choke me to death, don't you Princess?"

"Don't call me that," I snapped before I could stop myself. I internally snorted, so much for playing nice to get information out of him.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do," he retorted and then looked away with a sigh. "Fuck you, Princess."

I rolled my eyes and said with sarcasm dripping form my voice, "You're a real mature one, aren't you?"

"You're a fucking annoying one, aren't you?" he replied with a smirk.

"You're the only one to think that. Everyone else thinks I'm a bucket of daisies."

"That's because I'm not fucking blind. The rest are motherfuckers who can't fucking see shit."

"Are you calling your family blind and all that?" I replied with a smirk of my own.

He didn't reply except for sending a "Fuck you" my way.

"So are you going to tell me? About my mom's reputation an all?" I asked pointedly, not beating around the bush at all.

"Fuck no," he scoffed.

"Why not?" I wondered, a little miffed.

"Because you fucking want to know this shit. Tell you would just give you what you fucking want. What's in it for me?" He shrugged. "Besides, I fucking hate you. I ain't going to tell you fucking shit."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I hate you too," I reminded him quickly. "You aren't going to lose anything by telling me either."

"Why are you even here? Can't you fucking leave or some shit like that?"

"Nope. Then you'd miss me," I teased.

"I wouldn't fucking miss you even if you fucking died," he snapped.

Ouch. That actually did hurt.

"Why are you here?" I asked, changing the subject to something a bit less painful and insulting to my bubble wrapped, fragile pride.

"None of your fucking business!"

"I'm just trying to make small talk," I replied, annoyed.

"Don't. Just fucking leave."

"Since you're asking me so politely…nope."

He groaned and turned his head to glare at me. "You're a real fucking piece of work."

"At least I can say a sentence without cussing. My vocabulary isn't limited like yours," I retorted with a roll of my eyes.

"I thought we already established how fucking small your vocabulary is. Now can we move on to determining how small your fucking nonexistent brain is?" He smirked when I scowled.

"How about we discuss how small _you_ are?" I stressed the 'you', hoping he understood just what I was implying.

He did. He

"Fuck you Swan. Nothing about me is small. You're just jealous because you don't have a fucking chance."

"You're right. Your ego is pretty big," I said seriously and then added, "I don't want a chance. Never have and never will."

Something flashed across his face but it was gone before I could even discern the emotion. He stood up abruptly and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I shouted after him.

"Fucking away from you," he called over his shoulder and quickened his pace.

I let out a sigh and slumped my shoulders. So much for getting answers. Edward Cullen was one tough nut to crack.

The rest of the week passed by smoothly with no more run ins with Edward Douchebag Cullen and stupid stunts from me. I still didn't get any answers but I decided that I'd rather get them from Carlisle than from the jerk. On Saturday morning, I decided that the wait had been worth it. My stomach was buzzing from excitement and I couldn't even sit still.

"Looks like Alice is rubbing off on you," Emmett teased though chuckles when he saw that even my spook was vibrating in my hands.

I scowled at him from across the table and returned to my breakfast. After I finished, I ran upstairs to my room and locked myself in. Grabbing my phone, I settled down on my bed and dialed Rosalie's number.

"Hey Bells," Jasper answered after three rings. "Long time no see or talk."

"We talked last night," I said and rolled my eyes.

"That's still a long time babe," he told me smugly.

"Sure. Sure. Where's Rosalie? How come you're answering her phone?"

"Aw. That hurt Bells. Don't you want to talk to me?" Jasper gasped dramatically.

"If you want to talk about dresses and bras then sure," I said with a shrug.

I could practically see Jasper grimace on the phone. I smirked.

"Seriously Bella. Cut the guy some slack," he complained. "It's not cool to talk about that stuff with my little sister."

"So it's totally cool to talk about it with your guy friends?"

"Shut up," he growled. "Why are you so smug today?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"I had a nice Friday night," he said nonchalantly but I could sense the excitement in his voice.

"Aw. That's sweet. I didn't realize talking to me had been so fun," I teased, knowing fully that he meant his date.

"Don't flatter yourself," he scoffed. "I had a great date."

"Did you get laid?"

"That's it. I'm handing the phone to Rosalie."

"Finally." I giggled when he snorted.

"Hey bitch." Rosalie's voice was rough and I flinched at the volume.

"Why are you so mad?" I wondered.

"Because Jasper wouldn't hand me the fucking phone and I just spent an hour listening to him go on and on about Jane Volturi," Rosalie said with a groan.

I furrowed my brow and asked, "Who's that?"

"New chick. She came right after you left," she said simply. "So tell me, how's Spoons doing for you?"

"It's Forks," I corrected with a roll of my eyes.

"Same difference."

"It's boring, wet, and green."

"Well Phoenix isn't exactly a party either."

"Well it's better than this place where everybody keeps taking a go at my mom."

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah. They all seem to hate her or something."

"Screw them Bella. They don't know how fuck-awesome Renée was."

I cringed what she said 'was' but didn't bother to correct him. Rose didn't follow my mantra when it came to mom and Phil. She didn't hide death away and pretend it never happened. She wasn't a coward. In fact, Rosalie was one of the bravest people I knew. She wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. It was a trait of hers that I admired greatly and wished I could possess myself.

"Hey, I need your help," I asked quickly. Yeah, I was a coward. Changing topics because I couldn't handle the truth.

"What for?"

"There's this big party at the Cullen's tonight and I have no idea what to wear."

Rosalie knew all about the Cullens because I kept her up to date with everything that ever happened since I got here. She knew how much of a jerk Edward was and even made a point to cuss him off on the phone with me everyday. She said she liked Alice from what she had heard from me. I was surprised. Alice may be extremely likable but Rosalie was pretty closed off when it came to people who weren't her best friend. It took her time to ease up around someone because she simply didn't trust anyone. She was a grade A mama bear when it came to protecting us and that meant being extra careful around others. However, she was also an excellent judge of character. I trusted her judgment more than anyone else's.

"Bella?"

"Sorry. I got caught up in my thoughts for a second."

"I asked what kind of party it would be," Rosalie said patiently.

"Um." I racked my brain for what Alice had told me just yesterday. "Alice said that it's pretty casual. There will be a barbeque and all for the appetizers but it's a potluck for the dinner. Dinner will be inside but the rest is going to be in the backyard."

"So like a barbeque party?" Rosalie mused.

"Yeah. I guess," I said with a shrug.

"Cool. Are you bringing anything to the potluck?"

"I wanted to but Esme wouldn't hear of it," I whined with a frown. "She kept saying how I was the guest of honour of something like that. That's stupid. They have this party every year so it's kind of not even a party for me. I'm just an additional guest."

Rosalie chuckled and said, "Only you would complain about not being able to cook for an entire party."

"First impressions," I hissed.

"Of course. How could I forget?" Rosalie snorted. "First impressions are everything. Especially for Bella Swan."

"Whatever Rose." I rolled my eyes and said, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Sure. Wear that white with violet flowers sundress we got in May," Rosalie suggested. "You even have violet flats to go with it. It'll look amazing."

And amazing it did look. I'm not narcissistic or anything but when I looked at myself in the mirror just before the party…I was impressed. My chocolate curls fell over my shoulders and accented the different hues of purple on my dress. I even added a very light shade of purple eye shadow but that's about it. I didn't exactly like makeup but I wanted people to like me. If there's one thing I've learned it's that people judge you based on how you look. If you're not pretty or even acceptable, then they will shoot you down. I didn't like the idea of dressing to impress but I had no choice. I already had Edward and Lauren hating me. I didn't need the rest of Forks too.

I was nervous as we drove to the Cullen mansion. My right leg was shaking violently, a sign of my nerves. Emmett kept glancing back at me from the passenger's seat while Charlie drove the cruiser. Emmett's jeep was in the repair shop so we were stuck with attracting attention the entire ride. _Great. I really want to go to a party in a police cruiser_, I thought sarcastically.

A lot of people had already arrived by the time we got there. The door was unlocked so we walked right in. The foyer was empty save for Alice talking to Angela.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and pulled me into a tight hug before I could even lift my hand to wave at her.

"Hi Bella," Angela greeted and smiled sweetly at me from behind Alice's back. "I'm going to go look for Jessica, Alice. See you later."

"Hello chief. You look dashing." Alice grinned at a flustered Charlie, who muttered something about finding Carlisle. "He's talking to Mike's dad by the barbeque."

Emmett scowled at Alice and mumbled loudly, "Traitor. It's like I don't even exist anymore."

Alice giggled and said, "Come on Emmett. We both know I like Bella more."

They both had a stare down until Emmett rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Edward's upstairs getting ready," Alice told him and with a nod, he ran up the stairs.

"Come on," Alice said and began pulling me towards the back of the house. "There are so many people that just can't wait to meet you."

"Yeah because they just want to know if I'm like my mom," I scoffed.

Alice stopped and looked at me thoughtfully before shaking her head. Softly, she said, "No. They want to meet Emmett's younger sister and my best friend."

"Don't you mean B.F.F.E.N.M.W.H?" I teased.

Alice grinned and nodded. "Of course. Now come on. I love your dress by the way. It's so pretty."

"Thanks. Rosalie pi - ," I began to say but I was cut off by a sultry voice.

"Alice dear? Is that our Isabella?"

I looked up and saw a young blonde woman standing in the center of the kitchen, watching us with a sly grin on her face. Behind her, stood a tall man with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He was watching me with narrowed eyes. I shivered.

"Hello Charlotte," Alice said with a tight smile. "Yeah, this is Bella."

Charlotte nodded and began to walk over to me. The man followed behind but kept his arms around her. She held out a hand for me to shake and began to lift my own hand when the man hissed.

"Don't worry Peter. She's harmless," Alice said with a giggle.

Peter glared at me until Charlotte put a hand on his bicep.

"I'll be fine honey. I just want to shake her hand," she whispered but I could hear every word loud and clear.

Finally, Peter nodded but he continued to glare at me. He even flinched when I placed my hand in Charlotte's warm one and shook it.

"See sweetie? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Charlotte cooed. Then, turning to me, she let out a small laugh and said, "Mates, you know? So worried. So protective."

_Mates_? What the hell?

"Well Alice. We must get back to the party. You're joining us, aren't you?" Charlotte asked.

Alice nodded and said, "We'll be right there Charlotte."

Just before they left, Charlotte turned to me and said, "It was nice to meet you Isabella. I hope we get a chance to talk some other time. After all, we are not so unalike."

When they left, I turned to Alice and asked anxiously, "What was all that about? Mates?"

Alice looked at me worriedly before saying, "They're mates Bella. We talked about this, remember?"

"Then why was he so overbearing?"

Alice's eyes turned icy for a moment. "He was _not _overbearing," she said sharply but then gasped. "I'm sorry Bella. I keep forgetting you don't know anything about this. Mates are really over protective. They feel threatened if anyone come's near their woman."

I nodded slowly, trying to keep in mind that all this was real and I had no right to judge it. I was an outsider. I didn't know of their customs. This was normal for them. Hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd say they loved all this mating crap.

"What did she mean by saying that we're not so unalike?" I wondered curiously.

Alice didn't answer right away. When she did, her voice was small.

"Her mother ran away when she was little. The only difference is that she didn't take Charlotte with her."

I nodded mutely, not sure how to react to that piece of information. It was like all people talked about in Forks was my mother leaving and taking me with her.

There were about thirty other people at the party, talking and laughing. Everybody seemed to be having a great time. One detail didn't escape my notice…all the couples were either holding hands or hugging each other like Peter and Charlotte had been.

Apparently, we were also the last people to arrive. Maybe I was paranoid but it felt like everybody was watching me. Oh wait….they were. Alice whispered to me to ignore them and she took me to introduce me to Angela's parents. Reverend Weber and his wife were very kind and soft-spoken, much like their daughter. They were holding hands as Reverend Weber spoke about how great it was to see me.

I met many other couples until Carlisle came over.

"Hello Bella," he said as he gave me a quick hug. "Alice dear, have you seen Edward?"

"He's up in his room with Emmett, getting ready."

"Alright. Can you text him to hurry? I need to make an announcement," Carlisle said, looking tense.

"Is everything alright?" I asked quietly.

Carlisle turned his baby blue gaze on me, looking as if assessing me, before shaking his head. "Everything is okay. Don't worry yourself. Enjoy the party."

Alice chatted merrily as she led me away from her father and to the bowl of punch. It was as we were pouring ourselves a cup each that I spotted Emmett. He was standing next to Edward and Carlisle.

The moment I looked at Edward, I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. He looked devastatingly handsome in his black button down and jeans. His jaw was absolutely delicious and his eyes smoldering as he laughed at something Emmett said. I cursed myself for finding him attractive. After all, I hated the bastard.

"Ahem! Attention everybody!" Carlisle called out.

Everybody immediately quieted and turned to look at Carlisle with curiosity and sudden seriousness that seemed out of place for a barbeque party. Perhaps it had something to do with him being the leader of the _clan_. Gosh, that felt strange to say.

"Thank you for coming out to our annual end of the summer bash. It's a great pleasure to have you all here."

I giggled and Alice shot me a weird look. I couldn't help it. Carlisle said 'summer bash'.

"Before we get started with our festivities I would like to make an announcement," he said with a wide smile. Then, he clasped a hand on Edward's shoulder and smiled even wider. "In two weeks time, I will be travelling to Alaska to meet with the Denali's for Edward's potential mate. We have much hope that Tanya Denali is the one for my son. Travelling with me will be, Edward of course, myself, the chief of police Charlie Swan, and his son Emmett. So let us make a toast to my son, Edward, and his future mate, Tanya Denali"


	13. Mr Whitlock

Author's Note: _Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to jukmare and laura because I just simply love Europe, especially France and the UK. It's flattering to know that my fanfic is being read in such wonderful countries. Another dedication I'd just like to add is to dipsydoodle, who review made me laugh so hard. "He needs to learn that the sugar attracts the bee, not vinegar". I just loved that. Thank you for that hilarious comment.**_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. I'm delighted to say that we can now add UK to our list. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, and now UK. I have to admit, I'm so of a huge fan of the UK. Maybe it's One Direction or Harry Potter but I just seriously adore all things Uk. We can also add France, another lovely country. I can't wait to visit one day and try the delicious food!**_

_**I'd like to thank Annabanana94 for the playlist. She's super duper awesome!**_

_**So March break is here and that means I'll be updating more often…I hope. You guys can expect an update on Wednesday or Thursday. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Au Revoir!**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Total Eclipse of The Heart – Glee Cast**_

_**Something More - Sugarland**_

Chapter 13: Mr. Whitlock 

[Bella's POV]

I was numb with shock. All around me, the people of Forks cheered, elated that they would finally get the mate of their next leader. No one noticed my face pale and eyes widen. My smile had frozen in place until it dropped altogether.

A gentle tugging on my elbow caught my attention and I looked away from Edward's smiling face. Alice was watching me worriedly, her brows furrowed in trying to understand my sudden reaction.

The truth was that I didn't even understand. Everything Alice had told me was suddenly contradicted by Carlisle's statement. Everything I had believed was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Alice whispered anxiously.

"I don't get it," I choked out. "Why Charlie and Emmett? Why-why do they have to go?"

Alice frowned sympathetically and wrapped her fingers around my own. "It was never intended for your family to accompany dad and Edward. I overheard dad talking on the phone this morning and apparently Reverend Weber's wife is pregnant. A mate can never leave his wife while she is with a child. Leaving her alone while she is perfectly safe and healthy is hard enough so we can only imagine. She took the test yesterday and they told dad immediately. The next person who would be eligible to travel would be your dad. He doesn't have a wife-" I flinched "-and he's a good friend of your father's. Emmett would've gone even if your dad didn't have to. Edward would need the support and it's tradition."

Maybe my coming to Forks was wrong. I was clearly not meant to be a part of the clan if I couldn't understand even the basics. I couldn't even begin to understand their bizarre traditions and freaky mating situation. It was beyond my comprehension and emotional state of mind. What I did understand though was family.

"How can they do this to me? I just got here and they're leaving me? I can spend a day alone in this weird town but not a couple days or however long they're going. Didn't your dad think of me when he told Charlie to come? I thought I was all you clan members thought of these days," I cried bitterly, my words were sharp but my tone was more hurt.

Alice didn't even bat an eye at my sudden outburst, not even when I called Forks 'weird'. She put an arm around me and tried to console me by whispering, "Don't worry. I'm going to be there. I'll even ask mom if you can stay with us."

I didn't respond, instead choosing to wipe away frantically at the stray tears that had escaped. I looked around the yard and saw, with much relief, that no one had noticed our exchange. My father and brother were still standing by Carlisle and Edward's side, accepting congratulations from everybody. I watched with frusteration at the joy in their faces. They were so happy with Carlisle's news. I didn't mean to be selfish but I just couldn't handle being alone more than I already was. I was afraid of what I would do if left to my own devices. I couldn't trust my grief-ridden heart and impulsive mind.

"Besides, it's not like we'd let you be alone on your birthday," Alice continued, her words slowly changing from soothing to excited. "There's so much about the mating process that we still need to tell you. You must promise not to freak out!"

My head snapped back around to look at her as her words registered in my panicked mind. I gaped at her as she chattered on, unknowing to my surprise. Finally, I managed to spit out, "Wait a minute! You said that everybody thought that I would be Edward's mate. What happened to that?" Then, I added quickly, "Not that I want to be his mate or anything!"

Alice shook her head amusedly before saying, "Of course but that was before!"

"Before what?"

"Before we saw how you two interacted. You guys were the best of friends as kids so everyone just assumed it was an early manifestation or sign of your bond. Carlisle had his doubts when he found out that Edward was Water. Our affinities begin to develop when we're six or so. If he had been Air, like the Cullens have been from the start, then mating with a Fire would've been totally possible. Fire mating with Water is really rare and has only happened perhaps once in history. Air favours Fire while Water favours Water. Tanya Denali is Earth. We had actually hoped you guys would still mate but then we saw how you guys don't be along. We don't even have the excuse of your close friendship to assume the two of you will mate. It seems impossible," Alice explained as her shoulders sagged sadly.

I was somewhat relieved to find out that Edward was, in no way, my mate. I didn't like the idea of mating already and the chance of mating with Edward wouldn't help. I loathed the idea of spending my life with a man I hated. In fact, I loathed the idea of spending my life with a mate. I wanted to leave Forks, go to university, establish a career, fall in love, and then get married. That was her destiny.

"You said we. What do you mean by that?" I asked, voicing my curiosity.

"I'm not going to lie, Bella. I've always wished that we could be sisters. I grew up believing that maybe, just maybe, you would mate with my brother and we would be real sisters," Alice confessed abashedly.

I fought the urge to throw up and swallowed back bile. Trying hard to keep the disgust out of my voice but failing, I spat, "You wanted to pull me into this abnormal tradition by mating me with your brother? Do you even know how wrong that is? First of all, your brother is a jerk. I could never never spend my life with someone who harboured so much hate and anger inside of him. He hates me and I hate him. Secondly, this mating thing may be normal and even dreamy to you, but for me it's this freaky primitive crap you've got going on."

Alice was shocked by my words. Her bottom lip trembled and, for a moment, I thought that she was going to cry. Her eyes misted over and she closed her eyes before opening them and saying firmly, "If you had seen how close you two were then you never would've doubted my hopes. You may see my dreams as wrong but I know that in my heart I am right. You see Edward as a monster and for that I apologize. I feel bad for you because you don't know the real him. You know the fake Edward, this pretend asshole that he shows himself to be to protect himself. My brother is under much pressure and to top it off he is scared for his life. He doesn't know whether or not he'll live past his nineteenth birthday. He has to live everyday knowing that if he doesn't find his mate, he'll die a very painful death." Then, more softly, she whispered, "I don't blame you Bella. You only see what he wants you to see. I just wished you would try harder. I know you're stronger than that."

I didn't know what to make of her words. I wanted to believe her when she said that the Edward I knew wasn't real. But what hope did I have? I had no reason to believe her claims. I could never imagine the Edward I knew being anything but a nasty bastard.

I opened my mouth to tell her so but I was cut off by Emmett calling my name. I looked up and saw that he was headed my way with Edward on his tail. He scowled when he met my eyes but I looked back at my brother.

"What're you doing here? You've been standing here since before the announcement. How much punch are you going to drink?" Emmett joked as he came nearer but then he noticed my pallor. "What's wrong? Were you crying?"

Edward smirked briefly at Emmett's question and I answered quickly, "I'm fine."

"Alice, Jessica was looking for you," Edward interrupted suddenly.

Alice nodded and gave me a small smile before she flitted away. Edward shot me a victorious smirk that told me all that I needed to know. He was keeping Alice away from me. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Are you sure?" Emmett pressed, watching me carefully.

"Yeah, I'm go-," I began to say but a sudden thought occurred to me. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something important. Privately."

I sent a sharp look towards Edward and Emmett understood. He turned to Edward and whispered something in his ear. Edward stiffened but nodded. He shot me a glare before tuning and walking away.

"What's wrong? You're not sick are you? I can get Esme," Emmett offered but I shook my head.

"I'm fine, Em. I'm just upset," I said softly.

"Upset? About what? Did someone say something? Do you need me to kick their ass?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No Emmett. I'm upset because of what Carlisle just said. Why didn't you tell me?"

Comprehension dawned over Emmett's face and he actually managed to look slightly guilty. "Sorry Bells. Dad just found out this morning."

"But you knew. You were going to go anyways," I pointed out.

"It completely slipped my mind. I didn't think it mattered. It'll only be a week Bella. You won't even know I'm gone."

"That's besides the point! You can't hide stuff like this from me and expect me to be okay with it," I protested lightly.

"I'm sorry. Look, I'm trying but I don't have much experience being a big brother. Growing up, Alice was the closest thing I had to a sister," he tried to explain.

Ouch. I tried not to let it sting but it did. Suddenly, all the grief I had been holding in about Carlisle's announcement came pouring out in tears and my voice broke. I whispered, "Please Emmett. Don't leave me. I need you here."

Emmett's expression was pained as he pulled me into a tight hug. In my ear, he mumbled comfortingly, "Shh, it's okay little sister. I'm right here. You'll be fine. I promise you'll barely know that I'm gone. You need to trust me."

"I do," I admitted. "It's just me that I don't trust."

~8~8~8~8~8~

When I crawled into bed that night, I was beat from exhaustion and fell into a dreamless sleep immediately. I didn't wake up until noon the next day.

Much to my surprise, Charlie was home today. He had been at work every other day I had awoken since I'd gotten here. He looked guilty when I mentioned that to him.

"It's been a busy week, Bells. I wanted to spend Sunday with both my kids before they grow up," he explained.

"Dad, if I grow any more than I already have then I'll grow right through the roof," Emmett pointed out jokingly from across the breakfast table.

I shook my head in amusement from the stove as I stirred the oatmeal. Emmett had a point though. If he did grow anymore, he wouldn't fit through the door.

"What are your plans for today?" Charlie asked when I placed a bowl before him.

"Edward and I are going to meet up with a couple friends," Emmett said. "We'll probably head over to Port Angeles."

"Be safe," Charlie warned him warily and Emmett grinned in response. "What about you Bella? Do you have plans with Alice?"

I nodded and said, "As a matter of a fact, I do. She wants to go shopping for back to school and who am to deny Alice Cullen the opportunity to shop."

Charlie snorted a laugh and dug into his porridge with a shake of his head.

As I headed out of the kitchen, he reminded me that since Carlisle didn't get a chance to talk to me last night we would be heading over to their place for dinner. Oh joy.

Alice was a shopping fanatic. A self-proclaimed fashionista, which I didn't doubt after she showed me her wardrobe last week. Her walk-in closet was the size of my bedroom. The girl had more clothes than Rosalie and me combined. The crazy part was that even though all those clothes freaked me out, they were actually pretty. She showed me a couple outfits and they were beautiful but classy. They were so Alice Cullen.

However, despite seeing all the clothes so owned and the claims her family and mine made about her shopping obsession, I had no idea what I was getting into. Alice took 'shop till you drop' very seriously. By four in he afternoon, my feet were aching but we had only visited about a quarter of the mall. Alice insisted on going to every store. Well, for Alice insisting meant forcing. She dragged me through every entrance she saw and made me try on every piece of clothing I so much as looked at. I tried to remind her that my family wasn't well off like hers was but that just fuelled her even further. She wouldn't let me pay after that, saying that today's shopping trip was one of the birthdays she had missed of mine. I tried not to think of the other mine I had yet to endure.

Since Alice had to go to every store for the sake of going to every store, she even pulled me into a hardware store. When she began to flirt with a salesperson in the lighting aisle, I slipped away. I headed to the decor section to check out some paints for my room. Charlie had said I could decorate it however I wanted so I was going to take him up on the suggestion.

It wasn't until I was comparing lavender and sage that I noticed somebody next to me. Looking over, I froze when I realized who it was. By this point, I would recognize that mop of blonde hair and subdued posture anywhere. When I gasped, he turned his icy blue orbs of haunting misery on me and I automatically took a step back.

John Whitlock.

"H-hello." I stumbled over my words and flushed. I had been raised to be polite and treat others with utmost respect until they gave me a reason otherwise. This man was alone and completely miserable so why wouldn't I introduce myself. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

I internally groaned and hoped he wouldn't recognize me for the James Bond fan that I am. It was embarrassing enough that I stuttered and resembled a human tomato.

"John Whitlock," he finally said roughly. I was surprised at the tenderness of his voice. He may sound harsh by there was an underlining of smoothness to his voice. His words were like a bottle of wine, smooth like liquid but bitter.

"Are you painting your house?" I asked when I came up blank for any other topic I could broach and gestured to the colour schemes.

Again, he paused before answering gravelly, "Thought that I should get around to finally restoring my manor. Haven't touched it since I bought it."

"You're from Alaska, aren't you?"

He nodded and said, "Aye. I am. You be from Phoenix, am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard much about you," he noted.

"And more about my mother, I bet," I said wryly.

To my surprise, Mr. Whitlock chuckled and said, "You're a sharp one. I ought to warn you child. You mustn't let then get the best of you."

"The best of me?" I repeated, confused.

"Aye. They'll try to rob you of your most precious things," he said seriously. "Your memories. They'll try their damned hardest to tear away any memories you have of your mother. You mustn't let them. You just be strong and fight back all your heart. You love your mother, don't you?"

Still a little shocked from his sudden sentimental advice, I stared at him blankly before nodding vigorously. What an absurd notion! Of course I loved my mother.

"Then use that love as a shield. Don't let their hate consume you. Be your mother's daughter. Be true to yourself."

"How do you know all this?" I asked in amazement.

Mr. Whitlock shrugged and let out a heavy sigh before saying, "I once was and still am subjected to their mockery. Their vain hearts know nothing but how to torment abandoned souls."

Putting the pieces together, I sighed garlic and asked quietly, "They ridicule you because of your wife and kids, right?"

His flinch and sharp intake of breath were all the l answer I needed. I frowned and in that moment I hated the entire town of Forks. How could they be so cruel and heartless? This poor man lost his everything, his reason for believing, but they treated it like juicy gossip. Disgusting.

"Bella!"

I could hear Alice calling my name in the distance but getting closer. With an apologetic smile I turned back to Mr. Whitlock and said, "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Of course but -."

"Bella! There you are!"

We both turned to see Alice skipping towards us with a confused look on her face. However, when she got closer, she smiled sweetly and said, "Hello Mr. Whitlock. How are you faring?"

"No better than usual, Ms. Cullen."

Alice nodded with a tight smile and asked, "Are you renovating?"

"Aye," he said with a nod. "I apologize but I must be going too. Have a good day ladies."

He tipped his cowboy hat to each of us and gave me a small nod before walking away. I stared at his retreating form, his words still swirling in my mind like dust.

"Wow. That was unexpected," Alice commented.

I frowned and whispered, "Don't Alice. He's just so…so sad. It's scary. The people here are so cruel. They mock him so freely everyday. Can nobody see that he's hurting? I just wish…I just wish I could do something."

"I know, Bella. Small town talk is dangerous. It's like wildfire. Unfortunately, we can't do anything. The only thing that'll cure him now is having his wife and kids back. He needs his family."

I fought back unexpected tears and followed her out of the store. As much as I wanted to help, I knew Alice was right. I was powerless to help this hurting man.

Over the next week, I couldn't keep Mr. Whitlock out of my mind. He kept popping in and sticking like glue. I don't know why but I felt like I owed him. I barely knew the man but somehow it felt like I did. Maybe it was because indirectly I could relate. Charlie had lost my mother and me. I tried to use that excuse to explain my fascination with him but I knew that wasn't it. Something else was the matter but it was so deeply obscured that I didn't know what it was.

Eventually, the only thing that kicked him out of my mind was the first day of school. The night before school started, I sat on my bed and triple checked my bag to make sure I had all my supplies. I had my outfit ready – first impressions – and I had set almost ten alarms. I was notorious for not waking up by the alarm so it was necessary that I set many. I prayed to every higher power I could think of to not let tomorrow go bad. I didn't want to be remembered at the new kid who came to school in her pajamas or did something equally embarrassing. I just wanted a peaceful, quiet junior year. Normal.

Though I completely forgot to take into account that I'm Bella Swan. Nothing is ever normal when it comes to me. Guess I should've known that even moving across the country wouldn't change that.

That then reminded me of my birthday. Great, I thought sarcastically. On top of school I also had to worry about _mating_ on my birthday. Well I would do everything in my power to stop it. There had to be a way to do that, right? The big red button that you're not supposed to push unless it's an emergency? There had to be one. There was no way I was going to be tied to some random stranger for the rest of my life. This was not my life. Forks was not my life. Forks was not my destiny. After all, I write my own destiny.


	14. Bashert

Author's Note: _Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a couple people. First off, csp24 thanks for all those reviews. My ipod just kept buzzing with alerts saying that you reviewed. Really blew me away, you did. Next, Katiekrm for really looking into my story and trying to understand the emotion behind everyone's action. I hope this chapter helps out with the mating questions. Also, because you totally made an **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_** reference and I freaking LOVE that show! Next, mixmatched9 because your review made my day. Thank you so much! Last but not least…brighteyes2889. I just sat there and stared at the screen, laughing at your review. It made my week. It was totally hilarious. By far, my funniest and coolest review yet for this story. Seriously, that was awesome.**_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. I'm delighted to say that we can now add Israel, Portugal, and New Zealand to our list. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, and New Zealand. Thanks for humoring me guys and playing my little game. I can't wait to see all the countries we can come up with.**_

_**I'd like to thank Annabanana94 for the playlist. She's freaking awesome!**_

_**I usually update every two or three days but it might be longer once school starts again. The mating is coming very soon, I can assure you. Only a chapter or two left. Would you guys like Edward's POV? **_

_**So March break is here and that means I'll be updating more often…I hope. I mean, I was supposed to update this chapter tomorrow but I did it a day early because I just loved your response. You guys can expect an update on Friday or Saturday, Phew! This was a long one. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Chow!**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Bleeding Out – Imagine Dragons**_

_**Soul One – Blind Melon**_

Chapter 14: Bashert

[Bella's POV]

The first day of school dawned under a murky, wet sky. Perhaps it was an omen for unforeseeable events to come. However, I decided that if my life were a movie, it would be completely predictable. I would be the fascinating new girl who automatically rose to the top of the social ladder because of her novelty. I would meet a handsome jock who would take my breath. I would gush to Alice over the phone about every detail from his strong jaw to his smouldering eyes. Then, he would ask me out to prom and on that special night I would lose my virginity. There would be fireworks and romantic kisses. We would be high school sweethearts destined for great things. However, my life was not the plot bunny of a cheesy chick flick musical. It was a horror story straight from the pages of R.L. Stine or some other author.

Charlie was in the kitchen when I headed down to make breakfast. He claimed that he needed to be there to support his baby girl on her first day. I but my tongue from asking him why he didn't need to support his baby girl on her seventeenth birthday...when she mates with a strange, immature, hormonal, teenage boy.

Emmett was excited as he led me to his jeep, talking faster than I could comprehend about all the people we went to school with. He warned me of who to stay away from and who was okay to befriend. I refrained from snapping at him by telling him that I could choose my own friends. Maybe it was the nerves but I was really testy this morning.

When we drove into the parking lot, my nerves doubled and my leg began to vibrate. As Emmett pulled into a vacant parking space, I gasped at the sudden thought of puking. Maybe I should just move back to Phoenix. It would be so much easier than changing schools. Emmett took one look at my leg and chuckled lightly. Shaking his head, he said, "Don't be nervous. You've got Alice, Edward, and me. Nothing will happen to you. We've got your back."

"Yeah because watching out for me is exactly what Edward would do," I replied in a snarky tone, rolling my eyes at the absurd notion.

"He's my best friend, Bella. He knows how much you mean to me. He won't let anything happen to you," Emmett said gently.

I didn't bother correcting him that if Edward had his way, I would be in tears on the plane to Phoenix. The boy wanted nothing more than to see me out of his life and his town.

A sharp rap on my window caught my attention and I turned to see Alice grinning widely at me.

"Besides, no one would dare mess with Alice's best friend. She's a scary little one," Emmett mused with a chuckle.

"You mean best friend for ever and ever not matter what happens," I corrected him with a laugh.

The moment I got out of the car, I was attacked by Alice's bony arms. I was winded by how much strength this tiny bundle of energy had.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! I can't believe this is our junior year," she gushed as she led me towards the main office for my schedule. I had arrived just the after orientation so I missed my schedule. "Don't worry. I totally talked to office before you came to make sure we had the same classes."

"Hey Alice! Edward wants to talk to you," Emmett called as he ran after us.

I stopped and turned to see that Edward was waiting by a silver Volvo. I had failed to notice that he had parked right next to us but scowled when I did. In return, he smirked at me, causing me to huff and turn back around.

"Don't worry. I'll take her to get her schedule." Emmett said and took Alice's place by my side.

Thankfully, we seemed to have arrived early and not many people had arrived. So only a few people watched us walk towards the main office, whispering to each other and grinning maliciously.

The main office was a small room with bleached beige walls. Potted plants covered every surface and I caught the faint smell of cat food. I crinkled my nose and followed Emmett to the front desk. The secretary was gray haired woman named Mrs. Cope. She looked absolutely frazzled as she shuffled papers.

"Good morning Mrs. Cope," Emmett said cheerfully , leaning forward on her counter.

"Morning Emmett," she said warmly and then smiled widely when she noticed me hidden by his side. "Is this your little sister Isabella?"

"Yup," Emmett said loudly and I flushed when he puffed out his chest proudly.

"Oh my! She's a tiny little thing," she observed. "Looks an awful lot like her mother, Renée. So sorry about your loss. She was a different sort of woman. A real charm."

I smiled hesitantly, unsure of which light to take her comment in. Emmett, however, narrowed his eyes and huffed out, "Can we have her schedule now?"

It wasn't until we were out of the office that Emmett calmed down. He actually smiled as he looked over my schedule and then pointed out some people to me. When the bell rang, he led me to my first class, Functions. I was the first one there and so I chose a seat near the back. The desks were arranged in pairs so I figured that maybe Alice would want to sit with me. Students filed in and headed to their own seats, casting me curious looks. In a town where everyone knew everyone, I was sure I stick out like a sore thumb. When the second bell rang, the teacher strolled in but Alice had yet to appear.

"Morning class. I am Mr. Varner," he said as he wrote his name on the board. "These are your seats for now but if there is any disruption, I will not hesitate to pull out a seating plan. Now on to attendance..."

He was halfway through the listens the door opened and a girl walked in. I expected it to be Alice but it was Angela instead.

"Sorry sir but my car wouldn't start this morning," she said apologetically.

"Alright Ms. Weber. Make sure it doesn't happen again. Take a seat," he said with a sigh and gestured to the class as if every seat were empty. In fact, the seat next to me, the one I had saved for Alice, was the only one available. With a grin, Angela hurried over and settled into the seat next to mine.

"Hey Bella," she said happily. "I'm so glad that you're in my class. This is the perfect chance for us to get to know each other. Alice speaks very highly of you."

Angela was a very sweet girl who I was actually excited to get to know. She actually paid attention to the teacher but she wasn't a nerd. In facts she was quite hilarious and easygoing, I learned through the small conversations we had every time he turned his back.

I was a little disappointed that Alice had been a no show. Me. Varner hasn't even called her name off the attendance so I thought that maybe Alice was wrong. She did say we would have Functions together but maybe she mixed it up with something else.

Strangely, something similar happened to me the next period, in English. Alice had insisted that we both had English together but by the end of the period, I sat alone. The last time I had caught a glimpse of her was when she had left to see Edward in the morning.

Glumly, I headed to my new locker and began to try the combo. I got it right on the sixth try and was just putting away my books when I heard my name. Looking up, I saw Alice heading my way and she looked pissed off.

"Where were you all morning?" She demanded once she came to a stop before.

"In class, where you weren't," I told her with a frown.

"But I was in class," Alice protested in a low voice.

"We'll you weren't in mine," I said as I closed my locker and turned to look at her. "I waited both times but you never showed up."

"Wait a minute! Show me your timetable," she demanded suddenly.

Confused, I complied and watched closely as Alice surveyed it with a frown. Then, she looked up at me and pouted.

"This isn't right! I swear I had Mrs. Cope change it to match mine. There is no way it could've changed back!" She cried angrily.

"What do you mean?" I asked but she didn't reply. Instead, she grabbed my arm and began to drag me away. I blushed when I saw people staring with wide eyes and hissed, "Alice! What are you doing? People are staring!"

"Who cares, Bella? We're going to the office to get to the bottom of this!"

I gave up and let her pull me back into the foul-smelling room. Mrs. Cope was still at her desk and looked even more stressed than before.

"Alice honey!" She exclaimed and her eyes widened when she saw Alice charge towards her with me in tow. She swallowed loudly and asked, "Is something the matter?"

"As a matter of a fact, yes something is the matter," Alice announced irately. "Back at orientation you changed Bella's schedule to match mine. Today, however, when she got her's, it was back to the original timetable. What's going on here?"

"Oh dear," Mrs. Cope muttered and then turned to me. "What's your student number, sweetie?"

When I recited my student number to her, she punched a couple keys and let out a sharp breath.

"Ah yes. I changed I back just last week," she admitted.

"Why?" Alice demanded incredulously. "Why would you do that?"

"Um...well, you see Alice," Mrs. Cope began anxiously, stumbling over her words. "Your brother called to say that you wanted all the changes cancelled."

My eyes widened and Alice's now resembled saucers. She threw her hands up in the air and shrieked, "I am going to kill Edward! Wait till I get my hands on him!"

I felt my own anger bubble inside of me but unlike Alice I knew why he was doing this. He wanted me away from his family...as separated from Alice as possible. He had warned me that he would do everything he could to keep me away from his loved ones. He didn't want me influencing anyone. What was I, the devil?

"I want the change back, now!" Alice said furiously, her eyes glaring daggers as she cursed he brother under her breath.

"Um...Alice, honey, there's nothing I can do. The classes are full now," Mrs. Cope said apologetically but her eyes were wide with fear.

Alice leaned forward, inches from Mrs. Cope's pale face, and snarled, "What did you say? Are you forgetting who I am? I'm a Cullen! Do you know what that means?"

Mrs. Cope stammered out apologies and in seconds she pressed a new timetable into my hands. I watched dazedly as Alice pulled me out of the office. We didn't go to the cafeteria, instead walking around aimlessly and wandering the halls.

"I didn't know you could have the secretary change someone's schedule for you," I marveled in amazement. "Back in my old school, the counselors wouldn't change your schedule unless it was an utmost emergency and pertained directly to your career."

"It's a small town, Bella. It's all about who you are. The clan sort of rules around here. Plus, my family are the leaders so we have even more of an influence," Alice explained.

Suddenly, I remembered a question that had been eating at me for some time now. Cautiously, I asked, "Alice? Your dad said that a witch gave the four brothers their affinities, right?"

Alice nodded curiously.

"So does that mean that their descendants are witches?" I cringed when my words hit my ears. My question didn't sound this stupid even in my mind.

To my surprise, Alice giggled at my question and linked her arm through mine.

"Silly Bella." She chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "We're not witches. We're jus normal people with abnormal powers."

"What do we call ourselves?" I asked in a small voice.

"Immortals." Alice said softly. "We don't live forever but we do live longer than the average human. Our aging is a tad bit slower once we mate. We have abilities that mortals don't so a couple generations back someone just came up with the name."

I snorted softly at her words. _Immortal_. All this...affinities...mating...the clan...it was all so surreal. Strange, I know, coming from a girl who grew up playing with fire and even has best friends who can wield air...but it was just too much to come to terms with. It would take me time to understand all this and understand the life I would've lived had stayed at Forks.

_Like Charlotte._

I shook my head at the snide voice in the back of my head. It was begging me to call Charlie and snap at him. To scream at my new family that they were failing. What they did and were going to do was in no way what a family did. Families don't leave their daughter alone on their seventeenth birthday. Not after she finds out that she's some freaky _immortal_. Not when her birthday is the day she'll mate with a stranger. Not when she's scared out of her wits and seconds away from running for the hills.

"Alice, I don't understand something," I croaked in a whisper.

_Understatement_. I didn't understand anything that was going on.

"Why-why are they going to be away for my birthday? Can't they just go after?" I internally cringed at how whiny and petty I sounded.

Alice let out a heavy sigh and stopped walking. She turned to face me and gave me a small, sympathetic smile. Then, placing her hand on my arm, she said, "Oh how I wish that weren't the case. The plane tickets to Alaska have been booked for a month now. Besides, Tanya's birthday is about three days after yours and the mating ritual needs to take place at the male's house. They'll be back on the sixteenth and then the next day is the ritual. I promise you though, you'll have the best dang party ever. Esme and I'll make sure of it. You won't even miss Emmett and Charlie because you'll be too busy having a blast!"

I really hoped she was right. If only...

-8-8-8-8-8-

Every time I saw the Cullen mansion, I was amazed that such a beauty existed in the dreary town of Forks. It's pristine, white, glowing aura stood out against the lush forest that surrounded it. Tall and regal, it towered over me as I got out of the car and followed Emmett to the door. Charlie's cruiser stood off to the side since he had come straight here after work.

Esme greeted us at the door and after many hugs, she led us inside. Alice was waiting in the living room for us and the moment she saw me, she bounded up to me for a hug.

"I'll go tell Carlisle and Charlie that you've arrived," Esme said from the doorway of the living room.

Looking around, I noticed the Emmett had disappeared. {Probably gone to kiss Edward's butt}, I noted wryly.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! When you leave tonight, you'll know all about us and our life," she chirped excitedly.

I was a little uneasy from her words but I let it slide. My attention was focused on Charlie ad Carlisle, who had just walked into the room. Behind them were Emmett and the king of jerks himself. Alice and I settled by the fireplace while our brothers took the love seat. Eventually, Esme came into the room and took a seat on the other side of Carlisle, holding his hand tightly.

"Before we begin, Bella, I would like to make a request," Carlisle said politely but his smile was warm. I nodded nervously and he continued, "I would just like you to bear in mind that everything we tell you is the truth. Bringing forth our secrets in the table for you to see is our way of accepting in into our ways of life. These secrets, the ones that have been passed down for centuries in the form of rituals and rites, will become yours to uphold alongside the rest of the coven."

I was ashamed to admit that his words made me tingle on the inside. I felt warm and fuzzy as his honey-like words washed over me. I could feel the power behind his voice, the seriousness and honesty was transparent. Everything he would tell me today would be quite important and play a huge role in my future.

"Are you ready?"

Nope.

I nodded, causing everyone except Edward to beam at me. He was too busy glaring at me.

"Do I have to be here? Can I leave now?" He complained through his scowl.

"Hush Edward," Esme scolded him. "As the next leader of the coven, you need to witness this and be prepared for the next time."

Gee Esme, you really have a way with making sure I don't feel like a lab rat.

"Esme is right, Edward. Besides, you need to show your support the Swans as their friend, not just as their future leader," Carlisle added lightly.

I rolled my eyes. The only thing Edward would support me with is if I had to leave Forks or jump off a cliff. Yup, he would be the first one there and the first one to celebrate.

"Can we continue, please? Edward can sort out his issues later," I interrupted, really starting to lose my temper.

"Bella!" Charlie admonished. "Manners please."

"Sorry but I have done anything with fire in days. I'm get all hot and edgy," I admitted with a shrug.

"It's alright. I believe that after this lesson, you'll feel a little cooler and much more calm," Carlisle said.

Somehow, I doubted him.

"Do you remember the tale of the four brothers?

I nodded again.

"When the witch gifted them with their affinities, she did it with purpose. The affinities were not meant to be wasted or used as a means to gain power. They were to be used for the greater good. For example, Earth is meant to be used to purify nature and help the land prosper," Carlisle explained, pausing to let me take in his words. "As you can probably guess, Water is meant to be used to purify any bodies of water, small or big. Lakes, rivers, ponds, oceans even, are to be cleansed. Sometimes, Water can even be used to help out the land and many mated immortals work together to help nature as such."

Noting my surprise at his use of _immortal_ he smiled and said, "Yes, Alice told me of your conversation."

"Witches," Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes.

I flushed and sent Alice the stink eye. She had the decency to look guilty.

"It's quite alright, Bella. I remember, when Edward was a little boy he asked me the same question," Esme added, her eyes twinkling.

Edward glared as we all chuckled at his expense and said loudly, "Can we continue with humoring the newbie?"

"Edward! That was extremely rude!" Esme scolded him. "Apologize to Bella!"

"No," he said simply and leered at me.

"Humoring?" I repeated, not understanding what he meant.

Carlisle sighed and said, "My son has clearly forgotten his manners upstairs. I apologize on his behalf, Bella."

"What do you mean by humoring?" I demanded, ignoring Carlisle and turning to look at Edward.

He didn't answer right away. Instead, he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees before saying, "It's not like you can do anything anyways. You said you'd be leaving soon. There's no point in trying to train a weakling who doesn't care for our rites. It's not like you'll stick around. You're not a part of the coven."

I ignored the last part and glared at him. How dare he? He was so stuck up and stubborn! Clenching my fists, I spat furiously, "At least I'm not a pathetic excuse for a future leader! You'll be the worst leader ever! You don't even know how to speak a sentence without swearing or treat coven members properly with the respect they deserve. Respect is a two-way street, Cullen."

"You don't know anything about me!" Edward snarled with narrowed eyes. "You're just some stupid little girl who pranced her way into our life and messed it up. You mean nothing to the coven! I'm the next leader and I'm more respected from each person than you'll ever be from everyone you'll ever meet!"

"Why you lit-!"

"Bella!" Alice shrieked.

I blinked and turned to see that everybody was staring at me in shock. Even Edward was staring at me with wide eyes. Confused, I blurted out, "What? Why are you guys staring at me like that? He started it!"

"Not that!" Alice insisted frantically. "Look behind you!"

Slowly, I turned and let out a scream that resulted in me falling off my seat. "W-what?" I stuttered.

The fire in the fireplace had been mere embers just minutes ago. Though, when I looked around, the flames had risen high and were licking the inside of the glass encasing, trying to find a way out.

Slowly, as fear began to creep into my mind, the flames started to fall and die out. A moment later, the fire had completely gone out again.

"What was that?" I bit my lip anxiously and turned to Carlisle for answers.

"Your anger," Carlisle stated. "Emotions often influence your element. When you got angry, the fire in the grate got larger, angrier itself. This is something you need to learn to control. Perhaps Emmett will be able to help you with that. Every element has different ways of keeping their emotions in check."

"I've never influenced Fire without touching it," I confessed, looking down at my toes. "It was unexpected."

"You haven't been trained yet. You know only the very basics. Again, Emmett can help bring you up to par," Carlisle suggested. "He can teach you to use your element for the greater good."

My brow crinkled and I raised my brow at Carlisle as I said, "The greater good? What can I use Fire for?"

"I use it to roast my marshmallows," Emmett added from Edward's side. "We go camping a lot so I'm usually the one making the campfire and roasting the marshmallows. Lauren helps but only because she wants to boast later that we should be thankful."

Everyone ignored Emmett and Carlisle continued, "You can also use your affinity to heat things or I've known some Fire immortals that can harness the energy from lightning using their Fire affinity. That's extremely rare and I think there have been only a few immortals like that in history. It's usually Air immortals that work with lightning and weather. As a clan, we hold rituals every fortnight to strengthen the bond of our group. Fire contains a lot of energy that contributes greatly to our rituals."

He paused and then suggested lightly, "Some immortals teach themselves to use their elements to heal others. It's extremely difficult but not impossible. Esme uses her Water affinity to do such."

I looked to Esme, awed when she nodded with a shy smile.

"I want to learn that," I said excitedly and the adults chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"I can teach you, if you want," Esme said softly. "I may be Water but I can teach you the basics that are the same for each element."

"I would love that," I said honestly.

"Are there any questions you might have about anything I said?" Carlisle asked. "Before I move on to the mating ritual."

I bit my lip and racked my brain for the million questions that had been pestering my mind for a while now. Though, now that I had the chance to ask them, I couldn't remember any of them. Finally, I came up with one and said, "Is it possible for an immortal to have more than one affinity?"

Carlisle looked slightly impressed at by question and he answered, "All immortals have one affinity that they get from their father. A few, however, also have a sub-affinity. They aren't in full control of their second affinity and it is only influenced by their emotions. Edward, for example, is one of them. His affinity is Water but sometimes, when his emotions are going haywire, the wind picks up. His sub-affinity is Air, which should've been his main affinity like the rest of the Cullens but for some reason isn't."

I nodded, starting to understand this a bit more.

"Any other questions?"

"Not for now. I'll tell you if I remember any."

"Alright. Now onto the part I'm sure you're most anxious to hear about." He smirked a very Edward-like smirk and I found myself blushing. "Mating is a process that creates a bond between two fate-determined immortals. When a male turns eighteen, his body and soul and ready to recognize his mate. However, until the female seventeen, his body won't recognize her. The moment she's seventeen, her body is ready to recognize the male. The first time the male senses her after she turns seventeen, his body and mind goes into a feral-like state where all his senses are cut off. All the male can smell is his mate's scent and all he can hear is her heartbeat. His vision turns to only black and white as he searches for the only source of colour, his mate. The moment an immortal finds his mate, his life is centered around her. The only thing holding him down to this earth is her. Immortals are extremely protective of their mates and they perceive everyone as a threat. It's an instinct they cannot control. Their only fear is losing their mate and when a mate dies, so does the other immortal. The bond they share is so strong that they need to maintain physical contact at all times. When they aren't touching they can feel a certain pressure in their abdomen and the farther they get from each other, the more it hurts. Eventually, if they get too far apart, they can die from the pain. Over time, the pain lessens but never truly goes away. After almost twenty years of marriage, Esme can go to the grocery store without us being in pain but that's about it."

I thought over what he said, slightly overwhelmed and a little freaked out, but I told myself that I needed to hear everything with an open mind. This was all new to me but that didn't mean I could dismiss it immediately. This was reality. This was their life and now mine too. However, there was one thing I didn't get.

"Hold on," I said slowly. "You said that mates die when their other half does, right?"

They nodded.

"But what about mom? According to what you're saying, being far apart from your mate should kill you but mom has been living in a whole other state for the past ten years and now this. No offense, I don't mean to be rude or hurtful but I don't understand. Dad is fine. He's right here and alive."

Carlisle sighed and Charlie looked down at his lap. He hadn't said a word this entire meeting.

"That's the thing, Bella. Somehow, you mother managed to break the bond between your father and her. You're right. According to everything we know and has ever happened, both your parents should've been dead years ago from the separation," Carlisle said lightly, trying not to rub my mother in my face.

I nodded numbly and tried to change the topic by saying, "You keep saying bond. Does that mean mates can hear each other's thoughts or read emotions?"

Everyone chuckled at the notion and Carlisle shook his head.

"No, it's nothing like that. You can feel each other's presence and the pain at the separation is the bond. The love you two share and intimacy is the bond. The fact that you are your mate's everything, their world, is the bond. A better way to explain it is, well, we also use the word _Bashert_ to describe one's soul mate. One's destiny. When two halves of a soul intertwine and complete each other, they are called Bashert. Esme is my Bashert and I am hers. We complete each other. We are each other's fate, is another way of putting it."

"Wow. Must be nice to be so loved," I said wistfully.

To my surprise, Edward had the same look as me on his face.

Later on, just as were getting settled at the dining table, Jasper called. I excused myself and chatted with him about his most recent date and Rosalie's new boyfriend, Royce King. It felt nice to catch up with him and the fact that he was worried about my first day of school melted my heart. Jasper was as sweet as they got.

When I got back to the table, Emmett, Alice, and Edward had grim looks on their face. When I questioned their sudden drop in mood, Alice perked up slightly and asked, "Who was that?"

"Jasper. He was worried about how my first day went," I said with a soft sigh.

"Do you like him?" Alice wondered, her eyes mischievous.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Not like that. He's my best friend."

"But you said loved him," she stated, referring to the end of my phone call.

"Yeah because he's my best friend," I repeated. "We're never liked each other more than that. We just don't see each other that way."

"So you guys have never dated?" Alice confirmed, batting her eyelashes.

"Gosh no, Alice. He was actually the one threatening my boyfriends to watch themselves and take good care of me," I scoffed, shaking my head at the memories. "He has a very big heart, Alice. He's really sweet."

"You've had a boyfriend?" Alice wondered, looking surprised.

"No need to be so surprised Alice. I may be plain but that doesn't mean guys haven't liked me," I said dryly. "I've a had a few. Renée always encouraged it so I just went along with it."

Alice gasped and shook her head, saying quickly, "Oh no! That's not what I meant. Immortals tend not to date before they mate because it's kind of weird after they mate. Besides, the males don't like the idea of their mate being touched by anyone else."

I opened my mouth to retort but I was interrupted by Edward dropping his spoon with a loud clang. He muttered a quick apology and fled the room, leaving us to stare in his wake.

-8-8-8-8-8-

I missed having functions with Angela but that class with Alice was way more fun. She was in three of my classes: functions, English, and gym. Edward turned out to be my lab partner in senior level biology. However, we ignored each other from the first day, not even bothering to greet each other. That was after lunch. During lunch, I sat with all the coven members, whom most of were very eager to talk to me. One in particular, Mike Newton, really didn't understand the subtle hints I kept dropping whenever he asked me out. I was surprised because Alice had said that mates didn't like the idea of the other being touched but I guess Mike thought that it didn't apply to him. Lauren ignored me except for when she made snide remarks about my mother. I ignored her, refusing to let her derogatory comments get to me.

This was the familiar pattern I had fallen into before it was broken. Six days before my impending birthday, Charlie and Emmett packed their bags and were ready to leave. I promised myself not to cry but after they handed me a list of important numbers and reminded me of all the ways to injure an attacker, the tears came raining down. Through sniffles and sobs I swore to Emmett that I loved him and made him promise that he would call everyday and be safe. My farewell to Charlie wasn't as emotional because Charlie simply wasn't an expressive man. However, I could swear I saw his eyes get misty when I said, "I love you, daddy."

I continued to wave goodbye ever after Emmett's jeep disappeared from sight. Wiping my wet face, I stumbled back into the now empty house and fell back onto the sofa. Flipping on the TV, I tried to find something to occupy my mind and keep the rest of the tears at bay. About an hour later, when I finally calmed myself down with a bucket of ice cream and reruns of _Wizards of Waverly Place_ my phone rang. Cursing the fact that I had to get up, I muted the TV and grabbed my phone. Without looking at the caller id, I mumbled, "Hello?"

"Bella?"

It was Jasper but it didn't sound like him at all. His voice was hoarse and miserable. He sounded like he had been crying.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" I said, immediately shaken out of my gloomy state and alert.

"We're…we're coming to Forks," he whispered.

"W-what? Why?" I asked, shocked by this sudden news.

"Rosalie…," he choked out.

"Rosalie? What happened to her? Jasper, what's going on?" I demanded, starting to freak out.

"Rosalie got raped."


	15. Rosalie Hale

Author's Note: _Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **__Katherine1753__** for the flattering compliment. Thank you so much. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter **__to celestialdeathstar1995__** because I am just a sucker for compliments so thank you. I'm glad you liked that chapter and my plot. Last but not least, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **__twilight-saga-lover95__** for your fascinating view of the story. **_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. I'm delighted to say that we can now add Crotia to our list. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, and Crotia. Thanks for humoring me guys and playing my little game. I can't wait to see all the countries we can come up with.**_

_**I'd like to thank Annabanana94 for the playlist. She's really cool!**_

_OPOSOJOJ__**: I know you want that lemon so I definitely owe you. However, it sucks that the lemons are only going to start with the mating, which will be coming soon. I promise.**_

_**You guys can expect an update on Friday or Saturday, Hope you enjoy this chapter, Peace!**_

_**Next chapter…Rosalie meets Emmett! Perhaps a mating….I think so.**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Numb – Linkin Park**_

_**Castle of Glass – Linkin Park**_

Chapter 15: Rosalie Hale 

[Bella's POV]

You know that moment where everything just stops. The world stops spinning and the sun stops shining. You see mouths moving and people screaming but you can't hear a sound. You open your own mouth to scream out to the heavens above that like is cruel but nothing comes out. Your surroundings rush past you in a monochromatic blur as you fall to the ground. Pulling your knees up to your chest and wrapping your arms around them, rocking back and forth. Everything around you beings to fade and your senses, already dulled to the point of numbness, begin to rescind. Soon enough, there's nothing left. Everything around you disappears and the world, as you know it, vanishes. You're pulled into a haunting loop of constant fear and misery revolving around your throbbing head. You feel like a giant hand just thrust inside of you and clenched your heart tightly until it was nothing but dust. With the giant, blood-pumping vessel reduced to powder, you don't have to capacity to feel anymore. All those emotions that once played with your heart now run away to the tips of your body. Encasing you in a tangled web of agony and anger, these strands of emotions threaten to suffocate you. When they squeeze too tight you shatter into a million little pieces. Eventually, the ashes of the entity you once were blow away in the breeze of reality. Slowly…ever so slowly…you open your eyes and realize you were dreaming. That is, until you realize that your dreams were nothing but sugarcoated version of your life.

You know that moment?

Well I do. For the hours after the phone call, up until I first laid eyes on Jasper, that's how I felt. I was completely numb as I lay on my couch, staring up blankly at the ceiling and not understanding anything anymore. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was familiar with the strong urge of hopelessness for the past few weeks. I just never thought all this would happen all at once. Too emotionally wasted to move, I lay there motionless until Alice found me the next morning. I distinctly recalled my phone ringing in the background but I didn't have the strength to acknowledge it.

"Bella? Are you there?" Alice called as she closed the front door. "Why is the door unlocked? Is everything okay?"

I didn't even flinch, refusing to look away, when I heard her light footsteps heading my way. I didn't have the energy to do anything anymore.

A loud gasp pierced the living room and Alice whispered, "Oh Bella! W-what happened? What's wrong?"

I felt her nimble fingers grasp my arm and tug. When I didn't react, she pulled me up into a sitting position. I didn't fight her, letting her move me around to her will. My eyes were blank as I stared directly across from me. It wasn't until she came in my line of vision that I blinked twice. Alice frowned and stared at me with wide, scared eyes. In a small voice, she asked, "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Slowly, I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut for a few seconds of darkness.

"Then what's wrong? Should I call Charlie? I think they just landed," she said frantically, biting her lip in worry. "Please Bella. You need to tell me what's wrong."

Swallowing hard, I choked out, "Rose."

"Rose?" Alice repeated and her brows furrowed in confusion. "Your friend Rosalie? Did something happen to her?"

"Sh-she g-got," I stuttered, trying to get the words out but failing miserably. "They…she…oh god."

I tried to speak but I was choking on a fresh wave of tears. When I began to sway, Alice patted my cheeks gently but firmly.

"Come on, Bella. You can do this. What happened to Rosalie?" Alice insisted but I could sense how her voice wavered from the undercurrent of fear.

"She…they…they raped her," I spat out and immediately I was assaulted by another round of sobs.

Alice was quiet as she pulled me into her arms and held me there. I could feel her shaking slightly with suppressed tears and anger. She was trying to be strong for me because she could see I had fallen apart.

She stayed with me the entire morning, feeding me even though I denied hunger. It was a lie. The last time I had eaten was dinner with Charlie and Emmett. As I slurped tomato soup, she sat beside me, fidgeting with her hands.

Finally, she blurted out, "When are they coming here?"

"Tonight. Their plane lands at seven and I said I'd be there to pick them up," I whispered and then quieted when I realized I had no vehicle to pick them up.

Before I could mention that out loud, Alice pulled out her phone. Shushing me when I tried to ask her what she was doing, she poke into the phone, "Hey mom? I'm driving Bella to Seattle. Her friends are coming to visit and she needs to pick them up from the airport. Can I borrow your car? Mine only has two seats."

Esme, god bless her soul, agreed without any questions. I stared at Alice in surprise until she shrugged and said, "What? You needed a ride and as your best friend, I'm quite qualified to give you one. Besides, if we leave now, we'll make it there in plenty of time to grab some coffee and snacks. I'm sure Jasper and Rosalie will be famished after the flight."

Alice took me upstairs and picked out my clothes for me. Shoving me in the shower, she promised that she'd be back with Esme's car and that I was to be ready by the time she did.

The drive to Seattle was a long, emotional blur. Alice was quiet, letting me mourn the loss of Rosalie's dignity and happiness. Emmett eventually called and as hard as it was, I pretended that everything was fine and I wasn't, in fact, going to pick up my best friend who was raped.

"The flight was pretty exciting. This little girl, probably like seven, kept flirting with Edward. By the end, she told our entire cabin that they were engaged and on their way to get eloped," Emmett told me excitedly, laughing at the memory.

"She said she wanted our honeymoon to be in Rome," Edward grumbled in the background.

To her credit, Alice's lips didn't even twitch. Any other time, we would have found this funny but right now…definitely not.

"The hostess was hot and she totally slipped me her number. I think she's a cougar because I can swear that under all that make up she's probably like twenty years older. She was kind of creepy though. She kept touching Edward's arm and winking at me," he said loudly and then he realized that I wasn't saying anything. "Bells? Everything okay? Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Everything…everything's great," I lied, trying to sound upbeat but failing miserably. "It's Forks. Nothing ever happens in Forks."

_I wish I could say the same for Phoenix_, I thought miserably. I didn't even realize that tears had begun to fall. Now, after all that had happened, I didn't even bother to wipe them anymore.

After the phone call, though, I broke down and began to sob loudly, "No! Nothing is okay. Holy shit! How could all this happen? It's not fair!"

"I know, Bella. Rosalie doesn't deserve this. No one does," Alice said soothingly, patting my knee.

"It's not just Rose. Everything that has happened is unfair," I cried. "Right after another, all this things keep happening and I'm powerless. I'm standing by and life is knocking me over again and again. I mean, how much can a person take? How can everyone expect me to be so fine with everything? My mother and step-father died less than a month ago! I had to leave behind my friends and everything I've ever known to come live with my family that I barely know. I come here and I find out that I'm a part of some freaky coven! I find out that I'm going to have sex with some random stranger and be stuck with him for the rest of my life. Your brother hates me for no apparent reason and Emmett hates my mother. When I finally think that I can handle all this, my best friend gets raped. Rosalie doesn't deserve this. Not even a fraction of the pain she's going through. It's not fair! How is this even possible? Every calamity striking one after the other. I can't handle this. I thought I could but I just can't. I'm not strong enough. I don't know how to do this. I don't understand anything that's happening. I feel like I'm falling apart. My life isn't even my own anymore!"

I felt pathetic sobbing and shrieking but I couldn't control my actions anymore. Just like I couldn't control my life anymore. It just burst out of me…words that I'd been dying to scream. It seems Emmett was the final breaking point. His oh so casual view on life wasn't something I could share. My life was now filled with hardships that are tough on their own but combined are hell.

"Bella, please. I promise you that everything will get better. It's going to be real tough in the beginning but I know you're strong enough. You're a Swan. You can do this," Alice encouraged softly.

"No, I'm not," I mumbled, shaking my head with my eyes downcast.

"You are," Alice said firmly. "You have to be because we're almost there. Rose is going to need all the strength she can get. You're going to need to be her crutch now."

Alice was right.

Frantically, I wiped at my eyes and tried to make my appearance at normal as possible. Rosalie needed my strength. I could do this…for her.

I was a nervous mess as we waited at the arrivals area. I had gotten a text from Jasper an hour ago, saying that they had landed. I reached up and my tip toes and looked around worriedly.

"Why aren't they here? You don't something happened to them, do you?" I said anxiously.

"They'll be here. It takes time to reach baggage claim and go through all the security checks," Alice assured me. "So I'm looking for twins that are tall and blonde?"

"Yeah. They both have blue eyes and Jasper's hair has a tinge of honey. They're both really pretty."

I glanced around nervously until I finally caught a flash of honey. My gaze zeroed in on the familiar lean frame of my best friend, Jasper Whitlock. He looking for me so I began to wave my arms around, not caring who was staring. When he finally saw me, he smiled and turned to whisper something behind him. Then, he began to lead somebody over to me. She was hidden behind him and holding his hand. When he finally got to me, he wrapped his arms around me in the warmth that was Jasper Whitlock.

"Oh, I missed you honey," he whispered in my ear. "You look like hell, sweetie."

"I know," I replied and squeezed him tighter. "So do you."

Jasper chuckled and pulled back. Then, from behind him, stepped forward Rosalie Hale.

Or rather…a shell of Rosalie Hale.

The Rosalie I knew was tall and regal. She held her head up high and intimidated everyone with her icy gaze. Her every look was cold and calculated, the perfect poker face. Though when she smiled all the ice melted and it felt like you were staring at a blue-eyed angel.

This Rosalie…wasn't her. Yes, I could see traces of the old Rosalie but only if I looked closely. The initial impression I got from this Rosalie was scared. Her shoulders were hunched over and her once healthy and glowing hair now hung around her limply. Blood shot, her eyes were blank and void of any emotion except for misery. The bags under them were deep and prominent.

I fought back a shudder and stepped forward. Holding my arms open, I let her make the first move because I wanted her to know that I wouldn't hurt her. In a second, she fell into my embrace and clutched me tightly. For the first time ever, I was the one comforting while she lay in broken pieces. I hugged her for a long time until Alice broke the silence by saying, "We should head for the car now. I'm sure you guys would like to rest after your flight."

I pulled away but didn't let go of Rose. We all looked at Alice, who was biting her lip nervously, a habit she'd picked up from me. Then, I caught sight of the look on Jasper's face. He was watching her intensely with a hint of confusion and a hint of awe. Yeah, Alice Cullen was a remarkable sight.

"Um…this is Alice Cullen," I said awkwardly. "Alice, this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale."

Alice grinned at Jasper, whose eyes widened and he said quietly, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, miss. Any friend of Bella's is a friend of ours. We really appreciate you doing this for us today."

Alice shrugged and said, "Likewise. We're all friends now. I've heard much about you guys. As her new best friend, I have some high expectations to live up to."

At her words, I looked at Rosalie to gauge her reaction. To my surprise, she was watching Alice with narrowed eyes.

Back at the car, Alice decided to sit up front with Jasper while I sat in the back with Rosalie. The ride was quiet except for Alice softly commenting at everything we passed. Jasper listened intently while Rosalie fell asleep in my arms.

When we pulled up to my driveway, Jasper's eyes widened as he took in my humble abode.

"You sure your dad and brother won't mind us staying here until mom comes?" Jasper wondered as he came around the side to take Rosalie from my arms. She was in such a deep slumber that she didn't awake in Jasper's arms.

"Charlie and Emmett would be offended if you didn't," Alice answered for me. "Besides, they won't be home until the sixteenth and if they do kick you out after that, you always have my house."

Jasper stared at her in shock as she bounced up the porch steps with Rosalie's carry on. I just shrugged and followed her to unlock the door. Once inside, I directed Jasper to my room to place Rosalie onto my bed. Once he was upstairs, Alice turned to me and said, "Wow."

As Jasper got all the luggage inside – he wouldn't let me help – Alice helped me make spaghetti for dinner. Once he finished, he immediately headed to my side, took the strainer from my hands, and pulled me into another hug.

"Thank god you're alright," he breathed into my ear. "I was worried sick about you. All these people are crazy, Bella. Don't listen to them. You mother was an amazing woman and nothing these freaks say can change that."

"Excuse me but we aren't freaks. You're just as much of a freak as we are," Alice interrupted curtly.

Jasper looked at her and then asked me, "Who is she and why is she still here?"

Alice placed her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest. Then, she said proudly, "I'm Bella's best friend for ever and ever no matter what happens."

Jasper took another look at her and chuckled. "You're that Cullen kid's sister, aren't you?"

"Jasper! Stop," I whined, knowing just how defensive of Edward Alice could be.

"Yes. I'm Edward's sister. He's also the next leader of the clan so you better watch your tone," she warned him.

"Leader? Clan? What the fuck?" Jasper laughed and then turned to me. "Is this chick crazy or what?"

I sighed and shot Alice a pleading look. Softly, I said, "Jasper, please. I have some things to tell you. It's about us and mom. She hid some stuff from us and what I've found out explains a huge part of our lives."

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously, his gaze shifting back and forth between Alice and me.

"Come on. You better sit down for this," I said with a sigh and pulled him to dining table. Once he was sitting, I turned to Alice and said, "You want to introduce everything? Like Carlisle did?"

"Sure," Alice said brightly, glad that everything would be cleared up soon. "So a couple centuries ago, there were five brothers who fell in love with the same woman."

I tuned Alice out and went back to making dinner. I did keep an eye out for Jasper's reactions, which were very similar to mine. He was slightly less skeptic though because in the end he believed everything Alice had said. He was demonstrating his affinity of Air when I heard rustling coming from above. Quietly, I slipped out of the kitchen and headed upstairs.

When I walked into my room, I found Rosalie sitting up in bed with her back against the headboard. She smiled faintly at me and patted the empty space next to her. Warily, I took a seat there.

"Stop looking at me like I'm going to die any second," she said quietly.

I gaped at her in surprise. I didn't expect her to be making remarks so soon after everything that happened.

"Are you…are you okay? Wait, no. That's a stupid question. Of course you're not," I said with a groan, internally smacking myself.

"I'm as okay as I can be. I'm not happy but I feel peaceful now that I'm here," she answered with a small smile. "I just wanted to get away from Phoenix. The memories. I swear bad memories is all that place has now."

I nodded, agreeing with her wholeheartedly. Even the happy memories we had were now tainted with the _incident_ with my mother and now Rose.

"Mom is going to come down in a couple days. She won't make it for your birthday."

I groaned loudly and said, "Really? After all this you're still thinking of my birthday?"

"Of course, Bella," Rosalie said and then she caught sight of the look on my face. "Hey! I'm not going to put my or anyone else's life on hold because a bastard destroyed my life. I'm here to build up my life from scratch. How can I do that if I let him control my actions and my life? I'm not pretending that everything is okay, because it isn't, but I'm not letting him change anything. The only way I can keep my life in my control is by not letting him change who I am. It's my destiny. My choice."

Before I could hug Rosalie for her amazing strength and courage, a voice called out form the doorway.

"I completely agree."

I stared with wide eyes as Alice walked over and took a seat on Rosalie's other side. Again, Rosalie was watching her with guarded, narrow eyes.

"I know we're never met so you don't know me. However, I've heard a lot about you and in the small few hours I've known you today, I've come to the conclusion that Bella was right. You're an amazing girl, Rosalie Hale. You're incredibly strong. The fact that you're not willing to let that son of a bitch control you just shows how brave you are. The clan will be honoured to have you. I know just how amazing of an addition to our family you will be."

"What do you mean by clan?" Rosalie asked her, completely ignoring her compliments though her eyes had softened.

"I know Bella doesn't want me telling you anything right now –."

"Exactly, I don't."

"However, I think keeping the truth from you any longer is another way of letting someone else control your life. Had none of this happened and you came here just to visit, you would've been told everything right away."

"Told what?"

"Rosalie, there's a reason we're not normal," I interrupted Alice. Rosalie watched me cautiously and I gave her a small smile. "The fact that you can control air and I can control fire isn't random."

When she didn't reply, I said, "These are our affinities and we were born with them because they were passed down to us. Don't freak out but many people in Forks can do the same thing as us. There are clans all around the world that can and Alice's family is the leader of the Forks clan. Please, don't panic."

Rosalie was quiet for a minute before saying, "Oh, I know that. I didn't tell you this but there's another reason we moved to Forks. A very prominent reason."

I gaped at her in shock. _What the hell?_


	16. Bloody Glare

Author's Note: _Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **__murmure etoile__**. Thank you so much and honestly seeing everyone's responses to my work is thanks enough. Thank you, I really appreciate it and damn now I'm hungry. I love macarons and croissants – had one for breakfast – but they're so Canadianized. I bet the real French kind are kick ass! **_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. I'm delighted to say that we can now add France to our list. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, Crotia, and France. Thanks for humoring me guys and playing my little game. I can't wait to see all the countries we can come up with.**_

_**I'd like to thank Annabanana94 for the playlist. She's just amazing!**_

_**I'm not sure if I'll update on the weekend but I'll try. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Later!**_

_**Next chapter…Somebody else is mating…wonder who? ;)**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Don't You Worry Child – Swedish House Mafia**_

Chapter 16: Bloody Glare 

[Bella's POV]

"W-what? What do you mean?" I sputtered, my eyes wide with shock. "H-how? You never told me anything! You never once mentioned anything like this!"

"I know. I know," Rosalie said softly. "I didn't find out until after you left. You never mentioned anything on the phone either so I didn't bring it up."

"How did you find out?" I demanded dubiously.

"Relax Bella. It's nothing like that," Rosalie assured me, patting my hand. "Mom made a strange comment about you being in Forks and when I pestered her about it, she finally told me. We ran away from the coven in Alaska and, apparently, she ran away for the same reason as Renée."

"Which is...," I pressed lightly but I couldn't hide the curiosity in my voice. Everyone here made like a part of the coven as something really exciting and enjoyable. Her, she couldn't ignore the fact that she now knew if three women who ran away. There had to be a reason for that. If only one left then the excuse might've not been reasonable by three! That's unavoidable. Something was very wrong with all this...something that made three different women run.

Rosalie let out a sigh and said, "She was pretty vague, Bells. Renée loved your father but she hated the life she was living. Same with my mother. They both left because they couldn't handle the traditions and the way their society works. Our mothers are very independent women so living in a male dominant society was incredibly difficult. Eventually, it just got to be too much. They just wanted to give their children a different life. Free of boundaries."

"How come Jasper didn't know?" I asked with a hint of accusation in my voice.

Rosalie shook her head and said, "Mom made me promise not to tell him. She didn't think he was ready. Though, it would explain why he was searching for his soul mate so intently."

"How old is Jasper?" Alice inquired curiously.

"Seventeen."

"Hmm...that's odd. Immortals aren't keen to find their mates beforehand until it's a part of their environment. Their instincts don't kick in until they're eighteen," Alice mused.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly.

"I guess soul mates were mentioned often in his childhood. That would explain his strong desire to find his mate."

Suddenly, Rosalie let out a yawn and her eyes got watery. She chuckled and said, "As much as I love you, Bella, I'm kicking you out of your room. I'm tired as fuck and I want to sleep."

Bella shook her head in amusement and got busy tucking Rosalie in. Once she was done, she grabbed Alice and closed the door behind them.

In the hallway, Alice stopped and said, "I'm sorry, Bella. I know I totally overstepped the boundaries by sticking around and stuff but I was scared."

"Scared?" I raised my eyebrows at her, agreeing with her but confused.

"You guys are in such an emotional state right now that I'm worried that if I leave you alone, you'll do something. Especially you and if you're not calm and controlled then what is Rosalie going to do. So I'm sorry but it was necessary for my piece of mind."

"Thanks Alice," I said and pulled her into a hug. With my arms around her, I did feel safe. She was right. I didn't trust myself anymore. Knowing me, I would be even more unpredictable and risky than usual. Right now, Rosalie was my priority and that meant I couldn't take any risks.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Waking up on my birthday was something I dreaded because I had no idea what to expect. Would I be any different? Feel different? Would I end up growing a tail or gills maybe? Who knows and that's what freaked me out. Alice assured me everything would be fine but I was sill paranoid. Due to that, I didn't fall asleep until just before midnight and that was to the help of sleeping pills.

However, the next morning I woke up to find that I was just the same except for that fact that I overslept. I was surprised no one had awoken me. When I peeked in my bedroom, I found Rosalie fast asleep and tucked in well. Downstairs, I found a note on the table stating that Jasper had gone for a run but would be back soon. It felt odd to be so alone on my birthday because I was used to Renée, Phil, and the Hales waking me up at the ass crack of dawn to celebrate.

After munching on some cereal I checked my phone to find a couple missed calls and messages from an unknown number. Though, when I played the most recent message, it was Emmett's voice that filtered out.

"Hey Belly-Boo! I love you! Happy Birthday baby girl! Whooo! You're seventeen! So sorry that I can't be there to celebrate but I promise you that after we come back, we'll have a belated birthday party. With ice cream came and the whole shebang. Seriously, I can't wait to see you. Alaska is great but without you it just sucks. Don't miss me too much and happy birthday again, Bellarina," Emmett cheered through the speakers.

I smiled and wiped away stray tears. I really wish Emmett and Charlie were here. It sucked that they had to miss my first birthday with them - if you didn't count the birthdays before I left.

I had another message from Charlie restating basically all the same things Emmett had said.

I called the unknown number from which Emmett left his message and waited nervously for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened. This wasn't Emmett.

"Aren't you going to open your fucking mouth, Isabella?"

My mouth dropped open and my eyes narrowed as my anger flared.

"What the hell? Where's Emmett? Whose phone is this?"

"Mine. Emmett dropped him in the fucking toilet."

"Oh."

"Hey, happy birthday. Seventeen, right?"

Seriously? He was making small talk with me? Without insulting me?

Quicker this time, I regained my senses and said, "Um...thanks."

"So you belong to Newton or Cheney?" He chuckled but his voice was tight.

"What?"

"I asked whether you belong to Newton or Cheney," he said exasperatedly.

"I heard what you said. I just don't understand what you're saying."

"You're seventeen, right? This means you're ready to mate. So who'd you mate with, Mile Newton or Ben Cheney?"

I flushed deeply. I couldn't believe I was talking about mating with Edward Cullen. Take about out of character of weird.

"Um...no one. I just woke up," I explained awkwardly. "Besides, I'm not going to be mating with anybody. I don't want to."

Edward chuckled and I could practically see him smirking on the phone.

"Yeah because that is totally up to you," he said, his words thick with sarcasm.

"Then who is up to? You?" I snapped, getting angrier by the second.

"You're a little spitfire, aren't you?" He said quietly and chuckled. "And no. If it were up to me, I would've mated with Tanya fucking Denali months ago. Too bad you were in the fucking picture."

I cringed at the resentment in his voice but I was still confused.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed before saying, "You're so fucking slow. I mean that if Carlisle hasn't thought we'd be mates, then we would've gone to Alaska sooner and I would've mated."

"So did you two mate?"

Wow. Most awkward conversation yet.

"Her birthday isn't till three days later so we can't mate yet."

"What happens if you guys don't mate?" I asked quietly, noting the sadness in his words.

"We'll I guess I'll just have to come over and snatch you up for myself," he joked but I could feel the undercurrent of tension.

"Shut the hell up, Cullen," I growled.

"Watch it Isabella. Who knows? I may be more than just your future leader. Who knows, maybe you'll end up mating with me."

"I'll mate with you when hell freezes over, Edward Cullen," I screamed furiously into the speaker.

Edward laughed and said, "Not up to you to decide, remember?"

"Yeah, well fate better not put us together if he wants the world to survive our fighting. Why are we talking about this anyways?"

"Beats me. You called."

"You picked up."

"What the fuck do you want, Isabella?"

"There you go again. We were having such a nice conversation and you decided to ruin it by being so crass." I sighed dramatically and giggled when Edward muttered under his breath.

He quieted when he heard my giggle and then said quietly, "I'll get Emmett. He's just flirting with Irina."

Emmett was pretty hyper when he came onto the phone. He even sang me 'Happy Birthday' loudly, making me laugh and shake my head in amusement. It wasn't a few minutes later that I remembered that I still had something important to tell Charlie.

"Listen, Em? Can you give the phone to Charlie?"

"Sure thing Bellarina."

I waited patiently as I heard some shuffling and Edward cussing the backroung.

"Bella? Happy Birthday, sweetie," Charlie said.

"Thanks dad."

"Look, honey, I'm sorry we're not there. I promise we'll have a party when we come back."

"That's fine, dad. Actually I need to tell you something," I said nervously.

"What's wrong, Bella? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

"What? No! I'm fine dad. Actually, Rosalie isn't."

"Rosalie?"

"My friend from Phoenix. Her and her brother actually came to Forks the day after you left."

"Oh. Do they have family here?"

"That's the thing, dad. They don't. Their mom is still in Phoenix but she's selling the house and moving here. We're really close, dad. They had no where to go so I let them stay here."

Charlie was quiet for a moment before he said, "What happened to Rosalie?"

"Um…dad…she was raped," I whispered. "Please dad. Can they stay here? They're family, dad. I can't kick them out."

Charlie didn't answer right away but when he did with was with a sigh that he said, "Alright kiddo. Make sure you lock the front door and you know where the gun is, right?"

"Of course, dad. Thanks so much. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Take good care of Rosalie and tell her brother to stay away from my baby girl."

"Dad! Jasper is like my brother. Ew…that's gross," I shrieked and crinkled my nose at the thought of Jasper and me. Ew.

I was in high spirits after the phone call and even Alice telling me that she was coming over to get me ready for my birthday party didn't put a damper on my mood. Of course, I protested but she told me it was Rosalie's idea. I couldn't really argue with that so I complied.

At three, they kicked Jasper out of the house and Alice gave him directions to her house. She even gave him instructions on how to complete decorating her house and pick up the cake. I shook my head at that. Jasper was just too much of a gentleman to say no to her.

By five, I was in Esme's car with Rosalie sitting in the back and Alice driving. I was fidgeting nervously in the passenger's seat, which pissed Alice off because she claimed I would end up ruining her handiwork.

To be honest, I felt like a vision. Alice had left my locks curly but silky. She put me in a green dress that honestly didn't cover enough but who was I to argue with her. Even the makeup she did was light but that was more so I wouldn't complain. At least I got to wear flats and not heels.

Alice assured me that only women and mates were invited. I wasn't supposed to mate because Carlisle wasn't here to handle the ceremony. Of course, it's not like I would be able to stop the mating if it did occur but I was supposed to avoid it. How ridiculous.

The party actually turned out to be a black. The cake was a two tier strawberry cheesecake and it was delicious. The guests were actually nice and didn't make any comments about my mother. I got tons of presents that I didn't even open because I honestly didn't want them. I had my friends and a new family. That's all I needed. Except well…the only present I wanted was to not mate. Yeah, that would've been the best birthday present ever and I would've never asked for anything else…ever again.

I tried to stay by Rosalie's side but she kept assuring me that she was fine. It felt horrible to see Rosalie, once the life of the party, now sitting in a corner on the couch. She was a little wary of people but I didn't blame her.

Jasper caused quite a stir because he was new meat and he was a hunky piece of meat. The girls in Forks were used to hotties like Edward and my brother – ew! – so seeing a new, hot, unmated guy made them go crazy.

It wasn't until way after midnight that Alice finally drove us home. The part had been really fun and a real breath of fresh air after all the stress I'd been through. I think even Rosalie was relieved to have a break from all the looks of pity and tension.

To my surprise, Charlie called the next night to tell me that he was here but he was staying with the Cullens. He knew Rosalie would be a little wary of men so he decided that he and Emmett would stay away for a day or two. I didn't bother telling him that Rosalie really didn't leave my room much.

The next morning, Alice was over early and she was quite hyper.

"What is wrong with you, woman?" I growled as she bounced next ot me on the couch.

"I'm excited!" she squealed. "Edward is finally going to have a mate! I mean, it's not like I like Tanya Denali but I'd rather he be married to her than dead."

"Married?" I repeated, confused again.

"Yeah. Mating is like marriage. Well, actually the ceremony after ties the two mates legally in holy matrimony. The mating is purely instinctual and for claiming. It's so that others know that they're mated and off limits."

"What's Tanya Denali like? Is she going to live here with Edward or are they both going to move to Alaska?" I wondered.

Alice's smile dropped and said quietly, "She's a bitch. I hate her. She's so stuck up and she thinks better than everybody else. She's been after Edward for years, claiming that they're mates but it wasn't until recently that Carlisle decided that she may be right. After all, once the male is ready to mate, the female is pulled towards where the male lives. Like, for example, Charlotte's mother is originally from Canada but once Charlotte's father turned eighteen she got transferred to Seattle. Fate works in funny ways. Anyways, Tanya's going to come live here. Edward is the next leader and the male comes first. Tanya's mate would've been the leader of the Alaskan clan if he wasn't the next leader of another place. Since Edward already has a clan to lead, Tanya's sister's mate, Irina's mate, is going to be the next leader. However, Irina is still sixteen so she hasn't mated yet. Yeah, I bet being the mate of the next leader of our clan is going to give Tanya such an ego boost. She's staying at a hotel right now and I bet she's plotting of all the ways to torture us. Males can't resist what their mates ask them for so if she asks Edward to kick us the fuck out, he will."

"But why does Edward want to mate with her? She sounds horrible," I asked, a little disgusted by what she told me. I really didn't like this Tanya character.

Alice gave me a funny look and said, "Bella, Edward doesn't want to mate with her. He hates her. She's clingy and annoying."

"Oh," I said but then I thought back to the conversation I had with Edward on my birthday. "But he said he wanted to mate with Tanya a couple months ago."

Alice shook her head slowly and repeated, "Edward really hates Tanya Denali."

"Tanya Denali? Why are we talking about her?" Rosalie asked as she walked out of the kitchen with a tub of ice cream, her comfort food.

"You know her?" Alice asked.

Rosalie nodded, much to my surprise.

"I hate that fucking bitch. I knew her back when I was kid. She thought she was the shit since her family was the leader. She thought she was fucking better than me too. Fucking cunt," Rosalie said with a frown.

"Well she is going to be Edward's mate," Alice told her.

Rosalie groaned and said, "Are you fucking serious? I'm going to have to see her fucking ugly and smug face around here?"

Alice nodded and Rosalie cursed loudly. With a sigh, she walked back into the kitchen to get sprinkles and cherries for her ice cream.

By the time six rolled around, Alice was leaving. I was a little sad to see her go but it was probably more pity. I pitied her for being stuck with Tanya Denali as a sister-in-law.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Alice asked anxiously as she slipped on her coat.

"I'm sure Alice," I told her for the millionth time. "I don't like Edward enough to come see him mate with the witch. In fact, I hate him. Besides, other guys will be there and if I end up mating with them, it'll take the spotlight away from your vain brother. He'll hate me even more and then he'll kick me out. So no thanks. I'm staying right here with Rosalie."

Jasper rolled his eyes at my tirade as he followed Alice out the door. She was dropping him off at the gas station so he could pick up some stuff for our movie night.

Rosalie and I settled for playing UNO on the couch while we waited for Jasper. About twenty minutes later, we heard a car pull up to the driveway. Surprised, I headed to the door to find out who it was. It couldn't be Jasper because he would be walking back.

I opened the door to see Emmett bent over on the porch. I was staring at him until he let out a groan of pain. I rushed to his side and cried , "Emmett? Why are you here? What's wrong?"

"I came to get my tie," he grunted and then let out another groan of pain.

"What's wrong? Come on. Let's get you inside," I said worriedly.

I managed to get Emmett to his feet but the closer he got to the door, the more in pain he was. Finally, he collapsed at the doorway and began to shake violently.

"Who is it, Bella?" Rosalie called.

"It's Emmett. Something's wrong. I think he's hurt," I yelled back but the end of my words were drowned out by growled.

I looked down and I was shocked to see that the growls were coming form Emmett. He was starting to get up and when he was finally upright, he swayed. I grabbed is arm to steady him but at the contact, he flinched and growled I stumbled back in surprise and then gasped when he raised his eyes to me. His pupils were a vibrant, blazing red.

"Bella? What's going on?"

I turned to see Rosalie coming down the hallway. As she got closer, Emmett growled louder and louder. When she finally came in sight, he snarled and bent down in a crouch.

"Rose! Run!" I screamed. "I don't know what's wrong with him!"

She didn't listen. Instead, she stood their frozen, staring at him with eyes wide. I took a step towards her but before I could blink, I found myself thrown across the foyer. I hit the wall with a nasty crunch and I could feel my head splitting in pain. My vision blurred but I could see Emmett grab Rosalie and run upstairs.

All the while, yelling, "Mine!"

With Rosalie's screams echoing in my ears, I pushed myself off the floor. I was a little dizzy but I was determined. I spotted Emmett's keys on the floor and I grabbed them. I ran out of the house and didn't bother locking it. With the way Emmett was now, I had no doubt that a burglar would have no chance against him.

I had been to the Cullen's house so often these past few weeks that I now had the route memorized. I probably shouldn't have been driving with what I suspected was a concussion but I had no choice. I needed to help Rose and to do that I needed Esme. As I sped down the roads, begging that the police wouldn't spot me, I fumbled with my cell phone. I dialed Alice's cell phone and her house but no one picked up. I think I remembered Alice telling me that they all turned off their phones for the ceremony. A quick glance at the clock told me that the ceremony was going to start soon. When I finally pulled up to the Cullen's drive, I wasn't surprised to see that it was packed. Everyone from the clan was here for the mating of the future leader.

I threw myself out of the door and hurled towards the porch. When I finally got to the door, I had to push past a tall, strawberry blonde. She gasped when I ran ahead of her and I cold feel her icy eyes glaring at me as she shrieked, "How dare you? Stupid little bitch!"

I ignored her and focused on finding Esme. The entire house was filled with people, all staring as I struggled past them. Strangely enough, many of the people were cheering loudly but I couldn't make out any words. I found Esme leaving the kitchen and when she saw me, her face split into a wide grin.

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad you decided to come!"

"Esme! You need to help! Emmett just came in and Rose – oh my gosh- he just – I," I cried, panic rising inside me and making me feel faint.

"Bella? Are you all right? What happened to Emmett?" Esme asked quickly and pulled me into the kitchen. She gave me a glass of water that I chugged down. "Now tell me slowly what happened."

"I don't know, Esme," I sobbed through tears I didn't even know had started pouring. I waved my arms around as I said, "Emmett came to pick up something and he just collapsed on the porch. He was in pain and when I brought him inside he threw me into the wall. He just grabbed Rosalie and took her upstairs. He was all weird. He kept growling and – his eyes! His eyes were red. I don't understand, Esme. I don't get what's going on!"

"Bella, you need to calm down," Esme said soothingly as she rubbed my arms. "Emmett and Rosalie are fine. They just mated."

I felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice-cold water over me. I had suspected that but I hadn't dared to actually wonder out loud in fear that it might come true.

I shook my head and said frantically, "No! No! No! This can't be happening! Oh my god! Poor Rose! We need to do something! We need to stop this!"

Faintly, in the background I could hear people screaming. I pushed it away and focused on Esme.

"We can't," Esme told me with a sad shake of her head. "Rose will be fine. Emmett will treat her with the utmost care. Males cannot harm their mates even if they asked. Emmett will cherish her."

"You don't understand!" I screamed. "Rosalie was raped! She's not going to live through this!"

"She'll be fine, Bella! Emmett's instincts will already know that someone hurt her. He's going to help her. He'll treat her with the utmost care and he'll be extremely gentle. They need to mate or they'll die!" Esme said firmly.

I dropped my hands and took a step back.

"So that's it then? We can't do anything? We can't sa –," I began to say but I was cut off by loud screams and deep growl. I briefly registered someone screaming, "Edward!" but it was quickly overpowered by a snarl. The hairs on the back of my neck rose as goose bumps prickled my skin. I could hear my heart hammering in my chest and I felt dizzy again. Slowly, I turned to face to doorway of the kitchen and what I saw made my knees go weak.

Standing, hunched over, was Edward. He was breathing heavy, panting loudly between each grow, and I could see violent tremors going through him. Slowly, he raised his eyes to look at me and I gasped.

Bloody red.

Then, I shrieked when he took a step forward and growled out one single word.

_"Mine."_


	17. Mine

Author's Note: _Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to rini**_** all because she's a Canadian…just like me. It's nice to know fellow Canadian's are reading this fic. I'd also like to dedicate it to **_**wantonlytoread**_** and **_**alc1002**_** because your reviews amused me – in a good way.**

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. I'm delighted to say that we can now add Czech Republic, Brazil, and Canada to our list. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, Crotia, France, Czech Republic, Brazil, and Canada. Thanks for humoring me guys and playing my little game. I can't wait to see all the countries we can come up with.**_

_**I'd like to thank Annabanana94 for the playlist. She's a ton of awesomeness!**_

_**I'm going to try and update before Friday and I probably will. The response for the last chapter was incredible. Double the reviews of what we usually get. I love how a lot of you went like "Hell just froze over!" Keep it up! Hope you enjoy this chapter, Ciao!**_

_**Next chapter…Do you guys really expect Bella do go along with Edward's bullshit?**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**E.T. – Katy Perry**_

_*****Warning: Contains graphic/sexual material*****_

Chapter 17: Mine 

[Edward's POV]

Nonchalance.

That was an emotion I was all too fucking familiar with. It was the one word that described me fucking perfectly. After all, calm and collected was part of the territory that came with being the next leader. If your people saw the fear in your face then they would be scared too. Fucking brainless followers. Why the fuck couldn't anyone make their own fucking opinion? Everyone just went with the flow and didn't fucking question it. So I always had to look like I was the Eiffel Tower or some shit. I couldn't be the leaning tower of Pisa because if I was, I could be knocked over pretty quickly. If I didn't exude confidence then they would all question my authority. Now we wouldn't want that, would we?

Note the fucking sarcasm.

It's not that I didn't want to be the next leader; I was born to be that. The blood that ran through my fucking veins was made up of courage and honor - at least, that's what Grandpa Cullen claimed. If anyone was meant to be a leader, it was a Cullen.

Now looking back at myself in the mirror, I didn't doubt his words. Smirking back at me was a tall man with broad, regal shoulders. His poise was assuring and his smile said the same. It was only his eyes that gave away the fucking truth. On the inside, he was freaking the fuck out. He wasn't ready for this shit. How fucked up was life? He hated the bimbo bitch he was mating with but at the same time, she was his lifeboat. If it weren't for Tanya Denali, he would be dead in nine months time. In a fucked up sort of way he owed her. Heaven forbid she actually found out.

But anyone who looked at me tonight wouldn't be able to tell. All they'd see is the smooth and nonchalant Edward Cullen. No one would see the terror behind my eyes.

"Edward, man. Where the fuck is my tie?"

In the reflection, I could see Emmett dumping out the contents of his suitcase. He cursed loudly and threw his clothes all over my bed as he searched in vain for the stupid tie.

"Watch it! You better fucking clean that up by the ceremony," I warned him as I fixed my collar.

Emmett scowled and snapped over his shoulder, "Yeah, wouldn't want to have sex with Tanya on a messy bed."

"What the fuck is up with you? You've been angry ever since we got back," I wondered, attempting to comb through my mess of hair. It was pointless. It would get fucked up in the ceremony anyways.

"I don't fucking know. I just want to go home. I haven't seen Bella in over a week and she's at home with that guy. He better not fucking try anything," he growled as he dumped all of his stuff back into his suitcase.

I ignored the pang in my chest that always came with her name and tried to think of Tanya Denali. My future mate. Ugh! I cringed at how fucked up that sounded. I still couldn't believe that my other half was a stuck up, heartless bitch.

"I still can't believe your dad is only with two strangers living in your house," I said with and laugh and shook my head at the thought.

"They're really tight with Bella and the girl, Rosalind or something, had an accident. Dad didn't say what happened, just that it was bad and they needed a place to stay until their move moved out here," Emmett explained and he didn't sound too happy about it.

"What happens tonight? Or tomorrow? You know, when you move back into your own fucking house?" I questioned.

Emmett shrugged and said, "No idea. I doubt Bella will let them go and dad can't say no to her. He thinks she'll leave or something if he does."

We were quiet for a moment as I searched for my clone and tried to straighten my room up at the same time. Tanya would throw a fit if even one fucking thing was out of place. Everything had to be fucking perfect for Her Majesty.

"I'm going to just head home and grab a tie. I can't let some girl keep me out of my own house," Emmett decided indignantly.

"You tell her, Emmett," I cheered mockingly as he pulled his suitcase out of my room. Motherfucker was going to have a hard time taking it down two flights of stairs and out to his car.

With almost an hour left before the ceremony began, I headed downstairs to greet the guests. I fucking hated it but it was better than being holed up in my room and dreading having to share my sanctuary with the bitch.

Time droned on as I took everyone's compliments and congratulations. The mating hadn't even started and they were already congratulating me for a fucked up future.

A quarter to seven, dad gathered everyone into the living room to start the ceremony.

"Welcome one and welcome all. Thank you for coming and showing your support to the entire coven. It is a great honour to be hosting tonight the ceremony of your next leader. Tonight, with the blessings of the Fates, my son, Edward Cullen, will be mating with Tanya Denali, daughter of the leader of the Alaskan clan," Carlisle announced with a wide smile.

I inwardly grimaced at his words. In a few minutes, I would be bonded to the girl I hated the most. I might as well cherish my last few moments as a fucking bachelor.

I heard disgruntled murmurs coming from the foyer and furrowed my brows.

_What the fuck?_

Then suddenly, a sharp pain shot through my abdomen and I collapsed to the floor. Clutching my center, I gasped as another spasm of pain shot through my chest. Curling inwards, I struggled to breathe as the pain got to a point of agony. My last thought before my entire body was caught in a net of pain was, _This is it...the end._

All of a sudden, everything went dark. I couldn't see, feel, hear, or even smell anything. I felt panic begin to rise when I realized that I couldn't sense anything. Until...

_Thump, thump._

There! There it was! That's what I was looking for and I didn't even realize until now. It was the only sound I could hear.

_Thump, thump._

Again! It was near! I could hear it singing to me. Yearning for me to come find it.

_Thump, thump._

It thundered through my ears an then I realized I could smell something. Slowly, I sniffed and I was immediately hit by a gust of freesia and strawberries. The smell was so strong that I almost fell over but I caught myself just in time.

_Thump, thump._

Oh how I wanted to find it. It was near...I could just tell.

Suddenly, I felt two sharp fangs touch my bottom lip. My vision began to clear, the darkness turning into black spots that finally faded. It took me a moment to realize that I was seeing in black and white.

Another spasm hit and I heard a deafening road in my ears. It took me another moment to realize that the sound had come from me. I could feel something rising inside of me and then, the beast reared it's head. He sniffed around for that delicious smell and titled his head at the sound of the constant heartbeat. The beast threw his head back and let out a guttural growl in pleasure and agony. Pleased with the sounds throbbing in his ears but in pain because he needed to find the source of the appetizing smell.

Then suddenly, he pulled himself up into a crouch and studied the room. The faces looking back at him were excited, expectant even. However, they weren't what he was looking for.

_Thump, thump._

His gaze travelled around the room and his nostrils flared widely as he tried to locate the scent.

He prowled around the room in his crouch, stopping to inhale every other person. Neither of them contained a single trace of what he was looking for.

The throng of people blocking the doorway cleared and the scent doubled in strength. The beast snarled and leaned forward.

_Thump, thump._

In an instant, he pushed past a tall girl in the doorway who had just arrived. He could hear faint screams coming from her in the background but he paid her no heed. What he was searching for was close.

_ Thump, thump._

He whipped around and staggered into the doorway of the kitchen. A strong ripple of hit and he hunched over. Then, he took a whiff of the air and let out a deep and hideous growl. Looking up, he met a pair of chocolate orbs, the only colour the beast had ever seen. The wide, fearful eyes belonged to a petite girl with mahogany curls fanned around her heart-shaped face. She was absolutely tiny but that made the beast growl in pleasure.

Deep and guttural, the beast snarled, "Mine!"

She let out a loud gasp and choked on a sob as the beast began to stalk towards her.

He faintly registered the familiar lean man behind him speaking. The familiar women near _her_ began to inch away, making the beast growled in satisfaction. He didn't want anyone near _her_. She was his.

As he got closer, she began to tremble. The beast let out a low growl of confusion. Why was she afraid? He scanned the room for an approaching threat but all he saw were the people frozen at the sight of him. He smirked at that.

A soft whimper escaped her lips and, in an instant, he had her wrapped in his arms. He rocked her back and forth in the cage his arms made around her, nuzzling her hair and rubbing her maddening scent all over him.

In the corner of his vision, he saw the familiar man take a step forward and a fierce growl escaped the beast's mouth. He bared his teeth at the man, who immediately backtracked and lifted his hands in surrender. His growls lowered but the didn't stop. He eyed the crowd for any other threat but the people had yet to move. He also kept an eye on the familiar woman. She had backed up to the edge of the counter, the farthest she could go, but her mouth was moving. It took him a moment to realize that she was speaking. To him.

"Edward, it's alright. We're not going to harm her," she said softly, her eyes wide.

Instinctively, his arms tightened around the precious baggage in his arms. She was incredibly still, her breath caught in her throat and her sobs frozen.

He licked at her tears, willing for her pain to go away. Who was causing her this pain?

He surveyed the room again, this time snarled violently to warn anyone fool enough to even think about coming near

"Mine," he growled dangerously.

"Of course, Edward. She's all yours. No one is going to hurt her," the woman cooed. "She's yours."

He snarled in agreement and then at the man, who had taken another step forward.

"I'm not going to hurt her, son. I'm not going to even touch her. Like your mother said, she's all yours," he said calmly.

To prove his point, the beast licked her neck, scenting her to mark her as his. Nuzzling against the silk of her skin, he hummed a growl in contentment. He felt her move slightly and he tightened his hold on her. However, her intentions became clear when she raised her palm and placed it on his cheek. Looking in her eyes, he saw fear but also resolution. Her irises were lined with uncertainty that was quickly giving way to adoration.

"Yours," she murmured so softy that if he hadn't seen her mouth move, he would've though he imagined it. He purred and turned his head to nuzzle her palm. He sniffed her mouthwatering scent but then froze when he detected another scent. Blood.

He roared in anger and probed her hair. He found a small cut at the back of her head that looked quite recent. With another terrorizing cry, he began to tend to the wound by licking it.

"Edward! You need to complete the bond. You can attend to her later. Right now you need to consummate the bond," the man said loudly ad gestured to the clear path that had been made by the people

The beast growled at the thought of letting her near all those people. She was his! Only his!

The man took another step forward. Big mistake. There was a rumbling sound from behind beast and a huge stream of water poured out of the faucet. It splashed around before forming a wall around the beast and his delectable bouquet.

"Edward, you need to do this or you will both die," the man said with just a hint of exasperation.

That caught the attention of the delicate girl in his arms and she squirmed around.

"Edward," she whispered. "Listen to him. _Please_."

_Please._

The beast purred in pleasure at the sound of her pleading. It was a very submissive and he liked it.

Before she could even blink, he had stood up and she was still cradled in his arms. He moved towards the doorway of the kitchen slowly and the water followed, remaining around them.

"Edward, drop the water. Nobody is going to touch her. She's all yours," the man insisted gently but the beast didn't let up.

"Edward, it's alright. Nobody is going to hurt me. It's fine. Drop the water," she pleaded quietly from his arms.

He complied but kept up a steady stream of growls as he led her out the room. The only people the followed them from afar were the man and the woman. The rest of the people wisely stayed put.

Once they were in his room, the beast placed her in the center of his bed. Then, he turned to face the doorway and bent into a crouch. The woman whispered something to the man before stepping forward, ignoring the growling of the beast.

"You need to listen clearly to me, Edward. You know what you need to do. Complete the bond and make her yours. Do you understand?" She said softly, her eyes flickering to his bed for a moment. "We're going to be out in the hallway but that's only to ensure that you don't hurt her and that you complete the bonding ritual."

The beast snarled angrily. How dare they assume that he would hurt her. He couldn't hurt her even if she asked him to.

Once the man and woman left, closing the door behind them, he turned around to face his bed. She was exactly where he had left her, watching him with dark, hooded eyes.

"Mine," he growled as he climbed onto the bed and began to crawl towards her.

"Yours," she assured him.

He couldn't get to her fast enough. She had awakened a hunger inside if him that only she could quench. His throbbing manhood was all her fault.

In seconds, he ripped her clothes from her body and threw the scraps behind him somewhere. Now gazing at her creamy, lush body, the beast purred happily. He definitely liked what he saw.

But then she had to go and cover herself with her hands, her skin flaming red. He growled in displeasure and she froze. Slowly, she removed her hands and dropped them to her side. Her nipples puckered up and beckoned to him. With a groan, he dropped his mouth to one of them with his hands following suit. To his pleasure, she moaned and squired at his touch, her body yearning for more as his cool tongue reached out and flicked. She cried out and the beast reached up to claim her mouth. Every sound she made belonged to him. _She_ belonged to him.

He licked her bottom lip, asking for permission. Almost instantly, she granted him access and the battle began. Their tongues fought for dominance, dancing to the tune of their heartbeats. When she pulled away for air, he trailed his lips down her throat and past her pert nipples. He trailed kisses over her belly button and came to a stop between her thighs. Licking at her wet and aching core, he hummed with content when she let out a mewl of pleasure.

"Mine," he said roughly.

"Yes, yours," she agreed with a gasp as his tongue worked wonders. "Please, Edward!"

He liked that. He really liked hearing her beg for him.

Reluctantly pulling away, he tore away his own clothes, eager to meet her naked flesh with his. When he looked at her, he found her gazing down at him with wide eyes.

He covered her with his larger body and smirked when she rubbed her thighs together. He pulled her legs apart harshly and she whimpered at the loss of contact. Positioning himself at her entrance, he leaned down for a rough kiss.

"Mine?" He murmured softly against her lips.

"Yours. All yours," she assured him.

He glanced into her eyes and saw the fear nestled in them but he also saw the trust.

"Just do it fast," she whispered.

In response, he growled, "Mine!" and plunged into her.

Once he was inside he slowed down, letting her adjust to his length. He kissed away her tears and mumbled another, "Mine" against her cheek.

Soon enough, she began to respond and matched his movements with much vigor. As he plunged in and out of her, she arched her own back and pressed hard against his pelvis. The sounds she made were music we combined with his grunting, growling, and occasional, "Mine!"

His movements became quicker, much more erratic, as he grasped her hips tightly and pulled her into him. Every time he pounded into her, she cried louder and louder. He could feel her climax coming and knew she wasn't far behind. Quickly, he leaned forward and kissed her neck. He could feel her tongue swishing against his chest.

With one last scream, she arched her back high and her walls clenched tightly around him. Not a second later, he bit down into the warm, soft flesh of her skin. With a loud roar, the beast met his own climax and felt his body soar past cloud nine. He could feel his seed filling her depths.

Collapsing onto her, but careful not to squish her, he licked the wound he had inflicted on her neck, knowing that his saliva would heal her quicker.

He pulled out of her as he settled down next to her. She was already asleep, well spent just like him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. With a loud purr of satisfaction, the beast nestled his face in her hair and as drifted off to a deep, pleasant slumber, he let slip a deep sigh, "Mine."

_All mine._


	18. Hell Froze Over

Author's Note: _Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **__Pongu__** for the funny and adorable comment.**_

_Rini: __** To answer your question, yes. I already have an idea for the next fanfic but I think I'll wait until I progress further in this story before writing it. It's a modern day story but the world has some different laws. Woman aren't considered equal, instead as their father's property. Edward Cullen is the boss of Forks high and rumors have it that he's mafia. To get revenge on Bella, the girl he hates, he decides that he wants her. In this kind of world, girls often get married young if their father's accept marriage proposals. Carlisle offers Charlie a large sum of money, which he needs because he's in debt, and even though Charlie loves her, he agrees. The story is how life with the mafia is for Bella and how Edward's revenge works out once he marries her. What do you think of the idea? Not so sure of it yet. **_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. I'm delighted to say that we can now add Australia, Ireland, and my neighbor, USA, to our list. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, Crotia, France, Czech Republic, Brazil, Canada, Australia, Ireland, and USA. Thanks for humoring me guys and playing my little game. I can't wait to see all the countries we can come up with.**_

_**I'd like to thank Annabanana94 for the playlist. She's really helpful!**_

_**I'm probably going to update on Friday Hope you enjoy this chapter, Au Revoir!**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Dollhouse – Priscilla Renea**_

_**One Night Love Affair – Bryan Adams**_

_*****Warning: Contains graphic/sexual material*****_

Chapter 18: Hell Froze Over

[Bella's POV]

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

I was frozen on the spot, the echo of the dreaded word ringing in my ear, drowned out by fresh growls. I was having a hard time understanding what was going on. With the sense of déjà vu looming over my head, I couldn't help but think of the incident that had brought me here. Emmett had the same feral poise and vivid red eyes. The guttural noises that came out of their mouths were just the same. The only difference was that now I was in Rose's position. I was on the receiving end of this monstrosity. I gaped at the hunched over beast of a man approaching slowly and couldn't stop myself from letting out a sob.

That caught his attention and he paused, titling his head to the side and gazing at me with great intensity.

"Esme! You need to get away from her. He'll think you're hurting her," Carlisle called from behind Edward and Esme began to inch away from me. "Bella, you need to listen to me very carefully. Edward is in a very fragile state. If you move, he's going to chase you down. Please stay very still and listen to him. He thinks we are all a threat to you, to his mate."

_His mate._

A whimper escaped my lips before I could stop it. Faster than I could comprehend, I found myself wrapped inside Edward's strong arms. He rocked me back and forth, burying his face in my neck and purring. To say I was shocked is an understatement. I wanted nothing more than to run away and hide. Hide from this boy who had claimed me as his. However, as much as Carlisle's words scared me, I couldn't doubt the sincerity in them. When he was speaking, I could see the worry in his eyes. Carlisle knew I didn't want this and that I hated Edward. He knew I would try everything to prevent this.

My thoughts were cut short by Edward's growling. Peeking up, I noticed that Carlisle had taken a step forward but Edward didn't like it one bit. Raising his arms up in surrender, I could see Carlisle stealing anxious glances at Esme. As if reading his mind, Esme backed away further just as Edward's growls increased. She looked at me with wide, worried eyes and said, "Edward, it's alright. We're not going to harm her."

Immediately, Edward's grasp on me tightened and he began to lick at my face. I was still frozen in shock at his strange behaviour.

"Mine," he growled furiously.

"Of course, Edward. She's all yours. No one is going to hurt her. She's yours," Esme said softly.

My sudden anger at her statement was drowned by Edward's snarling. Carlisle had taken another step forward.

"I'm not going to hurt her, son. I'm not going to even touch her. Like your mother said, she's all yours," Carlisle assured him.

As if to prove Carlisle's words, Edward began to lick my neck again and rub himself against it. His actions were animalistic but they had a certain tenderness to them. When he hummed, I knew that he wasn't going to hurt me. Not now. Not tonight. Not while he was in this feral state. The normal Edward was a jerk who wanted to get rid of me but this Edward wasn't like that.

I raised my eyes and what I saw shocked me. Carlisle looked..._relieved_? He was smiling softly at his son's actions but it was clear that he approved of where this was going. Esme was absolutely beaming. While her husband's smile had been secretive and almost hidden, Esme's was a blast of happiness. She looked overjoyed as she gazed fondly at her son's behaviour. She caught my eye and nodded. Then, she gave me a watery grin and whispered, "It's alright, Bella. Give in to your ancestry. This is who you are. Accept it."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of air. Just once...only tonight, I was going to experience what it meant to be an immortal. I had to try. For myself. For this new Edward, who was holding me like I was a precious gem.

Ever so softly, I palmed his cheek and murmured, "Yours."

I knew I was going to regret this later but I couldn't help myself. I was losing control of my logical mind and letting myself submerge into the mind-spinning enigma that was Edward Cullen. His very scent was intoxicating and the sight of his rosy lips, inches from my own, were driving me insane.

He purred in response but his enraged roar cut off the strangely comforting sound. He parted the hair at the back of my scalp and with many angry growls, he began to lick the wound Emmett had given me. I had to admit, that part made me want to hurl myself out of his arms. _He was licking my blood._ I felt nauseated and the odd fluttering in my stomach wasn't helping.

"Edward! You need to complete the bond. You can attend to her later. Right now you need to consummate the bond," Carlisle said firmly.

Someone kill me now. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew this was going to happen eventually but I had chosen to avoid the issue. Now it was staring at me straight in the face. There had to be a way out of this!

Edward growled loudly as he eyed the doorway suspiciously. Mentally, I was applauding him. Physically, I stayed frozen in his arms and the edges of my mouth threatened to curl upwards.

Carlisle took another step forward, catalyzing Edward's spontaneous reaction. Water shot out of the taps behind and formed a circular wall around us. I gaped at the quivering liquid, never before having seen this. I knew Edward could wield Water but I never knew he could bend it to his will without touching or looking at it. No, his gaze was fixed upon the crowd in the doorway.

I caught a glimpse of Alice, who was standing behind Carlisle. When she noticed me looking at her, she mouthed frantically, "Are you okay?"

I nodded slightly but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Edward was so preoccupied with growling at the guests that I doubted he would even notice if I started dancing - if I could move at all.

"Edward, you need to do this or you will both die," Carlisle said warily.

I looked at Esme and found her nodding sympathetically at Carlisle's words. I took one look at her eyes and saw the fear there. She was afraid that her son was going to die, that I was going to die. She looked so upset and broken. I couldn't even imagine how it must be for her, as the mother of the boy cradling me. Carlisle must've been speaking the truth. Our lives really were in danger. Did I want to die? Right here...right now...in Edward's tight grasp? No. I didn't want to die. At all. I had not fought all this, for so long, only to end up dying because we didn't complete the bond.

I squirmed around to catch Edward's attention and when I did, I whispered, "Edward, listen to him. Please."

My pleading did the trick. The walls around Edward's eyes began to crumble and give way to lust.

_Oh my._

Edward purred at my words and stood up quickly with me still in his arms. He carried me bridal style towards the doorway but the water sloshed along with us too.

"Edward, drop the water. Nobody is going to touch her. She's all yours," Carlisle insisted but Edward refused to listen.

"Edward, it's alright. Nobody is going to hurt me. It's fine. Drop the water," I pleaded quietly.

To my surprise, it worked and Edward began to carry me out of the kitchen...without any water following us.

However, we were still followed. The guests stayed back wisely but Edward's parents stayed a safe distance away as the trailed behind us. Edward carried me up to the third floor and into his bedroom. After placing me on his bed, he turned back around and crouched down defensively.

Esme ignored his growling and came near, but not too close. She smiled gently and said, "You need to listen clearly to me, Edward. You know what you need to do. Complete the bond and make her yours. Do you understand?"

Her gaze flickered to mine and I gave her a nervous smile.

"We're going to be out in the hallway but that's only to ensure that you don't hurt her and that you complete the bonding ritual."

Edward snarled again but stopped once Esme left, closing the door behind her.

Oh. My. God.

I was alone with Edward in his bedroom. I don't know what came over me but I was suddenly excited. The feeling scared me. After all, I hated Edward and I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with the jerk as his mate. Right?

He turned to face me and I watched him from under my eyelashes. I could feel butterflies doing salsa in my stomach but I was focused on another sensation. A strange tingling was spreading across my body and reaching parts of me that made me blush.

"Mine," he growled as he climbed onto the bed and began to crawl towards me.

"Yours," I repeated in assurance. The word slipped out, honestly. It was becoming a habit I could foresee being difficult to break.

Before I could say anything else, I found myself naked under Edward's intense gaze and scraps of my clothes flying over his shoulders. He scrutinized my body from head to toe, making me blush under his lusty eyes. He purred loudly and my blushed darkened, spreading down to my chest, I'm sure. Instinctively, I made to cover myself but immediately backtracked when Edward growled.

Reacting to his watchful gaze and guttural sounds, my nipples stood up straight, catching his eyes. _Attention seekers_. Groaning, he lowered himself onto me and pulled one of my nipples into his mouth. His other hand reached down to caress the other. With the way his tongue swirled and sucked on my chest, I couldn't control myself. I squirmed around, rubbing my legs for friction, and let out moans that surely rivaled a pornstar's. I cried out in surprise when his tongue flicked against the pert tip but his delicious lips quickly silenced me. He sucked and licked my lower lip, asking for permission, which I quickly granted. I needed him in me!

Our tongues swirled around one another, jousting in a match for victory. I wasn't sad to say that he won that round, as I was left gasping for breath. His mouth never left my flush skin, trailing down until he reached promise land.

I let out a loud gasp and moaned when I felt his tongue in my core. He pushed and pulled me over the edge, leaving me teetering for more.

"Mine," he said roughly, breaking through my bliss, but only briefly.

"Yes, yours," I agreed with a gasp, having trouble forming words when he was drinking from my core. "Please, Edward!"

He pulled away, much to my dismay, but only to take off his own clothes. I blushed deeply when I found myself licking my lips at the sight of his well-toned chest. He was beautiful. And huge. I was unable to stop myself from glancing down and finding out that he was large and ready. There was no way he would fit!

He leaned over me and I found myself rubbing my thighs. He caught me squirming and smirked. He pulled my legs apart rough but I couldn't find it in me to care. In fact, it turned me on.

A whimper escaped me at the loss of contact but he quickly made up for it by pressing himself against my entrance.

I thought that he would claim me, taking my virginity roughly and instantly. Instead, he surprised me by pressing his lips hard against mine.

"Mine?" He murmured softly.

"Yours. All yours," I said softly, fighting back a moan from the contact.

He glanced into my eyes and I know what he was seeing. The fear but also the trust. Right now...at this moment...I trusted him.

"Just do it fast," I whispered.

In response, he growled, "Mine!" and plunged right into me.

_Holy shit._

Tears sprang to my eyes at the pain. I was surprised once again when he slowed down, letting me adjust to his length. He kissed away my tears and mumbled, "Mine."

I could feel the pain fading and giving way to muscle clenching bliss. My whole body was on fire and I'm pretty sure I was moaning like a tramp. I pushed against Edward's movements, hissing when I felt him plunge even deeper inside of me. He worked quick but hard. I could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin, coupled by our moans and groans.

Every now and then, Edward would growl, "Mine." I moaned every time he did and gasped out, "Yours."

I arched my back as I felt myself rise up the ladder of bliss. I knew I was going to be finished soon. Edward seemed to know that too because he leaned down and kissed my neck. My mouth pressed against his rock hard chest and I peppered kisses all over it.

I let out one last scream as ecstasy hit and I clenched around him. Still shuddering from my orgasm, I felt a sharp pain at the side of my neck as Edward bit down on the skin.

Then, with a deafening roar, he exploded inside of me, filling me with his seed.

I was exhausted so I wasn't surprised when I felt my post-orgasmic blissful self fell into the darkness. Just before sleep took over though, I felt Edward lick the wound on my neck and collapse on me.

The last word I heard through my lucid state was, "Mine."

-8-8-8-8-8-

When my eyes fluttered open the next morning, the first I noticed was a strange sensation in my mind. I could _mentally_ feel a presence behind me. Even if I couldn't feel the burly arms around me, I would know that I was wrapped in someone's embrace.

Wait...what?

Last night's events came rushing back to me, along with a sudden body ache. I tried to crane my neck to catch a glimpse of Edward but I couldn't because of the pounding in my head and the soreness of my neck.

_He bit me_, I recalled his actions just as I climaxed. At the time, I was far too preoccupied with my earth-shattering orgasm to fully comprehend the fact that Edward bit me. Now I was slightly freaked out.

I tried to escape out of his tight grasp but I couldn't. Instead, Edward's hands tightened even more and he shifted slightly in his sleep, pulling me even closer - which I didn't think was possible - and mumbled, "Mine."

Hell had truly frozen over.

I blanched and froze. The more I squirmed, the tighter his grip got. Tears prickled my eyes. I was ashamed of myself for crying about my predicament but my tears were rightly so. I had been forced into a situation I didn't want to be in. I didn't want to be mated to Edward, to anyone in fact. I didn't want to be tied down to someone I hated in a dreary town. I guess, this is how my mother felt. Tied down to Forks all because she was mated and had two children. She may have loved Charlie but I could understand why she left. I would've left too if I could. But I couldn't.

In fact, I can't.

I was stuck in Edward's steel arms with no way out.

_Think Bella, what would Rosalie do?_

Oh. My. God.

Rosalie.

My eyes widened and thick tears trailed down my cheeks. Here I was, whining about my problems, when my best friend was at my house scared and broken. The poor girl, who had been beaten and raped, had been mated on. She was forced to have sex with a beast of man despite that she was now afraid of sex and most kinds of physical contact.

Holy shit.

With set determination, I wiggled myself out of Edward's arms. It took a few minutes and it was really hard but I did it. For Rosalie.

I glanced back at Edward's face once I was out of his embrace. A frown had settled on his face and his brows were furrowed. He kept mumbling, "Mine," as his hands searched the empty sheets for me.

I quickly placed a pillow - one that had fallen down while we were busy last night - in my place and his look of panic disappeared as he clutched the pillow to his chest. Looking around, I realized that my clothes were torn to pieces and I was basically naked. Flushing deeply, I hobbled - last night had really done a number on my legs and vagina - over to Edward's walk-in closet and grabbed the first hoodie and sweats I saw. They were huge on me but they would have to do.

I padded out of the closet and to the door. Pausing to grip the doorframe, I gasped when I felt a sudden pulsating in my abdomen. I heard voices floating up from downstairs and followed them. As I got further down the staircase, I detected an argument.

"But he's my mate! How the fuck can she just sweep in and steal him like that!" A feminine voice screeched angrily. I didn't recognize the speaker but I could guess that it was Tanya and she was talking about me.

"Tanya, please be reasonable. You knew when we proposed the idea that there was a small chance Edward wasn't your mate," Carlisle replied, his voice calm.

"I don't give a fuck! Edward is mine and always has been. He wanted me but then that bitch just tricked him into mating with her!"

"Tanya, language," another voice, a man, admonished. "I apologize for her behaviour Carlisle but I think she may have a point. How is it that Edward mated with the Swan girl? All the signs said pointed away from them as mates."

"Eleazar! Her name is Bella and she is the mate of the future leader. I believe she deserves some respect," Esme interrupted tightly.

"Alright. How is it the Edward mated with Bella? Their affinities don't work we'll together and they hate each other. I was assured that they didn't like each other, not one bit. Never before have signs like these been wrong. Clearly something isn't right here," Eleazar continued.

"I want her tried before the council! She clearly used some kind of evil to trick Edward," Tanya demanded. "After all, her mother is Renée Swan, have you all forgotten?"

I balled up my fists and stormed into the living room. Everyone looked shocked to see me but Edward's parents smiled. I turned to Tanya, the tall, strawberry blonde I had bumped into on the way in yesterday, and said, "Excuse me but who are you to talk about my mother like that? You don't know her or me so watch your tongue before going around and making ridiculous accusations."

She looked outraged but before she could say something, I turned to her father and said coldly, "Might I remind you, sir, that the elements all work together in harmony. There is no thought of them not working together because that is how they maintain balance in the world. Each element has an important role in maintaining equilibrium and without even one, the world would be in chaos. Another thing, it was quite imprudent of you to assume the Edward would be mating with Tanya. I've been told that fate determines our mates and we have no way of knowing beforehand so regardless of the signs, you should've kept that in mind."

Eleazar looked disgruntled but he didn't say anything. Tanya, on the other hand, spat out, "How dare you speak to us like that? Do you even know who the fuck we are? We're the Denalis, leaders of the Alaskan coven. So mind your stupid little notions around us. You're nobody, understand? You and your bitch of a mother are - oh sorry, were - good for nothing except destroying families."

"Tanya!" Esme cried in shock.

Carlisle turned to Eleazar and said politely, "Keep your daughter under control, Eleazer. I won't have her insulting my newest daughter under my roof."

"Tanya, go to the guest bedroom," Eleazar said sternly.

"No!" Tanya yelled. "I will not! I demand that she be tried by the council. She's a witch! She tricked my Eddie!"

"Tanya!" Her father snapped.

She huffed and glared at me as she left. Just as she reached the stairs, I called after her, "Oh and just so you know, Edward is mine. I didn't trick him or anything. He chose me. He wants me. Not you."

I could hear her shouting profanities as she stomped upstairs. When I turned back around, Carlisle smiled at me as he walked away with Eleazar to his study. Esme smiled and said, "Why are you out of bed, Bella? You need to rest. Mating is tiring business and you need your strength for the party tonight. Besides, I'm sure it can't be all too comfortable to be far from Edward? I remember when I first mated with Carlisle, we couldn't keep our hands off each other."

I blushed at Esme's words and said nervously, "I need to go check on Rosalie. She's going to be freaked out."

Esme frowned and shook her head. Sympathetically, she said, "I'm sorry, Bella. It's too dangerous to be away from Edward this early in the bond. Even now, you probably have slight cramps."

She was right. I did have a light cramp in my stomach. However, I couldn't leave Rosalie. She needed me. I could handle a little pain for her.

"Alright, I think I'll go back to bed," I lied quietly.

I walked away and stopped at the foot of the stairs. Glancing back, I made sure Esme was in the kitchen before quietly slipping out of the house. Once outside, I sprinted down the drive before she could notice my absence. When I settled inside Emmett's jeep, I paused to groan at the pain in my stomach. It was getting stronger and stronger with every step I took.

It was extremely difficult and painful to drive home. I sped the entire way there but every time I stopped at a streetlight, I doubled over in pain. When I finally pulled up in front of my house, I hurled myself out of the car and to the door. I ignored the pulsating pain in my stomach and wrenched the door open.

"Rose? Jasper? Emmett?" I called out loudly.

"Bella?"

I hurried into the living room and found Jasper on the couch. The moment he saw me, he rushed over to me as pulled me into his arms.

"Oh god. Are you alright? I was so fucking worried. Alice called and told me what happen," Jasper whispered.

"How's Rose?" I breathed, close to breaking down.

Tears had trailed down my cheeks without me even knowing. I sobbed in his arms and let him hold me close. His arms were soft…familiar.

"She's fine."

I stared at Jasper in disbelief. Catching the look on my face, he explained, "She texted me an hour ago. She's actually pretty happy. She said Emmett was very gentle and sweet about the whole thing. He didn't hurt her once and she doesn't think he's capable of doing so."

Jasper gave me an awkward smile, uncomfortable with talking about his sister having sex.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, I think. I'm just freaked out. It happened so suddenly and it's Edward. That's the scariest part. He was so different. He was actually nice and that was freaky. I don't want this, Jasper. I want my life back," I sobbed, clutching him like he was my lifeline.

"It's alright, darling. We'll figure something out. We always do," Jasper assured me.

I opened my mouth to tell him that there was no way out when there was sudden banging on the front door. Suddenly afraid, I glanced in the direction of the door.

"Isabella, open the fucking door!"

My eyes widened and I turned anxiously to a surprised Jasper.

"I'm not supposed to be here. I snuck out," I admitted.

Jasper shook his head and patted my back. He whispered, "Don't worry. I've got this. Stay here."

I waited in the living room, fidgeting nervously. I heard Jasper open the door and drawl, "Can I help you?"

Edward ignored him and shouted, "Isabella, I know you're in there. Get the fuck out here, right now."

"There's no Isabella here and even if she was, you have no business with her," Jasper said firmly.

"Who the fuck are you asshole?" Edward snapped.

I winced at his crude language and contemplated going over there to tell him to leave.

"I happen to be Bella's best friend. Who are you?"

"Her fucking mate, that's who," Edward replied angrily.

That's when I realized that the pain in my abdomen had lessened to a slight pang.

Jasper laughed and said, "Bella doesn't believe in or want all this bullshit. So I suggest you drop the mate crap and hitchhike home."

"Fuck you," Edward snarled and then said loudly, "I swear to god, Isabella, if you aren't outside in three fucking seconds, I'll come inside. I mean it, Isabella."

I winced and with shaky legs, made my way to the hallway. When I got near the door, Jasper was blocking most of the doorway with his tall, lanky build.

I edged near him and peaked out from behind him, gasping.

Edward looked like an absolute mess. His hair was disheveled from his fingers taking through it numerously. He was in a hoodie and sweats but looked like he had just dragged himself out of bed. I wouldn't be surprised if he had come here right out of bed. His hands were balled into fists and he kept flexing his fingers. Nervously, I looked up and met his wild, angry, green eyes. They widened when they saw me but softened as they appraised my clothes.

"Edward, I can't leave. I need to check on Rose," I told him quickly.

He just huffed and said, "I don't fucking care. Get out here and in the car. We're going home."

"Bella, darling, isn't going anywhere," Jasper said coldly and placed an arm around my shoulders.

Big mistake.

Like a bomb, Edward was off. In the blink of an eye, he pulled his fist back and punched Jasper straight in the eye. Jasper recoiled backwards and groaned. I stared with shock and didn't even react when Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me into arms. He kissed my hair and murmured, "Don't fucking do that to me again and listen to me the first time when I tell you to come outside. We can discuss your disobedience later."

I narrowed my eyes and wrenched myself out of his grasp. Before I could snap at him though, Jasper socked his jaw.

I watched with wide eyes as my best friend and the guy who mated with me fought over...me. I was horrified and shrieked, "Stop! Stop it you two!"

I followed them off the porch and into the yard, trying to get in between them. They wouldn't have any of it. Even in their rage, they managed to tell me to stay a safe distance away.

"Get back in the house Bella," Jasper told me.

"Get in the fucking car, Isabella," Edward ordered icily.

"No! Stop fighting! This is so stupid!" I shouted but they didn't listen.

"Stay the fuck away from my mate. Isabella is mine," Edward snarled.

I blanched and took tentative steps back. They didn't notice. I turned and sprinted towards Emmett's jeep. It wasn't until I started the jeep and began backing out of the drive that they noticed.

"Get the fuck out of there, Isabella. This isn't a game," Edward yelled furiously, taking long strides towards me.

I ignored him and stepped on the pedal, trying to get away from him as fast as I could.

"Go to hell," I muttered, when I saw his cross form in the rearview mirror.

I didn't know where I was going but I was in a hurry to get there. In this spontaneous plan of escape, I didn't take into account the pain of separation. By the time I was on the way to Port Angeles, I had tears streaking down my cheeks and I kept moaning in pain.

Two hours later, I found myself in the parking lot of Starbucks. Hunched over the wheel, I cried at the agony my body was suffering through and the black spots beginning to cloud my vision. My head began to spin and pound, making me want to hurl. The nausea eventually turned into weakness

"Hell froze over," I mumbled as blackness began to descend over me and cover me in a blanket of unconsciousness.


	19. The One That Got Away

Author's Note: _Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to MissMartha because I agree with her. Personally, I'm a fan of Tim Hortons but Americans have only a few of those. It's really more for us Canadians.**_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. I'm delighted to say that we can now add Aruba to our list. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, Crotia, France, Czech Republic, Brazil, Canada, Australia, Ireland, USA, and Aruba. Thanks for humoring me guys and playing my little game. I can't wait to see all the countries we can come up with.**_

_**I'd like to thank Annabanana94 for the playlist. She's awesome!**_

_**I'm probably going to update on the weekend. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Later!**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**The one that got away – Katy Perry**_

_**Don't dream it's over – Glee**_

_**Every breath you take – The Police**_

Chapter 19: The One That Got Away

[Bella's POV]

When I finally regained consciousness, it wasn't pleasantly. The dull throbbing in my head is what first woke me. As the headache moved into my focus, other aches in my body to make themselves known. Perhaps 'aches' wasn't the right term. 'Agonizing' would be better suited. To put it simply, my whole body was on fire. Not as bad as before but definitely close to unbearable.

I groaned and tried to stretch out my protesting muscles. When my hands hit a hard, wooden surface, my eyes snapped open.

I lay there for a few minutes, staring up at the rugged white ceiling. I craned my aching neck to the side and caught sight of a tall wooden dresser. It was pushed up against a sage green wall that went well with the snowy gray carpet. When it became apparent that I wasn't in a place I knew, panic began to set in. I struggled to lift myself off of the bed and quench the anxiety rising within me at the same time. I limped over to the closed door found it unlocked, surprisingly. Cautiously, I tiptoed down the hallway and peeked around the bend at the end of the hallway.

The first thing I noticed were all the bird statues. Small, ceramic birds stared down at me from every nook and cranny in the kitchen. There must've been hundreds of them, watching hauntingly.

I shivered and jumped when I noticed the large woman sitting by the breakfast bar. She noted my wide eyes and smiled gently, saying, "Ah! Ye are awake, lass. Come and join me. I'll get ye a plate of pasta."

Tentatively, I took a seat next to her now vacant bar stool as she shuffled around the stove. When she placed a plate of mouthwatering pasta, I stared at it suspiciously.

"I haven't poisoned it lass. Aye, it's healthy and fresh off the stove," she assured me.

I was still hesitant but when my stomach growled embarrassingly loudly, my mind was made up. Quietly, I dug in, trying to ignore the throbbing in my abdomen.

"How're ye feeling?" She asked softly. "I can't imagine that the pain has lessened, only become bearable, aye?"

I stared at her and said, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Siobhan Finnegan."

"I'm sorry but I still don't know what that means. Have we met before?"

Siobhan nodded and said, "Back then, ye were just a wee lass. Not more than five or seven summers. I was a friend of your mother, god bless her soul."

"Really? You knew my mother?" I asked, eyes wide with disbelief. I couldn't imagine my hair-brained mother being friends with this eccentric woman. It seemed too far fetched.

"Aye, lassie. Renée befriended me after I mated. She found me scared and shivering, hiding out in the girls bathroom. Told me to pull myself together and hold my head up high. To walk out there and show my man what I was capable. That I was no weakling."

"You too?" I blurted out and clapped my hands over my mouth. Blushing deeply, I stared down at my pasta.

"Esme's eldest giving ye trouble," she asked gently.

"No, no," I insisted, lying through gritted teeth. "It's fine."

I could feel her eyes on my as I focused on my food. As much as I wanted to tell her my problems and ask for a miracle, I didn't want her to think me weak. I wasn't the kind of girl to whine about my boyfriend...or whatever Edward was. I couldn't expose my problems to a stranger. They didn't deserve my issues.

"All mates start off edgy, as it's only natural since ye don't know yer mate. Mating brings soul mates together. Mating creates a physical bond while time and trust forms a tie of the hearts. Putting two hotheaded teenagers together is always a hazard but they get through it eventually."

I pondered her words and came to the sad realization that as much as they were true, they didn't apply to Edward and me. The way we were going we would never work it out. He was a pretentious jerk with a crass mouth that kept spewing sexist bullshit. He couldn't see past his own ego to realize that I was just a girl who didn't even know this life existed until a few weeks ago. He wasn't capable of understanding that I had lost everything, not just my mother. I had lost my life. Edward just wasn't capable of comprehending that. A part of me even feared that he wasn't capable of loving either.

Was that what I wanted, though? Did I want Edward to love me? No, that wasn't true. I wanted to be loved but not by Edward. I want to meet a man that cherished me and together we would take the slow and deep plunge into a life of love. Eventually, we would get married and settle down with kids. That's what I wanted. I wanted to be loved by someone I loved too.

Clearly, I would never get that now. I was stuck. Stuck in a town I hated with people who judged me for my mother's actions. I was stuck with a mate who hated the mere mention of me and treated me like an incompetent weakling. Like I was a child he had to scold for everything she did. He could never love me and I couldn't love him. He wasn't capable of that. All he was capable of was hurting me and breaking me to pieces.

"I know what yer thinking, lass. It gets better, I promise ye. The storm before the calm and all. Ye just got to keep faith," Siobhan assured me.

I shook my head and said quietly, "You're wrong. It isn't going to get any better for Edward and me. It can only get worse. We hate each other and we can't even have a proper conversation without him taunting me, turning it into a full blown shouting match."

"Ye need to be patient, lassie. Yer going to have to try yet damn hardest to get into his heart."

"I would try if only he would treat me like an actual person. An equal. He treats me like a child, like nothing I say or do matters,"

I whispered hoarsely.

"Are ye?"

"Of course not!" I looked at her with shock.

"Then ye need to show him. Show him that yer not a wee lass. That yer a brave, independent woman," she said firmly. Shaking her head, she added, "That's the problem with immortal men. They believe that men are the dominant ones and women are weak. They forget we live in a modern world where everyone is equal, or at least should be."

Her tone stuck me as odd. She sounded..._bitter._ Resentful even.

I bit my lip, hesitating before making up my mind and asking nervously, "Is that why my mom left?"

Siobhan peered at me curiously for a moment before getting up and walking over to the stove.

"Yer man should be here in half an hour or so. I've made ye some herbal tea to soothe the pain but I can't say it'll make it go away. It'll just make it a little more bearable. It'll help ye hold on till yer man gets here."

"W-what?" I sputtered, confused. My man? She didn't mean Edward did she?

Siobhan caught the look on my face and said sternly, "What were ye going to do? Run away? Ye would've been dead in twenty minutes if I hadn't found ye. Yer mating bond is still fragile. The smallest degree of separation can kill ye both. Our human bodies aren't built to withstand the pain that comes from distancing ourselves from our mates."

"Where's your mate?" I asked pointedly.

Siobhan glanced out the window that overlooked her sink. She gave a wistful sigh before turning away to pour the tea. I took the cup from her when she held it out to me but didn't drink.

"You ran away, didn't you?" I gasped, suddenly realizing what her resentment towards the coven meant. "How are you alive?"

Siobhan didn't look at me as she said, "How is yer father alive?"

Quietly, she got up and walked away. Just as she reached the threshold of the kitchen, she whispered over her shoulder, "As humans, we are very selfish creatures. Sometimes we put our wants before us. We ignore the needs of others. We forget that for someone else we are the highest need they have. We forget that our life is tied to another's. Cut that string and you cut away their life force. Our greed forces us to watch them either away all because we got caught up in silly notions of independence ad free choice love. We desire to be cherished when someone has been biologically engineered to do so. We forget that who we claim to search for, our soul mates, have been given to us. We, immortals, are lucky in that way. Our other half is only ours and given to us, gift wrapped with a bow on top. We take them for granted and some immortals, the foolish ones, cut that string. We push them away. It's not easy living with someone's life on yer conscious. Knowing that every second yer breath is precious and an abomination of nature. Knowing that yer the one that got away."

With that, she left and I could hear her soft footsteps leading away. Seconds later, the sound of a door being slammed shut reached my ears and slumped down in my seat.

_The one that got away._

Renée was the one that got away. She managed to escape the confines of this life. But was it worth it? Was all this pain and heartache my family suffered worth it?

Would I ever be able to do that? Could I ever get away? Could I live knowing that my escape killed Edward. Was my freedom really worth someone else's life?

I had been staring at the mug in my hand when I realized that the pain had lessened. My abdomen ached no more than it usually did when I had cramps.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to swallow down the panic that now threatened to overwhelm me. I knew what this meant.

_Edward was coming._

I kept glancing towards the entrance, afraid that he would come bursting in any second. In that moment, I compared him to an angry bull and me to a big shiny beacon of red. He would be furious that I ran away. What would he do? Edward, it seemed to me, had no bounds. In my wild, scared imagination, I could see him standing over me with a whip. I could just imagine the intensity of hate and cruelty in his dark eyes. I could hear his torturous cackles echoing in my ears and feel the anger in the air.

Oh god.

_Don't be stupid, Bella. He's not going to hit you. He can't_, I tried to reason with myself but the image was too strong.

When Siobhan found me a few minutes later, it was on the floor, against the cabinet. My knees were pulled up to my chest and I rocked back and forth with my arms wrapped around my legs. I stared vacantly across the room, mumbling continuously, "Please don't touch me. Please don't hurt me. Please."

Siobhan picked me up and placed me on the couch. Holding me in her embrace, she whispered soft words of comfort. It didn't help like she'd expected it to but at least I wasn't staring at the wall blankly anymore. Instead, I was sobbing loudly and begging Siobhan not to let him take me away.

When the doorbell rang, I froze. He was here.

"Ye stay right here, lass. I'll go and get yer laddie," Siobhan told me gently.

I nodded slowly and wiped away at my eyes furiously. I didn't need Edward having even more proof me being weak.

I felt his presence as his walked down the hallway. If I drowned out all the noises and closed my eyes, I could tell exactly where he was.

I kept my eyes down when he walked into the living room. The sofa sunk as he sat down next to me and pulled me into his embrace. He hid his face in the crook of my neck, breathing heavily. His grasp was tight but somehow it felt nice. It felt safe.

"Fuck, that feels better," he groaned softly, blowing his cold breath onto my skin. Goosebumps prickled my arms and I felt tears escape my closed eyes. Edward shifted slightly to kiss my tears away, murmuring softly against each one, "I've got you. Fuck, baby, I'm right here."

Not in control of my own limbs, I wrapped my own arms around him and pull him closer. He just felt so _good_. The pain had disappeared completely and I felt whole. In one peace.

"Thank you, Mrs. Finnegan," Edward said politely, not pulling away my face. "Esme sends her regards and thanks you for doing this. Fuck, I can only imagine what would've happened to my Bella if you hadn't found her."

I stiffened at the "my Bella" part but let it slide. I was in no state to argue with him. Besides, I was impressed that he had managed to say two sentences without a single crude word.

"Take care of her, Edward," Siobhan said as Edward led me down the hallway. He had yet let me out of his arms as I was stumbling along blindly, my face tucked into his chest.

Cool air hit me viciously as he led me to his car. I was surprised by the sudden change of weather but find ponder on it because I was suddenly faced with the predicament of spending two hours alone in the car with Edward.

Edward didn't say anything as he pulled away from Siobhan's flat. He reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing tightly as he sped through the neighborhood. When he hadn't spoken a single word for twenty minutes, I got worried. Tentatively, I looked away from the window and whispered, "Edward?"

Edward's grip tightened and the speedometer increased. Breathing deeply from his nose, he snapped harshly, "Just shut the fuck up Bella. I'm so fucking mad at you right now that you can't even comprehend. So just shut your mouth and sit there looking all fucking pretty."

I stared at him with wide eyes but he didn't look away from the road ahead once. With my bottom lip quivering and my gaze suddenly wet, I turned back to the window to watch Port Angeles flash by.

Oh how I wish I was her.

_The one that got away._


	20. Firefly

_Author's Note: Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to maymay74 for all those reviews. My iPod wouldn't stop lighting up and I was amazed. Thanks a lot.**_

_**Lilyisnotmyname: Do your sister and you both read 'Fighting Destiny'?**_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, Croatia, France, Czech Republic, Brazil, Canada, Australia, Ireland, USA, and Aruba. Thanks for humoring me guys and playing my little game. I can't wait to see all the countries we can come up with.**_

_**I'd like to thank Annabanana94 for the playlist. She's awesome!**_

_**I'm probably going to update sometime during the week. I know this is a short one but I promise the next will be longer. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Later!**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Fireflies – Owl City**_

_**Hot and Cold – Katy Perry**_

_**How to Save a Life – The Fray**_

_**Torn – Natalie Imbruglia**_

Chapter 20: Firefly

[Bella's POV]

The rest of the drive was painfully quiet and I didn't dare break the silence. Every so often, Edward would squeeze my hand, consciously or not, I didn't know, but it felt nice. I blamed my emotional state for actually liking it but perhaps it had more to do with the butterflies I got in my stomach with every squeeze.

Edward drove really fast - like the devil kind of fast - so we made a two hour drive in one. It was a miracle we didn't get into an accident. With every fast swerve he made, my heart clenched in fear and my grip in his fingers tightened. I think after the first few, he made a point to drive even more dangerously just to scare me. His smirk every time I gasped and closed my eyes tightly was proof that the bastard was enjoying this.

By the time we pulled into his parent's driveway, I swore up and down that I would never get into a car with him...willingly. He parked the Volvo behind Charlie's police cruiser.

"Charlie is here?" I wondered quietly.

"He's fucking shitting bricks. Thinks he's lost his only daughter for good," Edward muttered, looking out the window but not making a move to get out of the car.

All was quiet again for a moment until I whispered, "I'm sorry."

Edward made a soft, strangled, choking noise and turned to me with a frown and furrowed brows. "What?"

"I'm sorry," I repeated. Then, I added, "For acting immaturely by running away."

Edward was quiet before snorting and asking, "Then why the fuck did you do it?"

I let out a deep breath of air that I didn't even know I was holding in. I ran the hand that was t holding Edward's through my tangled hair and whispered hesitantly, "Because you scare me."

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for him to blow up at me. A minute passed and nothing happened. Confused, I opened my eyes and turned to find Edward watching me with the strangest look on his face. It was a mixture of pain and bewilderment.

"I scare you?" He said disbelievingly.

Blushing, I nodded.

"What the fuck? What kind of fucked up shit is that?" He snapped, running his spare hand through his own hair.

I narrowed my eyes and said sharply, "Well maybe if you didn't scream at me like I'm a little child and manhandle me like a rag doll, then I wouldn't be."

"Then you need to stop behaving like a fucking child," he retorted, rolling his eyes. "And I don't manhandle you or some fucking shit like that."

"You drag me around like a toy!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so weak, I wouldn't have to drag you around," he snapped angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"What ever the fuck you want it to," he said with a shrug, smirking at the windshield.

"Are you bipolar or something?" I blurted out.

"Manners, Isabella," he admonished coolly.

"Why do you always do that?" I whined softly.

"Do what?"

"Call me Isabella."

"Because that's your fucking name. What the fuck do you want me the call you? Dorothy?" Edward said exasperatedly.

"My name is Bella. Renée was the only one that called me that an she only did it when I was in trouble," I admitted softly.

I peeked over at Edward and found him looking out his window with a frustrated look on his face.

"I'm going to call you Bella," he said coldly.

"You called me Bella back at Siobhan's place," I pointed out. When he ignored me, I added, "Or was that just an act? Like how you were pretending you were so sweet and you actually cared about me?"

Edward turned the full force of his glare on me and I cringed from the intensity of it. I could see darkness swirling in his emerald irises and it scared me. There was something foreboding about his demeanor.

Then, before I could even blink, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. The gearshift dug into my hip painfully but Edward didn't care. I bit my lip in pain and squirmed uncomfortable lay. However, Edward just squeezed my arm tightly to catch my attention and once he had it, he said lowly, "If there's one fucking thing you need to know about me, Firefly, it's that I don't do pretend. Ever."

"Firefly?" I repeated disbelievingly, completely bypassing everything else he said.

Was he for real? Was this guy suffering from severe bipolar disorder or something worse? Did Esme bang his head on the floor repeatedly when he was a baby?

Edward smirked and pushed back a stray lock of hair from my face.

"I think the fire part is fucking obvious," he drawled. "However, you're so tiny and weak, like a fly. So easy to step on."

I pushed him away roughly and situated myself as far from him as possible. Practically clinging to the door, I glared at him in disgust and spat, "See what I mean? That? That right there is what I'm talking about! What you just said is extremely rude and disrespectful. Maybe you're used to treating everyone like that but I thought that as you mate, maybe I would get to see the humane side of you. Clearly, I was wrong. So goddamn wrong."

I got out of the car and began to stomp up the driveway, ignoring the sudden ache in my stomach. I hadn't made it even a few steps before an arm slunk around my waist and pulled my back against a rock hard chest.

"You're doing it again, Firefly," he breathed in my ear, making me tingle all the way down to my lady parts. "Stop walking away from me."

"Well then you better stop disrespecting me," I snapped and struggled to pull away.

Edward pulled me along as he headed towards the front door, his grip tight around my waist and his hand slinking around to rest on my stomach. I ignored his hand, which gave me butterflies in my stomach, and let him do his possessive, mate thing.

When we walked into the Cullen's living room, we were greeted to the sight of everyone with sunken expressions - and I do mean _everyone_. Carlisle had Esme in his embrace on the large sofa. Alice sat on the armrest, staring down at the floor. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting by the fireplace. Charlie was sitting with Jasper on the love seat. Charlie's head was in his hands and Jasper was talking quietly.

Edward cleared his throat softly and everyone's heads snapped up. All was quiet for a moment before Alice squealed, "Oh my gosh! You're alright!"

As she made her way towards me, Edward stiffened. He began to inch me away from the approaching pixie and she noticed, stopping in her tracks.

"Edward! Let me hug my best friend!" She complained.

"Alice, let them be. They're probably exhausted from all that driving," Esme said and gave me a sweet smile.

Charlie got up and made his way towards me. Edward tensed up again and this time, he pushed me behind him and growled at Charlie. I gaped as Charlie raised a brow at his actions and said firmly, "Edward, son, that is my daughter with you. I suggest you unhand her and let me meet her. She's my daughter first and your mate second. Don't for a second think that I'll let you mistreat her."

"Mistreat her? What the fuck do you mean? She's my mate. Mine," Edward snarled and pulled me tight against his back.

"Edward? Please," I whispered, pressing my palm against his cheek. "He's my dad. He's just worried about me."

Edward nuzzled him cheek in my palm and then, with a soft sigh, he pulled me to his side. Keeping a hand on the small of my back, he let Charlie pull me into a hug.

"Oh my little girl. I'm so sorry. I know you don't want this, honey," he muttered in my ears. I thought I heard Edward growl at that. "But you're a brave girl. If anyone can do this, it's you. Now, your boy may be the next leader but I am still the chief of police. You let me know if he treats you wrong, alright?"

I nodded slightly against his shoulder. I felt like a filthy liar. Edward treated me nothing but wrongly yet I wouldn't tell Charlie. It wasn't that I wouldn't, more like _couldn't_. I couldn't be the girl who whined about her boyfriend. I had to be strong. I didn't need my father to fight my battles. I didn't before and I don't now.

When Charlie pulled away, he coughed and said loudly, "I guess I'll be going now. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper? You two ready to go?"

When Emmett passed by us to follow Charlie to the front door, he but his lip, contemplating whether or not to give me a hug. Finally he decided on an air hug and boomed, "I'll call you later, Belly-boo. Love you."

I blushed and said, "Love you too, Em."

Rosalie wanted to come hug me too but she was restrained by Emmett's tight grip, who was eyeing Edward. I sighed and told her I loved her.

The same happened with Jasper. I knew he wanted to hug me but just did what his sister did and told me he loved me from far away. Edward growled at that, making me chuckle and shake my head.

When everyone was finally gone, Edward relaxed and pulled me close. He pressed a kiss to my hairline and whispered, "Let's go to my room."

I waved goodbye to his family as he lead me out of the room. Once he had me situated safely on his bed, he said, "I'll go get you something to eat. You must be starving as fuck."

I tried to tell him I was fine but he wouldn't have it. So I just ended up staring around his room while waiting for him. When he did return, it was with a large tray filled with food. My stomach growled softly in protest but I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry, Edward," I told him.

"Bullshit," he said simply as he set the tray in front of my and got into bed next to me.

"Seriously! I'm perfectly fine," I insisted but my stomach protested loudly.

He caught the sound and smirked. Completely ignoring my protests, he said, "Mom cancelled tonight's party so instead it's going to be next weekend. I told them we'd have dinner here tonight. I don't feel like leaving the room. People might try to steal you from me again."

"Edward! They just wanted to make sure I was okay," I told him and began to inch away from him when he picked up a fork. Quick as a flash, he placed a hand on my thigh to stop me.

"Come on, eat. Mom made mushroom ravioli," he said as he placed the plate in my lap. When I made no move to pick it up, he sighed and said, "You're not going to eat that, are you?"

I shook my head stubbornly and he picked up my plate. Much to my dismay, he took his fork and decided he would feed me. Holding the fork up, he announced, "Open up, it's a fucking train."

"You're not going to feed me!" I cried indignantly.

"Well, as your mate, it's my fucking duty to make sure you're fed and healthy. Now what kind of mate would I be if I let you go on an empty stomach?" He said exasperatedly. "Now open up."

When I huffed and shook my head, his eyes narrowed and he chucked darkly. "Don't make me shove this in your fucking mouth, Firefly. You know I fucking will."

He was right. I knew he wouldn't let something as small as my opinion stop him. What Edward wanted, Edward got.

"Fine but I can feed myself," I said resignedly and reached for the fork. Edward pulled it away from my reach and shook his head. "What? Am I too weak to even feed myself?"

He chucked again and said amusedly, "Perhaps but I fucking enjoy this. As your mate, I have every fucking right to feed you with my own hands. Don't deny me, Firefly."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I grumbled sarcastically but let him do his thing.

Edward feeding me was actually sort of...sensual. His eyes darkened perceptibly every time my tongue darted out to lick my bottom lip and he shifted uncomfortably every time I moaned at the incredible taste. Maybe I teased him a bit but I was payback for scaring me with the fast turns and such in his car.

When I finished the entire plate and gulped down the glass of coke, Edward put the plate on his table and came back to my side on the bed.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked.

Surprised that he was actually asking my opinion, I nodded quickly before he could change his mind. He chucked amusedly and reached for the remote.

"You know, Firefly fits you even more fucking perfectly than I thought it would," he said quietly, glancing at me with his sparkling eyes. "You've got a fire inside of you. That's what makes you strong. Show me some more of that and I'll admit you're not weak."

"W-what?" I stuttered, utterly confused by this bipolar boy.

"Now I don't mean argue with me. I know what the fuck I'm doing so it's better to shut up as listen," he added darkly. "But don't let that fire die out. You're going to need it if you're going to spend the rest of your life as my mate."

Then, he reached over to hold my hand and, ever so softly, he whispered, "My firefly."


	21. The Enemy

_Author's Note: Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **_ilovetwilight4eversims3 _**for spreading the word of this fic. Simply incredible of you to do so. Thank you so much.**_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, Croatia, France, Czech Republic, Brazil, Canada, Australia, Ireland, USA, and Aruba. Thanks for humoring me guys and playing my little game. I can't wait to see all the countries we can come up with.**_

_**Please check out my new story 'Touch of Chaos'. I'll be updating that soon.**_

_**I'm probably going to update on Friday. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Ciao!**_

_**NOTE: THIS STORY DOES NOT AND NEVER WILL CONTAIN ANY ABUSE. EDWARD MAY PUSH BELLA AROUND BUT HE WILL NEVER LAY A HAND ON HER!**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Trust – The Generationals**_

Chapter 21: The Enemy

[Bella's POV]

I ought to be mad at myself. I really, really should. I mean, what was I doing? It couldn't get any more worse, any stranger than sleeping with the enemy. Wait...was that what I was doing? Sleeping with the enemy? Well, I wasn't actually having sex with him. It was much simpler than that. It was just pure sleep. The kind where you're unconscious for a couple hours and then wake up groggy and confused. That's exactly how I felt when I woke up and found myself sleeping with the enemy.

Who was the enemy anyway? The one person you hate more than anyone? Was that the definition of enemy? Well, not according to Webster's dictionary but I think it was close enough.

In that case, Edward Cullen was the enemy.

And I was sleeping with him.

I woke up on Monday morning to the shrill sound of his crazily annoying batman alarm clock. Yeah, go figure, Edward Cullen had a batman alarm clock. I hadn't really noticed it until it disrupted my green eyes filled dreams about an arrogant boy and I couldn't wait to tease Edward about it. Surprisingly though, Edward slept through the racket it made and just pulled me even closer. I didn't think that was possible, not with the lack of any distance between his muscly chest and my back.

I should've been surprised when I felt his soft, warm breath on my ears and his large hands spayed across my stomach. However, I wasn't. Not one bit. I mean, it was the exact same position we feel asleep in last night and somehow, I managed not to move and kick around. Though it could've been that Edward's tight grip made it next to impossible to do so.

"Edward," I called softly over my shoulder, trying my damn hardest to wake him up. "Edward, wake up. We have school."

"Fuck school," he mumbled and nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of my neck.

"We can't, Edward. Come on. Wake up. Your god-awful alarm is driving me insane," I said exasperatedly.

One arm pulled away from me and reached behind him. He blindly smacked the table a couple times before he hit the snooze button.

"Problem solved. Now go back to sleep," he murmured softly. "I was having a fuck-awesome dream."

I rolled my eyes and tried to wiggle out of his hold but to no avail.

"I need to get ready for school. You may not consider Forks High a priority but I do," I told him and squirmed some more.

"You can just stay here with me a sleep in," he suggested, attempting to muffle a yawn but failing. "Fuck, I'm exhausted. Seriously, just go back to sleep."

"Tempting but I'll pass," I said sarcastically and then added more seriously, "Edward! Let me go!"

"Fine!" He groaned and pulled his arms away.

I shot out of bed and was halfway to the bathroom when I looked back. Edward was now on his back with his arm thrown over his face. He snored lightly and I giggled at how boyish he looked.

By the time I left the bathroom, fresh and ready, Edward was already up. He mumbled that he'd be done quick and shuffled into the bathroom.

I moved around the room, packing my backpack, which Alice had dropped by last night. Just as I was checking my pencil case for a pencil, a flash of silver caught my eye. Turning my head, I curiously headed over to the bookshelf. There, perched between an Atlas and Edward's grade eight yearbook, was a small photo frame. Tucked neatly behind the glass, was an old picture of Edward from when he was a little boy. Glancing at his bronze locks and impish smile, I guessed him to be eight or nice. His arm was slung over the shoulder of another boy, probably the same age as him. The sight of his blonde hair and cold eyes made my smile freeze. I shivered as I gazed at the ice in his blue orbs, surprised that a young boy could hold so much animosity. I didn't recognize him but he seemed familiar. Like I'd seem him before. Without realizing, I picked up the picture and held it closer.

"Put that down!"

My eyes widened and I whipped around to find Edward glaring at me from the door of the bathroom. His eyes were livid and his posture unfriendly.

Quickly, I put it back and stuttered, "S-sorry. I was just looking."

"Mind your own fucking business," he snapped.

"Sorry," I repeated hoarsely.

He glares even harder and then storms out of the room. Stunned by his sudden exit, it takes me a few moments to collect myself an brush away a few tears. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I hurried downstairs.

When I walked into the kitchen, I wasn't surprised to find that Edward wasn't there. I took a seat next to Alice at the breakfast bar and watched Esme flit around the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool! It's like best friends living together," Alice gushed and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, relishing the feel of being in someone's arms other than Edward's and actually consenting it.

"I don't know, Alice. It's not that easy," I said, biting my lip nervously.

"Bella, listen to me. I know this isn't what you wanted. It's a far cry from your dreams but we just need to find the silver lining. We can just forget about Edward and pretend we're at this huge sleepover at my house," Alice suggested softly. "What do you think?"

I gazed back into Alice's beautiful, caring eyes and saw the hope in them. I saw how happy my very presence made her but I also saw how she wished it wasn't against my will. Alice had a very big heart. She loved with all of it and truly wanted the best for everybody.

"I can try but it's not that easy. Edward is everywhere. He can't be forgotten," I admitted. "Ever since the mating, my every thought centers on him even though I hate it."

"Oh Bella," Alice sighed with a giggle.

"What?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Bella, that's a side effect of the mating," Esme said from the stove. "His scent is all over you so it tends to invade all your senses."

"Oh," I deadpanned and blushed deeply.

Alice snickered and I shot her a look.

"What did you do to piss him off, anyways?" Alice wondered as Esme placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Nothing. I was just looking at a picture on his bookshelf when he snapped," I confessed, my brow furrowing. "I don't get it. Why would he just freak out like that? Well, I know he's Edward but still."

I shrugged and looked up to find Esme and Alice exchanging looks.

Esme placed a plate of pancakes in front of me and patting my shoulder, she said, "Eat up, sweetie. Edward's waiting for you in his car."

"Right, wouldn't want to keep Edward waiting, now would we?" I said sarcastically and for a moment, the constant throbbing in my stomach intensified. Rubbing my stomach, I asked, "Does this pain ever go away?"

"Not really. It eventually becomes so normal that you don't even notice the small pains," Esme said, smiling sympathetically at me.

Once Alice and I were finished, we grabbed our jackets and headed outside. Edward was waiting in his Volvo, listening to music and snoozing lightly. As I got closer, something inside me jolted and Edward's eyes snapped open. He appraised me with narrow eyes before looking away completely.

I settled into the passenger seat while Alice took the back. She chattered quietly, her voice a him in the background as I watched Edward. He wasn't looking at me and, for once, he wasn't holding my hand. Said hand was lying on my lap, fidgeting nervously. By this point, I was so used having Edward always touching me in some way that it felt strange when he didn't. I'm pretty sure they had a name for this feeling. Stockholm syndrome...I think. Yeah…that.

I let out a deep sigh and met Alice's eyes in the rear view mirror. She gave me a questioning look and I shrugged in response. I didn't get it either.

When we pulled into the school parking lot, everyone turned to look at us. I cringed and wished I could just mold into the seat.

"Just ignore them, Bella," Alice advised me as I unbuckled my belt. I watched Alice jump out the door and straighten up, fixing her hair before calling, "Come on, Bella."

I turned to open my door but to my surprise, Edward was already holding open. He held his hand out to me and cautiously, I took it. I kept my eyes on the floor as Edward took my bag from me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed as the whispers surrounding us increased.

"Look! There's Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper," Alice announced, pointing to a couple spots down.

Edward and I followed her, me still looking at the floor and Edward glaring at people. When we got near, Jasper grinned at me and in response, Edward's chest rumbled.

I patted his chest lightly and whispered, "It's just Jasper."

No matter what I ever said, Edward didn't believe me. He glared at Jasper the entire time we were hanging out by Emmett's jeep. When the bell rang, Edward whisked me away from the group and began to walk me to my first class. I wanted to argue and tell him that I could walk to class myself or walk with Alice, who was trailing behind us. But this was Edward. He would never listen.

When we got to the front of my English class, Edward turned me to face him. He gazed contentedly at my neck for a moment, looking at the permanent mark he had left me when we mated, before smirking. Then, he met my nervous gaze and leaned in to capture my lips. I hadn't been expecting the kiss but if I was, would I stop him? I'd like to think I would but recently, my body had been betraying me in the wildest ways.

Once he pulled away, he pecked the edge of my lips and walked away, leaving me breathless in his wake.

"Alright Juliet," Alice commented dryly. "You can make out with Romeo later. Right now we need to go into class before people stare holes into us.

I flushed and shook my head. I followed her to our seats, keeping my head down. Now that Edward wasn't here to distract me or glare people away, I could hear their every whisper.

_"I heard she's a witch, like her mother. She tricked Edward into mating with her"_

I clenched my fists at my side and glared down at my desk.

_"I heard she's paying Edward to pretend he mated with her. Stupid, attention seeking bitch."_

I snorted quietly. If I could, I would pay Edward to not mate with me.

_"What a slut? Who does she think she is? Walking in here like Edward Cullen belongs to her and not me!"_

At the last comment, I froze. The voice was quite familiar. I turned in my seat and found myself facing Jessica and Lauren. Lauren glared at me while Jessica smiled a sickly sweet smile.

Feeling nauseous, I turned away from them and whispered to Alice, "I didn't think t would be this bad."

Alice patted my arm and said sympathetically, "Aw, honey. You just need to show them that you're not afraid of them. That their whispers and glares don't affect you. All of this walking while staring at the ground will not work. You can't let them think you're weak. They'll pounce on you."

I nodded and let out a heavy sigh. As hard as it was to follow, Alice's advice was true.

On the way to functions, I made a point to keep to keep my gaze at eye level. I didn't look people in the eyes - I wasn't ready for that yet - but I had a feeling that soon I would. I kept myself busy with Alice's constant chatter, trying to ignore the whispers that followed me.

To my surprise, I found Rosalie grinning at me from next to my seat. I squealed and ran over to her, engulfing her in a tight hug. Alice giggled as she took a seat on the other side of me but I was too busy engulfing Rosalie in the most living hug I could come up with. When I finally pulled away, she looked absolutely overjoyed.

"I missed you so much," I admitted, smiling broadly for the first time today.

"Right back 'atcha, babe," Rosalie said with a giggle. "God, it feels like ages since I saw you. We have so much to catch up on."

"You have no idea," I said with a nod. "I don't even know where to start."

"I do," Rosalie said quickly. "I like your brother. I mean I really, really like him. I think I might even love him."

I gaped at her in shock and opened my mouth reply when I was cut off by the teacher.

"Would you like to share your fascinating gossip with the rest of the class, ladies?"

"No, sir," I said quietly, blushing.

Rosalie, on the other hand, was quite confident as she smirked and said, "No thank you, sir. If we wanted to share, we wouldn't have whispered."

Mr. Varner glared at Rosalie and muttered under his breath before turning away. I elbowed her and giggled when Alice rolled her eyes at us.

We were relatively quiet for the res rid the class. When we were packing up, Rosalie leaned in and whispered to Alice and I, "I really think I might love Emmett. He's so sweet, caring, funny, and he treats me just right. He hasn't hurt me once, not even when we mated. He was so gentle and I honestly trusted him when he -"

"Okay!" I interrupted, shaking my head. "That's my brother, Rose. I don't need to hear that about him. I'm okay without the scary images."

We headed to my locker, which thanks to Alice's influence was right next to her's and Rosalie's.

"You guys are so lucky," Alice said with a wistful sigh. "I wish I had a mate."

I stared at her disbelievingly before snorting unattractively. Shaking my head, I muttered, "of course you would. They've brainwashed you since birth."

Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, it must really suck to have somebody who will love you and cherish you forever. Someone who's biologically engineered to only be attracted to you and protect you with him own life. Someone who's in physical pain when they're not touching you. Yup, you've got it real bad."

I turned to glare at her and snapped, "Look, I never asked for this, okay? I don't want to be stuck in a godforsaken hick town with a jerk that I hate. That may be paradise for you but for me it's hell. Pure hell."

"Alright girls," Rosalie interrupted, stepping in between us, both of our posture defensive and ready to strike. "As much as I love me a good cat fight, people are staring. I wouldn't usually care except I really need to find Emmett before my stomach blows up from agony."

I groaned as the aching in my stomach made itself known. All day, it had been a painful lull in the background, occasionally kicking up a notch when Edward and I were at opposite ends of the school. Now, it stood out, seeking my attention.

"Come on, I'm starving," I said with a sigh and gave Alice a small smile. "Sorry, Alice. I forgot that as Edward's sister, you're biased towards him and I keep rubbing in your face that I hate him."

"Hate who?"

Warm arms snaked around my waists and I felt myself being pressed against a well toned chest. Edward's cool breath wafted over my neck, making me shiver. He kissed the mark on my neck before resting his chin on my shoulder.

I opened my mouth to tell Edward that I meant him but Rosalie cut me off.

"Justin Bieber. She really hates Justin Bieber," Rosalie blurted out and shot me a warning look.

Edward chuckled and whispered, "You're an odd one, Firefly."

I blushed and said awkwardly, "Should we head to the cafeteria now? I'm hungry."

"Me too," he said roughly, his lips at my collar bone.

I fought back a moan as he trailed feathery kisses over my shoulder. Thankfully, we were interrupted by Emmett and Jasper's loud arrival.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! I'm starving! I need me some grub," Emmett announced before grabbing Rosalie and pulling her into a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, it was with a smug grin that he put his arm around a pleased but beet red Rosalie and lead the way to the cafeteria.

Lunch was a dreadful experience. Edward may have spent a large portion of it with his arms wrapped securely around me but e was unable to fully distract me. I still heard the rumors people were spreading about us and I still saw the dirty looks they gave _me_.

People stared as we walked to biology. Or maybe they were staring as Edward's hand that was resting on my hip. He walked confidently, striding down the hallways like the king they him as. I didn't feel like his queen, though. More like his mistress, with the hateful glares people shot me.

Just as we reached the door of our biology classroom, Edward's phone rang. He took one look at the caller ID and pulled me out to the empty parking lot.

Leaning against the brick wall of the building, he kept one arm around me as he picked up the call.

"Hey, dad," he said coolly but I could sense the worry in his eyes. I saw the crease between his eyebrows and the instead look in his eyes.

He was quiet for a moment as Carlisle spoke. Once he was done, though, Edward spat out, "What? When?"

Another tense minute of silence.

"Fuck!" He swore loudly into the speaker. "Alright, we'll be there in twenty. Yeah, I'll tell him."

"What happened?" I asked the moment he hung up.

He ignored me and instead began calling another person.

"Get to the house as soon as possible. Another one just happened. Dad's calling a meeting tonight," he said quietly into the phone as he began to pull me towards the Volvo.

"Who was that?" I asked, not bothering to hide the irritation in my voice. I hated being shut out.

"Emmett," he said shortly as he opened the passenger's door for me.

I slipped in and waited until we had sped out of the parking lot before repeating my first question.

He ignored me...again.

"Edward!" I said loudly. "Stop ignoring me, jerk."

"Will you shut the fuck up? Not everything is about you!" He snapped angrily, his hold on my hand tightening.

"I want to know what's going on! You can't just kidnap me like this," I shrieked.

"I can and I just did," he drawled with a smirk.

I smack his arm and yelled, "Edward!"

"Ugh! Fine! If I tell you, will you shut up?" He muttered crossly, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

I nodded eagerly, silently fist pumping the air.

"Fine! Carlisle called to tell me there's been another murder," he said quietly.

The blood drained from my face and I whispered hoarsely, "What? What do you mean _another _murder?"

Edward let out a deep breath of air before whispering, "Your mother's death wasn't accidental. It was planned and it was the first few of a series of murders. Now there's been another one."


	22. Last Hope

_Author's Note: Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **_fictionaddiction189 _**and**_ fangirlyfiction _**for giving this fic a chance. I know you're new to this fic but I hope you'll be patient and give my bitchy Edward a chance.**_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, Croatia, France, Czech Republic, Brazil, Canada, Australia, Ireland, USA, and Aruba. Thanks for humoring me guys and playing my little game. I can't wait to see all the countries we can come up with.**_

_**Please check out my new story 'Touch of Chaos'. I'll be updating that soon.**_

_**I'm probably going to update on the weekend. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Ciao!**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Battlefield – Jordin Sparks**_

_**The Last Day on Earth - Kate Miller-Heidke**_

Chapter 22: Last Hope

[Bella's POV]

Pity. When I looked into Edward's eyes, all I saw was pity. Disgusted, I wrenched my gaze away from his and stared out the window. Watching the greenery flash by, I wrapped my arms around my middle.

"I don't understand," I finally whispered.

"That's why we're going to Carlisle. He's going to explain as much as he can," Edward replied quietly. "Your brother is going to meet us at our house. Carlisle is calling a coven meeting tonight to discuss the most recent murder. Some fucked up piece of shit is doing all this with a fucking purpose. Your mother, unfortunately, was a part of their fucked up plan."

My eyes misted over but I wiped to tears away before Edward saw. He already thought I was weak. I didn't need to give him any more proof.

"Why her? She never did anything to anyone. She was innocent," I mumbled.

Edward was quiet for a moment before reaching over and taking my hand in his.

I thought over what he said and then froze. When he had first said it, it completely slipped my mind. Now, I actually noticed his word choice.

"Edward?" I whispered, sounding awed and a little freaked out.

"Yeah?"

"You said our."

"What?" Edward looked at me like I was crazy. By this point, I probably was.

"You said _our house_. When you mentioned Emmett coming too, you said our house."

Edward chuckled before murmuring, "I'm going to inherit the house once I'm the leader. It's going to be mine. You're my mate. What's mine is yours, Firefly."

Warmth spread through my core at his admission. I was utterly confused but I pushed that away. Sweet and caring Edward was rare. I would revel in this side of him. This Edward was {my} Edward. The Edward I wouldn't mind spending my life with. It was the other Edward, the cruel and controlling one that scared me.

"Thank you," I whispered and squeezed his hand briefly.

In response, Edward squeezed back and shot me a crooked smile. My heart fluttered wildly and my cheeks flooded with blood. Edward chuckled and shook his head amusedly. Embarrassed, I looked away and back out the window.

When we pulled up in front of {our} house, the anxiety began to return. Edward opened my door for me and hugged me to his side. Esme opened the door and gave me a sad smile.

"He'll be here soon. He's at the hospital," she told us. "Why don't you two change into something comfortable?"

"How does your dad juggle being a doctor and the leader of an entire coven at the same time?" I asked Edward curiously as we headed upstairs.

"He's really passionate about both so he makes it work," he explained. "He only really works at the hospital three days a week. In a town this small, it really is easy to pick your own work schedule."

"What about you? What are you going to do after high school?"

Edward gave me a funny look as he headed over to his closet.

"What? I'm serious," I said as I followed him, looking for the bag of clothes Alice dropped by.

"We can head over to Charlie's tomorrow after school to pick up some of your stuff. The rest we can go shopping for on the weekend," Edward suggested lightly, picking out a black button-down.

"Edward! Stop ignoring me," I said seriously, placing my hand on his arm. "It's just a simple question."

"Well the answer isn't that simple," he snapped and then let out a sigh. "Can I take the bathroom first? I had gym and I need a shower."

"Sure. Whatever," I said resignedly. Getting answers from Edward was like pulling teeth.

Once Edward was in the bathroom, my mind drifted to this morning's events. Unable to stop myself, I looked over at the bookshelf and wasn't surprised to see that the photo frame was gone.

-8-8-8-8-8-

I don't know what I was expecting when Carlisle came home. Maybe I was hoping too much. I was torn between disappointment and impressed when he walked in through the front door. His face carried nothing of the fear or anxiety I had been experiencing or Edward had been hiding. He looked just like he always did. Cool and impassive.

"Follow me to my study," he told us when he spotted us standing by the staircase.

"I'll go make you a good, strong cup of coffee. Lord knows you need it," Esme suggested, eyeing her husband nervously, but really left no room for argument.

Edward gave my hand a soft squeeze and we followed Carlisle up the stairs. His office was on the second floor, was an adjacent door leading to the master bedroom. We took a seat before his study table ad watched as he walked over to his enormous bookshelf. Picking out a file that had been tucked in between two encyclopedias, be came and took a seat in the tall, leather seat. Leaning forward, he opened the file and began to flip through it.

"These murders began a couple months ago. At first, they were nothing to be suspicious of because we assumed that they were just like any other murder. Then, one of our contacts in the New York Police Force brought certain facts to our attention. By then, these murders had been certified by the police and media as the nasty work of a mass murderer. Officer Bell came before the council of the seven and informed us that all the victims had been immortals and they hadn't been shot or anything of that sort," Carlisle said gravely, keeping his eyes focused on me. I assumed Edward already knew this.

"The council of seven?" I asked, scrunching up my nose in confusion.

"There are seven leaders around the world that are responsible for not only their own clan but the clans in their territory. I am one of the seven and I am responsible for all of North America. The various clans scattered along my territory report to me," he explained.

"Oh. I didn't realize this was an international sort of thing or that you had that kind of power," I admitted, trying not to let the awe in my voice show but I failed miserably. Then, turning to Edward, I asked anxiously. "So you're going to be the leader of all the clans in North America?"

He nodded, his eyes serious but careful. It felt like he was assessing me. Trying to read my thoughts. See into my soul.

"Exactly. So as you can see, this is a huge responsibility. Usually, I don't have to step in with the work the other clans are doing unless something goes terribly wrong. They are, in general, capable of handling smaller messes on their own," Carlisle continued with a faint smile. "Now, Officer Bell came before the council of seven and reported that the murderer was also an immortal."

"Who was it? Do you know?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head and said with a frown, "Unfortunately, no."

"How did he know the murderer was an immortal?"

"Like I said before, the victims hadn't been shot or anything of that sort. They had been found charred, their, lungs filled with water, poisoned by various herbs, or they had died from asphyxiation."

"Oh my," I breathed, my chest squeezing uncomfortably. Memories of finding Renee and Phil lying on the living room carpet prodded at the wall I had built around my mind. I pushed them away and focus on Carlisle's words.

"I understand your mother was found in a similar state?" He said softly.

Numbly, I nodded and whispered, "Yeah."

I could feel Edward's eyes on me but I couldn't find it in myself to look at him.

"This murderer isn't working alone either. We believe that he or she has gained followers or supporters that help carry out these horrendous acts."

"How do you know that?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Edward is the only immortal in North America that is capable of wielding more than one element. All four elements have been used to commit these murders," he explained.

"What about all the other countries? You mentioned that Edward is the only one in North America. He isn't the only one, is he?" I asked, trying to put all this together so I could help. Knowledge was power, after all. The more I knew the more power I had to help out.

"Good job, Bella. You're paying attention," Carlisle praised with a faint smile.

I flushed deeply and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's pleased grin.

"The other few are sons of leaders and are being kept tabs on by the council. In fact, they are helping the council catch this rogue group."

"Rogue group? Is that what you're calling them?"

"Essentially, they are rogue immortals. An immortal's purpose it to protect the fragile balance of the elements. When an immortal goes rogue, he begins to use his element for the wrong reasons," Carlisle explained.

I nodded and said, "So how are we going to catch these rogue immortals?"

Edward let out a strangled sort of cough and choked out, "We?"

Rolling my eyes and raising my eyebrows at him, I joked, "Yeah, we. You don't expect me to sit home and let everyone do the dirty work, do you?"

Edward jaw tightened and he turned to Carlisle. "Can we have a minute outside?"

Carlisle nodded but there was a touch of worry lining his features.

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. After closing the door carefully, he turned to me and snarled, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"M-me? What's wrong with you? What did I say?" I stuttered, utterly confused.

"There's no we in this. There's no you," he breathed out roughly, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Stop making this any fucking harder than it already is."

"What the hell do you mean? I'm not going to sit around and watch while everyone helps out. I need to help."

"You don't need to help and yes, you're going to sit there and watch while we fix this," Edward said sternly.

"No! Why can't I help?" I cried, throwing my hands in the air.

"You're going to get hurt!"

"I'm not weak!"

"Prove it," Edward hissed and his eyes flashed dangerously. He took a step towards me and automatically, I took a step back. Before I could even blink, I found myself pinned against the wall beside the door. Edward had a hand on either side of my head and he leaned in, skimming my cheek with his nose.

"Then prove it," he whispered furiously, his sweet, cool breath wafting over my face and making my head spin. When I didn't reply, he chuckled bitterly and said, "See? You can't. You're so fucking weak you can't even prove it. You think you're a fucking tiger when really you're just a wet, little kitten. All bark and no bite."

I narrowed my eyes at him and glared furiously as I spat out, "I'm not weak."

"Oh, but yes you are. You have no idea how weak you are right now. It would be so easy. Yes, very easy. I could just take you, right here. And you know what the best part is?" He whispered, trailing wet kisses down my jaw. "You wouldn't be able to stop me. You're powerless when it comes to me, Firefly. I can do whatever I want with you, whenever I want. You can't even stop me."

One hand dropped and reached around to cup the back of my neck. In a flash, he jerked my head forward so we were eye to eye and said saccharinely, "You could scream for help. Beg even. But no one would come. Know why? Because you're mine, Firefly. All mine. Mine to do whatever I please. I can ravish you and fuck you all I want. No one can or will stop me. Because you're mine. All mine, Firefly."

He smirked and dipped down to meet my lips. Before he could though, I brought my knee up and hit him right where the sun don't shine. He fell to the ground, cursing in agony.

I stepped away from the wall and looked down at him. Glaring, it was my turn to smirk as I said, "Not so weak, am I now?"

"You better fucking apologize now, Firefly, and maybe I'll lessen your punishment," Edward growled from the ground.

I shook my head and whispered, "They killed my parents, Edward. You've got to understand why I can't not help. You say you're my mate and yet you can't comprehend even the smallest thing about me. Maybe there's a reason for that." My words got faster as anger formulated a plan in my head. "Maybe we're not even mates. Maybe all this is wrong. The mating screwed up and Tanya is your real mate."

"Don't be fucking stupid!" Edward snapped, starting to rise with a wince. "Don't know where you get these fucked up ideas in your fucked up brain."

"Stop! Don't come an closer!" I warned him and raised my hands in defence. Edward eyes widened briefly and I know what he was seeing. Flames were resting on my palms, just waiting to burn him. "I'm sorry, Edward, but this isn't going to work. I can't live my life like this. I'm not your verbal punching bag. You can't treat me like a piece of porcelain. You don't understand me and no matter how hard I try, I can't understand you. We're not compatible. I can't be your mate."

I stepped away from him and his eyes widened again. He took a step towards me but I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered hoarsely as tears began to blur my vision.

Before he could take another step towards me, the fire leapt from my palms and to the floor. Fuelled by my determination to fix this mistake, it grew and formed a large wall.

I turned on my heel and sprinted away. In my ears, I could hear Edward's screaming echoes, "Stop this right now, Firefly! Where the fuck are you going? What the fuck?"

Esme was standing by the foot of the stairs with a cup of coffee and a worried face.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She asked anxiously.

"I need to borrow your car. Rose is hurt! It's an emergency," I lied quickly, knowing I didn't have a lot of time.

"Are you sure? Can't Edward take you? Where is he?" Esme asked but reached into her pocket anyways.

"He - uh - he's still busy with Carlisle. Please, Esme. I have to leave {now}!"

She looked unconvinced, eyeing me with a mix of suspicion as worry. But I think she saw the desperation in my tear filled eyes because she passed me her keys.

"Thank you so much," I called over my shoulder as I flew out the door. I could hear Edward's screams continue once I slammed the front door. My abdomen was screaming but I ignored it as I got into Esme's car. For the second time, I ran away from Edward.

The drive this time was faster but much more painful. My body ached for Edward's touch but his dark taunts reminded my mind why I was doing this. I needed to break the mating bond before this mistake continued even further down the path it was already on. My mother was dead as Lillian Hale was too far away. This left only one person who could help me.

I sped through the streets of Port Angeles, following my vague memories. My body protested to the poi t that I felt like I was on fire but I kept pushing. Just a little further. Just a little longer.

When I finally reached the house I had been at just yesterday, I parked the car and ran out. Vigorously poking the doorbell, I bounced on the spot.

Nobody answered.

Frowning, I tested the doorknob and to my surprise, it was unlocked. I pushed the door open and walked inside. All the lights were on, indicating that someone was home but probably too busy to answer.

"Hello? Are you there?" I called loudly.

No answer.

That was odd. Worried, I opened the door of every bedroom but she wasn't there. I stepped into the kitchen and found an unfinished bowl of soup on the counter. I stuck my finger in it and noticed that it was cold.

My worry escalating into panic, I headed to the living room. Stepping inside, I scanned the room and then let out a loud scream.

I was staring into the cold, lifeless eyes of my last hope.


	23. Cracks In The Emeralds

_Author's Note: Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to lilyisnotmyname for her song suggestion. It's absolutely perfect for this chapter and this fanfic.**_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, Croatia, France, Czech Republic, Brazil, Canada, Australia, Ireland, USA, and Aruba. Thanks for humoring me guys and playing my little game. I can't wait to see all the countries we can come up with.**_

_**Please check out my new story 'Touch of Chaos'. I'll be updating that soon.**_

_**I'm probably going to at the end of the week and it'll be Edward's point of view. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Ciao!**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**It's Not Over - Daughtry**_

_**Lost in the Echo – Linkin Park**_

Chapter 23: Cracks in the Emeralds

[Bella's POV]

Emptiness was the worst emotion ever. It made you feel like a void, a large black hole with nothing left to make you feel. Time slowed down and your limbs got heavy. You screamed and screamed until your soul has no voice. You beg and plead with your eyes, willing for the torture to be over.

That's exactly how I felt as I waited. It had been almost half an hour since I called Edward.

He hadn't picked up.

Carlisle had instead and when he did, his voice was laced with worry and disappointment. The guilt inside of my reared it's ugly head but I pushed it down as Carlisle said, "Where are you, Bella?"

"S-Siobhan's," I stuttered into my phone, my mind still reeling from shock as I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet. "I-I oh my god! You have to come! I-I don't k-know what happened. I just walked in and - oh god. I don't understand what's going on but I'm scared. I'm so scared Carlisle. Edward! Where's Edward? I need him. I need my Edward."

I sobbed shamelessly, admitting how much I needed my Edward right now. Not the other Edward. Not the Edward that cussed and pushed me around. Not the Edward that scared me to death. No, my Edward. The Edward that whispered sweet things to me and held me close. The Edward that kissed me sweetly and told me it would be okay. I needed my Edward right now. I needed his warmth, his safety. He was my shelter. My safe haven. I needed him now more than ever. It was bad enough that my body was shaking violently with pain and after what I witnessed, I was struggling not to pass out.

"We're coming, Bella. I'm calling my friends in the Port Angeles police force. They'll be there soon. Lock the door and don't answer it. They'll break down the door but you're not going to open it. Just hold on. We're on our way," he said quickly but his voice was soft, soothing. I could hear Esme's honey tones in the background and the sound of a car being started.

"Please hurry up. I'm scared," I whispered hoarsely into the phone . I swayed on the spot until my back hit the closed door and slid down. My head spun as I mumbled, "Edward. I need Edward. I want to talk to him. Please."

Carlisle hesitated and in my dizzy state, when every second was like an hour, I definitely noticed.

"What's wrong? Where's Edward?" I said loudly, my panic breaking through the daze momentarily.

"Calm down, Bella," Carlisle commanded lightly. "Edward is right here. You can't talk to him though. He was already weak from your separation yesterday morning so when you left, his body couldn't take the pain and he passed out. He's going to be out of it for a whole but, otherwise, he's fine."

I choked on a sob and cried, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm made such a mess and Edward is hurt because of me. God, I really screwed up. I'm so sorry."

"You need to get a hold of yourself, Bella. Reacting like that won't help the situation. You need a clear head," Carlisle instructed and it didn't escape my notice that he didn't tell me that it wasn't my fault.

"I don't think I can, Carlisle," I admitted weakly, small black points disorienting my vision. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on. I can't..."

I struggled to get the words out as my head spun in a rush and the black spots got larger. Finally, they melted together and the darkness took over.

-8-8-8-8-8-

When I woke up sometime later, the first thing I noticed is that I wasn't in Siobhan's bathroom anymore. Instead, I was immersed in silk sheets and warm, pale skin. I was wrapped in familiarity and for once, I reveled in it. The strong, muscles arms clutching me tightly were my lighthouse. I felt safer in them than anywhere else. I smiled as the familiar husky smell of {_him_} invaded my senses and sent my mind on a roller coaster. He smelled just the same. He smelled like home. He smelled like the rain and seawater, like the sun and honey, like a cool breeze drifting through my heart. I smiled and pressed my face into the crook of his neck. His face was buried in my hair and I could feel his cool breath drifting over my skin. The pain was gone, his very touch having rid me of the torture. My mind was clear except for the haze of sleep. I was actually {happy} as I snuggled into him and his arms tightened around me. He let out a small sigh and I kissed his neck. I feel safe right now. Invincible even. He makes me feel like that. When I'm in his arms, I feel like nothing can hurt me. Except for him.

Right now, he's my Edward. He isn't the other Edward until the ugly monster inside of him rears his head and claims his sanity. For the moments of unconsciousness, Edward is all mine.

I didn't know how long I lay there, content in his arms and pressing the occasional kiss into his neck. I had no sense of time and the rational part of me flew out the window long ago. I should've probably got up and went downstairs. Apologize to his parents for almost killing their son and putting then through all my nonsense. For lying and running away, again and again. For breaking their hearts and breaking their trust. For being foolish. But I don't. No, instead I laid in his arms and pretended that, just for now, everything was okay. That I was not in deep shit. That my selfishness didn't almost cost Edward his life. And mine.

I was in deep thought when he finally stirred. He shifted slightly and then let out a groan. Involuntarily, his arms tightened around me and he snuggled into me. A giggle slipped past my lips and he froze.

"Firefly?" He mumbled into my hair, his voice thick with sleep.

I hummed in response and he shifted again. This time, he pulled away from my hair and leaned down, resting his forehead on my shoulder.

"I missed you, baby," he murmured, peppering soft kissing along my shoulder.

"I missed you too," I reply truthfully.

We were quiet for a moment as I traced abstract patterns on his naked chest. He hummed a strange song in my ear, one I'd never heard, and continued to skin my warm skin.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out softly, closing my eyes and waiting for it all to blow up in my face. I knew I had to face the storm sooner or later so why not now? Pretending that everything was okay shouldn't have been enough.

"Are you really?" He asked, sounding slightly amused.

I flinched and pushed the spike of anger away. He had every right to react like this. I wasn't exactly the most trustworthy person after all I'd done this week.

"I really am. I know what I did was extremely stupid and dangerous. Running away is all I seem to do these days," I mumbled against his chest.

"Why did you do it?" He wondered quietly, his tone more serious now.

"I don't know. I was scared. I acted on impulse. I was upset and angry so in my irrational state of mind, I just reacted," I confessed, the guilt forming an uncomfortable tightness in my chest.

"Why did you go to Siobhan?"

I froze and let out a small sigh. My reason was an embarrassing one. I was ashamed of how I reacted. If I told Edward though, how would he react? He would be extremely upset and pissed off. After all, Alice told me that he had always wanted a mate. Someone to protect and take care of. Someone to love and cherish. Someone that belonged to him and he belonged to her. A mate that would lead his coven by his side with unconditional support and love. That's all he ever wanted and instead, he got me. A weak coward who ran from all her problems.

Could I change, though? Could I be the mate he always wanted? Could I be the perfect mate?

I opened my mouth to come clean but I was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Edward? Bella? Are you two awake?"

"Yeah, ma. We just woke up," Edward replied without looking up. I could feel his eyes on me and I flushed deeply.

"Are you two feeling well enough to be up and about? The meeting is going to start in an hour. Carlisle says it's imperative that you attend. It'll be brief and you two can go right back to bed after," Esme explained.

"How do you feel?" He whispered.

"Fine. A little tired but only mentally. I'm actually quite hungry," I admitted when my stomach gave a loud growl.

"We're alright, ma. We'll be out there in a few. Did we miss dinner?"

"Don't worry, sweetie. I made extra so there would be some left over. I can go heat it up. Now hurry up and come downstairs."

Edward and I were quiet as we got changed. I was still wearing the clothes I wore to school while Edward was only in his boxers. I made to grab some of the extra clothes Alice left me but the bag was nowhere to be seen. When I asked Edward about it, he smirked and then handed me a pair of his sweats and his hoodie. I rolled my eyes at him but got changed without arguing.

As we headed downstairs, hand in hand, we could hear Esme singing in the kitchen. When we walked in on her loading the dishwasher, she beamed. Wiping her hands hastily on a towel, she hurried over and pulled us into a tight hug.

Peppering our faces with kisses, she cried, "Oh, I was so worried! My poor babies! Are you sure you're alright?"

"We're fine, ma," Edward assured her and pressed a kiss to her forehead before raiding the fridge.

"I'm so sorry, Esme. I lied to you and put your son in danger. What must you think of me? I'm a terrible mate," I mumbled miserably.

Esme squeezed my hands and gave me a sympathetic smile. She smoothed down my hair and said, "No, sweetheart. This is my fault. I must not have been a good enough of a mother. As my newest daughter, you should be comfortable enough to come to me with any problem. I promise I'll try my hardest to show you that I can be a wonderful mother."

Oh my.

"No," I said quickly and a little too loudly. Edward sent me a funny look at my outburst and I quietly added, "No, you're an amazing mother. You did everything right. I just didn't want to burden you with my problems. I don't want to be the girl that complains to her man's parents. It was never your fault. You're incredible."

I was being completely honest and I tried to show that to Esme. I think she got it because she wiped away stray tears and gave me another tight hug.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Could you set out two plates, dear?" Esme asked from the stove and pointed out the cabinet.

As I placed the two plates on the table, Edward looked up from his phone and said, "Emmett and Rosalie are coming over early."

"What about Alice and Jasper? Where are they?" I asked as I shuffled through the cutlery drawer.

"Jasper dropped her off while you were sleeping. He's coming back for the meeting but Alice can't attend so she's in her room," Esme answered for him.

"Why can't she attend?" I asked, nonplussed.

"She's not mated yet," Edward said. "Can you pour me a glass of juice?"

"Sure. So immortals that aren't mated can't attend coven meetings?"

I passed him the juice and he nodded.

"What about Jasper then? He hasn't mated yet either," I pointed out as I took a seat next to Edward.

"He's a male," Edward said, taking a sip of his juice and placing a hand in my leg.

"That's screwed up," I decided and scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"Speaking of Jasper, how old is he?" Esme asked as she began placing spaghetti on our plates.

"He'll be eighteen next month. He and Rosalie were held back a grade because they changed school systems. So that's how Jasper ended up in my class and proposed to me with a ring pop," I explained.

Edward's hand tightened on my thigh and I had to nudge him to tell him to loosen up.

"It was in grade school," I reminded him with a roll of my eyes. The fact that Edward pretended that Jasper was competition was absolutely ridiculous.

"He still tried to claim you as his. Remind me to thank Rosalie for intervening," Edward growled.

"We were kids and I don't think ring pops define any kind of claim. Besides, I'm not a toy that can be claimed. I'm an independent woman," I tried to tell him but he was distracting me by kissing a trail on my neck.

"Nope. You're mine," he murmured against my skin. "My woman."

A strange fluttering sensation invaded my stomach but I pushed Edward away so I could eat. I wasn't lying when I said I was hungry.

I had just put Edward and my plates in the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. Esme hurried to answer it and a minute later, I could hear Emmett's booming voice.

I followed Edward into the hallway with a wide smile. Rosalie was leading Emmett by the hand and once she saw me, she let go and pulled me into a hug. Edward, thankfully, didn't do anything other than smile at me from behind her.

"Oh my gosh! You scared the fuck out of us. How could you be so stupid, Bella?" she whispered into my ear and flinched. "You're the smart one, aren't you? So don't ever do that. I'm too young to attend my best friend's funeral."

"I'm sorry," I replied, my eyes getting misty.

"Just don't do it again, promise?" She pulled back to watch me nod. "Good, we'll continue this later."

This time, Emmett approached me, eyeing Edward warily. I shot Edward a pleading look and he nodded reluctantly. I grinned and held my arms open wide. Emmett picked me up and squeezed me tight.

"Seriously, Bella. Are you trying to kill me with worry?" He kissed my forehead and then put me down when Edward let out a soft growl. "Please don't ever do that again. At least not with a psychotic murder on the loose."

"I promise," I whispered. "I'm really sorry. It was stupid of me to run."

When Jasper came forward, Edward growled and wrapped his arms around me. Softly, he murmured in my ear, "Sorry baby, but this is where I put my foot down."

"It's alright. We'll work on it. Thanks for trying, though," I whispered.

I waved at Jasper and gave him a pleading smile, hoping he would understand the message I was trying to convey. He nodded understandingly and gave me a knowing smile.

We chatted and made small talk in the living room, avoiding any mention of my most recent escapade. Around a quarter to eight, people began to filter into the living room, taking seats or standing around, some eying me suspiciously. For the most part, Edward kept me in his lap in the cozy armchair by the fireplace. I could tell he was nervous because he kept drinking glass after glass of cold water. Other than that, there was no sign that he wasn't confident and ready. He expression was free of anything but calm and his hands on my hips were steady. He kept his chin on my shoulder with my pulled back to the other side. He kept a constant stream of kisses on my neck and my shoulder, pausing only to point out certain newcomers. Many people came to greet Edward and I, keeping their distance as they congratulated us.

At eight o'clock sharp, Carlisle walked in with Charlotte and Peter. Their expressions were subdued and the couple kept their eyes on the floor as they settled into a corner of the room. Once Carlisle took to the center of the room, a hush fell over the room and all eyes were on him.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight at such a short notice. Before we start, though, I would like it to be known that we are short two in attendance. Mr. John Whitlock and Charlie Swan were unable to make it tonight and apologize for their absence. Also, I would like us to stand in a moment of silence in memory of two of our kind, Ms. Bree Summers and Mrs. Siobhan Finnegan. They passed away this morning, leaving behind a vast number of their loved ones. We wish them peace in the afterlife and that heaven is all of their hearts desires."

I stared down at the carpet with wet eyes. It seemed like ages ago when we got the call from Carlisle and when I discovered Siobhan.

"Thank you. Bree's family will be holding a service in Seattle as of next week and Mrs. Finnegan's daughter, Charlotte, will be holding a service this weekend. We hope that you will all attend to pay your respects to the late Siobhan Finnegan."

I blinked and looked over at the corner Charlotte was in. She wasn't crying but she did look miserable. Peter was holding her tight and whispered, what I imagined to be words of comfort, in her ears.

"As you all know, in the last meeting we discussed the murder of Renée Dwyer, the mate of Charlie Swan. Mrs. Dwyer was a victim of these rogue murders and her mangled body was found by her own daughter. After much investigation we found out that Renée Dwyer's lungs had been filled with water, causing her death."

Carlisle's words were serious and I could feel everyone's stares on me. I wiped away a few tears that had escaped and Edward pulled me back against his chest, whispering, "It's okay. Ignore them."

"Bree Summers was found early this morning by her older brother. Her entire body had been burnt not long before her brother found her. Bree was sixteen and unmated. Her family described her as a quiet and introvert child. She rarely left the house and socialized with few. The few people she did have contact with are being investigated for any relation to the rogue immortals," Carlisle continued, pausing to let us digest the information.

"Siobhan Finnegan was the mate of Thomas Finnegan and she left him fifteen years ago. The separation resulted in his death and his four year old daughter was left in the care of a relative. Siobhan was found by Isabella Swan, daughter of Renée Swan and - " I looked up to see Carlisle watching me carefully " and my son's mate."

I swallowed hard and looked down again. This time, Edward whispered in my ear, "Head up high. Show them you're strong."

I pushed down my fear and looked up. Everyone in the room was watching we with expression ranging from pity to suspicion. A woman that I recognized as Lauren's mother, spoke up in a time that suggested the second end of the spectrum, "How do we know that she isn't a part of all this? She could be a spy. After all, she was the one that found her mother and Siobhan. She could've killed them both!"

My eyes widened and Edward let out a loud snarl. Everyone in the room burst into chaos, arguing my case. Many believed that the idea of me killing someone, much less my own mother, was preposterous. Some actually protested that I was in league with the leader of the rogue immortals. Tears coated my cheeks and my hands began to shake. Edward hugged me tighter than ever and yelled out for silence. Immediately, everyone quieted but many continued to glare at me with beady eyes.

"How dare any of you accuse my mate of such fucked up shit? Are you forgetting that she's the mate of your next leader? If you accuse her then you accuse me," he growled angrily.

"Edward, please," Carlisle began to say but Edward cut him off.

"You guys may be capable of killing your own blood but my Bella isn't. She's more innocent than any of you. She loved her mother and Siobhan was a friend of hers. Even if they were strangers, she couldn't have even hurt them. My Bella isn't a fucking murderer and she's my mate. So think twice before you accuse her of anything. Hell, think a million fucking times."

My heart swelled with my gratitude for Edward. He was defending me. He was protecting me.

"You say she's innocent then why was she friends with Siobhan? Siobhan was banished from our coven years ago. Why would your mate strike up a friendship with her? Your mate, who I heard, hates you," Tiffany Stanley pointed out with a smirk.

Carlisle took Edward's stunned silence as an opportunity to add in, "Bella's friendship with Siobhan has no relevance to her death. The thought is preposterous."

"It's not so preposterous if you think about it, Carlisle. Her mother and Siobhan broke their mating bonds together. What's to say this girl wasn't trying to do the same? Does she even want to be your son's mate?" Tiffany argued stiffly, glaring at me with narrowed eyes.

"That's not possible. Bella and Edward were the best of friends as children. Their mating was predicted," Emmett added from the love seat.

"Then why were the Denalis here? I was under the impression that their eldest daughter was to mate with Edward," Theresa Mallory retorted pointedly.

Carlisle looked conflicted as he replied, "We are not here to discuss my son's mating. Can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Your daughter-in-law's reason for visiting Siobhan today is the matter we need to discuss. Why was she in Port Angeles, so far from her mate, who was still recovering from the last time she ran away?" Mr. Mallory said coldly.

"Exactly. Why was she visiting Siobhan while her mate was injured?" Tiffany Stanley asked.

"You all don't think Bella would try to break her bond with Edward, do you? Bella knows Edward could die if she tries to break the bond. She isn't stupid. Her reasons are fucking irrelevant," Rosalie interrupted.

"You're one to talk," Mrs. Mallory said snidely. "Didn't your own mother break her bond and run away?"

"Leave our mother out of this!" Jasper said loudly with furrowed brows.

Rosalie wasn't so much of a pacifist though. Instead, she balled up her fists and snarled angrily, "What are you trying to say, motherfuckers? Don't hide behind yours mates! Speak up!"

My eyes widened even further and Edward chuckled in my ear. Emmett and Jasper were shaking their heads with wide grins on their faces. Carlisle ad Esme looked amused while the rest of our guests looked affronted.

"I think we all should just take a deep breath of air and get back to the main issue at hand Carlisle suggested.

"No. I want to know what she was doing at Siobhan's," Mrs. Mallory interrupted, pointing a sharp, manicured nail at me. "Ask her if she was going to break her mating bond."

"She wouldn't do that!" Edward argued loudly but I could feel the hesitation in his words, as if he could sense the guilt in my heart.

"Ask her!"

Carlisle turned to me with apologetic eyes and said, "I need to ask, Bella. The situation is slightly suspicious. If it's nothing then there isn't a reason to be afraid.."

I trembled as every pair of eyes in the room turned to watch me. Edward himself was shaking angrily.

"No! That's ridiculous," he said. "She wouldn't do that."

"Bella, dear, please come up here and tell everyone why you left," Carlisle said kindly, ignoring what Edward had said. "Edward, let her go!"

"No!" He said stubbornly, shaking his head and tightening his arms.

"Bella, if she only went to see Siobhan for other reasons then there's no reason to be afraid. You believe that she didn't go to break your bond. Then why won't you let her go?"

Because he didn't believe that. As my mate, he was obliged to defend me but even he couldn't deny his heart. And his heart spoke the truth. Deep down, Edward knew my reasons for leaving him were not good. He knew that if Siobhan hadn't died, something even worse would've happened. But he was trying to push the truth away. He didn't want to believe the disgusting and painful truth. He wanted to believe that I left him for good. To help us. Not to break us apart.

"Edward, let me go," I muttered, willing myself not to cry. I had gotten us into this mess. He didn't deserve this. I had to atone for my own sins. I had to confess to my own mistakes.

Reluctantly, Edward loosened his arms around me and I pushed away from his grasp. Stumbling slightly, I made my way to Carlisle's sides. It physically and emotionally hurt to leave Edward but it had to be done. Even if my confession would hurt him even more.

"It's alright, Bella. Be brave for my son," Carlisle whispered. Then, more loudly, he said, "Could you tell us what provoked you to run?"

"I - uh - Edward and I got in a fight," I admitted quietly, keeping my gaze on the floor. I had enough of our fights and I really believed that Edward and I were a mistake. Our mating was an accident. So I ran away again to see Siobhan."

"I see," Carlisle said softy, nodding. "Now can you tell us why you went to Siobhan specifically?"

I let out a deep breath of air and closing my eyes, steeled myself for the storm. Quietly, I said, "I wanted to fix the mistake so I went to ask Siobhan. I wanted to know how to break the bond."

Silence. Utter silence. I could only make out one sound in the room and it was a steady heartbeat. Edward's heartbeat. Seconds passed, feeling more like hours, and not a singly words was spoken. Contritely, I opened my eyes and looked straight across the room. My round browns met orbs of dark emerald. Beneath the green, emotions swirled to the surface. Hurt. Regret. Anger. Pain. Cracks in his poker face began to appear. His eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists at his side. Revulsion began to make it's way onto his face and underlined the anger.

"Edward?" I whispered, taking a step towards him with my hand outstretched.

He stood up quickly and shot me an icy glare. Venomously, he growled, "Don't touch me."

I whimpered as he turned on his heel and fled the room. Leaving me behind.

All because he couldn't stand to even be in the same room as me. He was disgusted by me. I could see it in his eyes. I could see it in the cracks I made in the emeralds.


	24. Cracks In The Chocolate

_Author's Note: Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_**However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!**_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a bunch of people. I couldn't decide so I've just chosen a few of my favourite reviews: MP, saraheden, imastar511, trutwilightfantasy, wantonlytoread, Katiekrm, csp4 and, 4st2work, **__**Mariskaatje**__**, MissMartha, and**_

_**YankeeDiva Thany you guys for the wonderful and thoughtful reviews**_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. I'm happy to say that we can add the Netherlands. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, Croatia, France, Czech Republic, Brazil, Canada, Australia, Ireland, USA, Aruba, and the Netherlands. Thanks for humoring me guys and playing my little game. I can't wait to see all the countries we can come up with.**_

_**Thanks to Annabanana94 and lilyisnotmyname for the playlist.**_

_**Please check out my new story 'Touch of Chaos'. I'll be updating that soon.**_

_**I'm probably going to update next week so stay tuned. I know their situation seems hopeless but I've already planned out their causeway. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Ciao!**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Angels – Within Temptation**_

_**Lithium - Evanescence**_

Chapter 24: Cracks in the Chocolate

[Edward's POV]

I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, my anger threatening to rise. Did she get a fucking kick out of this? Did pissing me off and worrying the fuck out of me all the time give her some kind of sick satisfaction? Why the fuck couldn't she just be like my mother. Ma never argued with dad. She knew that everything he ever did was for her own good. She understood that, as her mate, all he wanted was to keep her safe. Was the concept really so fucking hard for Firefly? Emmett told me she was one of those nerdy chicks but I seriously doubted that now.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I snarled.

"M-me? What's wrong with you? What did I say?" She stuttered, looking at me with wide eyes.

Fuck. Did I have to spell everything out for her? Did she really think I would let her endanger herself? Protecting her was my priority.

"There's no we in this. There's no you," I breathed out roughly, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger, a habit of mine that showed whenever I was angry or stressed. "Stop making this any fucking harder than it already it."

"What the hell do you mean? I'm not going to sit around and watch while everyone helps out. I need to help," she cried.

"You don't need to help and yes, you're going to sit there and watch while we fix this," I said sternly.

"No! Why can't I help?" she protested, throwing my hands in the air.

"You're going to get hurt!" I yelled.

"I'm not weak!"

"Prove it," I hissed. I took a step towards her and she took a step back. In a flash, i had her pinned against the door with both hands on either side of her head. I leaned in and skimmed her cheek with my nose.

"Then prove it," I whispered furiously and her eyes glazed over. When she didn't reply, I chuckled bitterly and said, "See? You can't. You're so fucking weak you can't even prove it. You think you're a fucking tiger when really you're just a wet, little kitten. All bark and no bite."

Why couldn't she see that I was strong enough to protect the both of us? She was so tiny and she didn't know anything of the life we lived. They could kill her in seconds. _He_ would kill her in seconds.

She narrowed her eyes at me and glared furiously as she spat out, "I'm not weak."

What a stubborn mate! Did I have to explain everything explicitly to her?

"Oh, but yes you are. You have no idea how weak you are right now. It would be so easy. Yes, very easy. I could just take you, right here. And you know what the best part is?" I whispered, trailing wet kisses down her jaw. She tasted so good. Like freesias and something even sweeter. "You wouldn't be able to stop me. You're powerless when it comes to me, Firefly. I can do whatever I want with you, whenever I want. You can't even stop me."

I cupped the back of her neck and jerked her head forward. Looking her in the eye, I said saccharinely, "You could scream for help. Beg even. But no one would come. Know why? Because you're mine, Firefly. All mine. Mine to do whatever I please. I can ravish you and fuck you all I want. No one can or will stop me. Because you're mine. All mine, Firefly."

I smirked because everything I said was true. Firefly was truly mine and no one would stop me if I wanted to. No one could touch my mate because she was simply that...my mate. Mine. It would be against the ancient traditions and old laws that tied her to me. She was my mate. Only mine.

I smirked and dipped my head low to kiss her. Just as my lips were about to touch her rosy ones, she brought her knee up between us and -

MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!

I fell to the ground cussing my head off and groaning in agony.

She stepped away from the wall and looked down at me. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she smirked and said, "Not so weak, am I now?"

"You better fucking apologize now, Firefly, and maybe I'll lessen your punishment," I growled.

How dare she? How dare my own mate inflict pain upon me? She was my mate. She was supposed to adore me and cherish me. She was supposed to be infatuated with me and work hard to try to please me. My Firefly was out of control.

She shook her head and whispered morosely, "They killed my parents, Edward. You've got to understand why I can't not help. You say you're my mate and yet you can't comprehend even the smallest thing about me. Maybe there's a reason for that."

My brow furrowed and I blinked through the pain to understand her rushed words.

"Maybe we're not even mates. Maybe all this is wrong. The mating screwed up and Tanya is your real mate."

What. The. Fuck?

"Don't be fucking stupid!" I snapped, starting to rise with a wince. "Don't know where you get these fucked up ideas in your fucked up brain."

What the hell was wrong with her? Didn't she understand that mating was absolute? Mating was never wrong. Each person had only one mate and that mate was for life. Firefly was my one and only. She was my soul mate. Nothing could change that. She was my forever.

"Stop! Don't come an closer!" She cried when I tried to get up and raised my hands in defense.

I looked at her with wide eyes as flamed adorned her palms.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but this isn't going to work. I can't live my life like this. I'm not your verbal punching bag. You can't treat me like a piece of porcelain. You don't understand me and no matter how hard I try, I can't understand you. We're not compatible. I can't be your mate."

She stepped away from me and my eyes widened. I tried to step towards her but she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered hoarsely as tears began to trail down her cheeks.

Suddenly, the fire leapt from her palms and to the floor. It grew and formed a large wall.

She turned on her heel and sprinted away. I screamed after her, "Stop this right now, Firefly! Where the fuck are you going? What the fuck?"

I staggered towards the wall and focused on summoning my element. In seconds, the door of the bathroom down the hall burst open and a small wave of water came pouring. It clashed against the wall of fire blocking my escape as I screamed over my shoulder, "Dad! Dad! Get out here!"

It was a miracle that he hadn't come bursting out of his study before at all the screaming but he did now. His eyes widened when he saw my element overpowering Firefly's. He summoned his own element and instantly, the fire was blown out.

"What happened? Where's Bella? Edward?"

"She-she ran away," I gasped as my abdomen constricted painfully. I doubled over and had to lean against the wall to keep myself up.

"Esme!" Dad called out loudly as he grabbed my shoulder to steady me. "You're still weak, son. Yesterday's separation did a number on you. We need to find her now before your condition worsens."

That explained why the pain was so strong despite that she couldn't have gone far. I was tired from yesterday and I didn't think I could handle the pain again. Especially when it would be worse the second time around.

Ma came rushing upstairs and let out a faint gasp when she saw me. She pulled me into her arms and asked frantically, "What happened to him?"

"Bella ran away again. Did you see her?" Dad explained.

"Oh my! She told me Rosalie was unwell and it was an emergency," Ma cried. "She borrowed my car."

Carlisle groaned and cursed, "Dammit! Do you have any idea where she could be? I doubt she'd go to her father's house. That would be the first place we'd check."

"Let's just get Edward on his bed first. He's paler than usual. We can call around and have everyone keep an eye out," she suggested and began to turn me towards the stairs.

"Wait! Let's place him on the couch. That way when we know where Bella is, we can get him in the car faster," dad said seriously.

My head spun and my body lurched as they half-carried and half-dragged me down the stairs. As they laid me down on the couch, I groaned from another sudden lash of pain. The pain was now spreading from my abdomen to the rest of my body. In minutes, my muscles were on fire and my head was pounding like it was being hammered. I could hear dad in the other room, calling everyone he knew. Ma stayed close by me, running a cold, wet cloth over my forehead for my high fever. She stroked my hair back and kissed my forehead, mumbling about how much she loved me and that everything would be alright.

Fuck.

Another spasm of pain shot through my spine and black dots appeared in my vision. I opened my mouth to call dad but before I could get the words out, the black dots expanded and began to cloud my vision.

_Firefly, come back_, was my last thought as darkness began to take over.

-8-8-8-8-8-

I briefly drifted in and out of consciousness over the next hour or so. Each time I woke up, I was in the backseat of dad's Mercedes and my head was in Ma's lap.

The next time I awoke, it was to the sound of the door opening, I peeked through hooded eyes and chocolate brown obscured my vision. It took me a moment to realize that the mahogany mane I was looking at was Firefly's tangle of curls. The scent of freesias assaulted my senses and Involuntarily, my arms reached around as I grasped her waist. I pulled her tiny form flush against my chest and hummed in pleasure as the pain lessened by the bare minimum. Once again, darkness began to descend as I pressed my lips to her forehead.

-8-8-8-8-8-

The strong scent of freesias pulled me out of my slumber. I opened my eyes to find my Firefly staring back at me with not fear or hate, but happiness. It confused me but I pushed the confusion away. I was much too distracted by the taste of her flush skin. Fuck, she was delicious. I caught sight of my mark on her neck and my chest swelled with pride. She's all mine. No motherfucker can miss my mark on her. She's my Firefly. Mine to protect. Mine to touch. Mine to ravish. Mine to love.

I wanted to know why she ran away from me. The question ate at my fucking insides and just as she opened her plump pink lips to tell me, we were interrupted. I already had a feeling of what she was going to tell me. I didn't want to believe it, though. I couldn't quench the hope inside of me. I won't let my hope die like this. I won't let her break my heart into two.

After all, deep down she was still my Firefly. She was still the little girl that I fell in love with as a child. That part of her wasn't completely gone. It was still there, somewhere inside of her. I just wished it would come out. I hated Renée's Bella. I missed my Firefly.

I kept my eyes on her the entire evening as she conversed with Ma, ate her dinner, and greeted her friends.

I still wasn't comfortable with any males being around her, including her own brother. But when she looked at me with those pleading eyes, I fucking caved. I couldn't help but want to give her everything in the world. But when it came to Jasper, her blond friend, I put my foot down. I didn't care how brotherly she said he was. Either way, he was a hot blooded male and she was my mate. There's no way in hell I'd let him near my Firefly. No fucking way.

I loved the feel of my Firefly pressing back against me. When she sat on my lap, in perfect view of every guest, I thought I was going explode with happiness. I kept my arms around her tight and trailed kisses all over her ivory skin, letting every motherfucker see that she was all mine.

I knew she was nervous because her shoulders were tense. Her muscles were coiled under my lips and her hands were fidgeting. I murmured words of encouragement against the hollow below her ear and whispered that it would all me okay. I would keep her safe. No one could hurt her. I would be there to protect her.

I myself was slightly nervous. I didn't show it but I was just worried about how Firefly would fare in her first meeting. I knew certain deaths would be mentioned, including Siobhan's and her mother's. My mouth was dry from all my worrying and I kept on drinking water. Water gave me serenity and strength. With every drop that I drank, my energy increased and the temperature in the room cooled down slightly. Sitting next to the fireplace gave Firefly strength but it drained me. I felt dry when I was near fire but water kept me cool and moist.

At eight o'clock sharp, dad walked in with Charlotte and Peter. Their expressions were subdued and the couple kept their eyes on the floor as they settled into a corner of the room. Once dad took to the center of the room, a hush fell over the room and all eyes were on him.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight at such a short notice. Before we start, though, I would like it to be known that we are short two in attendance. Mr. John Whitlock and Charlie Swan were unable to make it tonight and apologize for their absence. Also, I would like us to stand in a moment of silence in memory of two of our kind, Ms. Bree Summers and Mrs. Siobhan Finnegan. They passed away this morning, leaving behind a vast number of their loved ones. We wish them peace in the afterlife and that heaven is all of their hearts desires."

The room was quiet except for distinct sniffled coming from several people.

"Thank you. Bree's family will be holding a service in Seattle as of next week and Mrs. Finnegan's daughter, Charlotte will be holding a service this weekend. We hope that you will all attend to pay your respects to the late Siobhan Finnegan."

I never liked Siobhan but how could I? If it weren't for her, Renée wouldn't have taken my Firefly and left. She wouldn't have pushed down my Firefly and let out her Bella. If it weren't for Siobhan, the girl in my lap wouldn't be Renée's Bella. She would be my Firefly and she would have never run away.

"As you all know, in the last meeting we discussed the murder of Renée Dwyer, the mate of Charlie Swan. Mrs. Dwyer was a victim of these rogue murders and her mangled body was found by her own daughter. After much investigation we found out that Renée Dwyer's lungs had been filled with water, causing her death."

I could see everyone watching my Firefly and I had to fight back a growl in my throat. Instead, I pulled her back against my chest and whispered, "It's okay. Ignore them."

"Bree Summers was found early this morning by her older brother. Her entire body had been burnt not long before her brother found her. Bree was sixteen and unmated. Her family described her as a quiet and introvert child. She rarely left the house and socialized with few. The few people she did have contact with are being investigated for any relation to the rogue immortals," dad continued, pausing to let us digest the information.

"Siobhan Finnegan was the mate of Thomas Finnegan and she left him fifteen years ago. The separation resulted in his death and his four year old daughter was left in the care of a relative. Siobhan was found by Isabella Swan, daughter of Renée Swan and - " he glanced at us as he said, "and my son's mate."

Firefly swallowed hard and looked down again. I whispered in her ear, "Head up high. Show them you're strong."

Lauren's mother spoke up, "How do we know that she isn't a part of all this? She could be a spy. After all, she was the one that found her mother and Siobhan. She could've killed them both!"

A loud snarl slipped out of my mouth and I glared as everyone in the room began to argue. How dare they accuse my mate of such a atrocious crime?

Tears coated my girl's cheeks and her hands began to shake. I hugged her tighter than ever and yelled out, "Silence! Everyone shut the fuck up! Immediately, everyone quieted but many continued to glare at my Firefly.

"How dare any of you accuse my mate of such fucked up shit? Are you forgetting that she's the mate of your next leader? If you accuse her then you accuse me," I growled angrily.

"Edward, please," dad began to say but I cut him off.

"You guys may be capable of killing your own blood but my Bella isn't. She's more innocent than any of you. She loved her mother and Siobhan was a friend of hers. Even if they were strangers, she couldn't have even hurt them. My Bella isn't a fucking murderer and she's my mate. So think twice before you accuse her of anything. Hell, think a million fucking times."

Motherfuckers thought they could me with me. You mess my mate, you mess with me. And no one messes with Edward fucking Cullen.

"You say she's innocent then why was she friends with Siobhan? Siobhan was banished from our coven years ago. Why would your mate strike up a friendship with her? Your mate, who I heard, hates you," Tiffany Stanley pointed out with a smirk.

That bitch. Her mate better keep her in line.

"Bella's friendship with Siobhan has no relevance to her death. The thought is preposterous," dad answered quickly.

"It's not so preposterous if you think about it, Carlisle. Her mother and Siobhan broke their mating bonds together. What's to say this girl wasn't trying to do the same? Does she even want to be your son's mate?" Tiffany argued stiffly, glaring at Firefly.

"That's not possible. Bella and Edward were the best of friends as children. Their mating was predicted," Emmett added from the love seat.

"Then why were the Denalis here? I was under the impression that their eldest daughter was to mate with Edward," Theresa Mallory retorted pointedly.

Dad looked conflicted as he replied, "We are not here to discuss my son's mating. Can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Your daughter-in-law's reason for visiting Siobhan today is the matter we need to discuss. Why was she in Port Angeles, so far from her mate, who was still recovering from the last time she ran away?" Mr. Mallory said coldly.

"Exactly. Why was she visiting Siobhan while her mate was injured?" Tiffany Stanley asked.

"You all don't think Bella would try to break her bond with Edward, do you? Bella knows Edward could die if she tries to break the bond. She isn't stupid. Her reasons are fucking irrelevant," Rosalie interrupted.

"You're one to talk," Mrs. Mallory said snidely. "Didn't your own mother break her bond and run away?"

"Leave our mother out of this!" Jasper said loudly with furrowed brows.

Good for him for putting his pussy away and taking his dick out.

Rosalie wasn't so much of a pacifist though. Instead, she balled up her fists and snarled angrily, "What are you trying to say, motherfuckers? Don't hide behind yours mates! Speak up!"

Damn. That girl had balls. Emmett was going to have so much fun with her. I chuckled in Firefly's ear and she shifted slightly, sounding breathless.

Emmett and Jasper were shaking their heads with wide grins on their faces. Ma and dad looked amused while the rest of our guests looked affronted.

"I think we all should just take a deep breath of air and get back to the main issue at hand," dad suggested.

"No. I want to know what she was doing at Siobhan's," Mrs. Mallory interrupted, pointing a sharp, manicured nail at Firefly. "Ask her if she was going to break her mating bond."

"She wouldn't do that!" I argued loudly but even I could feel the hesitation in my voice. Did I truly believe what I was fighting for? No. This wasn't my Firefly. This was Renée's Bella. She was capable of anything. I couldn't trust her but as her mate. I had to defend her.

"Ask her!"

Dad turned to us with apologetic eyes and said, "I need to ask, Bella. The situation is slightly suspicious. If it's nothing then there isn't a reason to be afraid."

She trembled in my arms and I was shaking angrily myself.

"No! That's ridiculous," I said. "She wouldn't do that."

"Bella, dear, please come up here and tell everyone why you left," dad said kindly, ignoring what I had said. "Edward, let her go!"

"No!" I said stubbornly, shaking my head and tightening my arms.

"Edward, if she only went to see Siobhan for other reasons then there's no reason to be afraid. You believe that she didn't go to break your bond. Then why won't you let her go?"

Because I didn't believe that. As her mate, I was obliged to defend her but even I couldn't deny my heart. Deep down, I knew her reasons for leaving me were not good. But I couldn't shake off the hope that was clinging to me. She was my mate and I had to have faith in her. She may hate me but that didn't mean she would try to kill me. Especially not for a stupid plan she and her friends made for after high school. Especially not for a moment of freedom. Deep down, my Firefly was still there and she was completely selfless. She wouldn't kill another for her own gain. Maybe Renée's Bella would but not my Firefly.

"Edward, let me go," she muttered.

Reluctantly, I loosened my arms around her and she pushed away from my grasp. Stumbling slightly, she made my way to Carlisle's sides. My body ached for her and willed for her soft skin against my own.

"It's alright, Bella. Be brave for my son," dad whispered. Then, more loudly, he said, "Could you tell us what provoked you to run?"

"I - uh - Edward and I got in a fight," she admitted quietly, keeping my gaze on the floor. I had enough of our fights and I really believed that Edward and I were a mistake. Our mating was an accident. So I ran away again to see Siobhan."

"I see," dad said softy, nodding. "Now can you tell us why you went to Siobhan specifically?"

Fear bubbled inside of me as I anticipated her next words. Was she going to say what I was afraid she would? Did she hate me enough to try and kill me? No. I had to have faith. My Firefly wouldn't do this to me.

She let out a deep breath of air and closed her eyes. Quietly, she said, "I wanted to fix the mistake so I went to ask Siobhan. I wanted to know how to break the bond."

The room was silent and the only souls I could hear was my heart shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. I was right. My Firefly wouldn't do this to me.

But Renée's Bella would.

My hands balled into fists and I glared at her chocolate brown orbs from across the room. I should've expected it. I should've known that nothing good would ever come from Renée's daughter. Like mother, like daughter. They were both witches. Con-women. Heartbreakers. Murders.

The devil's spawn took a step towards me and reached out to touch me. My anger flared again and I spat out venomously, "Don't touch me."

I gave her one last look and fled the room. Being in the same room as the witch was suffocating. As if her evil was poisonous.

I slammed the front door behind me and just ran, ignoring the pain in my stomach. I didn't know where I was going. I just had to get away from her. I knew I couldn't escape the witch forever; I would have to face her soon. But I just wanted some time to prepare myself. To steel myself for a lifetime of being in the clutches of the witch. The clutches of evil.

The witch had already made me so weak that I couldn't escape her for more than a few blocks. I came upon the entrance of the park, the place where I had met Bella Swan. I still remembered the anger at seeing her. The hope. I had hoped so dearly that it was my Firefly. It was stupid of me to hope that Renée wouldn't taint my Firefly. So fucking stupid.

I let my guard down around her. How could I not? I could see pieces of my Firefly in her and they drew me to her. I couldn't help myself. I just wanted my Firefly back. That's all I wanted. Was it too much to ask for?

I was blinded by lost love. I couldn't see past her lies. I couldn't see that my Firefly was dead. All that was left was Bella Swan.

I was afraid that I would take one look at her and she would bewitch me again. I was afraid to look into her eyes and see the cracks in the chocolate.

In this moment, I truly hated Bella Swan.


	25. Tell Me A Secret

_Author's Note: Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_**However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!**_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to LunaKaleidoscope and Danielleteambellaforever for their intriguing reviews. There are so many others I want to dedicate this chapter to but the list would be incredibly long.**_

_**I also want to say thanks to katiekrm and wantonlytoread for their fascinating reviews. I know Edward is a very confusing and frustrating guys and the Firefly vs. Renée's Bella thing will be explained further later on. It's just how he sees Bella. To him, she's not the same Bella he knew as a kid. He differentiates them by Firefly and Renée's Bella. You're definitely welcome for writing this controversial fic and you can have your say any day. I love reading people's opinions about my chapter.**_

_**An honorable mention to cbmorefie for reviewing every single chapter. Talk about dedication! Thanks a lot and I know I can always count on you for a review. I also love going through your favorites list because when I can't find a fic to read, I know to check out your selection.**_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, Croatia, France, Czech Republic, Brazil, Canada, Australia, Ireland, USA, Aruba, and the Netherlands. Thanks for humoring me guys and playing my little game. I can't wait to see all the countries we can come up with.**_

_**Thanks to Annabanana94 and lilyisnotmyname for the playlist.**_

_**Please check out my new story 'Touch of Chaos'. I'll be updating that soon.**_

_**I'm probably going to update sometime this week so stay tuned. I know you've been waiting for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it, Au Revoir!**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Never Too Late – Three Days Grace**_

_**Tell Me A Secret – Ludacris Ft. Ne-Yo**_

Chapter 25: Tell Me A Secret

[Bella's POV]

_Edward, come back._

The words got stuck in my throat as the sound of the front door banging close echoed in my ears. I wanted to run after him, to plead with him to listen. Instead, I stood frozen in my spot. I could feel whispers rising around me but the increasing pain in my abdomen began to drown them out. I picked out Carlisle and Esme's voices amongst the waves. Carlisle was calling for order while Esme was trying to comfort me. I felt her soft arms wrap around me and Carlisle ask if I was all right.

Unable to take it anymore, I pushed away from them and ran out of the living room. As I rushed down the hallway, the aching lessened because I was physically nearing Edward. When I neared the front of the house, instead of walking out the door, I turned and hurried up the stairs. The pain returned with frenzy but I ignored it.

Once in Edward's room, I grabbed a pair of his sweats and hoodie. Being surrounded by his scent helped alleviate the pain by a fraction but the smallest amount was a big deal. I fell back against his pillow and let myself drown in his sheets and my tears. Curling up on my side, I sobbed and whimpered with every lash of pain, pressing myself further into his pillow. His scent began to overpower the pain and soon I drifted off into darkness.

-8-8-8-8-8-

_I dreamt that I was being hunted._

_In a dark, murky forest, I ran and ran, almost tripping several times. Brushing past overgrown trees and cobwebs that decorated them, I ran for my life._

_What was I running from? I don't know._

_My heart raced and thumped loudly, reverberating in my ears. Crows croaked from the dark sky above as I swear I heard a growl from behind me._

_Finally, the thick density of the forest began to lessen and gave way to a clearing. I stumbled out of the forest and into a high peak. Looking around, I realized that I was near the edge of a cliff. I struggled with the decision of which fate was worse. Drowning or being murdered by my pursuer?_

_I glanced down at the waves crashing against jagged rocks and shuddered. The wind picked up around me and roared as wet drops hit my skin. A loud snarl came from behind me and I hurled around._

_Gasping, I gaped up at my dream Edward. His eyes were pitch black and not the green I had come to like. His mouth was twisted into a vicious smirk and he let out a deep growl as he took a predatory step towards me. _

_"Jump, Firefly," he leered and took another step forward._

_Instinctively, I took a small step back and whispered, "No! Are you crazy? I'll die."_

_"That's what you wanted, isn't it? Jump, Firefly, jump. I'm your mate and I want you to jump."_

_I was frozen in fear as he came forward and grabbed my hand. He whirled me around to face the sea and murmured darkly in my ear, "Come, we'll jump together. We're mates, remember? We're together forever. Even after death we'll belong to each other."_

_"Edward? Why are you doing this? Please," I pleaded softly._

_He chuckled bitterly and said, "It's what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted me to die. You wanted to kill me. If I'm going to die, so are you. We'll die together, jump together."_

_I shook my head and said frantically, "No! I didn't mean that. I didn't want you to die. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Stop this, please. You're scaring me."_

_"Scaring you? I'm scaring you?" he laughed incredulously but it had a sinister edge to it. "I'm just showing you, Firefly. I'm just showing you that no matter what happens, you'll be mine. Even after we jump, after we die, we'll be together."_

_I felt tears streaks my cheeks as the wind picked up and began to howl. I pushed my hair around and ruffled my clothes._

_Edward grinned darkly and even over the wind, I heard him whisper, "Don't worry, Firefly. I'll never let go."_

_My scream was drowned out by the wind as it rushed past me. All I could feel was Edward's hand wrapped around mine as we plunged down into the sea._

I woke up to a blaring alarm clock and an aching pain in my abdomen. I lay in bed, feeling strange for a few minutes, before I realized why. I was alone. For the first time in days, I didn't wake up to warm, strong arms wrapped around me. That explained the pain in my abdomen.

I raised my head and looked over to Edward's side of the bed. All I saw was Edward's back.

My heart stung and I staggered out of bed with wet eyes. I stumbled into the bathroom and started my day with an aching body.

Once I had gotten ready, I walked back to the bed and called out, "Edward? Wake up. You need to get ready for school."

He shifted slightly but didn't respond.

"Edward?"

Slowly, he moved and got out of bed. Still facing away from me, he stretched and then winced. Reluctantly, I slipped out of the room and the last thing I saw was Edward hunching over to clutch at his chest.

I ate breakfast quietly, not looking up from my bowl of cereal. I didn't want to see Esme and Alice's pitying gazes. Though, I suspected Alice was even a little upset with me, since she didn't even attempt to make conversation with me.

When Edward came downstairs, he didn't say a single word. I cringed when I saw the bags under his eyes and how he winced with every step. He kept his gaze away from me, not once meeting my eyes.

It hurt the most when he spoke to Alice. His voice was rough and cold as he said, "Alice, we're leaving in five minutes."

I kept my eyes downcast as he staggered out of the room. When Alice got up and followed, I let out a sigh and knew I had finally blown it.

The ride to school was painstakingly quiet. For once, Edward didn't hold my hand and instead kept his situated on his lap. I struggled with the desire to say something, to break the silence.

When we pulled into the parking lot, people stared even more than yesterday. It was hard to believe that it was just yesterday that everything had gone awry.

I expected Edward to at least hold my hand in the eyes of the rest of the students but no. He didn't. He didn't even open my door for me. Instead, he waited by his side of the car for me to get out. Once I did, the car beeped twice as he locked it and then he walked away. I stared at him disbelievingly until I felt a small nudge at my side. I looked over to see Alice looking up at me sadly.

"Just don't do that again. Ever," she whispered. Her voice was hoarse and she sounded like she was going to cry. "Please, Bella. I'll die if Edward does. He's my older brother. I love him. I need him. My parents need him. Don't ever do that. Please. I can't lose the both of you goddammit."

She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back.

"Look, I know Edward doesn't exactly treat you right but he can't change himself. Only you can. You can fix him. There's hope for him yet. I know it," she mumbled.

I shook my head and said quietly, "I can't, Alice. I'm nothing to him. Nobody."

Alice chuckled and shook her head. "You have no idea, Bella. You're his mate. An immortal would do anything for his mate. Even change who he is."

What Alice said stuck with me for the entire day. When I wasn't worrying about every time Edward rejected me - not holding my hand, sitting as far as possible from me at lunch, and ignoring me completely - I was musing over what Alice said.

Could I really do it? Could I change who Edward was? Could I make him just stop and think, for once, about those around him? Could I help him gain consideration?

The biggest question of all...did I want to?

Some parts of him, I really liked. His confidence, his ability to soothe me, and his cockiness when he wasn't being rude were just some of the things I liked about him.

Granted, I hated his anger and his hate. I hated how he swore all the time and never once thought about others. I hated how arrogant he was and how he thought he was better than everyone else.

But could I change him, take away all his bad parts, without taking away the good? It seemed too good to be true.

Edward was already in Biology when I walked in. He had left the cafeteria right at the bell and I didn't even have the chance to catch up with him. Today really was an eye opener for me. I never realized just how dependent I was on Edward. My life had already begun to mold itself around him. I already expected him to always be there, to dissipate the constant pain in my abdomen. Now, he kept far away from my touch. As if even being near me was torture. How ironic.

I settled down next to him and let out a small sigh when he shifted away from me. How much longer would this go on?

I looked around the classroom and noticed Jessica and Lauren sniggering at me and giving me dirty looks. Confused, I turned away and focused on Mr. Banner.

About a quarter of the way into the period, my phone vibrated, alerting me to a text.

**Come meet me by the library - Jasper**

I felt Edward glancing in my direction, a first for today, and quickly put my phone away. Then, I raised my hand and asked for permission to go to the washroom.

As I left the room, I could feel Edward's eyes on me, amongst others. I nervously headed down the hallway, keeping my head down when a teacher walked by.

As I neared the library, I caught sight of familiar honey curls. When Jasper saw me, he broke out into a grin and gestured for me to hurry up. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. Squeezing me to his chest, he buried his face in my hair and mumbled, "God, I fucking missed you."

"You can say that again," I muttered.

Jasper chuckled and said, "You smell like him. Did you know that? You're not just cinnamon and firewood anymore. I can pick out seawater and honey."

I giggled humourlessly, my mind on how Edward wasn't even touching me and yet I smelt like him.

"He's a prick, isn't he? He treats you like shit," Jasper observed.

"You have no idea," I said, shaking my head. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't have admitted it but it was Jasper. He knew me inside and out.

"Fuck, I wish I could help you," Jasper said quietly. "I checked up on all their history books and even asked around. Covertly, of course."

"You did?" I asked incredulously, amazed that he would go to such lengths for me.

"Of course," he said with a shrug. "Best friends, remember? That's not going to change just because some possessive asshole won't let me near you. Fuck him."

I giggled and shook my head disbelievingly. My chest ached a little when Jasper insulted him but it was nothing compared to the ache in my stomach.

"So yeah, I did some research and I'm totally stumped. There's no way out of it. You can break the bond and still live."

I swallowed hard and said, "But my dad is alive, right? So is your mom. There's got to be a way."

Jasper shook his head and said, "I don't even think my dad is dead. Mom never said he was so Rosalie and I just assumed he still lived in Alaska. Apparently he moved, though. Besides, your dad nearly did die. Alice told me that Esme happened to find him within minutes of your mom breaking the bond and she healed him. She uses her element to heal and your dad barely made it when she patched him up. Breaking the bond doesn't always ensure that the breaking party lives. Your mom, my mom, and Siobhan could've easily died. They survived by a fluke. There were some others who died trying to break the bond."

"Oh." I hung my head and whispered, "So this is it then? I'm stuck in a hateful relationship for the rest of my life? Edward hates me now. He can barely even look at me, forget touch."

"Aw, baby. Come here." Jasper pulled me into his arms again and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

Just as I was pulling away, a growl sounded and my head whipped around.

Edward stood a few feet about, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes blazing.

"Get the fuck away from her," he snarled dangerously and took a step forward.

I opened my mouth to protest but Jasper shook his head at me.

"He's too unstable right now. He sees me as a threat to his mate," Jasper whispered as he stepped away. Then, more loudly, he said, "Just talking to her."

"As if," Edward scoffed, walking forward. "Don't ever come near her again or I'll rip your arms off. She's my mate, mine."

Jasper rolled his eyes and said, "Then maybe you should start taking care of her. Stop hurting her and she won't feel the need to seek comfort and support."

With that, he turned around and walked away, leaving me to the wolf.

Hesitantly, I turned to find Edward glaring at me but his brow was furrowed.

"Let's go back to class," he said shortly and began to turn away.

"No!" I said too loudly and grabbed his arm.

We both froze and I pulled away. An electric current had run through my skin when I touched him and from the look on his face, he felt it too.

"Please. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," he said coldly.

"No. There's everything to talk about. We can't let this go on. We can't live in this hateful limbo. Clearly, there are a lot of issues between us that we need to sort out. Maybe we're just misunderstanding each other," I said softly, waving my arms around for emphasis.

"That's fucking ridiculous. We both know where we stand in this hateful limbo, as you put it."

He began to walk away and I closed my eyes. Quietly, I whispered, "Please. As your mate, I'm asking you to just please listen and let us talk this out. Please."

I opened my eyes and found him frozen, staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"Fine."

He began to lead us towards the back exit of the school, not looking back once to check whether or not I was coming. I stumbled behind him, finding it difficult to keep up with his long strides.

Once we were outside, he leaned against the brick wall and watched me expectantly.

"Talk," he ordered.

I narrowed my eyes and snapped, "First of all, cut that shit out. I'm not your maid. I'm your mate. You don't order me around. We're equals."

He opened his mouth to argue but I raised my hand and said, "Wait. Let me finish. I know what you're going to say. I'm your mate and you're the next leader. I get it but having that kind power doesn't mean you get to treat me like shit. In this relationship I'm your equal. I'm your mate. That's sort of like a permanent girlfriend and I don't know if you know but you're supposed to treat your girlfriend nicely."

"Are you lecturing me?" He asked with a raised brow and amused eyes.

"No, Edward! Telling someone what they're doing wrong isn't lecturing. It's helping them become a better person and fix their mistakes," I said exasperatedly.

"My mistakes?" He repeated disbelievingly.

I nodded and said, "Yes, your mistakes. I'm not saying that I'm perfect and I haven't made any mistakes in this relationship because that would be lying. I was wrong to run away again and again. It immature and irresponsible of me, I admit it. However, I was scared."

"You were scared?" He snorted and shook his head.

I narrowed my eyes and grabbed his shoulders. He turned to look at me when the strange current ran through our skin again but I ignored it.

Instead, I looked into his eyes and whispered, "What does the word 'mate' mean to you?"

"What is this? Reverse psychology?" He scoffed and looked away.

"No. Look at me, please, " I said, shaking my head. When he turned his green eyes on me, I continued, "Just humour me. What does the word 'mate' mean to you? Honestly. Just please humour me."

He sighed and was quiet for a moment. Then, finally, he asked, "Before or after we mated?"

My heart broke into two and tears threatened to escape but I fought them back and said, "Please, Edward. Just cooperate."

"Mate means soul mate. The one who'll stand by me and support me. The one I'll protect and cherish. The one who will love me."

I squeezed my eyes close before opening them and saying, "Exactly. Then, why do you insist on treating me like trash?"

"I don't," he began indignantly but I cut him off with a shake of my head.

"You do. You push me around and say stuff that really hurts. I'm your mate, Edward. Not your enemy."

"You tried to kill me," he pointed out.

"What? No!" I cried. "I had no idea that breaking the bond would kill you. If I did, I would have never done it. I mean, Charlie is still living and so is Ja - Rosalie's dad. I didn't know that you would die."

He was quiet as he wondered, "Then why did you do it?"

"Because I was scared," I admitted. When he looked at me dubiously, I explained, "The way you treat me and the things you say scared me. The thought of spending the rest of my life with a guy who thinks I'm worthless and calls me weak scared the shit out of me. That's the kind of life I would never want, not even for my enemies. I want to be in a happy, loving relationship. I understand that we're all we've got but we can make this work. I'm not saying for us to fall in love, that might never happen, but I want us to at least be friends." When Edward looked like he was going to argue, I added, "Like before I left Forks."

He closed his mouth and looked down at the ground. He let out a small sigh and kicked around a pebble.

"Friends?" He repeated unsurely.

"Yeah. That's what I want."

He didn't say anything after that except he nodded slightly.

We were quiet for a moment before a thought popped into my head and I said, "Edward?"

He looked up at me warily and said, "What now?"

I brushed off his words and said quietly, "I'm your mate, right?"

He gave me an odd look and said, "Last time I checked, yeah."

"Then I would like a favour from you. As your mate, I want you to do something for me. It's nothing big but if you could just do this then I swear I'll never cause any problems. I won't run away and I'll be extremely supportive. I promise."

He looked a little surprised as he asked suspiciously, "What is it?"

I took in a deep breath and said, "Edward, you've got to understand that I didn't grow up in this lifestyle. All this is very new to means it's unnatural from where I come from. It's a little scary and I'm still learning. You're my mate and you're there to support me. So that's what I'm asking from you. Support. I want you to please understand that all this is very new and I'm still learning. Please consider the fact that I'm freaked out here. I need you to support me and help me get through this. You know this lifestyle inside and out. I don't. I just lost my mother and the only life I knew. I need someone to guide me. Would you do that for me? For your mate?"

His eyes widened and he let out a shaky breath. It was a few seconds before he spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"Very," I said confidently.

"I can try but I don't know how to do all this. Especially being friends. All my friends have been with me for quite some time. I haven't made a new friend in forever."

"But I'm not a new friend. I'm just an old one," I pointed out.

Edward cringed and then nodded.

"So how do we do this?" He asked, gesturing between us with his hands.

I pursed my lips and then said, "I know! We can start with a secret. A secret each."

He watched me warily as he repeated, "A secret?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. But you go first. Tell me a secret," he demanded softly.

Quietly and slowly, I confessed, "I'm scared. I'm scared of what the future holds for us. I'm scared of what's going to happen."

Edward's eyes softened and he reached between us to take my hands in his.

"But that's the fun part. The thrill of not knowing what's going to come. The allure of the unknown," he breathed, leaning closer. "Besides, I'll be there, the entire way. I'll never let go."

This time, I wasn't afraid. I welcomed his words and let them wash over me in comfort. It wasn't a threat this time. It was a promise.

"Tell me a secret," I implored breathlessly.

He leaned in even closer and used one hand to brush away my hair from my face. That same hand, cupped my cheek and his eyes glanced at my lips. Then, he looked into my eyes and stroked my cheek.

"I'm afraid," he murmured softly, his eyes smouldering into mine. "Of losing you."

And then he leaned in to kiss me.


	26. I'm Your Instinct

_Author's Note: Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_**However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!**_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to**__ wantonlytoread__** for the incredible review. I was completely overwhelmed with happiness. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to **__Katherine1753 __**for her heartwarming words. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to **__MissMartha__** for her review that almost made me cry. It honestly made my week (which was pretty crappy to start with until you came along). Last but not least, I'd like to dedicate this fic to**__ teutelbier__** because I simply loved your review. I hope to see more of you in future chapters. **_

_Reinbeau__: I'm curious and a little confused. What's the golden rule again?_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, Croatia, France, Czech Republic, Brazil, Canada, Australia, Ireland, USA, Aruba, and the Netherlands. Thanks for humoring me guys and playing my little game. I can't wait to see all the countries we can come up with.**_

_**Thanks to Annabanana94 and lilyisnotmyname for the playlist.**_

_Please check out my new story 'Touch of Chaos'. I'll be updating that soon._

_**I'm probably going to update sometime this week so stay tuned. I know this chapter was short but I promise you the next one will be exciting**__. Something to do with Mr. Whitlock…. __**Hope you enjoy it, Goodbye!**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Figure 8 - Ellie Goulding**_

_**Carried Away – Passion Pit**_

Chapter 26: I'm Your Instinct

[Bella's POV]

My high from getting kissed by Edward only lasted until he opened his big fat mouth. After school. At my house.

Like he said yesterday, we went to my house after school to pick up my belongings. Charlie was at work but we drove there with our friends. Rosalie had moved all her stuff into Emmett's room, while Jasper had slept in mine. Edward wasn't happy about that but after a dirty look from me, he decided we would talk about this later. Even that didn't deter how happy I was. Emmett and Jasper were getting us snacks while Rosalie and Alice helped pack. Edward decided that he would supervise and by that he meant he would peek at all my things and comment on them.

"You actually own and read this piece of garbage?" He asked with his nose scrunched up in distaste. He was holding up my worn down copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Yes and it's not garbage!"

He sighed and threw it into the box that contained all my books.

I just rolled my eyes and continued taking clothes out of my closet.

"You know, Bella, for a girl who hates shopping, you sure so have a lot of stuff," Alice mused, looking up from my bookshelf which contained lots of different trinkets.

"Most of it is stuff Jasper and I gave her over the years," Rosalie commented.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward frown.

"Aw! This is so pretty!" Alice exclaimed.

We all looked over to see her holding up a customized snow globe that had three figures dancing in the snow. On the base of it was carved, The Three Musketeers, and when you shook it, along with fake snow falling, soft piano music played.

"Isn't that the present Jasper gave you for one Christmas?" Rosalie said cheerfully. "Poor guy was so nervous you wouldn't like it."

I giggled as shook my head in amusement. "How could I not? He put so much thought into it."

Edward reached forward and plucked the snow globe out of Alice's hands and declared, "This goes in the trash pile."

I glared at him and snatched it right out of his hands.

"What the hell is your problem, Edward?" I snapped and placed the snow globe inside the box that contained other trinkets.

"I don't want my mate keeping stuff from other guys," he complained.

"Well suck it up!"

"Watch your mouth, Bella, before I wash it out for you," he hissed.

"Come on guys. Don't fight again. I thought you made up," Alice interrupted before I could retort.

"Get the fuck out, Alice!" Edward snapped.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot. "No! I'm not going to leave just so my brother and my best friend can argue!"

"Now!" Edward snarled.

"Actually, Alice, it's better if you leave us for a minute," I said sweetly, glaring at Edward. "You too, Rose."

Rose, looking amused, and Alice, glaring, left the room quietly. Once the door shut behind them, I turned the full force of my glare on Edward, only to find him staring at my lips. I coughed and he met my gaze with a smirk.

"What is your problem, Edward?" I asked again but quietly.

"You. You're such a goddamn tease, Firefly," he spat.

My temper flared, disguising the ache in my heart at his words. I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Watch your own mouth, Cullen."

"You know I'm right," he whispered darkly and let out a bitter laugh. He came forward, enveloping me in his mouthwatering scent. Picking up a stray curl with his thumb and forefinger, he twirled it as he began to circle me slowly. "You think I don't notice but I do. I know exactly what you're doing. All the fucking time. You prance around like you're so fucking innocent. Those silly smiles. Those secretive giggles. That motherfucking pout."

He let out a soft groan as he stopped right behind me. I sucked in a sharp breath as he pressed against me. He pulled back my hair over one shoulder and trailed kisses down the other.

"You're such a fucking tease, Firefly," he murmured, pressing a kiss just below my ear. I shivered as he nipped gently at the lobe and then whispered, "Do you know what you do to me, Firefly? How do you think I feel when I see all those guys eyeing you? They can't keep their eyes off you. How do you think it feels when I see them staring at what's mine? They want you but they can't have you. Do you know why, princess?"

"No," I breathed out as his fingers trailed down my waist and came to rest on my hip.

"Because you're mine. All mine. My fucking mate," he growled softly.

A quiet whimper escaped my lips at his words and I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down my spine.

"Do you know what you do to me, Firefly? When I see you entrancing me, tempting me, fucking teasing me with those lips, those hips, that ass...I just...," he trailed off, breathing kisses at the hollow of my neck. His lips pressed against the scar he'd left on me and I moaned when tingles ran down to my core. "Do you know what you do to me? Can you feel it, Firefly?"

He pressed harder against my back and suddenly I felt him. I could feel him against the top of my ass and I let out a gasp. He was hard and {_huge_}. How had he ever fit inside of me?

"Can you feel what you do to me, Firefly?" He growled against my skin. When I didn't reply, he nipped at the scar and snarled softly, "Answer me, Firefly."

"Yes. Oh god, yes," I moaned shamelessly.

"Do you know why? Tell me, Firefly," he demanded huskily. "Tell me who do you belong to?"

I snapped out of the lust-filled haze I was in and realized how low I had stopped. Instantly, I pulled away from away, pressing myself against the window on the other side of the room. I stared at Edward with wide eyes, not believing the behaviour I had just exhibited. I had turned into a lust-driven, {_submissive_} mate. Something I swore I would never be. I wasn't submissive, hell no. I was an equal, independent girl. I wasn't about to get on my knees for Edward.

"W-what are you doing to me?" I gasped. "Just stop! Stop doing this to me."

Edward smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. His tongue flicked out to lick his bottom lip and when I shivered, his smirk deepened.

"You want me," he stated smugly. "You can't deny it. You want me, don't you?"

"No, I don't," I lied, shaking my head vehemently.

"Oh yes you do. Your body craves me, baby girl. I'm your mate. Your body recognizes me. Genetically, I'm the only one your body is ever going to crave. _I'm your instinct, princess_."

I shook my head furiously and when he took a step towards me, I bolted to the door. Taking the steps two at a time, I could hear Edward's dark laughter coming from my room. Asshole.

When I hurried into the living room, everyone turned to look at me. Emmett and Jasper were in the middle of wolfing down their big, fat sandwiches. Alice and Rosalie were standing by the mantle with worried expressions.

"What happened? Is Edward dead? Did you kill him?" Alice cried.

"Are you alright, Bells?" Jasper asked anxiously from his seat, looking ready to beat someone up.

"Please tell me you ripped him a new one," Rosalie drawled with a bitchy smirk set in place.

"You're paler than normal, Bella. Do I need to beat the shit out of him?" Emmett growled.

"Beat the shit out of who?"

I stiffened as he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Resting his chin on my shoulder, he repeated his question when no one answered.

Four pairs of eyes turned to me, the worry in them questioning my heart. Did I like that he was touching me? Yes. Was I okay with it? Nope. Did I have a goddamn choice? Hell no.

I nodded ever so slightly and gave the room at large a ghost of a smile.

"Hey, Bells? Dad called to say that Mr. Whitlock will be coming over tomorrow to fix the ratty doorknob at the front. He wants someone to be there to help him out and open the door and shit so I thought I'd volunteer. Do you want to stay back too? You'll get to miss school," Emmett asked hopefully.

I nodded and Edward said, "Of course we'll stay back. Wouldn't want to miss a chance to miss school and snuggle with my girl."

Rosalie rolled her eyes while Alice beamed. Emmett and Jasper were eyeing me worriedly. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping this would all disappear and I would find out that I was stuck in a horrifying nightmare, but when I opened them, all was the same.

"I've got most of my stuff packed. I just need to finish clearing out the shelf and make a final check," I announced and then turned to Alice and Rosalie with pleading eyes.

They got the message and walked over to me.

"Come on. We'll help you finish up, B," Rosalie decided. "Emmett, make us a jug of lemonade."

"Sure thing, babe," Emmett replied.

As we headed back up the stairs, we heard Edward ask in disbelief, "You just let her order you around?"

Rosalie shook her head and said, "You've got your work cut out with this one, Bells."

I giggled while Alice looked slightly offended.

"Edward isn't a bad guy," she cried defensively, heading straight to my closet to clear out the remaining few clothes. "He's not so bad if you just get past his defensive walls."

"And you're just brainwashed," Rosalie said with a snort.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her.

"What?" She said with a shrug when she saw me looking. "It's not like it's not true. Poor girl has been so brainwashed that she doesn't even realize that what you go through I'd practically spousal abuse."

"It's not. You're just being dramatic, Rose," I told her.

"So are you saying that Edward doesn't yell at you and push you around like a rag doll?" She raised a bitch brow at me, daring me to deny her statement.

"You guys are behaving as if Edward is a rapist monster," Alice complained loudly. "He's a really sweet guy. Well he was until James -"

She stopped immediately and looked up at us with wide eyes. She looked nervous, like she knew she had said too much.

"Who's James?" I asked, crinkling my nose up. The name sounded familiar but no matter how hard I thought, I couldn't remember who he was.

"What did this James guy do?" Rosalie asked suspiciously, eyeing Alice with interest.

Alice shook her head and said quietly, "He's no one."

"Don't lie, Strawberry Shortcake," Rosalie said with narrowed eyes. "We're not stupid little shits. We know you're keeping a dirty little secret about this James character and Bella's Edward."

My heart skipped a beat at {Bella's Edward} and I'm pretty sure it showed on my face because Rosalie smirked at me after she said that.

"I'm not lying. He's nobody. You guys don't know him," she whispered and her eyes flickered over to me when she said the last part.

I narrowed my eyes at her but she looked away and then said, "What about you, Rosalie? You and Emmett seem to be getting along pretty well."

Rosalie snorted and said, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, short stuff. I'll ask again later. I'm not giving up on such a juicy slip us."

Alice rolled her eyes and nodded but she didn't know that Rosalie was famous for remembering information and such. She could hold a grudge like nobody's business and she was damn proud of it.

"So spill," Alice demanded.

"Alright, alright. Hold your balls, woman," Rosalie grumbled. "My love life isn't exactly a fucking nightmare like Bella's. A horny nightmare, mind you. But it's not exactly peaches and cream. I'm still not ready for sex and Emmett isn't pushing me. He knows I'm not exactly comfortable with touch either and he respects that. He's teaching me that touch isn't all bad. I mean, I know it isn't but every time his hand gets under my clothes, I just panic. It hurts his feelings, I can see it in his eyes, but he doesn't ever get upset. He understands completely that I still need time and he's ready to give it to me. You've got a jewel for a brother, Bella. Seriously."

I looked away from the dreamy expression on Rosalie's face and at Alice's pained one. Her eyes met mine and I saw raw emotions swirling in the emeralds. Guilt. Hurt. Anger.

I knew exactly why she felt this way and it wasn't her fault. In her eyes, her own brother was flawless. The fact that we couldn't see, that his own mate couldn't see his perfection was what make her heart ache. Alice just wanted us to look past the steel walls Edward had built around his heart and take a look at his soul. The only problem was...I wasn't sure there was a soul to look at.


	27. Who's Your Daddy?

_Author's Note: Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_**However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!**_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to**__ miaforever __**whose review touched my heart. I was completely astounded and I swear I even cried a little. I never thought 'Fighting Destiny' would get so far. I even have my doubts about it every now and then but you seriously just made my day/week/month/forever! Thank you so much.**_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. Another country we can add to our list is Denmark. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, Croatia, France, Czech Republic, Brazil, Canada, Australia, Ireland, USA, Aruba, the Netherlands, and Denmark. Thanks for humoring me guys and playing my little game. I can't wait to see all the countries we can come up with.**_

_**Thanks to Annabanana94 and lilyisnotmyname for the playlist.**_

_Please check out my new story 'Touch of Chaos'. I'll be updating that soon._

_**I'm probably going to update sometime the end of this week so stay tuned. I know this chapter was short but I promise you the next one will be stuffed**__. __**Can we make it past 900 reviews. I can't wait to his the 1000 mark!**__**Hope you enjoy it, Adios!**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**How Do I Get There – Deanna Carter**_

_**Love Song – Sara Bareilles**_

Chapter 27: Who's Your Daddy?

"_I need to be inside of you. As close to you as possible. I crave you, princess."_

[Bella's POV]

"Okay, now turn your hand over a bit. Curve it...yeah, like that but with a bit more essence."

Essence?

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Like this?"

I curved the tips of my fingers more, until Emmett finally said, "Perfect!"

"Oh my god, B! That looks amazing," Rosalie cheered.

The small flame that had been resting on my palms, rolled back to meet my wrist.

"Now uncurl them slowly."

I did. The little ball of fire began to rise, only about an inch above my wrist. I held my breath and kept my eyes focused on the flame. That was rule number one for elemental bending. Keep your eyes on the element. Focus.

"Turn your wrist," Emmett said quietly, careful not to break through my concentration.

I watched in awe as the flame rolled around my wrist, almost brushing against my skin twice.

"Now finish it."

I quickly curled my fingers in, forming a fist, and the flame blew out, leaving behind a gentle but swirl of smoke.

Wow...I can't believe I just did that!

When I voiced my excitement and looked up, I saw everyone beaming at me. Even Edward.

Is it bad that my heart thudded rapidly when his eyes met mine?

I hope not. Hell had already frozen over. So what was next?

"I can't wait for move to come. She'll be able to teach us how to do all that," Rosalie said cheerfully. "Since Carlisle is the only Cullen who's Air and he's busy juggling work with leader duties."

Edward and Alice glanced at each other but Jasper beat them to the punch.

"Rose, mom's not going to be able to teach us anything."

"What the fuck do you mean?" She asked, arching her brow.

He let out a heavy sigh and asked, "Remember how I told you that I did some research?"

Where was he going with this?

"Well apparently breaking your bond also destroys your affinity. Mom broke the bond, right? So she lost her ability."

That...really suck.

Rosalie groaned and muttered, "Why am I not surprised? I should've known this bonding thing would've fucked things up."

Emmett kissed her neck and whispered words of...comfort in her ears. Awww!

Edward looked at me expectantly and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. Bastard couldn't go a minute without touching me. Talk about horny.

I sat down in his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh Bella! I totally forgot to tell you. You won't believe who I saw in Port Angeles on Sunday," Rose cried excitedly.

Wow...her eyes were sparkling with happiness. Did she run into Channing Tatum or something?

"Sunday?"

"Yeah. Emmett and I drove his jeep back while Edward took you home," she explained. "Anyways, we stopped for coffee and that's where I met him."

"Him?" Emmett and I asked at the same time.

Oh Rose...are you trying to kill Emmett?

"Yeah." Her head bobbed up and down. "You remember Garrett Jackson?"

A grin stretched across my face and I nodded.

"Well that's who I ran into. Literally. I smacked into him and if he wasn't like two feet taller than me, I would've ended up hitting his face. Like crash and kiss, kinda thing."

I heard Emmett's chest rumble and felt Edward smirking against the skin of my neck.

"Damn. So he's been in Port Angeles all this time? Who would've thought pretty boy would've moved from the hottest place in the country to the coldest. I mean, do you see any bikini clad blonde bombshells around here?" I exclaimed.

Jasper groaned and shook his head.

"I thought he was gone for good. Do I have to punch the fucker again?"

"Lay off, Jasper," Rosalie snapped.

"Yeah. You're the reason I never got to go to the dance with him," I said with a huff.

Edward's chest rumbled, making me vibrate and giggle.

"I'm also the reason you two are still friends. Both of you almost clawed out each other's eyes trying to stake claim on that asshole," he pointed out.

"Well you couldn't blame us for having the hots for resident tall, tan, and gorgeous," Rosalie said with an attractive snort.

"He was like the Channing Tatum of real life," I added.

"Where does this piece of shit live?" Emmett asked. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were dark.

I looked down and noticed that Edward's knuckles were white with their tight grip on my hips. I didn't say anything though because...honestly...it felt good. Yes, I'm weird. I think we can all agree with that.

"You guys can't beat him up for being hot," Rosalie protested through giggles.

My own grin was wide on my face as I shook my head along with her.

"You can't. He's too pretty for that."

"We're not going to beat him," Emmett said.

"You're not?"

What was going on here? I was officially lost.

"Nope," Edward murmured against my collarbone. His tongue flicked out and brushed against it. I had to suppress a shiver and when Rosalie smirked at me, I smiled sheepishly. "We're going to kill the motherfucker."

I gasped.

I'm not going to lie. Yes, I found Edward's comment irritating. He was possessive to the point of ridiculousness. It was absolutely absurd. He behaved like any second now the world was going to turn against me or like the entire male species wanted me. That wasn't true...at all. Edward was the only guy who craved me. His erection...which I could still feel pressing against my ass...was proof of that. However, despite his irrational dominance, his words did something to me. Something fluttered inside of me...down there.

"Why do you look like a tomato?" Alice asked, eyeing me curiously.

Rosalie smirked at me knowingly and Edward chuckled against his scar on my neck. Jasper and Emmett rolled their eyes but they were amused. Jerks.

"Hey, when's the conference again?" Emmett blurted out.

Edward sighed and said, "In two weeks."

"What conference?" I wondered out loud and Rosalie nodded along with me.

"Remember how I told you Carlisle is the leader of several clans scattered across North America?"

I nod. I have a feeling where he's going with this.

"Well the Council of Seven hold an annual meeting which all the leader families are supposed to attend. We usually bring along our second in charge families."

What? He lost me at the second in charge.

He must've understood the look on my face because he added, "The family that would take over next if something were to happen to the leading family. Since Alice isn't mated, she doesn't have a mate who would inherit the position. The Swans have been close friends with the Cullens for generations now. This is why your brother and father are the second in charge come along."

Oh. Makes sense. Not.

"Wait! So Emmett and Charlie are going with you Cullens while Bella and I are going to be stuck in Bumfuck in the middle of nowhere?" Rosalie snapped, folding her arms over her chest. Her eyebrows curved up into her 'bitch brow' as she glared.

"Rose," Emmett began but she shook her head and stormed out of the room.

I watched her go amusedly. I was waiting for the fiery Rosalie I knew to come back. I exchanged a look with Jasper and he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I'll go check on her to make sure she doesn't do anything drastic," Jasper announced and quietly left the room.

"Dude, control your girl," Edward said after a moment of quiet.

What the hell?

I punched him in the gut and he hissed.

"What the fuck, Firefly?"

I tried to wiggle out of his arms but he just tightened his hold on me.

"Calm down, baby. At least you could shut your mouth for a fucking minute and listen to the truth."

"What truth?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Rosalie and you aren't going to be left here. You're our mates. We can't leave you in the kitchen for a minute and you think we're going to sump you here unprotected for a whole week?"

Right. I had forgotten how attached mates were. It's not like we could walk away from each other. We would die. I had learned that the hard way.

Oh shit. I was sounding like one of _them_. Like I accepted and understood this bullshit. What was wrong with me? Stupid Edward and his mating magic.

Or more like his finger magic.

Last night had been _different_. It wasn't like our usual nights. We had created a steady nighttime routine and Edward had broken it.

We had been lying in bed, like usual, with his arms wrapped around me and my back tight against his chest. Neither of us were asleep but we weren't talking either. Just lying there. Just Edward hugging me to his chest. Just me enjoying it.

Shut up, Bella. Idiot.

Anyways...Edward's hand was resting on my hip and the shirt of my pyjamas had ridden up. He was absentmindedly trailing designs onto the exposed sliver of skin. I was normally ticklish in that area but for some reason, not at that time. Instead, Edward's touch brought sparks where he touched me and warmth spread over the rest of my body. I was ashamed of the way my body reacted to him but there was nothing I could do. Seriously.

So I had been on the verge of trailing off into unconsciousness when a certain movement pulled me back. I froze in place as Edward's fingers inched their way up my waist. Maybe he didn't notice that I was stiff and unmoving but if he did, he didn't care. His fingers continued his silky ascent until they reached the edge of my bra and I breathed out, "Edward!"

He hummed in acknowledgement and fingered the fabric.

"Stop," I whispered.

"Why?"

I furrowed my brows at his question. Seriously? Was he really asking me that? Was his head screwed on right?

"Did you forget, Edward? Not even a week ago we hated each other's guts and now you want this? Doesn't that seem the least bit screwed up to you?"

His fingers paused and he let out a deep breath of air before mumbling, "I don't want this."

What?

"I need this."

Oh.

"My body craves you, Firefly. Holding you or kissing your skin isn't enough. I need to touch you. I need to be inside of you. As close to you as possible. I crave you, princess. I can't control it," he said huskily.

I drew in a sharp breath as I realized that I could feel his erection pressing up against me.

"Edward," I choked out. "I understand. I think. But I'm not ready for this. Honestly, you're not my favourite person. I don't even like you. I don't hate you but I don't even know you. You can't expect me to just sleep with you like that. I know you don't exactly have high expectations of me but you can't imagine me stooping so low. Seriously, Edward. Even I don't think so low of you."

"Don't you?" His voice was laced with mild amusement.

I actually thought about it for a second before admitting, "No, not that low. But please, Edward. Can you respect me enough to give me some time?"

"Time?"

He sounded surprised.

"Yeah."

"So you're not saying no?"

My heart stuttered when I heard the hope in his voice.

"No, Edward. I'm not saying no. If I'm going to be stuck with you for the rest of the life then I might as well get comfy and have some fun," I said, my voice getting quiet near the end.

"Some fun, huh?"

I blushed. He sounded way too happy.

He leaned forward and his breath brushed against my ear.

"I can't wait to have fun with you, Firefly."

Even now, thinking about last night made my cheeks burn red.

I opened my mouth to ask the conference was going to take place when the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Mr. Whitlock," Emmett said and got up.

We followed him out to the hallway and I hung back near the stairs with Edward.

"Afternoon, Emmett," was Mr. Whitlock's gruff greeting.

He looked over Emmett's shoulder at me and smiled.

"Well if it ain't Little Miss Bella," he crowed happily.

"Hello again, Mr. Whitlock," I said cheerfully with a wave. "How are you doing this fine afternoon?"

"I'm doing well, lass. How about you? What are you worrying yer pretty little head over now?"

"Have you two met before?" Edward interrupted before I could answer.

"Yeah, at the department store in Port Angeles," I explained.

"I ran into yer lass by them paints and she-"

"Emmett, I'm warning you now. Rosalie is on the warpath."

Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs, descending as he spoke. It wasn't until he was halfway down the stairs that he noticed Mr. Whitlock.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't notice you there, sir."

Mr. Whitlock didn't reply. He was gaping at Jasper like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mr. Whitlock? Is everything alright?" Emmett asked.

Mr. Whitlock let out a strangled gasp and choked out, "Jasper?"

"Yeah, that's me. I'm sorry, have we met before?" Jasper asked with a frown. "You look awfully familiar."

Before Mr. Whitlock could reply, Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs and peered down at us.

Mr. Whitlock's eyes passed over her and widened even further, if that was possible. He sputtered for a moment before gasping, "Rosie?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and asked warily, "Why did you call me that? Only one person calls me – or used to – Rosie. Who are you?"

struggled to get the words out but when he did, they were hoarse and pained.

"I'm John Whitlock, your father."


	28. Homeless

_Author's Note: Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_**However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!**_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to**_gyeskah_**for her enlightening review. I'm glad that my story was enough to get caught up in in the midst of such a hectic life. I myself just recovered from a viral infection and I know just how much of a downer it can be. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, Croatia, France, Czech Republic, Brazil, Canada, Australia, Ireland, USA, Aruba, the Netherlands, and Denmark. **_

_**Thanks to Annabanana94 and lilyisnotmyname for the playlist.**_

_Please check out my new story 'Touch of Chaos'. I'll be updating that soon._

_**I'm so sorry for the absence guys but I had a viral infection and it took just two weeks to recover from it. Catching up has been tough so my muse was missing for a while. I think it's back and I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's not much but I promise the next chapter will be better. It will contain the conference hopefully…who knows?**__**I can't wait to hit the 1000 mark so please review guys!**__**Hope you enjoy it, Adios!**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**A Thousand Years – Christina Perri**_

_**Drive By – Train**_

_**Some Nights - Fun**_

Chapter 28: Homeless

"_You're not bad, Bella. You're not evil."_

[Bella's POV]

I felt like a, idiot. How did I not see? Now that I knew, it was obvious that John Whitlock was their father. The same sun-kissed blond hair and icy blue eyes. The same high cheekbones and angular nose. The same tall stature and regal stare. In fact, we were all idiots for not realizing.

Later on, Edward told me that he had an inkling when he first saw Rose and Jasper clearly, without any anger or jealousy hindering his eyesight.

Rosalie and Jasper's reactions were as different as can be. Jasper started swearing about how this was a stupid prank and it wasn't even funny. Rosalie just stared at John Whitlock for a good ten minutes before breaking down into sobs and fighting the urge to hug her father. He noticed and wrapped her into a fatherly hug, the first she had received since she left Alaska. Jasper was pretty pissed about that and threatened to call the police, or in this case, the Chief Swan.

All in all, it was an emotional day. Jasper called Maria to tell her to come as soon as possible. He didn't tell her about Mr. Whitlock but he did mention that it was serious. The earliest she could fly out was next Monday but I had a feeling that if Jasper just told her the truth, she would have been on a plane by midnight.

At some point, Alice contacted Carlisle because as the leader, he had to know about this new development, or at least, that's what she claimed. Bullshit.

Carlisle came by in the evening and he walked into the living room to find Rosalie huddled on the couch with Mr. Whitlock. Their eyes were puffy and rimmed red with tears. Across from them, on the recliner, sat Jasper. He glared at his father and I swear the wind picked up a little outside. Their even was a gentle breeze in the house that turned cold whenever Mr. Whitlock spoke. Jasper clearly had daddy issues and he was quite subtle in expressing them.

Esme followed behind and was immediately at Rosalie's side once she caught sight of her swollen eyes.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you cleaned up. You're a right old mess and we can't have that, now can we?"

Rosalie looked like she was about to protest but Mr. Whitlock nudged her forward. Numbly, she let Esme pull her out of the living room and I followed. They went up to my room, where Esme pulled her into the bathroom, insisting on a warm shower. I scrounged through Emmett's closet for a hoodie and sweats, knowing that she would be most soothed by Emmett's scent.

I was most grateful to Esme for stepping in and I let her know while Rosalie was pulling on the clothes I brought her.

"Oh hush, dear. Rosalie is like another daughter to me. Emmett loves her and that's enough for me," she replied softly.

When we got back downstairs, we were shocked to find Jasper in a heated argument with Carlisle.

"If you think I'm going to do that then you're off your rockers!" He snapped.

"Legally, he is your guardian and your father. Your mother never divorced him so technically, he still has his parental rights," Carlisle explained.

"I don't give a flying fuck! I'm not going to move in with him.. We don't even know this man. For all we know, he could be lying!"

"Jasper!" Rosalie cried, her hand flying up to her mouth.

"Please, Rose. Be rational for one goddamn minute. How do we know this man is out father? How do we know he isn't lying?"

I met Edward's eyes and saw the pleading of his eyes. Quietly, I walked over to him and let him wrap his arms around me. Just his very touch made some of the stress fade away.

"I know my own children, for goodness sake's," Mr. Whitlock argued. "I may not have watched you grow up but I was there when you were born, when you said your first word, and even when you took your first step. Your mother may have stolen you away from me but that doesn't change the fact that you're my own blood and I'll be damned if I don't love you!"

Rosalie burst into tears again and Jasper yelled furiously, "How dare you talk about our mom? There was a fucking good reason she took us away from you. I don't trust you. If mom couldn't trust you with the lives of your own children then I can't either. I refuse to live with you and I'm sure that once Rosalie has her head on straight, she'll agree with my decision."

"Jasper, honey, please be reasonable. He's your father and he loves you. Maria had her own personal reasons for leaving him and it had nothing to do with the fact that she didn't trust him with you two. She took you two because she couldn't bear to part with you," Esme interrupted.

Jasper gaped at her and Rosalie paused mid-sob.

"W-what?" She stuttered, something she never did. "What do you mean? Do you know why mom left Alaska?"

Esme's eyes flickered to me for a second before shifting back to meet Rosalie's shocked gaze.

"I know the gist of it," she admitted and again, she looked at me.

What the hell? Why did Esme keep looking at me?

I looked up at Edward and noticed him watching his mother with furrowed brows.

"And I can assure you that if your mother could've handled parting with you two, she would've left you with your father," she continued.

"Why did she leave?" Rosalie demanded softy.

Esme shook her head and said, "That isn't my story to tell. I'm sorry but you'll have to ask your mother."

"I don't care. I'm still not going to live with him," Jasper muttered.

"Your mother would want you to," Carlisle pointed out gently.

"What the fuck do you know about my mother?"

Carlisle shook his head regretfully and said firmly, "Then I'm afraid you leave me no choice. As the leader of this coven, I order you to live with your father, John Whitlock, until your mother arrives. I know you don't agree with my decision but I assure you it's for the best. You lost your father for a better part of your life so far and now you have found him. Don't let this opportunity go."

"Fuck you!" Jasper snarled, balling his fists up at his sides. "I'm not a part of this stupid coven. You can't order me!"

I opened my mouth to speak but Edward's grip on my waist tightened and he whispered in my ear, "Don't."

I scowled and ignoring what he said, asked loudly, "Why does he have to live with Mr. Whitlock?"

Edward sighed against my neck and didn't loosen his hold on my hips. Seriously, did he really think I would stay quiet? These were my best friends for God's sake.

Carlisle's gaze on me was tight as he replied, "First of all, it is the law. He is still a minor and since his mother is in Phoenix, his father is in charge of him. Second, it would be the right thing to do, don't you think? Reunite lost father and son together after losing a decade with each other. Lastly, he isn't willing to keep a level head and understand the situation. His rash thinking could create a fissure in his family for years to come. Both of them need to give each other a chance but how will they of Jasper isn't even willing to talk to him or stay in the same room as him? Think about this, Bella. I know you, of all people, understand what it's like to be separated from your father all these years."

I felt my face burn as I looked down at my feet. He got me there.

"Screw the law," I muttered under my breath.

Edward chuckled against my collarbone, his cool breath tickling my skin.

"But it's not like they're even mates anymore! Mom broke the mating bond," Jasper protested. "Aren't all your coven laws based on that?"

"The law I'm talking about is the federal kind. The US government is who states that you must live with your father because you are a minor and if that isn't enough for you, I say so too," Carlisle said firmly.

Suddenly interrupting the heated moment, my stomach growled loudly, breaking everyone out of their reverie.

"Oops," I said softly.

"Oh dear. We've got to get you all fed. You must be starving, poor babies," Esme cooed. "Carlisle, can't we continue this tomorrow? They look half-starved to death and they're about to fall on their faces in exhaustion."

"I don't see how we could, Esme. There's still the matter of where Jasper will stay tonight," Carlisle said coolly.

"Why don't you let Jasper stay here tonight and then he can shift tomorrow," Edward suggested suddenly. "It's a big change for him to deal with all at once. Give him a night to think it over."

I smiled at his suggestion and I saw relief wash over Rosalie. This was a tough day for everyone.

Jasper and Carlisle agreed reluctantly, after much persuasion from Rosalie and Esme.

Since Charlie got called in on his way home, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper would be alone tonight. Esme offered to stay with them or have them come home with her but they declined.

Emmett ordered a pizza after the adults left and left with Edward to pick it up.

Dinner was quiet and we left early, Edward insisting that I looked dead on my feet. Overbearing bastard, he was. The way he behaved, you'd think I was pregnant...with his kid...EW!

"What's wrong?" Edward asked when I shuddered.

"Nothing. Just thinking," I said, forcing a smile.

I looked away and out the window as the darkness flew by. Edward was right; it was pretty late and we had school tomorrow. Besides, I had so much catching up to do since I missed do many days of school. While Charlie and Emmett were in Alaska, I had stayed home to take care of Rosalie and now I missed so many days after mating with Edward. Granted, most of them were due to my stupidity but still.

Edward grip on my fingers tightened but it wasn't uncomfortable. Slowly, I was getting used to his touch and that scared me. I was supposed to hate him. I {did} hate him only a few days ago. What was wrong with me now?

Quite randomly, Alice's words from before drifted through my mind and I made a quick, reckless decision.

"Edward," I said quickly, "Who is James?"

Thank goodness the road was empty except for us because he stepped on the brakes so hard that I jerked forward.

"Edward? What the hell?"

He turned to look at me with furious eyes and asked, "What did you just say?"

I closed my eyes tightly for a moment before opening them and whispering, "Who is James?"

Edward let out a ragged breath and looked away from me. He pulled his hand from my grasp and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Where did you hear that name?" He finally asked.

"I heard someone mention it. They were talking about you," I partially lied. I wasn't going to snake Alice out, especially not when it put her right in the aim of Edward's temper.

"Who was talking about me?" He asked loudly.

"I-I don't know," I stumbled over the words. "Who's James?"

"Motherfucker!" He swore angrily and smacked the steering wheel. Quickly, he pulled over to the side of the road, avoiding any possibility of a collision.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything is just great," he growled. "What did they say? Tell me, Bella!"

"Don't yell at me!" I blurted out in fear.

Edward's temper scared the hell out of me because a part of me believed he was very capable of hitting me.

"Fucking hell, Bella!" He snapped at me with wide eyes. "You need to tell me right now what you heard!"

"Um -"

"Stop cowering!"

I flinched away from him but I was already hugged the door, as far from him as I could be.

"I-I don't know. I didn't hear them properly. I think they said that you were a nice guy until James-"

"Until James what, Bella?" Edward insisted loudly.

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Don't talk so fucking slow then! Until James what?" He repeated.

"I don't know!" I screamed. "You're scaring me! I don't know, okay? I have no goddamn idea what's going on and you're freaking the hell out of me."

I felt tears pout down my cheeks and immediately, I found myself wrapped in Edward's arms. I struggled against his grip, shaking with fear, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Shh, baby, shh. It's okay. I got you, princess," he murmured in my ear, slowly rocking me back and forth. "I'm sorry, Firefly, so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, baby girl. Hush, it's okay."

"W-why are you doing this to me?" cried into his neck.

Sobs racked my body violently and I finally stopped fighting his hold.

"Doing what, baby?" He whispered dolefully.

"Being so sweet and caring. Your temper scares me but at least t makes sense. Why are you so gentle with me sometimes when you hate me? I understand the anger but not the kindness. How can you be nice to somebody you hate?" I mumbled between sobs.

"Hate you? I don't hate you, Firefly."

"Yeah, you do. Before we mated, you were ready to get me kicked out of Forks. What the hell happened?"

"That was before we mated, sweetheart," he tried to explain.

"So that's it then? The only reason you don't hate me is because I'm your mate?" My words were loud and full of unsaid accusations.

"No, silly girl," he said gently, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "I don't hate you because I'm slowly realizing you're not just like Renée. I thought you were just a mini version of her but you're slowly proving me wrong. You're not a lying and deceitful person. You're not bad, Bella. You're not evil."

I froze and pulled away from Edward, which he actually let me do. He was smiling but his expression hardened the moment he saw the look on my face.

"Neither is my mother, Edward. I don't know what the hell you and the rest of this godforsaken town are smoking but clearly, I'm the only one with her head on straight. My mother is nothing like this entire coven thinks and especially not what you think. She is an incredibly passionate and kindhearted person. The most amazing woman I know."

"Baby, you said is. You've got to realize, she's d-"

"No! She's not dead!" I shrieked, cutting him off, and covered my ears with my hands. "Not in my heart she isn't. Renée isn't truly gone until the people loving her are."

"Firefly-"

"Drive, Edward, just drive."

"But-"

"I'm tired. I want to go home. If you're not going to get this car back on the road then I'll just walk," I said coldly.

Cursing about stubborn and ridiculous women, Edward pulled the car back onto the road and started on home again.

A few minutes later, Edward mumbled, "Home."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped irately.

"Home. You said home," he pointed out. "You already see my home as yours."

Grinning widely at his realization, he reached over and turned on the radio, humming loudly.

I internally cursed myself for that slip up and realized that, unintentionally, I had given Edward more hope. He believed that we would always fight like this and no matter what happened, in the end, I would forgive him. Was that true though? Would I always forgive him? The more prominent question was, now that I thought about it, were we ever going to be like a normal couple? Were we ever going to stop fighting and would he ever see me as an equal, not just the term 'mate'?

Edward said that I now saw his home as my own but how could I explain to him that home wasn't a place. Home was where your heart was, where your loved ones were. In the Cullen mansion, I had no one. No loved one. I was homeless but then why did it feel like home?

Was Edward…home?


	29. He's Important

_Author's Note: Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_**However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!**_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to**_supersparkles4me _**for all those awesome reviews. You're the best! Also, thank you to **_iLoveYouXD _**for the heartwarming review that just made my day.**_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. We can now also add Germany to our ever-growing list. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, Croatia, France, Czech Republic, Brazil, Canada, Australia, Ireland, USA, Aruba, the Netherlands, Denmark, and Germany.**_

_**Thanks to Annabanana94 and lilyisnotmyname for the playlist.**_

_Please check out my new story 'Touch of Chaos'. I'll be updating that soon._

_**I'm so sorry for the absence guys but my muse was missing for a while. I think it's back and I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's not much but I promise the next chapter will be better. It will contain the conference hopefully…who knows?**__**I can't wait to hit the 1000 mark so please review guys!**__**Hope you enjoy it, Adios!**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Feel Again – One Republic**_

_**Almost Home – Mariah Carey**_

Chapter 29: He's Important

_"I know, baby, but your vibrating is creating a huge problem."_

[Bella's POV]

"Will you quit jumping all over the place?"

I looked away from the sliding doors and huffed at Edward's irritated face. However, his eyes gave him away and the amusement shone clear through.

"I can't help it. It's been so long since I've seen her," I protested. "I can't control my vibrating."

Jasper exchanged a knowing look with me and I knew he was thinking the same thing. We hadn't seen Maria Hale for almost two months and so much had happened during that time frame. Maria had no idea we even knew about Immortals let alone that we were mated. We were anxious for her reaction because we knew it couldn't be pleasant. This was the woman that ran away from everything she had grown up knowing all because she wanted to save her children from this. Mating or wielding elements was worse than death in her eyes but here we were. Rosalie was wrapped tight in Emmett's arms and I in Edward's. Jasper was the only one spared but his eighteenth birthday was nearing and Forks was full of teenage females.

Edward's lips brushed against my ear and his arms tightened around me as he growled, "I know, baby, but your vibrating is creating a _huge_ problem."

His rock hard erection pressed against my backside and I flushed deeply.

"Edward, stop," I breathed out.

"If you two are done." Jasper's voice broke through our lust-filled bubble and Edward growled. "She's here."

I turned my head so fast towards the arrivals gate that my neck cricked. My eyes roamed the crowd for seconds before I spotted the familiar chocolate curls that belonged to Maria Hale.

"Ma! Over here!" Jasper waved at her, his tall frame reaching over the crowd.

Her gaze landed on him and a grin crossed her face. She began to hurry in his direction and when she was just a few feet away, she noticed the rest of us. Her steps faltered as she took in Emmett and Edward, who were wrapped around Rosalie and me. Their grips were tight and protective, anyone could see, even Maria. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Mama," Jasper greeted loudly and pulled her into his arms.

"Jasper, baby," she crooned, stroking the back of his head. "I'm missed my boy."

"I missed you too, mama," Jasper said happily.

She pulled back and gave him a once over.

"You grew," she accused him. "I leave my boy for two months and he decides to grows another inch or two."

"It's the air, mama," Rosalie chimed in nervously. "Forks does wonders to you."

Maria surveyed Rosalie warily and then opened her arms out wide. Emmett reluctantly let got of Rosalie as she bounded into Maria's arms.

"Oh mama," she cried into Maria's shoulder.

"It's okay, honey. I've got you now. I'm here. I'll take care of you now," Maria whispered, gently rocking her on the spot.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled out of the embrace and Emmett immediately scooped Rosalie back into his arms again. Maria narrowed her eyes at this but didn't say anything. Then, she turned to smile at me. When she opened her arms wide for a hug, Edward hesitated to let me go.

I turned my head and gave him pleading eyes. The look he gave me in return was heartbreaking. His face was pained at the very thought of letting me go but his eyes...his eyes were the worst. They were a dark green with turmoil swirling under the surface. Lined with desperation, they spoke of his fears of letting me go.

"It's okay," I whispered, palming his cheek briefly. "Edward, let me go."

Reluctantly, he loosened his hold, letting me slip away, but the tips of his fingers remained on the small of my back even as Maria pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh baby. My poor sweetheart. I can't believe I left you alone for so long. But don't worry. I'm here now," she assured me when she pulled back and patted my cheeks. "Everything can go back to normal. Just the four of us. My three children and me."

Edward coughed distinctly and I could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. Maria was a stranger to him and letting his mate near her, forget in her embrace, was extremely difficult for him. At least Emmett was slightly consoled by the fact that she was Rosalie's mother. Edward, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to wrench me out of her embrace, take me home, and lock me in his room.

"Mama," Rosalie began nervously. "This is Emmett."

Emmett extended an arm from around Rosalie and held it out for Maria to shake. She shook it cautiously, a little freaked out about how tightly he was Rosalie to his chest.

"Are you her boyfriend?" She asked dubiously.

Emmett shook his head and began to say, "No, I'm her ma-"

"Yes! Yes! He's my boyfriend," Rosalie interjected quickly and gave her mother a nervous look.

"Are you her boyfriend or not?" Maria asked impatiently. "It seems to me like you two don't even know what kind of relationship you're in. Really, Rose? I never expected you to be in a relationship lacking communication like this. In fact, I expected to find you happy and single."

"I am happy!"

Jasper and I gaped at Maria and then grinned. Yup, she was Rosalie's mother through and through.

"I think we should get going," Jasper interrupted.

He grabbed her luggage and began to lead the way out with Maria following with pursed lips. Edward gave me a look before grumbling something under his breath and pulling me along.

Emmett had brought his jeep and Edward had brought his Volvo. After much arguing, the seating arrangements were such that Jasper would be riding in the back with his mom in Edward's Volvo. Emmett and Rosalie took the jeep despite the dirty looks Maria gave them.

In the car, Maria chattered loudly about all the gossip in Phoenix that we missed out on. Though she didn't say anything, I knew her eyes were on Edward and my joined hands on the center console. Every once in a while, Edward would raise my hand to his lips and give it a soft kiss. Each time, Maria would falter and quieten for a minute, making Edward smirk broadly.

About twenty minutes into the drive, my stomach growled loudly and I blushed when everyone stopped talking.

"You've got a monster in there," Edward teased and swerved onto an exit.

"Why are we leaving the highway?" I asked, looking around.

"To feed you," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What the hell, Edward? Seriously?"

"Dead serious."

"Edward," I whined.

"Don't get your panties in a pretzel, baby."

"Don't tell me what to do," I snapped instinctively the moment irritation hit.

"I'm warning you, Firefly. Don't use that tone with me!"

"Screw. You," I snarled with venom lacing my words.

"Holy shit, guys! Not again. Fuck, there's gotta be a limit for how many times you can argue in a day," Jasper interrupted from the back. "Edward, quit bossing Bella around like you're her dad. Bella, shut the fuck up and let him take care of you."

"Speaking of your dad, is he home?" Maria asked warily.

"He's at work but he's coming home early for dinner at the Cullen's," I replied, shooting a glare in Edward's direction.

When Edward drove out of the drive thru and handed me a bag of Taco Bell, I whispered furiously, "You're a dick, Edward."

Edward smirked and placed a hand on my thigh. As he inched it closer to promise land, he replied smugly, "You just love my dick, baby. Admit it, you're missing it right now."

I flushed deeply and smacked his hand away. However, he was relentless and, seconds later, his fingers began to inch up my jeans.

"Edward!" I whispered loudly and grabbed his hand. Instead of pushing it away, I intertwined my fingers with his because I knew he would just bring his hand back on my thigh. Glancing back, I saw Jasper smirking and Maria giving me a disappointed look and glaring murder at Edward. I let out a sigh.

Halfway through me munching on a taco, Maria spoke up.

"What was the emergency you two were talking about?"

I exchanged a glance with Edward and looked back to see that Jasper had paled considerably.

"We'll talk about this after dinner, ma," Jasper said quietly.

"Why not now?"

"Carlisle needs to be present," Jasper said warily, purposely not mentioning Mr. Whitlock. Noticing her questioning look, he added, "He's Edward's dad."

"Your answers just create more questions," Maria grumbled under her breath.

The rest of the ride was quiet except for my loud munching. Maria wore a frown the entire time, even when we pulled up to the Cullens' driveway.

As we walked up to the front door with Edward holding me tightly, Maria called out to me, "Money isn't everything, sweetheart. Keep that in mind."

I frowned and winced when Edward let out a soft growl. His hold around my waist tightened and I had to press a kiss on his chin to soothe him.

"Carlisle is at work and Esme and Alice are at the hospital too. They baked cookies for the sick kids there," I explained to Maria when we all walked into the empty house. "I helped."

"You're staying in this mansion here? What happened to the Swan's place?" Maria questioned Jasper as he led her upstairs with us trailing behind.

"Um I'm not staying here exactly. There wasn't enough room at Emmett's place," he lied.

"Then where?"

"Um...he's a good friend of Carlisle and Charlie's. I'm sort of living in his spare room," Jasper explained. The last sentence was partly a lie. Mr. Whitlock had always kept a spare room for Jasper and a spare room for Rosalie just incase they ever came back. He must've been really hopeful because even if they had wanted to come back, how would they have known Mr. Whitlock had moved from Alaska to Forks? Still, it was heartwarming, his hope was.

"Why on earth would you be living with a strange man you don't know? He could be a murder for all we know!" Maria exclaimed.

"He's not a murderer!" Rosalie interrupted defensively. "He's a really great man. He's caring and sweet and just plain lonely. He lost everything and having Jasper there helps him emotionally."

Jasper looked away because he still wasn't overjoyed with living at Mr. Whitlock's place. He was slowly warming up about the situation but he wasn't thrilled. Not at all.

Jasper insisted that Maria take a nap and after she retired to the guest room, he left to do an errand along with Edward. Rosalie and Emmett left to get ready for tonight and they would return with Charlie. When Esme and Alice returned, I helped them cook tonight's dinner. I was tense the entire time, my mind playing out horrendous possibilities of when Maria found out everything and Edward being away from me didn't exactly help. There were moments where I had to sit down for couple minutes because the pain was so intense. It was like have cramps but so much worse. This kind of pain wasn't just physical. It was emotional too.

Half an hour before everyone was due to come home, Esme and Alice left to get ready. I stayed to watch over and complete the dishes while they got ready. Just as I was stirring the spaghetti sauce, Maria sauntered into the kitchen.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?" She chuckled and I knew she was thinking of how I did all the cooking back in Phoenix.

"You know me too well," I said with a grin.

"Not well enough it seems," Maria said quietly. I glanced back to see her watching me with a defeated expression.

"Would you like some tea?" I offered with a weak smile. Renée had firmly believed that tea made the toughest of conversations lighter on the heart.

At Maria's nod, I filled a pot with water and set it on the gas stove. Without thinking, I pointed my middle and forefinger at the small burner and a small flame appeared on my palm. Slowly it travelled the small distance down my two fingers and flounced onto the burner. Esme had wanted me to start small with little acts like this around the house. The goal was to get me to light the flame straight on the burner and not on my palm. So far I hadn't achieved it but I was trying hard.

When I realized what I had done and in whose presence, I froze. Turning slowly, I glanced at Maria to find her watching me with wide eyes. Jasper, Rose, and I had never told our mothers about our affinities. She swallowed hard and that's when I noticed how pale she was.

"H-how did you learn that?" She whispered hoarsely.

"I discovered it by accident when I was a little girl," I admitted. "I must've been like eight or nine."

"Jasper and Rosalie? Do they...?"

"Yeah. They know about theirs too."

"Why did you never mention it? Either of you?" She wondered with sad eyes.

I shrugged and said, "We thought you would think us crazy. Have us sent to a mental ward or something."

"Did your mother or I ever give any indication that we would turn our own children?" The hurt was evident in her voice.

I sighed and turned away to add cinnamon to the tea. "We were kids, Maria. Three little, scared kids and eventually fear turned into habit. By the time we were old enough to realize that you wouldn't betray us, we just didn't care to say anything. Life was going happily and keeping the secret wasn't harming anyone. It was just a comfortable secret that didn't really matter to us. It wasn't a priority until-"

I broke up and busied myself with pouring the tea into two mugs. It wasn't until I placed a mug in front of Maria and took a seat across from her at the island that she spoke.

"Until your mother passed away and you came here."

I nodded warily and asked, "How much do you know?"

"I had suspicions from the start. I've heard your mother mention this place once and it was an accident. It just slipped out. I figured nothing good could be tied to this place if not bad memories."

I nodded numbly.

"How much do you know?"

"Everything." The word slipped out of my mouth in a whisper.

"How much did you know when you first moved here?"

"Almost nothing."

We were both quiet for a minute and then she said, "I'm not happy with this, you know?"

"You can't make a decision without knowing the entire truth," I argued.

"Then tell me the entire truth

"I can't." I let out a heavy sigh and looked down at my plate. "I just can't. Not until Carlisle has spoken to you."

"He's the leader, isn't he?"

I nodded hesitantly.

She was quiet for another few minutes before saying quietly, "Do you live here? With the boy and the leader?"

I winced and nodded again. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to ask any second now.

Three...

Two...

One...

"Who is that boy to you?"

Bingo!

I opened my mouth and then closed it again. What would I say? I had hoped she wouldn't ask but now that she did, what would I tell her? I wasn't supposed to say anything until Carlisle had spoken first but I had a feeling Maria already knew.

"He...Edward is...important to me," I admitted quietly, my eyes downcast. It was true, though. In the last couple of days, Edward had become an important part of my life, whether I liked it or not. I was becoming more and more dependent on him every day. I knew that he was like a friend to me and losing him would hurt. Physically because we were mated and emotionally because I cared.

"I know that what you two share is magical but I also know you didn't want this."

I jerked my head up to look at her in shock. How could she possibly know?

"Don't look so surprised, Bella. I watched you grow up and I know you just like if you were my own. I consider you to be just like my own. You grew up as an extremely independent and with the two most involved adults in your life being feminists, what did you expect? We taught you to go out and experience the world. To fall in love and lead a normal but happy life. This isn't what we wanted for you. You're going to be stuck here, in this small town because your boy is the next leader. You're in a relationship you never wanted and nothing in your life is normal anymore," she said softly and placed a hand over mine. Her eyes were wistful and pained. "You are your mother's daughter in and out, sweetie. She had such big dreams for a girl who grew up in this lifestyle. She wasn't meant to be born in midst of all this. She was an adventurer but her heritage tied her down. People like that aren't meant to be caged. You are just the same, baby. You have a thirst for knowledge and you strive to experience. This isn't meant for you. This isn't the life you deserve."

At some point during her speech, tears began to trail down my cheeks and I was trembling.

"It may not be the life I deserve but it's the life I'm living," I whispered hoarsely.

"You can get out. You can escape," Maria said soothingly.

I glanced at her with wide eyes and she nodded.

"I'm serious, honey. Your mother and I both got out, maybe later than we should've but we did. You can too, now is better than ever."

I had to admit. The idea was strangely appealing but I pushed it away.

"But...but that would kill Edward. He wouldn't survive the breaking of the bond," I cried softly.

"That's not guaranteed. Your mother and I both broke our bonds but our mates are still alive and healthy. There's a small chance he would survive."

My mind was whirling with a storm of ideas. Was it possible? Could I really do this? Could I break the bond and escape? Could I free myself and live the life I'd always wanted to?

_Ring, ring, ring._

I snapped out of my reverie and numbly pulled out my phone. The caller ID told me it was Edward.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Firefly? Are you okay?" He sounded relieved at the sound of my voice.

"Yeah. Why? What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Where are you? Are you at home? Please tell me you're home," he said hurriedly, panic evident in his voice.

"I'm home. I don understand, Edward. What's going on? Is everything alright?" My heart was beating rapidly right now as the worst of horror scenarios ran through my mind.

He exhaled loudly and said heavily, "Please stay inside and don't open the door without looking out the peephole. Actually, don't open the door at all. Have someone else open it. Please, please stay safe."

"Okay but what's the problem? Did something happen?"

"A mated couple was murdered in Seattle and their killer is headed in the direction of Port Angeles," he whispered defeatedly.

My heart sank and I choked back a sob. It was happening. All over again.

"Just please promise me you'll be safe, baby."

"I-I promise," I answered truthfully in a shaky voice.

"Good. We'll be home in twenty."

"Drive safe."

"I will. I'm anxious to see you again."

I sucked in a sharp breath and my mind spun. I had a choice. Could I say it? Could I say those two words?

Clenching my eyes shut, I murmured end, "Me too."

When I turned back to Maria, I found her watching me expectantly.

"Yes, I don't deserve this life. Yes, there's a small chance Edward will live. Yes, my mother would want me to break the bond," I confessed quietly. "But the truth is, my mother also turned her back on a man and her son who both loved her and needed her. She put her wants above her family's and that hurt a lot of people. A family was torn apart and I lost precious time with my family and friends here. Now, the circle has come to a complete turn and it's my turn. I have the same choice to make except I don't have children relying on me. I have friends who love me and a family who missed the hell out of me. I have a mate that cares do much about me and even if he survives the separation, the loss will kill him. He needs me and even if I don't want to admit it, I need him. Edward is more than important to me. He's become such an intricate piece of my life, of my heart, that I can never let him go. It would not only kill him but me too."

And with that, I walked out of the room knowing that no truer words had ever been spoken.


	30. Threat or Promise

_Author's Note: Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_**However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!**_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to**_whiterose103 _**for the awesome review. It just made my very crappy Saturday.**_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, Croatia, France, Czech Republic, Brazil, Canada, Australia, Ireland, USA, Aruba, the Netherlands, Denmark, and Germany.**_

_**Thanks to Annabanana94 and lilyisnotmyname for the playlist.**_

_Please check out my new story 'Touch of Chaos'. I'll be updating that soon._

_**I'm so sorry for the absence guys but I had exams going on. Now that summer is here, I promise to update when I'm not dying in summer school. Enjoy the chapter! Things are finally getting started with the plot.**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Have You Got It In You – Imogen Heap**_

_**Never Say Never – Glee**_

_**You Can't Say No Forever – Lacrosse**_

_**What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger – Kelly Clarkson**_

Chapter 30: Threat or Promise

_"_Because that's how long we'll be together. For eternity_."_

[Bella's POV]

Edward found me sitting on our bed with my legs folded under me and my head in my arms. He pulled me into his arms and I let him kiss my hair.

"What's wrong?" He murmured and placed a kiss on the shell of my ear.

_Everything_.

"Nothing."

"Nothing isn't a problem, sweetheart. Now let's try again. What's wrong, Firefly," he crooned.

I frowned. He was treating me like a child again.

Shakily, I whispered, "What are you doing to me?"

His eyebrows furrowed together and he absentmindedly placed a kiss in the hollow of my neck.

"You're changing me, Edward. It scares me that one day I won't be Bella Swan anymore but instead, just Edward's Firefly. The thought terrifies me yet I can't get it out of my head," I whispered without looking at him.

He let out a sigh and brushed back loose strands that had fallen over my hunched shoulders.

"Why does the thought of being my Firefly scare you?"

"Because that's not who I am. I spent my entire life learning to express who I am and when I finally get the chance to show the world who Bella Swan is, I can't because you've changed me into this submissive little Firefly," I cried, my voice reaching an octave that would make anyone jealous...and cringe. "Why, Edward? Why? Why are you changing me? This isn't who I am! I'm not submissive. I'm not willing to give up my future. And I'm not your property! But that's exactly how you treat me. I don't deserve this, Edward. I really don't."

I pulled away from his arms and began pacing the room, now on a roll once I began.

"I deserve a future. University. Discovering myself. Meeting new people. Falling in love. I deserve all that, don't I?"

At this point, I was sobbing out my words and shaking uncontrollably. So out of control, I let Edward pull me to his chest again and rock me gently in his arms. It was a good thing he was holding me upright or my knees would've given out.

"I deserve that, Edward. I do, I really do," I sniffled. "At least if you can't give me that then give me respect. I'm not a piece of property yet all I hear you ever say is mine, mine, and mine! I deserve to be respected and treated like I matter. Hell! I deserve much more. I deserve to be free, Edward. I need it so bad. I'm afraid that if you keep me caged up like this, one day I'll wither away."

I felt exhausted from my emotional tirade and let myself sag in Edward's embrace. He was stiff as he processed the words I had kept caged up inside of me for so long.

After what felt like an eternity, Edward pulled away and let go of me.

"Everyone is already downstairs and Mr. Whitlock will be here any minute. Get ready and come downstairs quickly," he said tersely as he walked to the door. His words were emotionless, like thick cardboard, but they hit me like a freight train.

"W-what? I stuttered, having a hard time catching up to the sudden change in topic.

He paused at the threshold with his hand gripping the doorframe so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"In the small time I've known you, I've learned that you're a very selfless person, _Bella_. You're nothing like your precious Renée was," he said quietly without a hint of malice in his voice. "But there's something about me you need to learn. I'm not selfless. I'm not you. I'm much too selfish to let you go, my Bella. If it's freedom you want then I'm afraid you're in for a very disappointing eternity. Because that's how long we'll be together. For eternity."

With one last piercing look in my direction, he was gone.

Tears threatened to make an appearance but they were quickly drowned by rage. How dare he? How dare he treat me like my wishes didn't even matter? I knew Edward was capable of being cruel but I didn't expect...what didn't I expect? Did I really assume that since I was his mate I would be an exception to his mood swings and harsh treatment of other? I had so easily forgotten that before we mated, we hated each other. Just because of this stupid mating bond, our hate got turned into lust but our anger remained just that...anger.

I was absolutely furious. I told him straight up that I wasn't the typical kind of mate and I didn't want this yet that's exactly what he expected of me. He expected me to be the perfect little mate that he could show off to others. Look, be jealous, wish you can have her, but no touching!

Fine then! If Edward wanted a perfect little mate then I would give him a perfect little mate. I would shed my skin and become Edward's Firefly.

I quickly got dressed and applied a little bit of makeup. As I headed downstairs, I could hear voices coming from the living room. When I walked in, everyone except Edward turned to me with warm smiles. He just sat there and stared at me without an expression. Mr. Whitlock hadn't arrived yet and Maria didn't know he was coming, judging by content look on her face.

I know I decided that I would show Edward by being the kind of brainwashed mate he wanted me to be but I just couldn't resist playing with him.

I headed straight for Rosalie and pulled her into a soft hug. Then, with my gaze locked on Edward's, I hugged my brother tightly. Edward stiffened and looked extremely uncomfortable. After hugging Alice, I felt a smirk crawl its way up to my face as I reached for Jasper. Looking over Jasper's shoulder, I watched as Edward's eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped his lips. He glared daggers at Japer's back and if it weren't for Carlisle clearing his throat, Edward would've attacked Jasper.

"I know what you're up to," Jasper whispered just as he pulled away. Smirking at me, he let his hand trail down my spine until the doorbell rang loudly. I jumped and blushed deeply.

"Who were we waiting on?" Maria asked, coming to stand beside me while Carlisle and Esme went to the door. Her eyes twinkled in delight at my little display with Jasper but when Edward slipped an arm around my waist, pressed his palm against my belly, and pulled me back to his chest, her eyes narrowed into a glare.

Alice bounced on the spot while Jasper shifted nervously. Emmett was whispering softly in Rosalie's ear and she looked paler than usual.

Esme and Carlisle's voices got louder as the came towards the living room but I couldn't hear Mr. Whitlock. At first, I couldn't see him when Esme and Carlisle walked in but then they moved and a loud shriek sliced through the air.

"You!" Maria's eyes were wide and she began to tremble. "Y-you!"

Mr. Whitlock's eyes were glazed over with tears and he took a step forward. Instantaneously, Maria stumbled backwards.

"Stay away! Stay away from me you bastard!" She screamed frantically. "Stay away from my children! You can't have them! I won't let you take them away from me! Never!"

She grabbed Jasper and Rosalie's wrists and tried to pull then behind her. Emmett was holding onto Rosalie and he wouldn't let go but Jasper allowed Maria to pull him back.

"It's okay, Ma," he tried to tell her over her shrieking. "He's not taking us anywhere."

"You knew?" Maria rounded on Jasper with a panicked look on her face. "You knew this-this _monster_ was coming?"

Everyone gasped loudly and began talking at once, defending Mr. Whitlock and his son.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Maria yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "It's not too late. We can still fix this. Jasper, Rosalie...let's go. We can just pretend we never came face to face with this bastard and he never manipulated you." Then she turned around to face me. "You too, Bella. Renee would've been disgusted to see how easily you've given up. It's not too late though. We can still fix this. We can still break the stupid bond."

Everyone's reactions were instantaneous. Carlisle and Esme shrieked out protests. Emmett's pulled Rosalie behind him and growled. But Edward...Edward practically flung me behind him and crouched down protectively in front of me. On arm was still on my waist and the other was raised in the air. Thunder crackled outside and strong winds howled against the house.

"Step away," he snarled. "I think you've figured out by now what I can do and that I won't hesitate to hurt you."

Thunder crackled outside dangerously and realization dawned upon Maria's face. She turned to me with a pleading look as said, "Did you just hear him, Bella? He says he's going to hurt me. Me! The woman who is practically your second mother. The woman who really knew your real mother and who knew this society. You can't stay with the people your mother risked her life getting away from. The was a reason she fought for her life trying to escape. I thought you were better than this, Bella. I really did."

"Ma!" Rosalie gasped.

"Please, ma," Jasper pleaded. "You're creating a scene. You're making it worse than it is."

"I'm making it worse? It doesn't get any worse than that bastard that calls himself your father!"

"Maria, please," Mr. Whitlock tried to reason.

"Don't say my name!"

"Ma-"

"You can't have me or my children-"

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle called out firmly.

Surprisingly, everyone quieted and turned to look at him.

"Maria, no one will be taking your children from you tonight," he told her firmly. "Now, everybody take a seat."

"You're not my leader. I don't belong to your coven so I don't answer to you," Maria snapped

"Very well, Maria but your daughter has mated with a member of my coven and that makes her a part of my coven. Bella mated with my son and he's the next leader so her bond with him is even stronger. She's not just tied to him but the coven too. Also, as Rosalie and Jasper are John's biological children and legally you two are still married, he has every right to prevent you from taking his children away. I would advise that you take a seat and we talk this out. Rash decisions made now will only harm you in the future," Carlisle said calmly.

"I will not sit in the same room as that disgusting man!" Maria shrieked over the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it," I said quickly, eager to get out of Maria's warpath even for a minute.

"It must be your father," Esme called after me.

Edward came behind me with his arm tight around my waist. I opened the door to see Charlie standing on the doorstep with a pained face.

"What's wrong, dad?" I asked worriedly.

"Is everything all right, Charlie?" Edward spoke up, concern clear in his voice.

"I hate to be the one to say this, Edward," Charlie said gruffly. "Tanya Denali has been kidnapped."

"Wh-" I began to gasp but I was cut off by Maria's screams from the living room.

"That man is not your father! He is a murderer!"


	31. Everything Has Changed

_Author's Note: Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I can never forget that despite all those amazing fanfics out there, you choose to read mine. Please spread the word if you like this fic._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Though cookies will do too :) _

_**However…REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!**_

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my readers for sticking by me for so long and putting up with my long, unreasonable absences. I really hope I don't disappoint you guys and I hope you enjoy this short, sexual chapter. I promise there's a lot more stuff that's going to happen in the next chapter.**_

_**I know from the stats graph that this fic is being read in many countries but it's still nice to see them in the reviews so we can keep a tally…a fun little game. So far we have India, Peru, Poland, UK, Israel, Portugal, New Zealand, Croatia, France, Czech Republic, Brazil, Canada, Australia, Ireland, USA, Aruba, the Netherlands, Denmark, Germany, and now Indonesia.**_

_**Thanks to Annabanana94 for the playlist.**_

_**I'm so sorry for the absence guys but I completely lost my muse and then I was busy with summer school. I was also busy with my novel and even though these are crappy excuses, they're all I've got.**_

_**Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Everything Has Changed – Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift**_

_**Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day**_

_**Snow – Red Hot Chili Peppers**_

Chapter 31: Everything Has Changed

_"Do you feel that, baby? Do you feel how your body calls for me?"_

[Bella's POV]

Sometimes, my life felt like a suspense-thriller movie and the last few weeks especially so. I half expected Alice to tell out that she was pregnant and Carlisle to declare that he was gay.

Edward, Charlie, and I rushed into the living room to find Jasper and Rosalie holding back a struggling Maria from trying to strangle Mr. Whitlock. She was shrieking, "Murderer!" at the top of her lungs and clawing out.

"Maria!" I cried and tried to run forward to help calm her but Edward wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and shook his head at me. "Edward, I have to help!"

"I can't allow you to do that, Firefly. You could get hurt," he said firmly.

"Mrs. Hale, I would appreciate if we all sat down and aired out our issues before jumping at the throats," Carlisle said loudly but firmly, fixing his stern glare on her.

This must be why he was the leader, I figured, when I surprisingly saw Maria back off. She glared at him but complied, backing into the couch.

"I cannot believe you would allow a murder around these children," she sniffed, her eyes narrowed with anger.

"A murder? Hold your horses, woman. You're the one who put our children in danger," Mr. Whitlock accused.

"Me? I saved them!"

"From what?"

"From a cursed life like this. I was keeping them from spending their whole lives trapped in a loveless prison of a relationship."

"Is that what you saw our marriage as? A prison? A loveless one at that," he spat angrily.

"I was brainwashed into thinking that I loved you. You would've killed me and our children."

"Our children would've been dead in few more months if they didn't come here!"

"Wait! What do you guys mean?" Jasper interrupted, looking between the two of them.

"What your mother has failed to inform you is that of you two didn't mate before the designated time, you would both be dead," Mr. Whitlock explained.

"Excuse me! If they had stayed away from here, they wouldn't have any need to mate. They would've lived an entirely normal life," Maria snapped.

"Wait, is that possible?" I asked quickly, my heart racing at the thought of the life I could've had. Edward's hold on me tightened fractionally.

"Not at all," Esme interjected. "Siobhan left her husband years ago and then Charlotte mated with Peter. The mating bond of the parents has nothing to do with the mating bond their child will form with another. Bella here mated with Edward despite the fact that Renee soundly broke her bond with Charlie."

"You broke our laws that are put in place to maintain our sacred traditions and you risked the safety of three children. That is enough to have you exiled if you were brought before the High Council," Carlisle pointed out.

"Carlisle," Charlie interrupted. "I'm sorry to interrupt but can I speak to you in your office. It's mighty important and it definitely can't wait."

"Of course," Carlisle said politely and lead Charlie out of the room.

"I'm going to get dinner ready so we can be ready to eat when Carlisle and Charlie come back," Esme said as she headed into the kitchen.

"Mom," Jasper began to say but Maria cut him off by shoving past him.

"Esme, can I help with anything? I'm afraid that if I stay in the same room as that heathen murderer or my traitor children, Charlie will have to arrest me," she called out loudly.

Tears coming to my eyes, I turned and buried my face in my mate's chest, buried in the feeling of his arms tight around me, like the bars of a prison cell.

That night, neither of us fell asleep right away. We both lay in bed, with his arms wrapped around me, hugging me back into his chest. His breathing was quiet but I knew he wasn't asleep. Ever couples seconds or so, he would press kissed into my hair, neck, or shoulder, leaving trail of fire everywhere his lips touched.

Finally, I couldn't take the silence anymore, and whispered, "Edward?"

"Hmm, baby?"

"What are we?"

He was quiet for a moment before he murmured, "We're Edward and Bella. Now why are you worrying your pretty little head over that? It's pretty simple, baby doll. I'm your Edward and you're my Firefly."

I mulled over his words and a stray thought floated into my mind. My insides curled uncomfortably as my heart clenched.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I exhaled softly.

"I can feel it, Firefly. When you ache, I ache. I can feel your pains and your happiness. Our bond, it hums with pleasure when your heart lights up but when you hurt, it tugs at me."

I closed my eyes at his words, wishing they weren't true even though I knew they were.

"What do you think happened to Tanya?" I asked softly.

"I think whoever is killing all those people is the same person who took Tanya. Or rather, the same group of people."

"Do you think she'll be alright? I hope they don't hurt her."

Edward snorted and muttered, "I wouldn't be surprised if they return her. They'll be begging her parents to take her back."

"Edward!" I gasped, aghast that he would be so abrasive.

"Bella, trust me. Tanya is really tough. She's a strong immortal too. Her talents are ones to be reckoned even though her personality is cringe worthy."

"She sounds like she would make a good mate for a leader," I said warily.

Edward let out a small sigh and spayed his hand over my stomach., caressing the soft skin there.

"It doesn't only take courage or strength to be a good leader. Without kindness or generosity or even a warm heart, courage is useless. True strength is of the soul and only selfless people have pure souls with the strength of an army."

My mind flitted back to the time when Edward had told me I was selfish, just like my mother. Was he trying to tell me something?

"Stop that, beautiful girl. I know what you're thinking and it's entirely wrong. You're entirely selfless. You're gentle and kind. You are exactly the kind of mate A leader needs, I need," he crooned in my ear, nipping at my lobe gently.

A spark of pleasure ran through my body and I knew Edward felt it too. No matter how hard I hated our forced mating, I couldn't deny that I was immensely attracted to him. My body responded to his touch, his presence in ways that I didn't think were possible. I was a live wire at his lightest caresses.

"Do you feel that, baby? Do you feel how your body calls for me?" He whispered huskily.

His hands began to trail northbound under my shirt and blood rushed to my cheeks. I wanted to tell him to stop. After all, I did hate him, right? However, my body betrayed me and a small moan escaped my lips when he brushed past just under my breasts.

"Is this okay?" He asked as he rubbed my tits with the pad of his thumbs.

I nodded quickly, not trusting my voice.

"I want to fuck you," he growled quietly in my ear. He pressed his hard erection into the small of my back and I let out another low moan. "You feel that, baby? You like it? You like feeling my hard cock just inches away from your sweet pussy. See how you make me feel, Firefly. You've got me rock hard for you, baby."

"Edward," I began to say, a twinge of fear in my voice.

"It's alright, baby. I know you're not ready. I can wait. Tonight, I just want to make you feel good."

"I like that," I murmured shyly. "I like it when you call me baby."

"I like you, baby."

I shifted slightly and somehow ended up with Edward's cock pressed against my ass.

"Fuck, Firefly," he groaned as I wiggled some more, smiling at his reaction.

His hands grasped my hips and murmured against the crook of my neck, "I swear, baby, of you keep that up, I can't be held responsible for whatever happens."

"And what exactly will happen?" I whispered, biting my lip to hold back a moan.

"I will ravish you, babydoll. I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to move tomorrow, forget walk. Fuck, you have no idea how badly I want to pound into that warm, sweet pussy of yours. I want to taste every inch of you, baby, from your pretty, pink lips to your delicious, wet pussy."

Oh my god.

He tugged at the bottom of my shirt and grunted, "This has to go."

Forgetting all my inhibitions about my relationship with Edward, I leaned up into an almost sitting position and wriggled out of my shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room. I turned on my side to face Edward, staring at his naked, toned chest. I hadn't even realized when he'd taken his shirt off, that's how swept up in lust I was.

His hands trailed back up to my chest, kneading them softly to elicit a moan from me.

"That feels so good," I breathed out, my eyes closed tight, just like the muscles coiled in my abdomen

When I felt Edward's tongue trace my nipple, my eyes shot open in surprise.

"Oh god, Edward! What're you-"

"Just feel, baby," he whispered against my hypersensitive skin.

Edward was attentive, switching between both my breasts, licking, sucking, and kneading. Loud moans escaped in a constant stream from my lips, making me sound like a wanton whore.

"Fuck," I hissed as his teeth scraped against my tips. The tight coils in my lower belly tightened even further with every little lick until I couldn't take it anymore. I arched my back, shoving my chest into Edward's greedy mouth, crying out, "Holy fuck, Edward!"

The pleasure swept over me and I rode its waves with my mouth a blissfully orgasmic 'O'. Heavy moans escaped me as I shuddered violently, falling back into the bed with a dazed smile.

"That was...," I began to say, struggling to fun the right word.

"Beautiful, fucking sexy as hell, and our new favourite hobby?" He quipped.

"I was going to say amazing but that works too."

Edward chuckled and pulled me close to him, letting me rest my head on his chest. I felt his still hard cock poking my stomach and guilt flooded me.

"Wait, but you didn't cum," I pointed out.

"I know, baby. Now go to sleep. You've got to be exhausted after only your second fuck-awesome orgasm in your entire life," he mumbled against my forehead.

"Hey! How do you know that I've only had an orgasm twice in my life? How do you know I haven't done it a million times in Arizona? How do you know other guys haven't -"

Edward let a loud roar of anger and crushed me to his chest. His hold on me was so tight that it was sort of painful and I was sure I would have bruises tomorrow.

"There are no other guys, Firefly," he growled furiously, his blazing green orbs glaring into mine. "You were given to me untouched. You're mine, understand? I'm the only one thy gets to touch you, in a way. You belong to me, Firefly, and no other male can touch what's mine."

I nodded numbly into his chest, my mind too much at war to respond. I was afraid, no doubt. The warning in his voice was dead and clear. Edward would kill any male that touched me. He tolerated my father and pseudo-brothers but that was to an extent. But then, he basically called me his property! I wasn't anybody's to give or take. I was my own person and I found Edward's statement very offensive. However, both of these feelings were out shadowed by another one. It was a tingling sensation that spread outwards from my core. I felt myself become wet almost instantly and blood rushed to my cheeks. It was lust! Edward's extreme possessiveness turned me the hell on and I couldn't fight it. Hell, I didn't want to! Lust was overpowering and addicting.

I was broken out of my conflicting thoughts as a loud snore escaped Edward. He looked so cute with his mouth slightly open an his face free of any stress or negativity. He clutched me tighter and a quiet, "Mine," slipped out as he buried his face in my hair.

The overwhelming urge to respond with, "Yours," nearly brought me to tears but I pushed it away. Instead, I closed my eyes and pressed into Edward's chest as I fell into deep slumber.

•••••••••••

The next morning it hectic with various town folks coming and going. Everyone had heard about Tanya and came to Carlisle, asking what action the Council of Nine were going to take. It wasn't until after lunch, when Carlisle finally pulled the family aside to talk, did I find out.

"We will leave in two days," Carlisle announced calmly but I could see the stress and weight of the situation had taken a toll on him. He looked utterly exhausted but not defeated.

"Aro wants us to bring the whole family because he knows that in times like this, leaving our mates and children behind is nearly impossible. Charlie will take over my responsibilities of the town while we are gone. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, I would like you three to come with us. They requested that we bring Bella's brother and that would mean Rosalie would accompany him. I also know that Jasper will not be able to let Rosalie go alone so I would like all three of you to come," he explained, the faint wrinkles around his eyes tightening.

"I don't think ma will be okay with letting us both go like this," Jasper pointed out. "Especially after last night."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I've already talked to her before she left for Port Angeles to see the realtor this morning," Esme assured him.

"How long are we going to be gone for?" Rosalie asked, gnawing at her lip worriedly.

I knew why she was nervous. Ever since the, uh, incident, she's been wary of people, especially strangers. She acted tough and pretended like she wasn't affected by the incident but the truth was, Rosalie had completely changed. Gone was my confident, cock tease of a best friend. In her place was a wary, quiet girl who had been broken and torn apart. She would never be the same.

Edward looked up from his spot next to Carlisle and met my eyes. He smiled softly and involuntarily, a smile graced my lips.

Without me realizing it, I had changed too. Edward had changed me and I would never be the same again.


End file.
